shinning lights of konoha
by sandy death 101
Summary: This is my first fan fic. this is an alternate version of naruto's life. new teams,new enimies,new jutsu's, new adventure. rated m for language and lemon in much later chapters. HERO'S OF THE LEAF is here and is ready for the readin'.
1. Chapter 1 a new shinning light

Chapter 1: a new shinning light

Beep Beep Be-SMASH Damn broken alarm clock naruto mumbled to himself as he got out of bed.

Well since I'm up so early I might as well go for a walk before breakfast.As he walked out of his three room apartment he made a mental note to himself to buy a new alarm clock. Naruto surveyed the beautiful landscape of konoha. The sun was just beginning to rise and there was a light breeze that wistled through his blond locks. He was dressed in a jet black very baggy shirt with long sleeves that reached all the way to his knuckles .His pants were standard leaf village shinobi pants except his were jet black like his shirt. A standard pair of shinobi sandles, kunai holster, tool pouch and leaf village headband tied around his left bicept completed his outfit. As he walked past ichiraku ramen which was closed to his dismay he spotted a familiar nara clan member sitting on a bench. Oi shikamaru, naruto called out in a attempt to get the young shadow user's attention. Oh naruto shikamaru said as he yawned and stood up to greet his friend I thought I was the only one who got up this early in the morning. I was so rudely woken up at this ungodly hour by my now busted alarm clock which always seems to go off at 5:00 in the morning naruto replied.

Oh shikamaru stated as he yawned again then that means you haven't had breakfast yet then.

Stunned at shikamarus statement naruto sweat dropped how the hell could you know that from what I told you. Naruto if I told you, you wouldn't understand so how about breakfast then oh and your buying.

WHAT!!! Naruto cried as he followed shikamaru to the place he knew shikamaru would want to go

"Tomako's pancake house".

After naruto and shikamaru finished eating had talked and had payed for there food they walked out into the street and sat down not realizing they had a unknown observer they began to talk about which team they hoped they would be put on today when realization hit them like a tonne of bricks. They where late for there last day of the academy. Damn it shikamaru I told you we shouldn't of had those extra pancakes naruto cried as he and shikamaru took to the rooftops to get to the academy faster. Hey why are you yelling at me for you where the one who couldent find his wallet naruto shikamaru replied hastily for once.

Well then I guess were both to blame naruto said as the touched down at the door of the academy.

As they silently entered classroom 209 they were greeted with a very pissed off iruka.

Well well well look who decided to show up. Naruto and shikamaru winced as they realized that there entire class was chuckling to themselves all except for two shino aburame and sauske uchiha. Is it really to much to ask that the two of you show up on time for your own graduation iruka steamed well I lost track of time at the pancake house shikamaru and naruto both replied at the same time. Save it said iruka take your seats so I can take attendance iruka snapped. As naruto and shikamaru took there seats iruka starts taking attendance haruno sakura, here she replied yamanaka ino present the blonde replied inuzuka kiba huh the dog boy grunted hyuuga hinata iruka called out when there was no reply he called again hyuuga hinata this perked naruto out of his dozing state cause he could have sworn he senced her tailing he and shikamaru this morning. Does anyone know if hinata is sick today iruka called out just as the door slamed open and there in the doors place was a very out of breath hinata . stunned iruka walked over to hinata and said I would expect this more from kiba, naruto and even shikamaru but not from you hinata. I'm very sorry iruka sensei

I was … uuhhhh I was…uummm. running an errand for me naruto butted in. WHAT!!!!!! Everyone in the room yelled out except for the two silent genin's, ya I asked her to run and get some extra ramen for me

Isn't that right hinata. Ummm y…yes naruto kun I put it in your m..mail box. Nice one hinata naruto thought to himself. Well I guess if that's the case then naruto can see me after class and explain why he made you do his work. Hinata gasped and nearly told iruka the truth that she was stalking naruto just to get him out of trouble. Fine it's not like I had anything planned anyway. Hinata gasped and nearly fainted when she relised that naruto was taking ALL the blame. Fine then it's settled hinata take your seat iruka said calmly

As hinata walked slowly to her seat she overheard many of her classmate telling naruto off about making a poor defencless girl do all his work. But as usual naruto brushed it off as he had become accustomed to being told off all his life. Now that everyones here we can finally announce the genin teams for this years graduating class. iruka said with a proud smile everyone suddenly became both hopeful and nervous all except for naruto,sauske,shino and shikamaru but first iruka said I have to use washroom. Everyone droped to the floor with a loud thud as iruka ran off everyone yelled HURRY UP!!!!!!! And he was gone like lightning.


	2. Chapter 2 the teams are chosen

Chapter 2: the teams are chosen

The door swung open as iruka re-entered the room.

Finally what took so long iruka sensei kiba yelled . didn't I tell you I had to use the washroom kiba iruka yelled back. Can we get this over with sauske said speaking for the first time all day. Fine if your in such a hurry sauske well call out your team first iruka squaked . First up is team seven iruka cleared his throat .

Sauske uchiha kiba inuzuka and shikamaru nara. A loud what could be herd from three of the genins in the room first was ino who was pissed that she wasn't with sauske second was sakura for pretty much the same reason and the third was kiba who was also pissed he was put on a team with the worlds most stuck up person. THAT'S ENOUGH iruka said with a window shattering yell. If you don't like your teams than that's just to bad you'll just have to live with it. Makes sense naruto thought to himself. Now well announce team eight. Iruka waited as if expecting one of his formal students to make a snide or smart ass comment when there was none he continued. First is sakura haruno second is hinata hyuuga and third is naruto uzumaki. All that could be herd after that was sakura's loud WHAT!!! Hinata's loud crash when she hit the floor from fainting and kiba's loud laughter.i can't believe naruto was put on a team with two GIRLS!!!! Kiba stated and began to laugh again until he was sent hurtling into the wall by a combo punch to the face by both ino and sakura. While they herd a loud stream of varius insults along the way the way. Once kiba re-gained conciseness he sat back down in his seat as did ino and sakura hinata also re-gained conciseness and got back into her chair blushing to the point to where'd she'd would make a cherry jealous.

Naruto decided to speak kiba he said. What is it looser kiba snaped back. Power is not determined by age or gender but by will and determination as well as spirit and motivation wheather or not my teamates are male or female they will one day by powerful if they posses these four things as well as hold onto there dreams and goals to the death. Everyone was silent and in awww over naruto's speech. Iruka who had taken out his earplugs just as naruto started his speech was both proud and concerned over naruto's preaching's proud cause even though naruto has been through so much pain and suffering in his life he still held on to the things that make all shinobi truly strong and concerned cause the way naruto said this as he made it sound like gaining power was the most important thing. Hinata however saw through that deceptive barrier naruto had set up and was touched in a way that would bring a grown man down to his knees in joy. And besides naruto said calmly you just got taken out by one of my FEMALE teamates. Kiba was at a total lose for words so he just sank down into his seat and sulked quietly. And finally team ten said iruka putting his earplugs back in to avoid any objections ino yamanaka chouji akamichi and shino aburame. And for once in his many years of teaching he was shocked to find that nobody objected to the last team. Well then iruka said as he cleared his throat you are all for today but be here at 9.00 am tomorrow morning dismissed exept for naruto that is. Hahaha kiba laughed at naruto as he left the room with everyone else in a close follow. Once everyone was gone iruka sat down at his desk and sighed. Naruto just because you made that impressive speech doesn't mean you can get out of telling me why you asked a fellow student to help you out when I have offered many times and have been told no.

Because iruka sensei naruto started you where busy and the only one who was around was hinata.

Iruka was silent he had not expected naruto to come up with such a good reason. Anyways naruto you still offered to take hinata's punishment for her. You do still intend to serve it don't you iruka asked curiously.

I'm still here aren't I naruto boldly stated. Yes I guess you are sighed iruka very well you are to clean all and I mean all the chalkboards In the academy and then you can go. Whatever naruto shrugged and began to clean. Sighing again iruka headed to the teachers lounge for a coffee. Once he was gone naruto made a hand seal and muttered shadow clone jutsu and in a cloud of smoke there were seven naruto's staning there staring at the original. You know what to do said the original. Right the clones replied as the ran out of the room to the other chalkboards around the academy.

**Meanwhile: outside naruto's apartment**

Hinata was standing there just standing there. She had been standing there for kami knows how long.

She had gotten naruto some instent ramen ( pork flavoured of course) as a thanks for getting her out of trouble earlier. But as she rounded the corner to his apartment she suddenly became nervous as she often did. After another ten minutes of just standing there she saw naruto land on his balcony and wen't inside.

Hinata had gone from being nervouse to completely scared she had never been anywhere near naruto's place while he was home she obseverd from a distance sometimes but never even to the door when he was home. She started to turn and walk the other way but then she reilized that she was being foolish . as they where now on the same team and would probably be seeing each other almost every day. So she decided to go and at least try to talk to him for once instead of just watching from a distance. She was going to confront her crush!!!. As she walked up the stares to naruto's place she ponderd how she was going to tell naruto how she felt about him and before she knew it she was at his door. She waited there for about a minute until she could organise her thoughts enough to raise her hand to knock once she did she was almost imedeatly greeted by a very confused naruto. Huh hinata what are you doing here naruto asked .

Oh I'm sorry naruto kun is uh this a bad umm time should I err come back uh later hinata asked nervously.

No no no I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that it's just that you're the first one other than iruka sensei or hokage sama to come to my place. Oh I see naruto kun hinata said relieved that he didn't want her to leave.

But then naruto asked a question that nealy made her faint on the spot. Would you like to come in.

Well i.. umm .if .uh it wouldn't be to much uhh trouble hinata asked nervously stuttering on evey word.

Not at all I was just reading some things iruka sensei gave to me come on in. oh hinata said these are for you naruto kun. She handed the bag of instant ramen to naruto flinching when there hands brushed up against each other. Uhh you do realize I was just covering for you ya know you didn't have to do this for me naruto said not sure what to say as he never received a gift before. i…I..know that naruto kun b..but I j..just wanted t..to thank you f..for covering for m…me. Oh that was nothing naruto stated besides I needed to talk to iruka sensei anyways about these scrolls. Just then there was a loud crash as lightning blave across the horizon. Hinata was so startled that she lost her balance and fell right into naruto's arms.

Whoa hinata are you alright naruto asked worriedly. I think so naruto kun and just then she realized she was in her crushes arms and as she began to blush she felt herself loosing conscious and eventually fainted.


	3. Chapter 3 meet the sensei

Chapter 3: Meet the sensei

Slowly ever so slowly. Hinata opened he eyes to quickly shut them again at the loud crack of thunder across the sky. Once again she slowly opened her eye's. oi hinata sleep well. Hinata's eyes were wide open now and her face was cherry tomato red. Uh i…I g..guess naruto kun were am I hinata said sheepishly.

Your still at my place naruto said almost bursting into laughter or did you forget that you came over here to thank me with ramen. N..no I d..didn't forget naruto kun i..i just blacked out for a second that's all.

It was longer than a second naruto stated with a slight grin. WHAT!!!! hinata cried out how long was I asleep for. About a few hours naruto I was starting to get a little worried there. Oh i..i'm…sorry for worrying you naruto kun. No worries naruto said with his trademarked foxy grin I knew you'd wake up sooner or later. Another loud crash roared though the village followed by a slight squeal. Hinata naruto said in a concerned voice are you afraid of thunderstorms. Hinata looked away and said it's foolish isn't it i..imean I'm a shinobi a..a..and I'm still scared of thunderstorms. It's not foolish naruto almost yelled in fact I used to be scared of them to until I got tired of being scared and faced my fear. Hinata was almost speechless her longtime crush used to be afraid of the same thing she was. H..how naruto kun.

How what hinata naruto asked confused. How did y..you stop being a..afriad of thunderstorms.

Oh that naruto asked well get up and I'll show you. G..get up hinata said confused. And then it hit her.SHE WAS IN NARUTO'S BED. A blush so fierce spread across her pale face she thought she was going to faint again. S..sorry naruto kun. B..but how did I get in your bed. Oh I carried you in here when you passed out so you wouldn't get cold naruto stated feeling proud. O..oh thank you naruto kun. Don't mention it come on I'll show you how I faced my fear .O..ok naruto kun. As they walked to the balcony of naruto's three room apartment he opened the door only to be met by a slight gust of wind. He silently stepped out and motioned for hinata to follow. She complied by steping out. The way I faced my fear was naruto started to say as a thunder bolt followed by a sqeal met there way to his ears. Was to stand here and look at the rain falling and try to feel the storm and eventually I was able to predict when the lightning was going to strike thus not being startled when it hit. D..do you think It'l work f..for m..me naruto kun.

Sure it will naruto replied happily it' worked for me didn't it. W..well if you think it will n..naruto kun I'll give it a try. Hinata did as naruto instructed and sure enough she was able to predict when the thunder would hit . i…it's working naruto kun hinata said happy as a clam . that's great hinata naruto said calmly but we should go in before we catch a cold or something. O..ok naruto kun hinata said happily as she followed naruto back into the house. After naruto closed the door he said something that caught hinata completely off guard. You should probably stay the night hinata. N..n..naruto kun i..i..d..don't. we both need to be in top form tomorrow so you should probably stay here to avoid getting a cold naruto interrupted. O..o..okay i..i..guess it.w..w..would be alright b..but why d..do we need t..to be at o..our best

N..naruto kun. Cause we will probably have to face some kind of test or something I just have a hunch ya know. O..okay naruto kun great then it's settled naruto said happily know were did I put that extra futon naruto said as he started tearing out his closet. Oh and you can sleep on my bed hinata naruto said.

A..are you sure n..naruto kun I..mean t..this is your house. It's alright naruto replied happily you are my very first guest it would be rude of me to say otherwise. T..thank you naruto kun hinata said. Aaahhaa there you are naruto yelled as he pulled out an brand new futon . well it's getting late so we should get to sleep naruto said as he unrolled his futon right next to the bed. A..alright naruto kun hinata said as she got into the very comfy bed. As she pulled up the covers she realized that naruto was already asleep on his futon.

Hinata was aww struck at how fast naruto fell asleep. As she admired him for what seemed like hours she slowly fell into a blissful deep slumber.

The next morning

Hinata awoke to find that naruto was not next to the bed where she left him when she fell he have gone on without me hinata asked to herself NO he wouldn't do that would he hinata thought for a moment only to be distracted by a soft thump on the roof above her. Curiously she got out of her crushes bed and walked out on the balcony to find said crush on the roof gazing at the dark horizon. N..naruto kun g..good morning. Naruto looked down. Oh morning hinata he said calmly and with little emotion. Did I wake you he when on to say. N..no naruto kun I was already up . oh that's good did you sleep well he asked with a slight smile. Hinata was debating internally weather to tell him it was the best nights sleep she had had in her entire life or to tell him that it was just fine. i..it was great naruto kun hinata sluggishly replied.

That's good naruto said hey why don't you come on up here I got something to show you. Oh o..okay naruto kun she replied as she jumped up on the roof of naruto's place. Naruto motioned for hinata to sit down beside him. Hinata complied blushing slightly. Just watch the horizon it should be here soon. And almost as if on cue the sun in all it's intense beauty rose and brought the day along with it. i..it's beautiful naruto kun hinata said almost speechless. Ya naruto sombrely replied. After a few minutes of staring at konoha's rising sun naruto stood . we should start breakfast hinata. O..okay naruto kun hinata replied sleepily. they both jumped down from his roof unaware they had a pair of eyes watching them.

Hmm the mysterious figure said to himself looks like he's finally making friends and a girl nonetheless

The figure chuckled to itself it's almost time he said as he ran off into the distance.

After a short breakfast consisting of a power bar and a energy shake both naruto and hinata set off to there meeting place at training grounds #12 naruto silent along the way as they ran through the trees of konoha.

Naruto was in the lead with hinata in a close follow. Following so to admire his grace hinata sighed to herself . as the touched down at training grounds #12 they were met by a very loud sakura. FINALLY!!!! Sakura yelled you two are so late your just lucky sensei's not here yet. Oh s..sorry sakura san hinata stutterd. Jeez learn to quiet down a bit do you want to wake the whole village naruto replied besides where not that late. Sakura fumed to the point where she took a swing at naruto only to be caught in his hand almost effortlessly. Just as sakura was about to swing again with her other fist hinata called out. stop were a team we shouldn't be fighting. Naruto glanced at hinata and and sighed she's right he said were wasting our energy fighting like this . hfff whatever sakura said withdrawing her fists and stomping off. And just to tick her off more naruto called out your not a morning person are you sakura. Grrr NO SHIT IDOIT!!!!!! Sakura yelled as naruto chuckled to himself at her reaction. About fifteen minutes later a young black haired red eyed woman stepped into the clearing are you guys team 8 the woman asked. That us naruto said almost emotionless. Good then let me introduce myself the woman said my name is yuuhi kurenai and I'll be your sensei from here on. Well now that you know my name lets get to know each other a little bit better

Starting with you kurenai motion to sakura. Oh okay she said my name is haruno sakura my favourite food is syrup coated anko dumplings and my favourite hobbie is well umm I don't want to say . that fine said kurenai how about the blond as she motioned to naruto. My name is uzumaki naruto shit kurenai said to herself I got the fox child on my team although I guess for now I could give him the benefit of the dought.

My favourite food is ramen and my favourite hobbie is training naruto stated coldly and emotionless as he could tell kurenais disapproval of him. Which made kuenai wonder if he knew about her dislike of him. Alright she said and now for the young hyuuga kurenai said with a smile. O..okay m..my ame is hyuuga hinata m..my favourite food is well i. uh don't really have one my favourite hobbie is well I uh can't say

That's fine kurenai said as she made a mental note to try and toughen up the young hyuuga girl. Well then I guess we should move on to "the test" kureai said grinning test? Sakura asked yes you are not officaily genin until you pass a test that I choose. Oh said sakura well that's okay couse I'm good at tests. Not this kind of test kurenai said grinning as she looked over her pupils for this test you and hinata have to gang up on naruto in combat.WHAT!!!!! all three of the young shinobi yelled you can't be serious sakura yelled again oh I a said kurenai and the first person to be defeated will be sent right on back to the academy. WHAT!!! Sakura and hinata yelled in unison but for different reasons. You can begin at any time kurenai said as she walked of to sit on top of a large rock. Hinata stood absolutely still she knew that if both her and sakura gained up on naruto he would be the first to go and he would be sent back to the academy and she just couldn't bring herself to do such a thing to naruto. Oh I'm gonna enjoy this said sakura menacingly

As she cracked her knuckles and walked over to naruto. Sakura san you can't be serious hinata called out desperately oh I am hinata sakura replied who was know infront of a still sitting naruto. Naruto knew what this test was about but he wanted to see how good his teamates were. Sakura brought up a fist and slammed it into narutos face he puffed away in a cloud of smoke and in his place was a tree log with a big fist imprint on it's surface. WHAT sakura and kurenai said he is pretty good kurenai said to herself . sakura looked around confused to were naruto was. You gotta do better than that sakura naruto said as he meterialised behind her and slid into a taijutsu stance you don't want to turn me into a lair do you naruto said smugly. Shocked hinata and sakura both decided to themselves that they would try there best to beat naruto not for themselves but for him as sakura and hinata both slid into there respective taijutsu stances

Kurenai observed and said to herself this will be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4 nauto's decision

Chapter 4: naruto's decision

As naruto dodged countless strikes from his teamates he was slowly beginning to realize that neither of them were holding back not even hinata which surprised him as naruto jumped back into a series of backflips that landed him a few meters away from his opponents. It seams that I underestimated you guys naruto called out I'm having a hard time keeping up with you. That's what you get for skipping classes at the academy sakura called back. While you were out eating ramen we were training hard sakura said feeling proud. But hinata knew and naruto both knew the truth. When the rest of the class was doing light training naruto was out lifting weights that would make an olympain buckle over. Is that what you think sakura nauto asked somberly yes it is sakura replied. Then your in for a rude awakening naruto cried disappointed SHADOW CLONE JUTSU naruto yelled as two more naruto's appeared they all dashed for his opponents hinata attacked the first clone with her jyuken making it disappear with a puff. While the other two clones dashed for sakura. Sakura panicked and put up her arms to block. The first naruto took a sweeping leg kick which sent sakura flying just above the ground while the second naruto appeared above her and gave a mighty kick to her stomach driving her into the ground. Naruto backed away while sakura regained her breath and as hinata was recovering from her shock at his abilities. Meanwhile kurenai sat wide eyed and mouth opened trying to find an explination as how he can so good. When hinata and sakura were ready again they wen't at it again kurenai was also amazed at the two kunoichi's determination to prove themselves to there teammate. They separated again. naruto now breathing hard decided enough was enough he didn't want his little free loader to come and say hi to his new found friends.you guys are something else I don't even think kiba or even sauske would have lasted this long against you two I'm impressed naruto said with his trademarked foxy grin. But I have no choice but to end this fight now. That last part snapped both hinata and sakura out of there dazes of being complemented by naruto into trying to prepare for what ever was coming there way. Hinata was first to act by jumping at naruto with chakra ablaze from her palms naruto saw this coming. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU he cried as a naruto clone appeared infront of him and caught hinata mid leap by the wrists so to not get struck by her jyuken while this was going on the original naruto was dashing toward sakura . skillfuly dogdeing sakuras fist naruto used his momentum to deliver a bone crushing blow to sakuras stomach which sent her flying into a nearby tree. Finally the naruto clone threw hinata with increadible force which sent her tumbling into the same tree sakura was sent into as they collided kurenai was about to say enough but naruto beat her to the punch

I forfit naruto said emotionlessly. WHAT!!!! Kurenai hinata and sakura cried. Y..you can't naruto kun hinata cried out getting off sakura. Ya you have to let us finish this sakura said. No you guys derserve it more than me. kurenai sensei I will be the one to go back to the academy. Is that your final decision naruto

Kurenai said with a smile. Yes it is. No wait both hinata and sakura cried we forfit to. Now it was naruto's turn to be surprised you guys you don't have to do this for me you two can go on and I'll join you guys next year. Hinata sakura kurenai said interrupting is that your final choice as well. Hell ya said sakura

y…yes sensei mumbled hinata then by my authority as the konoha jonin istructutor of team 8 yuuhi kurenai it gives me great pleasure to say naruto hinata and sakura all gulped "you pass".

At that point the spirits of team 8 went from disappointed and gloomy to cheerful and bright. Sensei do you mean it sakura asked . yes yes I do sakura kurenai said proudly b..but how asked hinata walked over to hinata and sakura can I explain kurenai sensei naruto asked. Sure naruto kurenai replied. Its like this naruto started this exercice was meant to be for young shinobi to teach them that your teammates lives take priority over everything else on a mission so this exercice was meant to teach us that right sensei.yes that's exactly it naruto but how did you know that. Kurenai said stunned. I may not be very good at tests or bookwork but when it comes to tests there is always a way to get it right so when you said at least one of us would be going back to the academy I knew that there was a way to make sure all of us passed.very good naruto kurenai said but enough of that lets get you guys cleaned off and go celebrate somewhere. ALRIGHT!!! naruto and sakura yelled out lets meet back here in two hours kurenai said dismissed. And with that there were gone.

At the hokage tower

Well well well it looks like only three of the teams passed this year but it appears that there occupants are all unique in some way huh. ya it appears that way sensei said the mysterious figure. Take for instance that uchiha boy he's called the genius of this years graduates last of his clan I here. Unfortunately said sarutobi hokage. And both know all to well that being a genius can lead to great trouble. Both men went quite Actually almost all the clans in konoha has a gradate this year the hokage pointed out. Yep gonna be some major betting going on at this years chunin exams. Speaking of which sarutobi said I'd like to keep naruto here until the end of the chunin exams. Why's that sensei the figure asked. Sarutobi walked to the window pipe in hand. Because I believe he has yet to show us his true potential. Hmp you are the paitent one the figure said not me but I guess I can wait until then. Although the figure said hmm mumbled sarutobi in a questioning manner. I think it's about time he met his future sensei the figure said grinning.

meanwhile at kurenai's place

dinners ready kurenai called out from the kitchen. As team 8 walked into kurenai's makeshift dinning room and sat down what they saw made there mouthes water to the point of were they almost drowned in there own fluids hope you like it said kurenai cheerfully. As team 8 dug into there delicious meal of some kind of stew. Kurenai sensei asked sakura between mouthfuls what is this. Oh well it's a stew recipe my mother taught me. No i mean whats in it. Oh said kurenai I can't tell you . awww come on. nope kurenai said. Oh naruto can I talk to you for a second privetly sure naruto said while putting down his spoon. As the walked out the door naruto asked whats up sensei. Well naruto I have an apology to make. Huh naruto said confused. Earlier today I know you senced my dislike of you but now that I've gotten to now you better I know your not what everyone thinks you are. Naruto completely whide eyed and in shock at his sensei's confesion. Uhh thank you sensei. And on that note naruto. Oh here it come naruto thought to himself I believe kurenai continuded that honesty is extremely important on a shinobi squadsoo i- I know where your going with this sensei naruto interrupted and I agree completely. This shocked kurenai y..you do. Yes naruto continued sombrely though when and were I want to tell them will be my choice since this is my problem after all. Alright kurenai but if it gets to the point were you cant bring yourself to do it……as your friend. The last part of that sentence shook naruto to the core. He actually had someone who considered him as a friend instead of a monster or demon. This almost almost… brough a tear to naruto's eye. Yes sensei naruto replied softly. Alright then i want to ask you a question as a friend kurenai said slowly.

Sure sensei naruto replied. Why did you stop the fight when you did today she asked blandly.

After a few moments of contemplation naruto replied cause my free loader was wanting to play a few rounds of whack a team-mate. Are you in control of it kurenai asked softly for the most part the only time I'm not in control or when I begin to loose it is when I get royally pissed off naruto stated emotionlessly.

That's good kurenai said well lets get back to dinner before the young ladies get royally pissed off she said chuckling. Right naruto replied also chuckling after dinner and about an hour conversation afterward team 8 parted ways and headed for home. G-night naruto said as he jumped off into the distance. G..good night hinata said as she started to walk only to be held back by two pairs of hands who she realized belonged to

Her teamates. Alright spill it both sakura and kurenai said in unison s..spill what hinata asked scared you like naruto don't you hinata sakura blurted out. shhhh kurenai said we don't want him to here us lets go inside kurenai said as she pulled both genin along with her.w..wait hinata cried as she was being dragged along. As the sat on kurenai's couch hinata felt like she was being interrogated by the anbu black ops. Needless to say by the time she left kurenai's place haruno sakura and yuuhi kurenai knew eeverything and I mean everything about hinata's crush on naruto.


	5. Chapter 5 mission start

Chapter five: mission start

As the weeks went by team 8 has completed mission after mission after mission all of which where D rank.

As sakura, hinata and kurenai waited outside the hokage's office for there remaining teamate loud yells could be hered inside the hokages office all of which were from iruka omino there former sensei.

When naruto finally got there twenty minutes later Sakura almost strangled naruto right on the spot.

But as usual she couldn't catch him. Stoping sakura yelled you better have a good reason for being so late naruto. Why were you late again naruto kurenai asked calmly. Cause the bastard shopkeeper wouldn't sell me an alarm clock or anything else as usual. Sakura hinata and kurenai all went silent. i..im sorry naruto sakura said slowly. Don't worry naruto said emotionlessly it's not your problem. I know said kurenai why don't at least one of us go shopping with you when you need something. Ya said sakura I'm okay with that

m..me to hinata added in . you guy's naruto said touched would do that for me. Sure why not sakura added in. alright now that that's settled we should go get our new mission kurenai butted in. as they walked in to the hokage's office they were greeted by both the hokage and iruka. Ohhey iruka naruto said cheerfully. Hey naruto iruka replied sadly whats wrong naruto asked concerned well I- was just leaving the hokage butted in with smile. Oh right iruka got the message as he left he stoped besides nruto and whisperd into his ear be carful with your next mission naruto. The hokage cleared his throught right said iruka with a smile.

Well now that that's out of the way the hokage said with a smile it's time for team eight's next mission.

However since this is a C-ranked mission so I'll need kurenais approval. Sure said kurenai I mean there not gonna get any stronger by just every D-rank mission that pops up. Very well said the hokage for this mission is to the earth country. What really said kurenai a little surprised. Yes confermed the hokage

You will take you time in getting there though the hokage continued you have to be there by the end of the week. What does the mission involve hokage sama naruto asked. I was just getting to that naruto the hokage replied with a smile. You will be escorting a negotiator from the from iwa to konaha. It will take you a few days to get there but you are in no rush the hokage continued and you will leave tomorrow.

Any questions the hokage asked when there was no answer the hokage dismissed team eight.

As team eight walked out of the building kurenai dicided to celebrate there first C-ranked mission

How about barbeque kurenai said sure replied sakura o..okay said hinata. How about you naruto kurenai asked. Thanks for the offer sensei but I have other plans tonight. Oh okay naruto be at the main gate at 8:00 am sharp kurenai said. Right naruto said as he jumped off onto the roof tops and thenout of sight. Well shall we go kurenai asked.

Later that night

It was around 7:30 pm and the sun was just about to set on the horizon.hinata was a little concerned for naruto due to the fact that he always joins the team to celebrate. As sakura kurenai and herself went there separate ways hinata decided to find and ask naruto what was wrong. First she treid ichiraku ramen only to come up empty handed. Next she checked the hokage monuments. He always went up there at sunset but he wasn't there either. After hinata had checked the academy the store closest to his place and lastly his apartment but all of them turned up empty. As she sat on the steps of naruto's apartment she treid to think of were else he could be. That's it she said out loud. As she jumped up and took to the roofs headed for training ground #86 the furthest training ground away from the main streets of konoha. As she touched down close to the entrance of the arena she heard a loud explosion. Startled and fearful for her crushes safety hinata rushed in to the deepest part of the arena when she got to the clearing she found naruto collapsed on the ground besides a very large spherical crater. The crater had some type of energy

That looked like little firefly's comeing off the surface of the ground. NARUTO!!!! Hinata cried as she ran over to his side she kneeled beside him as he loked up he smiled. Oh hey hinata he said with a smile.

Hinata was a little relieved that her crush was alright . what happened were you attacked. No no naruto replied hastely hateing to see his friend like this im just out of chakra that's all and I uh sorta can't stand.

Sighing with relief hinata made a once over of her crush to make sure he was alright. Hey hinata can you do me a favour please naruto asked sombrely, sure naruto kun anything hinata replied blushing slightly. Can you help me back to my place naruto went on. O..okay naruto kun i…I'll help you as hinata lifted naruto over her shoulder so that he could still use his feet ho help out. They made there way back to naruto's apartment. Once they got there naruto opened the door hinata noticed that he carries two keys to his apartment on him but brushed it off. Hinata opened the door and helped naruto on to his bed noticing his new alarm clock. Thanks hinata naruto said as he laid back on his bed. i..is there a..anything else I c..can do for y..you naruto kun. No thanks hinata you've been more than enough help. Thank you really naruto said after a few second pause. W..well I s..should go n..naruto kun hinata said as she walked out the door. Alright goodnight then hinata naruto said semi-conscious. G..goodnight n..naruto kun hinata said as she closed the door and walked out of his apartment and headed for home.


	6. Chapter 6 And off we go

Chapter six: and off we go

It was 7:00 am one hour before the meeting time for team eights mission naruto was just wakeing up from a rough night. The good news was his chakra was completely restored and he was able to move. I really have to thank hinata for helping me out last night. If she didn't come along I would have had to sleep outside again. As he got up ate his usual breakfast of a power bar and energy shake. He gathered his things for the mission. It was fifteen minutes to the meeting time and naruto still couldn't find his tent. Damn he thought where did I put it. He looked at the clock double damn I gotta go . oh well i'll just sleep on the ground

He said as he walked out the door and locked it. He took a breath of freash air and took to the roofs.

Well if he's not here by now he'll be late sakura fumed and that means we'll be here a while she said sitting down. H..he'll be here d..don't worry sakura san hinata stuttered. And almost as if on cue at 8:00 am to the second naruto landed right beside them. Gooooood morning naruto said cheerfully.wow you're here on time sakura said surprised. Yep naruto said now how about we get this mission started. S..sure hinata agreed. Fine said sakura. After about an hour of walking they came to a fork in the road. Well said kurenai we have two choices we could take the mountain path or the valley path. The mountain path kurenai continued is uphill at the start but down hill at the end and it says here there are all natural hot springs around the middle HOT SPRINGS!!!! Sakura squealed I say we go that way she yelled. Y..yes it does sound nice hinata agreed w..what do you think n..naruto kun hinata continued. Well I don't really have a prefrance so I'll just go with the flow. That settles it sakura chirped the mountain path it is. As they walked up the path sakura talking happily along the way. A single dark gray eye gazed over them so there taking the high road the stranger said to himself in a deep scrachy voice that'll make things all the more easy're.

And with that the figure disappeared.

It was about 5:30 and team eight was nearing the top of the mountain and they could already smell the sulfer from the natural hot springs.then as they peered over the last hill they spoted a perfect camp site. I think that this is as good a spot as any kurenai said as she removed her backpack and placed it on the ground. Finally sakura said as she did the same and stretched. Both naruto and hinata were silently removing there backpacks when they heared sakura. Hey hinata I'll race you to the hot springs sakura said as she grabbed her towel from her bag. Hinata looked at naruto concerned for his feelings as usual. Go ahead naruto motioned I'll be fine here you just go and have fun I'll go find some firewood. Naruto said as he jumped off in the oppisite direction. Hinata are you coming sakura called out again. Y..yes i…I'm coming hinata called out as she grabed her towel.

Ahhh this feels so good sakura said as she sank further into the hotsprings. Yepp said kurenai doing the same. I.. I wonder if n..naruto kun's okay hinata said as she sat on the egde just getting into the pool. I'm sure he's fine said kurenai besides he's been alone all his life he's used to it. They all went silent. After a few minute sakura broke the silence kurenai sensei. Ya asked kurenai why do the villagers treat naruto the way they do. Hinata was also curiuse as to why they treat him so badly. Kurenai took a long sigh well

Kurenai started by law I'm not allowed to tell you anything about it the only person that can tell you about it is naruto himself. What I can say is that it's a very personal issue for naruto.b..by law both sakura and hinata said to themselves. After another long silence kurenai spoke. I'll go check on naruto she said. Alright sakura said. Well be there for dinner soon.right kurenai said as she walked away fully dressed.

When she got back to camp she found naruto sitting back against a rock across from a roaring fire with a pot on it. Hey nartuo kurenai said hey sensei naruto said without opening his eyes. Uh naruto. Ya sensei your teamates are starting to ask question about you little friend there she motioned towards his stomach. Naruto sighed I was hoping to tell them back home were they had the choice to avoid me but I guess you can't always get what you want right sensei. Kurenai hurt. not for sakura or hinata but for naruto. He was so sure that they would hate him for what he has no control over. Hey guys were back sakura called out. Mmmm smells good naruto sakura said. Thanks naruto replied softly. Dinner was served and eaten in relative silence after which the sat for another fifteen minutes silently. Finally after another five minutes naruto said you guys i…I kinda got something to tell you. All three of naruto's teamates snapped into attention and waited. Go on naruto it's all right kurenai said after a brief pause. Well you see i-just then a tall muscular figure appeared behind kurenai and spoke in a deep scrachy voice. Well I take it you the commander of this squad and before kurenai could react she felt her eyes getting heavyer and eventually going shut. Kurenai sensei all three genin screamed. As the jumped to there feet. Naruto through a kunai at the figure only to have it pass through nothingness as the figure disappeared.NOW naruto cried as all three genins rushed over to there sensei backs to each other with kunai in hand. Hinata is she alright naruto asked emotionlessly hinata carfully bent down to check kurenai's vitals. S..she's just out cold n..naruto kun

Good naruto said just as emotionless as before. hahahahaha well not that it maters you'll all be dead anyways a voice chuckled off in the distance who are you..what do you want sakura called out. What I want? Hhmmm well I want to kill you and just as the figure finished his last word he flashed an intense killer intent down upon the genins. Sakura and hinata were brought to there knees naruto however was not affected in the slightest. You call that killer intent naruto called out emotionlessly. I've felt more killer intent from a buuny in a hole. Grrr insolent brat lets see how you like it when you friend die right before you eyes. As he finished that word he appeared behind naruto and gave a kick to the stomachs of hinata and sakura which sent them flying in opposite directions both going though a thin tree. As they both slowly rose hinata felt a powerful arm wrap around her throat stuggling to breath naruto could only make out one word she said n..naruto kun. Naruto help!!!!! Naruto turned around to see sakura being strangled in the same way by a shadow clone. Hahahahah now what brat looks like you'll have to choose which one to save. Oh and by the way my name is abramaru akahoshi a stone village jonin and missing nin. I don't care if you the strongest ninja in the world you hurt my friends and that is unforgivable naruto yelled out. As sakura and hinata started to loose consciousness they realized naruto was fighting a stone jonin all by himself. They both tried to tell naruto to run away but neither of them could breathe and were on the edge of passing out.

SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!!! Naruto cried as eleven other naruto's appeared. Lets do this they cried. They separated into groups of six and charged each opponent damn. Abramaru thought well then shall we he smirked and threw both kunochi at a clone only to be caught by a clone and placed on the ground with a clone guard. The other ten clones attacked relentlessly with taijutsu but both abramaru's seemed to be barely able to handle the many naruto's attacks. Then abramaru found the opening he's been waiting for and used it to destroy all the clones with one sweeping kick as the then proceded to help the other abramaru and destroyed all those clones with the added fire power of two jonins. Abramaru soon realized once the smoke cleared that the original naruto was nowhere to be found he turned to the two clones guarding there teamates just in time to see them jump back out of the way carrying there passengers with them. Hmmp that means that the original is one of you two. The clones winced then smirked. And both disappeared. WHAT!!!!! abramaru cried . or not as abramaru looked up he saw something so familiar it shook him to his core y..you h..how do you know that jutsu tell me now!!!! demanded Abramaru. I don't' know what jutsu you thinking of buddy but this jutsu is mine and mine alone hell I just finished it yesterday. IMPOSSIBLE THAT NOT POSSIBLE!!!!


	7. Chapter 7 truth revealed

Chapter seven: Truth revealed

As hinata and sakura slowly regained consciousness they saw two things that were unfamiliar fist was that a battle hardened stone jonin was shacking and quivering in fear. And the second was there teammate

Naruto uzumaki standing on a tree branch with his hand above his head and in the palm of his hand was a purple sphere of pure chakra with tiny little firefly like specs pouring off of it. I'll say it again naruto yelled

I don't know how you could have seen this jutsu before. Hell it doesn't even have a name. he's right abramaru thought to himself I thought it was the jutsu the fourth hokage used to kill my father but this is just some cheap knockoff. Your right I haven't seen it before but I don't think it's anything to worry about.

Really naruto said emotionlessly lets see then. Naruto jumped toward abramaru. All I have to do is dogde it he thought. Haaaaaaaahhh!!!!! Naruto roared as he smashed the sphere into the the ground where he thought his openent was just then the sphere started emitting a lot more firefly-like particles and then expanding naruto grinned your done he said. What said a shocked abramaru who had backsteped to avoid the attack. Then the sphere exploded sending chunks of rock and dirt in evey direction. Hinata and sakura could only stare and hope for the best. As the dust cleared they were able to make out two figures both still standing. Breathing heavily abramaru who had a piece of jagged rock stuck into his shoulder spoke first.

y..you actually hit me. Damn you to hell!!!!. What your still standing naruto said smugly. He wasn't in much better condition having been so close to the explosion he was coverd in shrapnel and bleeding heavily. You bastard your gonna die first!!!! Abramaru yelled as he charged at naruto with kunai in hand .

abramaru began to slow and eventually stop. Something was wrong how could this kid still be standing he thought to himself. Panting heavily now you've done it you bastard naruto growled in a deep murderuse voice . abramaru was knowbrought to his knees and found it hard to breath due to the amount of killer intent that was coming off this boy. Sakura and hinata weren't in much better condition as they were finding it hard to breath as well. Abramaru looked up only to be met by the most muderuse and blood red eye's he had ever seen in his entire life. As he looked at naruto's body he saw that there was blood red chakra flowing from his body and forming itself into two ears and a tail. Naruto's teeth were sharper than daggers and his cheek marks darkened and widened. Hinata and sakura were in shock at naruto's transformation from the kind caring person they knew and loved into what stood before them now.

Sakura Hinata both of them snaped out of there stare. I will protect you guys with my life naruto said in the most feral voice they had ever heard. N..naruto kun hinata gasped with joy that her crush was still in there somewhere. Hell ya go get him naruto sakura yelled almost unaffected by his intense chakra.

Naruto gave a intense roar that made even his teamates quake with fear. Almost instantly naruto was in front of his opponent much to his surprise. H..how abramaru gasped.YOUR DEAD!!!!! Naruto roared as he thrust his fist through abramrus chest. Hinata and sakura gasped at the sight infront of him. Kurenai was just waking up to see the blow and immediately proceded to move infront of hinata and sakura don't look away she instructed this is the world of shinobi this is what you have to live with. W..we know sensei hinata stuttered between breaths. Kurenai went silent. Naruto withdrew his hand and roared a feral roar as abramaru fell to the ground in a heap. The red chakra surrounding naruto slowly receded into his body. Then he droped to his knees. Staring at his hand. NARUTO!!!!! sakura and hinata both cried out and began to run towards him. STAY AWAY!!!!!!! Naruto yelled back almost histerical which froze them both in there tracks. i…I'm a monster naruto said before he dissapared in a flash. Naruto!!!!!! Hinata screamed and gave chase wait hinata kurenai yelled but she didn't listen as she disappeared into the forest.

Hinata looked for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes and finally found naruto sitting and staring at his hand. N..naruto kun hinata said softly go away I'll just end up hurting you to. Naruto kun I wont leave you after what you did for us. I KILLED IN COLD BLOOD!!!!!!! Naruto yelled back aren't you scared of me I don't understand you should hate me . naruto kun is that how you think we look at you

That is the way you me though right!!! Naruto was on the verge of tears and then he felt the warm embrace

Of his friend and teammate naruto I could never hate you no matter what you do or say h..hinata y..you don't hate me. No naruto kun i don't hate you. After a few minutes of standing there in hinata's embrace she realized she was hugging naruto she jumped back and passed out in the arms of her crush.

Hinata awoke to find herself back at the camp. well look who's awake sakura said. Uhhh h..how long was I out for hinnata asked about an hour kurenai said. WHERE'S NARUTO KUN!!!! Gasped and began to look around relax said sakura he's just in the hot springs right now. Hinata took a sigh of relief. Sakura giggled. W..whats so funny hinata asked nervously well sakrura began it was pretty funny when the person who ran of like a maniac came back carring you afraid you were hurt. Kurenai sensei had to force naruto away from you so she could look you over sakura giggled again. I don't know what you said to him but it really worked when sensei said you were fine naruto was so relieved that he actually began to cry. Hinata speechless and touched he really cared enough for her to cry when she fainted. H…he really did that hinata stuttered. Yep replied sakura. Now that your up you can help me with the last of the cleanup. Oh okay hinata said getting up feeling very stiff from raging battle that had occurred just over an hour ago.

Naruto sat in the boiling hotsprings worried sencless about hinata and sakura as well as conpemplating how he was going to tell his teamates about his little friend. Naruto sighed well there's no way I can put it off now. Damn straight kurenai said from behind a tree. Oh sorry sensei naruto called out I kinda forgot you were there. No worry's kurenai replied. You have a lot on your mind although kurenai continued if you want my advice you should just come right out and say it . naruto sighed again for the tenth time in five minutes. Thanks sensei naruto said as he got out and proceded to get dressed.. I'll meet you back at camp kurenai said as she gave naruto his privacy. After about ten minutes kurenai sakura and hinata were back at the camp waiting for there teamate to return. After another few minutes naruto emerged from the bushes.

With his head turned towards the cold ground below. Hello naruto kun hinata said softly. Narutos head popped up HINATA!!!! He yelled as he ran over to her side are you okay you really scared me there for a second naruto said as he made sure she was fine. i..i'm fine thank y..you naruto kun hinata said blushing furiously. Your sure naruto said as he looked into her opal eyes. Hinata as she looked into his cobalt eyes started to blush. Y..yes naruto kun I'm sure. Naruto sighed in relief. And you sakura are you okay as well

Naruto said as she rushed over to her. I'm fine naruto really she said touched at his concerned.

As naruto finally calmed down and sat opposite from his teamates. He sighed deeply. Well I guess I should tell you what that was all about back there. Everyone straitened at attention to here what naruto was about to say. Twelve and a half years ago on the day I was born the nine tailed demon fox attacked the village of konoha. That part you know naruto said softly. What you don't know is that the fourth hokage. Naruto went silent what about the forth hokage sakura asked confused. Naruto sighed again I was hoping to tell you back at the village where you could have the option of avoiding me if you saw fit not out here where your stuck with me.everyone winced at what naruto had just said. Why in the hell would we do that sakura yelled were your friends naruto. Because the forth hokage realized he couldent defeat the kyuubi so he decided to seal it into my body naruto blurted out angrily. Sakura and hinata were both mortified at what there friend had told them.t..that means sakura said softly still mortified. Yes that the kyuubi is still sealed in my body to this day. It is my…. Curse naruto said emotionlessly. Sakura and hinata were both silent. I under stand if you don't want to be around me naruto said as he started to get up. WAIT!!! Both hinata and sakura cried at the same time. Naruto winced. W..was that the kyuubi's chakra around you body when you killed abramaru sakura asked. Yes naruto replied sombrely. As he stood up. Sakura whispered something to hinata that made her blush furiously. And they both slowly stood up. Naruto turned to face his teamates and prepared to deal with any insults that came his way. Then something so unexpected happened that even kurenai who was sitting on a rock close by gasped deeply and then smiled. Naruto had no idea what was happening all he knew was that both his teammates had enveloped him in there arms in a deep hug. Although this time hinata didn't pass out but she was still blushing furiously. You guys was all naruto could manage to say. You don't hate me naruto asked surprised. Naruto you're a idiot sakura said naruto winced. Why would we hate you after what you did for us back there. Not to mention that you didn't have any control over what the fourth hokage did. T..thats right hinata said still blushing. We could never hate you they both said together. Naruto was for the first time in his life speechless.as tears began to pour down his face he wraped his arms around his teamates. Thank you thank you so much naruto said as they sperated well that was touching kurenai said as she hoped over to her pupils and that just made my decision final all of team eight blushed. What decision sensei sakura asked confused. My decision about staying here at this camp for a few more days so we can train and enjoy ourselves kurenai said with a smile.

ALLLRIGHT!!!!! Sakura yelled out. Now lets get some sleep kurenai interrupted and don't worry you can sleep in seeing as it's almost midnight. As sakura yawned she headed toward her tent good idea sensei.

As everyone headed to there tents kurenai noticed that naruto was still siting by the fire. Naruto. Ya sensei

He replied cheerfully where's your tent she said as she looked around. Oh I couldn't find it before we left the village but it's okay I'll sleep out here tonight. You know it gets below freezing in the mountains at night kurenai said as she pulled out her sleeping bag.WHAT ARE YOU SERIUOS SENSEI!!!! Naruto yelled out. yep said kurenai.. hinata overheard this and felt so bad for naruto. He has been though so much in the last few hours and he couldn't even get a good night's sleep. He deserves better hinata thought to herself. Uhh naruto kun my tents big enough for several people you could stay in my tent tonight if you'd like. Hinata are you sure it would be alright. Naruto asked. This made hinata blush even more than she already was. O..of course naruto kun. Hinata stuttered. Thank you so much hinata naruto said as he picked up his backpack. Hinata moved away from the tent entrance as naruto crawled in and set his stuff down.

After naruto got his sleeping bag out and set it down lengthwise in the tent hinata did the same.

Naruto lied down ontop of his sleeping bag and just stared off into the distance hinata removed her bulky jacket and lied down ontop of her sleepingbag as well. She however was staring at naruto. He was so calm and he looked more peaceful than she had ever seen him before. Hinata blushed a bit. W..whats on your. Mind n..naruto kun. Naruto snaped out his stare. Oh sorry hinata I was just thinking about how much better I feel now that there are people who now about the kyuubi and don't hate me for it. i...i'm glad your feeling better naruto kun. Hinata said blushing. And I'm also happy that your one of my friends hinata chan.

Ch..chan!!! hinata thought to herself naruto kun called me hinata chan !!!!! hinata sighed internally

And started feeling fuzzy all over. Uhh hinata chan. There it is again hinata said to herself getting a fresh dose of that fuzzy feeling. Hey hinata chan are you alright naruto asked concern biggining to show in his voice. Im just fine naruto kun hinata replied blissfully. Oh okay then he said naruto yawned.. well I guess I'll got to sleep naruto said. Alright naruto kun hinata said still unaware of what naruto was saying. Hinata fell asleep that night outside her sleeping bag.


	8. Chapter 8 to name a jutsu

Chapter eight: To name a jutsu

It was 3:30 in the morning when naruto was awoken be a very slight series of vibrations. As he got up he realized that hinata had fallen asleep without getting in her sleeping bag. Grogilly naruto grabbed his backpack and pulled out a extra blanket. As he went to go place the blanket over her he realized something.

Hinata was gorgeous. She had smooth almost pale skin and a very curvy frame her legs were long and slender as were here arms.her torso was slim she didn't have much of a bust but what she had fitted in so well with the rest of her body only one word came to naruto's mind "Perfection". Naruto felt strange. He had never thought hinata like this or noticed her looks before. Could I be attracted to her naruto thought to himself. He placed the blanket over her shivering frame.mmnnn naruto kun hinata mumbled in her sleep.

Naruto was surprised and confused. HINATA WAS DREAMING ABOUT ME!!!! Naruto thought to himself. NO NO NO NO that's impossible naruto said coming to what he thought were his sences. Why would such a gorgeous girl and the hyuuga heiress like me naruto said to himself.. But naruto thought contradicting himself. Ahhhhh. Naruto rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. It wasn't till 5:30 when fatigue finalliy got the better of naruto and put himto sleep regardless of how fast his thoughts were racing.

It was abot 9:00 when hinata woke up to find that something felt different from when she wen't to sleep.

She then realized tha she had a blanket on that wasn't hers. Naruto must have woken up to put a blanket on me hinata thought blushing madly. She looked over to see naruto still sound asleep. Covers down to his waist. Hinata blushed to a whole new leval when she realized naruto had taken his shirt off exposing his muscular chest and powerful abs. hinata told herself to look away but she couldn't resist the urge to stare.

She sat there staring silently for what seemed like hours. Until she felt her stomach growling. She decided to see if sakura and kurenai sensei were up. She slowly reached for the tent zipper and slowly opened it so not to wake naruto. As she crawled out of her tent she took in the sun and the slight breeze. Good morning hinata kurenai said oh good morning sensei. Hinata replied. Come have some breakfast she kurenai offered as she motioned towards a pot on the fire. T..thank you sensei.. hinata sat down and took the bowl her sensei gave to her. After a few minutes of staring at her oatmeal. Kurenai decided to break the silence.

Whats wrong hinata. Oh sorry sensei i…it's …just that w..well-you think naruto doesn't notice you huh.

WHAT!!! Hinata cried i..i d..didn't s..say t..that hinata tried to say. But you were thinking it weren't you kurenai said with a smile. Hinata just blushed and went silent. I see said kurenai. First off your only twelve so he may not notice you yet but if you stand by his side through thick and thin through good and bad he'll be bound to notice you sometime kurenai said with a twinkle in her ruby eye's. hinata thought about what her sensei said. Or continued kurenai. It could be that he already notices you but he's maybe just shy or he might think your out of his league. But he's not hinata nearly yelled. Well those are just guesses kurenai shrugged. Everyone is different. After a few more minutes of selince hinata spoke. T..thank you for the a..advice sensei. Anytime hinata kurenai replied with a smile. Just then sakura emerged from her tent yawning loudly.morning she said as she walked over to the fire and served herself some oatmeal. So what kind of training did you have in mind sensei sakura asked while shoving a spoonful of oatmeal in her mouth. Jutsu traning for you, chakra control for naruto and stamina training for hinata. Oh said sakura a little confused. It was about noon when naruto woke upand crawled out of the tent . Well well well look who's finally up sakura said. Naruto looked like hell. His hair was messy and his shirt was tangled and only one arm was in its sleeve. Hinata blushed madly at hi apeaence. He looked so much better when he was sleeping hinata thought blushing madly. Thanks for saving me some breakfast naruto said still half asleep oh good morning hinata chan naruto said now realizing he wasn't the only one who was awake. Chan sakura and kurenai said to themselves. What the hell hapend last night sakura thought pushing out some unwanted images. Well hinata kurenai said to herself looks like you don't have to worry about him not noticing you anymore. Hinata nearly turned a new shade of red. Huh whats everyone staring at naruto asked confused. Sakura giggled nothing naruto nothing at all she giggled as she walked away kurenai in a close follow were going to some private training kurenai called out well be back in a few hours.alright naruto said sitting down on a log. As naruto silently ate his oatmeal he seemed to frequently glancing at hinata when she caught him staring he quickly turned back down to his empty oatmeal bowl. Was naruto kun just staring at me hinata thought to herself blushing at the thought. Shit naruto thought to himself why did she have to catch me she probably thinks I'm like kakashi sensei. Hinata saw his discomfort and realization hit her so hard it would have hurt if it were solid. NARUTO WAS SHY!!!! Hinata felt a wave of relief wash over her so it wasn't her. It was naruto being shy. N...naruto kun hinata asked. Y..ya hinata chan asked naruto stuttering for the first time in his life . w..we..well i.was w..wondering…uhhh w..what do you t…think of m..m..me hinata. Hinata chan naruto said totally caught off guard by hinata's question.

Damn naruto thought how do I let her know I think she is most beautiful thing I've ever seen without saying it quite like that. Well naruto started I think you are very…uhhh kind hearted and generous. And you're a very special person to me.hinta looked like she was expecting more but in reality was actually trying to see if what he said ment he liked her more than a friend.and naruto went on I think you are very beautiful but unlike ino and sakura you have the kind of beauty that comes from the inside and not from fancy products and perfumes and with that almost on cue hinata fainted and fell into her crushes arms who had dashed to catch her.

When hinata woke up naruto much to her dismay was nowhere to be found instead she saw sakura just starting to work on dinner oh hey sleepyhead she said once she spotted hinata waking up. You gotta stop passing out in front of naruto. Hinata blushed madly. Your gona give him a heart attack and me and sensei are starting to run out of excuses. Oh said hinata sorry to trouble you. Oh well shrugged sakura at least I learned how to do some new genjutsu all I need is to perfect them. That great hinata said feeling happy for sakura where's naruto and sensei hinata asked. There off training naruto on chakra contro-a loud explosion interrupted sakura and made the two genin jump to there feet. That came from the direction naruto and sensei went sakura cried. Hinata didn't need to here anymore she grabbed a kunai and ran into the forest sakura in hot pursuit once they reached the clearing the found kurenai sitting on a rock and naruto on his knees by a large crater with fire fly like particles coming off of it are you two alright sakura cried. Just fine naruto was just showing me his new jutsu hinata and sakura both breathed a sigh of relief. Now all that's left is to do said kurenai is to name it. I've been thinking of names to call it but nothing seems right naruto said softly. How about we help said sakura. Sure said naruto I need all the help I can get oh hey hinata chan naruto said as he walked over to his team. Oh hi n..naruto kun hinata replied blushing slightly. After about a minute of brainstorming hinata got an idea.w…well it looks like there are t…tiny little stars all around it a..almost like stardust. Hmm naruto thought and it sure as hell broke the ground apart sakura said observing the crater. THAT'S IT!!!!!!! Naruto cried well call it "Stardust Breaker" naruto said ecstatic w..wow that's a pretty good name sakura said surprised. Y..yes it's the perfect name hinata added in. you really think so hinata chan naruto asked blushing slightly. Yep hinata said smiling. Sakura who felt a little neglected but understood why started to say something. But was cut off by kurenai. Well naruto it seems that aside from some lower leval jutsu theres nothing else I can teach you. WHAT!!! Naruto cried out really. Yep said kurenai smiling you have already mastered the tree climbing water walking and to pull off a jutsu like the stardust breaker you need incredible chakra control. Naruto now beaming with pride started to talk. When he was cut off by sakura with a pouty face. what about us sensei. As she motioned to herself and hinata. Well said kurenai you have already mastered a incredible amount of genjutsu for your level and you chakra control and intelligence are impressive as well. As for hinata she has incredible chakra control as well as having the entire arsenal of hyuuga jutsus at her disposal. This caused all of the genin to beam with pride. However kurenai continued. You all have room for improvement.how so sensei naruto asked .well you for example kurenai stated aside from the ones you learned at the academy you only know two jutsu's am I right. Oh ya naruto said softly as for hinata you have to really work on your chakra capacity and stamina to use all those secret techniques you know. Oh o..okay sensei. Hinata said. And finally sakura has to work on her speed and physical abilities to be more effective in combat. Right sensei I'll work on that sakura said still beaming with pride. Oh shit sakura said as she remembered dinner was still on the fire we should get back. Alright said kurenai. As they ran back naruto walked slowed down to talk to hinata uhh hinata he asked ya naruto kun can I talk to you later on away from sakura and sensei. Uhhh sure naruto hinata said blushing great I'll see you after dinner then naruto said as he spend back into the lead. As they arrived at camp they found to there relief that there dinner wan't burned in fact it was just right.


	9. Chapter 9 naruto's feelings

Chapter nine: Naruto's feelings

As team eight had dinner in relative silence they realized that they would have to travel for the entire day tomorrow. Well I guess it can't be helped said sakura after all we were here for a day longer than expected.

Yep said kurenai we'll have to travel all day tomorrow and then we'll arrive at about 9:30 depending on how the day goes. Alright team seven replied in unison.

As naruto finished his dinner he motioned to hinata to meet him by the hot springs. Hinata blushed a little at the thoughts that were flowing through her but quickly pushed them away. She knew naruto wasn't like that. I'm goanna go get some fresh air naruto said stretching a bit. Alright said kurenai be back soon though.

Alright said naruto as he started to walk away hinata got up. I...I think I will g..Go with him sensei. Sure kurenai said smiling. Wait I'll come t- sakura was cut off by her sensei pulling her back down. Actually I need to speak with you sakura. Kurenai said with a wink. Oh okay sakura replied as she got the message.

As naruto and hinata went out of sight and out of hearing range. Sakura spoke. When the hell did naruto start noticing girls and the hyuuga heiress no less? Kurenai smiled. I think inside he's always noticed hinata it's just that until recently he was never able to admit it because he always thought everyone would hate him if they knew. Ahh love is so sweet and yet so deceptive sakura chimed. You don't know the half of it kurenai said. But you'll know when you get older. Huh sakura said confused. But shrugged it off and started to clean up.

Meanwhile on the shores of the hot springs naruto and hinata sat on the edge and had there feet in the water sitting in silence as they have been since they got there. Finally naruto decided it was time. Hinata Chan he said. Y..Yes naruto Kun. When you asked me what I thought of you I didn't tell you all of what I felt.

Hinata winced. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. W..What do you mean naruto Kun hinata asked nervously? What I'm trying to say is that I care for you more than I let on before he said blushing still starring at the water. N..Naruto Kun hinata was speechless she could not believe that her life long crush felt the same way about her that she felt about him. Hinata Chan. Naruto said snapping her out of her surprise. Y..Yes naruto Kun she replied. How do you feel about me? He asked. Hinata lost it. She felt like she could tell naruto everything about how she loved him more than her own family. Naruto Kun I t…think you are t..the most p..Precious person in the world to me and and m..My feelings for you are of l..l..Hinata struggled to say the words she so desperately wanted to say.ARE OF LOVE NARUTO KUN!!! Hinata blurted out the last part. Naruto was speechless. Had he actually heard the hyuuga heiress who could have any man she wanted confessed that she loved him.h..Hinata Chan do you really feel that way naruto asked staring into her opal eyes. Hinata stared right back into his cobalt ones. Y..Yes naruto Kun hinata said blushing madly. Naruto also blushing madly made a decision. Well I'm no expert at these things but I think when two people love each other they become. Naruto turned his gaze away from hinata. Boyfriend and girlfriend. Naruto was met with a brief pause and then felt two of the most comfortable arms he had ever felt in his life envelop him in an affectionate embrace. After a few second naruto returned the hug. After a few minutes of hugging. Hinata's soft voice rang through naruto's ears. I..I would give a…anything if I could be your g…girlfriend naruto Kun. After hinata's word sank in naruto replied. Then it's a good thing I'm only asking for your love hinata Chan. After he said that he could feel both of there bodies getting warmer. Oh naruto Kun hinata said shedding tears. Naruto felt her tears drop onto his shoulder and broke the embrace to see if she was alright. You okay hinata Chan. Naruto asked worried. Hinata smiled as she looked into naruto's cobalt eyes I've never been happier in my entire life. She replied without stuttering.

After another long embrace they broke the hug. We s...should get back n..Naruto Kun sakura and kurenai sensei. Will be w..Wondering were we are. Your right naruto said getting up. As he pulled hinata up and put on his sandals. He snaked his hand into hinata's and began to walk. Hinata enjoying every minute of it.

As naruto and hinata walked into the campsite holding hands and with big smiles and there faces they heard a loud familiar voice. WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU TWO WE WERE WORRIED SI-sakura paused as she realized NARUTO AND HINATA WERE HOLDING HANDS. Sorry sakura naruto said still grinning we lost track of time. Hinata sighed internally. She was afraid naruto would go and tell everyone he knew about how they were now "officially" going out. Not that hinata really cared she just wanted time to tell her father about this. I think I'm goanna hit the sack naruto said yawning. M..Me too hinata said as she followed naruto into "their" tent. Just a sec kurenai. Hinata got back up and naruto poked his head out of the tent. What's up sensei? Naruto asked hoping she wouldn't confront them about there holding hands.

I received a messenger bird from konoha. And it brought news of a cold front heading towards our position.

Kurenai paused. So be sure to bundle up tonight. Kurenai finished with a smile. Will do sensei naruto said as he crawled back into the tent. O..Okay sensei hinata said as she crawled in after her love.

As the night road in the temperature dropped by leaps and bounds it was about 11:45 when naruto awoke from a combination of the cold and hinata's shivering. Hinata what's wrong naruto asked sleepily. Its f..Freezing naruto Kun. Hinata said shivering. Naruto was not as cold as hinata due to his kyuubi blood. Naruto sighed. He moved closer to hinata and put his arm over her stomach hinata blushed madly but didn't pass out at the feel of his touch. Don't worry naruto say I got enough warmth for the both of us he said as he curled up to her side. Naruto Kun hinata sighed. She was already warming up and she could feel the warmth emanating from her love. Shhhhh naruto said we should get to sleep we got a lot of ground to cover tomorrow. Hmmm alright naruto Kun. Hinata mumbled. Soon hinata fell asleep at the beat of her loves heart.

When morning came around sakura and kurenai were up at the crack of dawn packing up the camp site. Grrr sakura growled they got a lot of nerve making us do all the work. Were ninja's not maids sakura said as she stormed over to naruto and hinata's tent. Wait up kurenai said softly as she followed sakura over to there teamates tent. As sakura zipped open the tent her jaw nearly dropped and was about to cry out in embarrassment when kurenai put her hand over sakura's mouth. Shhhh she said we don't want to wake them.

Sakura looked again to see that hinata was curled up beside naruto arms flung over his chest covers up to there necks. As kurenai zipped up the tent and dragged sakura over to the fire she sat her down and began to make breakfast. After a few minutes of silence sakura asked the question they were both wondering. When the hell did those two become a couple sensei. Kurenai didn't speak. I mean we knew about hinata's crush on naruto but I had no idea that naruto liked her back in that way. Well I guess we were both wrong kurenai said smiling. Just as she finished those words naruto and hinata both came out of the tent. With slight blushes on there face. Morning naruto said yawning. You guys sleep well. Kurenai whispered into sakura's ear. Don't say anything sakura we don't want to cut the flower before it blooms. Right replied sakura. Not so well you naruto. A little chilly but other than that pretty good he said as he looked at hinata.

S..Same here hinata said. That's good said kurenai but we should get moving we got a lot of distance to cover. Right they all replied unanimously.

It wasn't long until they were packed up and on the move for the first time in two days. After about an hour of running kurenai threw some power bars to her team since they didn't have any breakfast this morning

And were off again. It wasn't until about 8:30 that team eight reached the village hidden in the stone's. As they came to the gate they all had to look up to see the top of it. Well said naruto. It's bigger than the one we have back home. Sure is said sakura. Well shall we said kurenai as she motioned for the guard post at the base of the gate. Hello said kurenai to the rock ninja at the gate. Oh hey said the ninja lazily. What's your business here konoha shinobi. We were sent here to escort a diplomat to konoha my name is yuuhi kurenai and this is my team. Oh shit the shinobi sighed well I guess I should take you to the tsuchikage the ninja said as he called for the gate to open. Once it did he walked in with team eight close behind. Once they passed all sorts of houses and buildings built into rocks and cliff faces. They came to the dead center of the village. There was a large dome shaped building built into a giant rock. The building was obviously the tsuchikage's building since it had the kanji for stone right on the front of the building. Wait here for a sec the shinobi said as he disappeared. Wow said sakura he's fast as the stone ninja was gone in a second.

That wasn't natural speed kurenai said facing her team. That was a jutsu called the body flicker technique. It's a genin level jutsu that uses a combination of speed and non-genjutsu like illusion.

Wow sakura said Hey wait sakura said since it's a genin level jutsu we should be able to learn it right sakura asked. Hmm kurenai thought for a second then came out with a sharp yep. WHAT!!!!!! All three of team eight's genins yelled. Then why didn't you teach us this sensei sakura yelled. You never asked kurenai said with a mischievous smile. All three of the genins sweat dropped. So you want me to teach it to you kurenai asked curious. That would be nice. Naruto said smugly. Okay then I'll teach it to you when we get back to konoha alright. Sweet naruto and sakura blurted out. Just as the stone shinobi returned as quickly as he left. The tsuchikage will see you now. He said as he led them through the doors of the tsuchikages building. Go all the way down this hall and through the stone doors the shinobi said as he walked away. Alright then let's go kurenai said as she led the way once they were down the very long hallway and in front of the giant stone doors. Kurenai paused and turned towards her students. I don't think I need to say this to you guys but were going to be talking to one of the most powerful shinobi in the world so remember your manners. Right they replied all way more nervous than when they started walking down the hall. As kurenai knocked on the oversized stone doors. A voice from inside could be heard saying to come in. as kurenai pushed the surprisingly light stone doors open she walked in and bowed as did the rest of team eight. Thank you for seeing us at such a late hour tsuchikage Sama kurenai spoke. No thanks needed young shinobi it's my job. Now tell me again why you're here. I'm loosing my memory in my old age.

We were sent from konoha to escort a diplomat from the hidden stone village back to konoha kurenai stated briefly. Oh I see. The tsuchikage got up from his chair and headed towards the window at a plodding pace. As he took a long drag on his pipe. He sighed. I am sorry to inform you but your mission is over. WHAT!!! Kurenai said surprised please have a seat the tsuchikage motioned towards the four stone chairs in front of his desk. As team eight sat down in order of kurenai sakura hinata and then naruto. As they sat down naruto could see hinata was nervous so he snaked his hand into hers and as soon as he did he felt her relax as neither of them took there eye's off the tsuchikage. Tsuchikage Sama what do you mean our missions over. The old kage sighed. You all did well in getting here and you on time as well. But the reason your mission is over is because the diplomat was murderd. All of the shinobi other than the old kage gasped. How did it happen kurenai asked sombrely. He was murdered on his way home by one of our own shinobi who is now a missing ninja. Wait said kurenai my team fought and killed a missing stone ninja. Naruto winced but a slight squeeze on his hand from hinata reassured him. Yes that's right naruto butted in do you know the name of the stone ninja who killed the diplomat. Hmm said the tsuchikage and who mite you be young man. I'm sorry tsuchikage Sama naruto said my name is naruto uzumaki konoha genin. Naruto ah nice to meet you naruto uzumaki and I do believe I know the name of said shinobi. Naruto was mainly responsible for the defeat of the missing stone Nin who attacked my team. His name was abramaru akahoshi I believe naruto replied. W…what the old kage gasped you defeated him. Yes naruto replied emotionlessly. Hmmm well you must have incredible potential as a shinobi to have done in one of our strongest jonin. Naruto didn't reply. Tell me young ones what are your dreams. W..Well sakura started my dream is to become a legendary kunoichi so I can help my friend more often. Hmm said the tsuchikage what about you young miss. M..Me hinata asked nervously the old kage motioned for her to continue. W..Well I don't really have a dream but I want to be with my friend for as long as possible and help them when I can. I see said the tsuchikage and what about you young naruto. My dream is to become the hokage of konoha so the villagers would respect me and stop treating me like trash. Also so I can protect all my friends with my life. The tsuchikage said nothing but he smiled. Well those are very good dreams and ambitions to have young ones it seems that the next generation will be a bright and prosperous one. Team eight feeling proud and embarrassed was being complemented by one of the strongest shinobi in the world. Now it would be my honour to give you a place to stay for the night as the tsuchikage said as he called a shinobi in. ring these four to the best inn in town and tell the owner that there stay is on the tsuchikages tab. Right sir, if you would come this way please. The stone shinobi motioned towards the door. Once they were outside the stone Nin led them to a large three story building witch read inn in the front in big neon letters. As the stone Nin led them inside he talked to the manager and said goodnight to team eight as he left the building. As the owner greeted them and talked to kurenai for a few minutes naruto tuned out there talking and observed the large lobby almost everything was made of stone except the plants and some of the paintings. This way guy's kurenai said as she followed the owner who led them to two separate rooms. Here you go one for the girls and one for the young man the owner said who naruto suspected was a teensy bit drunk. But it didn't matter after he said his goodnights he walked into his room and lied down on the soft bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 a day in stone

Chapter ten: a day in stone

Hinata kurenai and sakura walked out of there room and began to head down the hall hinata realized that naruto was still sleeping. Uhh s..Shouldn't we wait f..For naruto kun hinata asked. Don't worry about it kurenai replied. I slipped a not under his door last night telling him our plans and where to meet us. I…I think I'll wait till naruto Kun gets up. Hinata said as she walked towards naruto's room. Suit yourself said sakura. You remember were to meet us kurenai asked. Y..Yes sensei hinata replied. After sakura and kurenai were gone hinata knocked on the door and called out. When there was no answer she reached for the door knob to find that the door was unlocked. Hinata decided to go in and wait for him to get up in his room. As she walked in she saw naruto sleeping on top of his bed, clothes still on. As of late she was almost never nervous around naruto but for some reason she still stuttered around him and everyone else. So she decided to crawl on top of the bed right beside naruto and watch him sleep from that angle. She stared at him for what really was an hour and a half observing his every feature until she saw him start to wake up and slowly open his eyes. His eyes were beautiful cobalt as the shone in the morning sun. He spotted hinata surrounded in light from the rising sun. So beautiful he mumbled under his breath not realizing that she was really there. Hinata blushed a little but kept staring at him and smiling. W..Why thank you naruto Kun she smiled. Naruto was wide awake now. AHH!!!! He cried as he fell onto the floor. Hinata couldn't hold back her laughter laughed with a voice that sounded like angels singing. S…sorry naruto said as he got to a cross legged position rubbing the back of his head. N.no I'm sorry hinata said still giggling I shouldn't be laughing at you naruto Kun. But I like it when you laugh naruto said with a smile. R..Really naruto Kun hinata said still giggling slightly. Yep naruto said as he jumped up and started tickling her stomach and sides. Hinata couldn't hold out any longer as she started laughing out of control. After about a minute of tickling naruto let up so hinata could breathe. Once she caught her breath she began to tell naruto about kurenai sensei's plans about spending the day in hidden stone for shopping and relaxation. Wow said naruto that means we can spend the entire day together. Y..Yep hinata said with a smile but we should go meet kurenai and sakura for breakfast. Oh right naruto said as he got up and put on his sandals. Hinata followed him out the door as naruto grabbed the key and locked the door. So where are we meeting sensei and sakura naruto asked. J..Just down the street at the café n..Naruto Kun. Great naruto said. As they preceded naruto and hinata both noticed sakura dashing ahead of them almost too quick to see. Someone doesn't respect other peoples privacy naruto said to hinata smiling. R..Right hinata smiled back getting the message. As they entered the café hinata spotted kurenai and sakura sitting at a table with menu's in there hands. The café wasn't to busy since it was only about eight thirty in the morning. Kurenai motioned for naruto and hinata to join them. The made there way over to the table and slid into the padded seat. Good morning naruto kurenai chimed out. Morning sensei naruto replied with a smile. So what are the plans for today? Hinata filled me in on most of it. Oh said kurenai well she thought while putting her finger on her chin. Maybe we could go off in groups of two to cover all the great stores in the stone village then meet up back here at dinner. Sounds good naruto said smiling at Hinata.hinata smiled back and agreed. Sakura was still out of breath from her mad dash back after spying on hinata and naruto. Wow sakura naruto said with a smirk you must have been running really fast to be so out of breath. Hinata chuckled a little and kurenai looked surprised. Sakura burning up with embarrassment sank into her seat. Well naruto said getting up followed by hinata we'll meet back here at lunch okay sensei. Alight naruto have fun kurenai said with a smile. As naruto and hinata walked out of the café kurenai leaned over towards sakura. I thought you said you were going to the washroom not to soy on your team mates. S…sorry sensei sakura said returning to her usual posture. Kurenai looked over her shoulder. So what did you find out kurenai said with a smirk. S..Sensei sakura said surprise. I never thought you were one to encourage gossip. Hey I'm a woman too said kurenai crossing her arms. Sakura returned the smirk and went on to tell her everything about what she found out about naruto and hinata.

As naruto and hinata walked down the street hinata snaked around naruto's arm. Were casually observing some stores when they found a gift store. L..Lets go into there naruto Kun hinata said smiling up at her love.

Sure why not said naruto smiling back at hinata. They walked into the small shop and were amazed at some of the things they saw. There was a giant piece of purple quartz at the entrance. There was also a stone katana hanging across the wall behind the small counter. There was a very old looking woman manning the till. Then almost instantly naruto found himself being dragged over to glass case with various types of jewellery from necklaces to earrings and rings of all kinds. Hinata looked wide eyed at one piece in particular. A necklace with a pendant that contained a single gem stone as white as hinata's eyes naruto though once he saw it.

Hinata looked at the price take and then slumped. It's too much she sighed. Naruto glanced at the price tag

100,000 ryo it said. Naruto took out his wallet and glanced onto its overflowing flaps. Naruto had exactly 352,423 ryo in there he smirked to himself. Excuse me Miss Naruto called over to the store keeper. Yes sir what can I do for you young sir she said as she walked over. Naruto Kun hinata asked did you see something you like she asked unaware of what he was doing. Nope he replied with a smile. He turned to the shop keeper. I'll take that one he said as he pointed to the necklace hinata liked. N..Naruto Kun hinata said in amazement and wonder. Ahh very good choice young sir the store keeper said as she pulled the necklace out of the glass case. Shall I wrap it for you sir the clerk asked. Yes, thank you naruto answered. N..Naruto Kun its r..Really expensive hinata said following him to the counter. I saw the price tag naruto smiled as he pulled out ten 10,000 ryo bills. Hinata was speechless as naruto held out the wrapped necklace. A..Are you s..Sure naruto Kun hinata stuttered. Yep naruto replied I bought this for you after all. Hinata smiled and hugged naruto completely ignoring the package he held out. T..Thank you naruto Kun hinata said nearly tearing up from happiness. Your welcome naruto said as they walked out of the store. After some walking the came across a bench and sat down. S..So what do you w..Want to do now naruto Kun. Hinata asked.

How about we see a movie naruto replied spotting a movie theatre down the street. R..Really naruto Kun

Hinata said surprised. Ya naruto replied I can't go see them back in konoha cause well you know so and in this village they don't know me so I can do lots here that I cant back home. Hinata's mind was made up right then and there. A..Alright naruto Kun we'll go s..See a movie. Great naruto said let go then. As they walked down the street and into the theatre both naruto and hinata were amazed by the size of the place.

Y..You know n..Naruto Kun hinata said looking up with a smile this is my f..First time s..Seing a movie as w..Well. Are you serious hinata chan naruto asked surprised. Y..Yes hinata replied. Well then that means you should choose the movie naruto continued. A..Are you sure n..Naruto Kun. Hinata asked surprised. Ya why not naruto said looking into her opal eyes with a smile. O..Okay hinata said as she looked over the movie selections. Hinata was tring to find a movie that they both liked. H…how about this o..One naruto Kun. She asked a she pointed to a movie entitled "Moonlit Tragedy". Naruto looked down and read the summery. Sure let's go hinata chan. O..Okay hinata chimed as she followed naruto to the ticket booth.

Two tickets for number 3 please naruto requested. Sure that'll be 1256 ryo please. Right naruto said as he paid the man. Let's go hinata Chan he said as he handed her the ticket. o..Okay naruto Kun hinata replied as she grabbed a hold of naruto's hand as it was offered. As they came to the snack counter naruto asked if hinata wanted anything. No thank y..You naruto Kun im fine. Okay naruto said as they proceeded to theatre three.

After the movie which naruto and hinata both enjoyed they decided to dinner with kurenai and sakura so they walked back to the café. Once there they were surprised to see sakura and kurnai already there.hey guys sakura called out you coming in. yep naruto said. Good kurenai said butting in because I've got a lot to tell you guys about. Like what sensei sakura asked well come in and I'll tell you kurenai said cheerfully.

**Meanwhile back in konoha**

Well well well look who decided to show up after all these years the mysterious figure chimed. Shut it jiraiya. The female figure shouted. I may have left the village a long time ago but I'm not so insensitive to not show up for my own sensei's SECOUND retirement. He that's right it is your second one isn't it sensei the figure known as jiraiya stated. And it was all for a good cause jiraiya. Anyways welcome back to the village tsunade. Thank you sensei tsunade replied but I'm still a little confused as to who you named your successor. The hokage chuckled lightly that my old friend is a surprise for the ceremony. WHAT!!!!!! Both tsunade and jiraiya blurted out. But that's never been done before sensei it very unusual. My whole career has been unusual Tsunade. After all this is my second retirement. That's right sensei jiraiya butted in and that calls for a drink. He said as he pulled out an extra large bottle of sake. I'll drink to that tsunade said as she grabbed a glass and let jiraiya pour some warm sake into it. So anyways jiraiya. tsunade said after gulping the sake down. Have you chosen a pupil to continue your work as sannin when you bite the dust? Actually I have old friend. Oh really who would that be tsunade asked slyly. Jiraiya smirked and chuckled lightly I won't say his name but all I'll say is that I have chosen the next toad sannin to be "the fourth hokage's legacy". Tsunade was silent with disbelief. How in the hell can you justify letting such a person become a shinobi let along a sannin tsunade blurted out. Tsunade the hokage spoke up as he took a sip of his sake. Forgive my bluntness but you have no right saying such things. This person has the potential to bring peace and prosperity to this land and yet have the strength and "will of fire" so great that he values almost everyone elses life above his own. And as of late he has shown that has all the other characteristics that a shinobi needs to become truly strong. Selflessness, determination, spirit, will and most importantly love. WHAT!!!!!! Tsunade said bursting out L…LOVE. Yes tsunade love jiraiya said. After a few moments tsunade spoke. I am sorry sensei and jiraiya. I guess I've been away for so long that I must have lost the ability to not judge people too quickly. Don't worry tsunade said jiraiya as he refilled her sake cup. I didn't believe it either until I saw it for myself but its all true. Tsunade smiled as she peered out the window. I guess the next generation of shinobi will be the creators and guardians of a new era.

The hokage smiled as did jiraiya. Yes I believe that as well sarutobi agreed. After a few moments tsunade made a decision that she thought would change her life. Sensei. Yes tsunade the hokage replied. I think I'm going to stay in konoha and this time for good. The hokage said nothing and just smiled. That's great tsunade jiraiya chimed that calls for anther drink he said as he refilled everyone's sake glasses. You bet tsunade smiled.

**Back in hidden stone**

WHAT!!!!!!!! REALLY SENSEI!!! All three of team eights genins cried aloud. Yep said kurenai smiling proudly you three are going to participate in the up coming chunin exams that will be held in a about a month and a half. WOW thank you so much sensei naruto cried out. Don't thank me naruto kurenai responded smiling. Thank yourselves and your team. You guys have exceeded every expectation of a full fledged genin and you guys are only rookies. Wow said sakura were that good. Yep replied kurenai in fact I'd say you guys are actually chunin level already. There are no words to express how proud of you guys I am. Kurenai continued. So to that effect I will give you guys a little inside info on the chunin exams. R.really sensei hinata said honoured that she was considered chunin level while being only first year genins. Yep. Fist off there will be a written test. Second will be a five day trek through training grounds #44 otherwise known as the forest of death. F..Forest of death hinata winced. Yes In this test you have five days to gather both a heaven scroll and an earth scroll. You will be givin one scroll at the start of the exam.

After you have both scrolls you must then proceed to the tower in the center of the training area. Then depending on how many teams still remain there will be preliminaries to the third round. What's the third round sensei sakura asked curiously. The third round is a tournament style combat exam you will have to disable or kill your opponent to win the match. But that means that only one person will become chunin out of the whole exam. Nope. You don't even have to win to become a chunin in this exam. There are a team of judges that will be observing the matches. The people that become chunin are based on there decision.

Oh said sakura amazed. Once we get back to the village I will immediately enter you three in the exam. That means you will have almost two months to train for the exam. W..Wow two whole m..Months of training hinata said amazed. However kurenai continued. Aside from learning the body flicker jutsu you will not be training together at all. WHAT!!!!! Both naruto and hinata yelled both angry and disappointed.

I'm sorry but that's the way it's got to be kurenai said sombrely. Naruto and hinata slumped. Hey cheer up sakura said that doesn't mean you guys can't take a couple of days off to see each other she said with a smile. Hey ya your right thanks sakura naruto chimed. Y..Yes thank you sakura hinata added. That's fine as long as you don't talk about your training at all kurenai replied. But why not sensei. Naruto asked. Because kurenai said the best way to fool your enemy is to fool your friends as well. She said with a smile. Alright now let's order dinner kurenai said waving down the waiter. After team eight finished dinner and a little conversation they turned in early cause they had to get back to konoha after all. And kurenai could tell they were all a little home sick. Even naruto. After they got back to the hotel they went strait to bed after saying there goodnights.


	11. announment 1

Announcement 1

What's up yall? This announcement is here to give you a general idea of my plans for the story if you like to be surprised then skip this announcement. First off I plan to make a dum da da da TIME SKIP that's right folks there will be a three year time skip somewhere after the chunin exams. Weather its right after or a few chapters later I haven't decided yet so stay tuned. Another big thing is that there will be no orochimaru invasion(WWWWHHHHAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!) is what your all probably thinking right now but I've read a lot of fan fics from other esteemed authors of and none of the skipped it so I decided hey why not try something different. And the final thing I want to say is REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! I feed off your reviews and I crave there sweet succulent……..well anyways……REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!.

Yours truly

Sandy death 101


	12. Chapter 11 meeting the father

Chapter eleven: Meeting the father.

As team eight entered konoha through the main gate they were greeted by izumo and kotetsu. Welcome home team eight izumo chimed. Uhh wait a sec were's the hidden stone diplomat. That's a long story kurenai replied. One I'm not really in the mood to tell. Oh okay then izumo said a little disappointed.

Anyways welcome back kotetsu added trying to lighten the atmosphere a little. The hokage is expecting your report kurenai. I know but thanks for the reminder well we'd better be off kurenai said as team eight followed. Alright guys I got a report to get to so you are dismissed until tomorrow morning. Thanks sensei sakura said as she jumped off towards her house. G...good night naruto Kun hinata said as she jumped off towards the hyuuga compound. Good night hinata Chan naruto replied. When kurenai left for her place naruto decided to go by ichiraku ramen for dinner. Once he got there he saw three very familiar ex-classmates sitting there half enjoying a bowl of ramen. Hey shikamaru, sauske, kiba how's it going.

Hey naruto kiba replied when did you get back. Just now naruto said cheerfully I didn't know you guys ate here. We don't often shikamaru butted in but you know how I hate going to the same place often. Oh right naruto half understood. He guys guess what me and the rest of my team are going to be a part of the chunin exams. So your team is going to be there to huh sauske said. Yep we got just over a month to train for it naruto stated. So you guys mind if I join you I haven't had dinner yet. It's a free county sauske hissed.

Thanks naruto said maintaining his good mood. Kiba stunned leaned over. Hey shikamaru doesn't he seem a bit different. I'm not one to usually notice things like that but your right kiba. Hey naruto. Ya sauske naruto replied you seem happier did something happen on your mission. Naruto was about to spill the beans about him and hinata when he remembered there conversation on the way home. Hinata didn't want anyone knowing about them until she told her father. No not really naruto lied through his teeth. Everyone else looked at each other than shrugged it off as a good mood. As the night went on kiba sauske shikamaru and naruto talked and talked and talked.

**Meanwhile at the hyuuga compound **

Hello hinabi is father busy at the moment hinata cheerfully asked as she passed her younger sister.

Uhh no I don't think so i think he's reading in his room at the moment. Oh thank you hanabi hinata chimed as she passed her sister heading towards her father's room. Wow that was weird hinabi thought to herself. As she went on her way. Hinata got to her fathers door and took a deep breath. Hinata knocked on her father's door and when he gave permission to enter hinata walked in and gave her father a hug and said I'm home father. Uhh hinata wha... her father was stunned at hinata's bold move as she had never shown such enthusiasm for anything. Uhh welcome home hinata hiashi replied smiling a little. Father I…um h...have some news. Oh said hiashi curiously what would that be. F…father I…w…well t….there's...this ….boy…I…I'm. a boy huh hiashi said a little concerned. What's his name hinata? W…ell his n…name is naruto uzumaki. WHAT!!!!!! Hiashi nearly lost his composure hinata you will not see this boy outside of team related activities is that understood. Hinata was on the verge of tears she thought her father would understand. N…no it is n…not father. What her father asked both surprised and annoyed. What did you say? Father I…I don't care I…I…will see naruto Kun e…even if it means disobeying you. Hiashi was absolutely astounded he could not believe what he was hearing. His daughter who he thought was weak and had no backbone when it came to other people was standing up to him defending the fox child of all people. Hinata don't you remember what I told you about that boy. Y…yes I do f…father and I don't care anymore. Hiashi was speechless utterly speechless. I've seen who he truly is and I care for him more than I do myself and he feels the same way about me. But if knew the truth about him. I DO KNOW THE TRUTH AND I DON"T CARE!!!!!!!!. Hiashi was in total shock hinata couldn't really know the truth about him. Hinata was in tears I know he carries the fox demon within his body. And what everyone else in this village seems to forget is that he had no choice it was forced on him by the fourth hokage And if he didn't do that none of us would be here. Everyone should be thanking him and giving him praise not shunning and beating him. And if you can't see that then I'll leave you and this clan for good. Hinata was now out of breath and her father felt realization hit him so hard that if it were solid it would have killed him. Hinata you really care for this naruto uzumaki boy don't you. Father I don't just care for him I love him. Hinata responded with force in her words. Hiashi sat there and let hinata's word sink In. no matter how he looked at it hinata was right there was no getting around it. After another few minutes of thinking hiashi came to a decision. I can tell hinata that you care very deeply for naruto uzumaki. Hinata's heart raced and hoped her father understood now.

But to make sure he cares for you as much as you do him I will invite him over to dinner tomorrow night. If he passes my expectations….hiashi paused and so did hinata's heart. You two will have my blessings.

Hinata's heart skipped a couple of beats and went straight in for the hug that made her father melt.

Thank you so much father I'm sure if you get to know naruto Kun you'll like him very much. Hiashi smiled well see hinata. You know I think I already might. W...what? Hinata said confused. If he's the one that gave you so much confidence in such a short amount of time then he must be special. Hinata just smiled and then yawned. I think I'm going to bed father. Alright then see you in the morning hinata. Goodnight father.

**At ichiraku ramen**

Well I'll see you guys later then. Sure see ya later naruto kiba said as naruto walked in the opposite direction as team seven. As naruto took to the roofs he realized how tired he was when he almost slipped off a shingled roof. I must be in love naruto chuckled to himself as he walked into his apartment. Naruto brushed his teeth and went to bed as he did every other night and soon fell into a blissful sleep.

**The next morning **

Hinata couldn't sleep all night. As she lay on here bed she glanced at her clock. It read 4:30 am. Hinata sighed well if I can't sleep might as well start the day early. As she got up put on her usual pants and white jacket and brushed her teeth. She couldn't make breakfast because that would wake up the ever sensitive neji. So hinata decided to leave her father a note that said she was out and would be back with naruto at dinner. She put on her sandals and quietly opened the door. Hinata decided that she would go see if naruto was up. Witch was understandable since she thought of nothing but him the entire night last night. So she strode down the streets of konoha. The sun wasn't up yet and the streets where empty. Once she saw naruto's place she walked a little faster due to the cold. When she got to the door she stared at it for a bit. I wonder if he's up. Hinata knocked on the door. When there was no answer she reached for the door to find that it was unlocked. He's really got to lean to lock the door hinata thought to herself as she walked in. it was warm in naruto's apartment. She had been there before but it seemed to sooth her every time. She looked into naruto's room to find him sleeping soundly. She stood in the doorway observing him. When she saw that naruto's clock was reading 5:00 am. Well I guess I could make him breakfast since he only has time for power bars in the morning. She silently closed the door and walked to the makeshift kitchen. Naruto's kitchen was surprisingly empty. All that was there was a fresh loaf of bread some milk that's was still good, some eggs and as she looked in the freezer she found a package of bacon. Well looks like bacon and eggs for breakfast Hinata thought to herself. As she cracked the eggs into a bowl she placed a pan on the stove and turned to the burner. She found that naruto didn't have a spatula so she used a fork to whip the eggs. Once the pan had heated up hinata plopped the bacon into it. After that hinata put some tea in the kettle and set it to boil and by the time the tea was boiling the bacon was done. After she pulled the bacon out of the pan and onto a plate she added the eggs and let them cook as she poured two cups of tea.

Naruto's nose twitched as he smelled the bacon and sluggishly got out of bed threw on some shorts and went to the door kunai in hand. He wouldn't be surprised if some sick minded villager broke into his house and ate his food before they tried to kill him. Wouldn't be the first time someone made an attempt on his life. Naruto he closed his eyes trying to sense any amount of killer intent. When he found none he creaked open the door to see the love of his life standing there making breakfast. Naruto was speechless he actually had someone who took there time to do something so kind for him. Naruto felt a tear run down his cheek. He sheathed his kunai in its leg holster and channelled chakra to his feet so he could move with complete silence. He slowly and silently opened the door and walked towards his love. Who was now humming a very interesting tune? As he got right behind her he wrapped his arms around her and heard a slight eeepp. Once hinata realized it was naruto she relaxed to the point of almost becoming limp. What's cookin good lookin? N...naruto Kun did I wake you hinata asked surprised. You didn't but the bacon did so what's this all about not that I don't appreciate it. Oh well s…since you don't o…often have time make b…breakfast I f…figured I could make something f…for us this m…morning. Hinata felt naruto's tears reach her shoulder and an alarm bell went off in her head. She turned around. N…naruto Kun what's wrong d…did I do s…something wrong. Naruto embraced hinata even tighter. No hinata Chan these are tears of joy naruto smiled down to her. Hinata's heart melted at his smile as it did every time. T…that's good naruto Kun. Oh hinata said remembering the eggs I…I guess we should eat then. Ya I guess so. Naruto was forced to sit down as hinata wouldn't let him do any of the work once he did he was almost immediately looking at bacon and eggs with some toast on the side Along with a cup of tea. W…wow hinata Chan you did all this for me. Y…yes naruto Kun hinata's replied as she sat down with her food as well. After naruto had started eating he realized that hinata hasn't yet touched her food. Hinata Chan what's wrong naruto said putting down his fork. N…nothing naruto Kun I was j…just thinking about s…something like what. W…well d…do y…you really think I'm g…good looking. Of course I meant it hinata Chan you look amazingly beautiful. R…really naruto Kun. Hinata said wise eyed. Totally hinata Chan. be honest n…naruto Kun is there any way I…I could l…look better. Naruto thought for a moment. He remembered kurenai telling him one time that girls always want to improve the way they look and it wouldn't hurt to give them friendly advice. Well naruto continued I'll love you no matter what but you cloud where something other that jacket naruto looked to se if hinata was offended and when he realized she wasn't he continued. That jacket hides your beautiful figure naruto said as he stood up walked over to her and put his hand in hers. A…are you sure naruto Kun hinata asked. Yes hinata Chan. But it's your choice if you want to change anything alright don't do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable okay. T…thank you naruto Kun hinata said haply as she gave naruto a big hug. You welcome hinata Chan naruto replied. Mow lets eat up so we can get over to the meeting area. Oh w…wait naruto Kun. Before we eat I have to t…tell you something. Okay hinata Chan what is it. W…well I talked t…to my father l…last night. Oh that's right naruto replied instantly awake so what did he say. W…well he's n…not completely convinced. But h…he's agreed to I…invite you over f…for dinner. At that point naruto's mood couldn't get any better. That's great hinata Chan naruto literally cried out. But just remember hinata Chan that even if your father doesn't approve of me for whatever reason nothing will stop me from being with you not even the five kages combined. Oh naruto Kun hinata melted I know that now we just have to convince my father of that. Your right hinata Chan. So after that naruto and hinata finished eating and got ready to head to the meeting place.

**Team eight meeting area**

Good morning everyone kurenai chimed as she apeared into the area. Morning sensei team eight replied.

Well lets get started shall we. On learning the body flicker jutsu. Alright the first step is to gather as much chakra into your feet and legs as possible. As team eight complied kurenai could sense that this would be a short training session. Now you have to release all your charka that was built up into you legs while simultaneously dashing in a certain direction. As soon as kurenai sensei finished those words she could no longer sense team eight at there previous positions. Instead they were three hundred meters in the north of were they were before. Kurenai smirked that's amazing guys now come on back here. As they returned with a gust of wind kurenai asked them to practice the jutsu rapidly so the could travel even farther in shorter time. Team eight spent the better part of the day training with the body flicker jutsu. When it was about 5:00 kurenai dismissed her team and gave them a short crash course as to what they would train in for the rest of the training period before the exams. Sakura was to train in physical abilities. Hinata was to train on increasing her stamina and naruto was to train on jutsu knowledge. Alright everyone is dismissed until a day before the chunin exams. Alright see ya sensei sakura said as she walked off. N…naruto Kun would you like me to help you get ready for tonight hinata asked as the walked away. Ya sure that would be great hinata Chan. Hinata and naruto got back to his place and looked through naruto's closet to see if he owned anything formal. Not to surprised to find out that he didn't the most formal thing naruto had was a black long baggy sleeved shirt much like the one's he wore everyday but this one had more stichings to make it look more classy. And a pair of untouched leaf village shinobi slacks. Once naruto was dressed and ready they left for the hyuuga compound. And hinata's home.


	13. Chapter 12 a dinner fit for a hyuuga

Chapter twelve: a dinner fit for a hyuuga.

When naruto and hinata reached the hyuuga compound main gate naruto felt a huge wave of nervousness flow over his entire body. Hinata sensed this. N…naruto Kun you don't n…need to be nervous about meeting my father. Ya I guess your right but I still can't help it hinata Chan. A…all you have to r…remember is to be honest and s…show your true self naruto Kun. Hmm thank you hinata Chan. Oh miss hinata I'll open the gate right away. A hyuuga clan member called out from inside the gate t…thank you hinata said as she and naruto walked through the gate.

As they walked through the hyuuga complex naruto could only gape at the size of the area and buildings that were there. My place is over there n…naruto Kun hinata said as she pulled naruto over towards one of the smaller mansions. Hinata climbed the steps of her house witch was a standard Japanese designed house.

Hello hinata a mans voice could be heard from the top of the steps. And you must be naruto uzumaki. I have heard much about you from my daughter. Naruto half smiled. He had been around enough of the villagers to know when he was being lied to. Or in this case not being told everything. Thank you for you kind word hyuuga Sama. Naruto replied as he bowed while still standing. This surprised hiashi in a good way. From what he had heard from the villagers naruto was a quiet sort tempered boy who would defend himself at the slightest sign of bad intentions. Hiashi smiled. Please don't use such formalities with me naruto san you can call me hiashi. Thank you hiashi Sama naruto replied respectfully. Hinata sighed in relief. She was glad the initial introductions with her father had gone well. Now shall we proceed to the table for dinner hiashi said as he motioned towards the inside of his house. Okay father hinata chimed as she walked towards the table. Naruto followed hinata to the table and then he stopped half way there.

What's w…wrong naruto Kun hinata asked concerned? Hinata Chan. do you eat like this every night.

No we only eat like this when we have company or when there's something to celebrate hiashi responded as he came up from behind and put a hand on naruto's shoulder. Is this not satisfactory naruto san. Naruto was speechless he had never seen so much food in one place before. Naruto lowered his head. Are you serious hiashi Sama? This is incredible you did this all for me? Well hiashi thought yes I guess I did is that alright naruto san. Then hiashi felt something he did not expect as tear ran down naruto's neck. Are you alright naruto san hiashi asked a little concerned? Yes I'm just fine sir naruto replied. It's just that aside from hinata being with me of course. This is the kindest thing anyone has done for me ever. Hiashi felt both honoured and angry that the villagers would treat such a fine young man like he was a monster when he was clearly not. I'm not sure what to say naruto san but let's eat before dinner gets cold. Right hiashi Sama thank you naruto replied. Naruto sat down beside hinata and hiashi was across the table. After a few minutes of eating. Hiashi noted that naruto had surprisingly good table manners. He didn't put to much food onto his plate at a time and he didn't eat like a pig. After naruto paused to take a break as he had not eaten this much food in his entire life hiashi decided to start a conversation with naruto to find out more about him and his intentions with his daughter. So naruto san how has your training with team eight been going. Naruto looked up very well sir we actually just leaned the body flicker jutsu today. Really in one day hiashi replied a little surprised. Yes all of us in team eight got it on the first try and then we spent the rest of the day training on how to use it better. And what other jutsu's do you know naruto san. Well aside from the academy skills I know the shadow clone jutsu and my own jutsu that myself and the rest of the team named. Incredible hiashi thought he knows an A-rank ninjutsu and he's even created his own jutsu.

Naruto after dinner may I see this jutsu of yours. Yes hiashi Sama I would be happy to show it to you.

After that hiashi went on to ask various questions some about naruto's past history and others about what he does in his time off. When hiashi felt he knew the boy well enough he decided that now was the time. One more thing before we make our way outside naruto san. Yes hiashi Sama naruto asked curious.

Please do not take this the wrong way but I would like to know what your intentions with my daughter are.

Naruto smirked a little. Well naruto started as he looked at hinata. For know I will try to spend as much time with hinata Chan as possible and love and care for her with all of my being. As for the future I don't really know yet. All I can say for right know is I will not let any harm come to her and I will defend her with my life if it comes to that. Hiashi was shocked completely and utterly shocked. At naruto's words. Hinata melted and gave naruto a passionate hug. Hiashi had one more part to that question. What if you could not protect hinata and had a choice of her or yourself. Then I would choose hinata every time and in every sercomstance. Hiashi smiled as he stood up after a few minutes of thinking on naruto's kind words. Come naruto let us see this jutsu you have created. Alright hiashi Sama.

The walked outside to a training area in the courtyard of hinata's mansion hiashi stood beside hinata as naruto positioned himself ready to initiate his jutsu. Hinata could only melt at how naruto's cobalt eye's shone in the moonlight. Hiashi noticed this and came to realize just how much hinata loved him.

Naruto raised his right arm. Hiashi could feel naruto's chakra growing by leas and bounds as a violet sphere of chakra formed in his raised hand. Hiashi then began to notice little fire fly like chakra particles coming from the sphere. Hiashi was amazed at how similar this jutsu was to a jutsu almost no one had seen almost thirteen years. He seems pretty impressed so far but wait till he gets a load of this. Naruto began to tap into the nine tails chakra and not only did the size of the sphere increase but the chakra particles were now coming off his entire body. The training ground was lit up with the light from naruto's jutsu. Hinata and hiashi were both shocked at the amount of chakra they could feel coming off of naruto and his jutsu.

Hiashi activated his byakugan to see just how much chakra naruto could pump into his jutsu to find that he was barely using any of his own chakra. Instead he was using the nine tailed fox's chakra. Hiashi deactivated his byakugan and smiled. If he has leaned to control the nine tails chakra then he would be able to defend hinata with it as well as increase his chances of coming out of it intact. Naruto decided that that was enough fun and deactivated his jutsu. He turned around and waited for hiashi's response and hoped to kami that he wasn't against the idea of him using the nine tails chakra. After a few seconds hiashi spoke. Tell me naruto san what do you call this jutsu. Me friends helped me name it and we called it stardust breaker. Hiashi smirked a fitting name for such an amazing jutsu naruto san .hiashi smiled. I have no doubt in my mind that you will one day become a great shinobi .thank you hiashi Sama I'm honoured that you think so. Hiashi looked at the moon. Well it's getting late naruto san I think it would be best if turn in for the night. Alright hiashi san naruto replied. Hiahsi led naruto and hinata towards the gate of the hyuuga compound hold on a minute hinata you too naruto san. Both naruto and hinata stopped and turned to face hiashi. Hiashi looked very focused witch made naruto a little nervous. I can se that you care for hinata very deeply as she does for you and I know realise naruto that I was wrong about you and I apologize for that. Thank you hiashi Sama naruto replied a little unsure of what to say. Also I can see that even if I don't give you permission to be with my daughter you will kill yourself trying to find a way and that kind of dedication can only come from true love. Hinata and naruto were both nervous and confused to what hiashi was saying. And no man, woman or child no matter how strong can compete with true love. Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing neither could hinata. Naruto uzumaki hiashi said in a loud commanding voice. Once hiashi's voice lightened he spoke again. "I approve" naruto was absolutely speechless. Hinata however was running over to her father and tackled him with hugs nearly running him over all hiashi could do was smile and pat onto the top hinata's head. Naruto was nearly tearing up thank you hiashi Sama thank you so much. Naruto san there is no need to thank me you have earned the right to see my daughter. I have heard from kureani about how you rescued both your team mates and her from a rock jonin which is not an easy task for even the most experienced shinobi. Hinata then ran back over to naruto and embraced him and naruto returned the favour. Oh and one more thing naruto san. Yes hiashi Sama if you ever harm hinata you'll live to regret it. Naruto smiled. Don't worry hiashi Sama if I harm her I'll make sure I'll regret it myself and then you can have your fill. Hiashi smiled and walked off. After a few minutes of standing there in each others embrace naruto broke the hug and held hinata's shoulders. Hinata Chan we did it we can be together now without any worry of other people interfering. Y…yes naruto Kun we can. I'll see you later than hinata Chan. A…alright naruto Kun as naruto walked away hinata felt a peace she had never felt before. It's like being with naruto completed her somehow. Naruto felt the exact same way. He was thinking so much about what had happened that he didn't even realise he was already at his own door.

Naruto decided to go to sleep and dream. Dream of his love.

**The next morning**

Morning cam a little to early for naruto's taste as he felt an unfamiliar presence in his apartment. It wasn't any one he knew. Naruto grabbed a kunai from its holster and directed chakra to his feet so that he would be completely silent. Naruto silently opened the door and saw a strange white haired old man with a scroll across his lower back. Naruto burst out of the door and aimed his kunai at his targets stomach. The old man dodged the kunai with ease and kicked naruto lightly into the wall. Hey hey hey calm down a little I'm not here to kill you or anything. Naruto got up what the hell are you doing here and what do you want with me. Well I'm going to train you for the upcoming chunin exams so I guess that answers both your questions the old man said smiling. What who are you naruto asked surprised. The man smiled I am the leaves that blow with the wind and the fire that burns within I am one of the legendary sannin jiraya the toad sage. Naruto looked confused he had heard of the legendary sannin who were direct pupils from the third hokage. The three of them are kage level shinobi. Also each one of the sannin is a guardians of a summoning contract. Well he definitely had a summoning contract and he was about the right age. Why would someone as great as yourself want to train someone like me naruto asked. For two reasons naruto the first is a bit complicated and can't be told right know. The second reason is however is that I have chosen you to continue my teachings when I'm gone. Great when do we get started naruto asked instantly in a better mood when he remembered what had transpired last night. We'll start your training today naruto

Alright let me get ready. Great I'll wait outside jiraya said as he walked out the door.

**Meanwhile at the hyuuga compound**

Hinata woke up at her usual time but a feeling way better about asking her father to help her with her training due to the events that transpired last night. Good morning father. Good morning hiashi replied did you sleep well. Yes f…father uhh father may I ask a question. Of course hinata. Father would you help me with my training for the upcoming chunin exams. Hiashi thought for a moment. Alright hinata I'll help you but you have to tell me what you want to work on. W…well I need to work on m…my stamina and chakra r…reserves and if we have time after that I would like to train on my byakugan control. Very well hinata hiashi replied we'll start after breakfast.

**Konoha marketplace **

Oh there you are kurenai sensei sakura yelled I need to ask you a favour. Sure kurenai replied as she turned around. Well sensei sakura started I need you to help me with my training for the chunin exams sure sakura I'll help you out but you have to do something for me. What would that be sensei sakura asked afraid of the answer. You have to buy me some dango. Oh okay then sensei where do want to go to get it. Down the street away follow me kurenai said as she skipped down the street like a little school girl.

so from that day until the three days before the chunin exams team eight trained with there new sensei's the last three days before the chunin exams there sensei's allowed for rest and recovery from there intense training until that is kurenai called team eight to there usual meeting place.


	14. Chapter 13 the day's before

Chapter thirteen: the day's before

Kurenai had sent a messenger bird to each of team eight yesterday telling them to meet on top of the hokage's monument which was there usual meeting place. So three days before the chunin exams they all proceeded to the top of the hokage monument. It's great to see you guys after a bit kureani chimed. Ya it is sensei naruto replied. Hey naruto kurenai said realizing you've gotten taller haven't you. Huh naruto replied confused. Y…ya I j…just realized it now. Hinata added in. you used to be shorted than sakura and now you almost half a head taller than her. Huh naruto said as he stood up and compared himself to sakura.

Ya I guess you guys are right it must be all the weight training jiraya sensei is putting me through.

D...did you say jiraya as in the sannin jiraya kurenai asked completely shocked. Yep naruto replied. Kurenai smiled you should consider yourself honoured naruto you are being taught by man who taught the fourth hokage…really I never knew that naruto almost yelled. Well anyways why'd you call us out sensei sakura asked? Well the first reason is to teach you something new. And the second reason Naruto asked. Is to tell you that you all have the potential to be chunins this year. And that if you try your best I'm sure you'll all succeed at it. Team eight smiled thank you sensei they all replied. Well now let's get to teaching you how to seal everyday items into sealing scrolls kurenai said. Great said naruto lets get started. The first thing you need to do is to write out the scroll. Kurenai said as she handed out scrolls and ink brushes. As team eight began writing out there summoning scrolls kureani pulled out a back pack. You'll each take turns sealing this into your scrolls. Sakura you can go first. Alright sensei but how do I do it sakura asked.

First you draw a scroll which you've already done. Then you place the scroll in front of you and send chakra into it while you have a constant picture of the thing you want to seal in your mind. Sakura proceeded to do as her sensei had told her and sure enough the back pack turned into a blue chakra and was absorbed into the scrolls center. Wow sakura said this could make things so much easier on long term missions. Yes but there are a few rules to this jutsu or it won't work. L…like what sensei hinata asked. Well first off you cannot seal living things into a sealing scroll. Second is you can never more than one thing at a time into a sealing scroll. So that means you can seal a back pack full of equipment into a scroll but you can't seal two backpacks into the same scroll. All of team eight spent the next two hours sealing and unsealing various things into there scrolls. Alright guys I have to go do something and you appear to have the hang of this so I'm going to split and let you guys talk and train and other such things. Alright!!!!! Sakura called out. Kurenai smiled and disappeared. Alright guys listen up. What's up sakura naruto asked confused. Listen and you'll find out sakura yelled as she took a swing at naruto missing him as usual. What got into you sakura damn your violent today naruto asked counting his blessings. Sakura sighed sorry naruto I'm just in a bad mood today and I didn't mean to take it out on you. Hinata knew what was really going on with sakura but decided to keep it to herself because it was sakura's business. W…what was it you wanted to tell us sakura san. Well I found out some more info about the chunin exams and figured I'd tell you guys so we can come up with a plan. Alright first tell us what you found out okay naruto said calmly. It took all of sakura's being not to punch him right there. Alright she said biting her lip. For the first exam we know it's a written test but what we didn't know is that the questions are ridiculously difficult almost impossible for any genin to answer. So what does one do when doesn't know the answer. They cheat naruto answered. Exactly sakura replied. The objective for the first exam is not to test your intelligence but to test your information gathering skills. So since there won't be a single person in the room that knows the answers so there must be people that know the answers that are already chunin. S…so we j…just have to find them r…right hinata asked. Right sakura replied. So the question is how do we cheat without getting caught naruto smiled. I already have a way planed out. First hinata will use her byakugan to check around the room and read the answers of one of the people who already know them. Then I will cast a special genjutsu kurenai sensei taught me that can only be detected by kage level shinobi to go over to hinata's paper and read the answers then write them on mine and naruto's papers. W…wow sakura san y…you thought up all that by yourself.

Yep sakura said feeling proud then it's settled we'll go through with the plan so how about some sparing for old times sake naruto chimed. S…sure naruto Kun hinata said as she leaned on him. W…well I cant really today but tomorrow I can alright guys. That's alright sakura we'll meet you here tomorrow at about this time. So as sakura left naruto and hinata began to spar. While they were sparing hinata found that naruto was slightly slower then she remembered. When she saw an opening she tripped naruto but he landed on his hands and flipped upright a few feet away. N…naruto Kun hinata called out y…you don't have t…to hold back f…for me. Believe me I'm not holding back hinata Chan it's these damn weights slowing me down.

O…oh sorry n…naruto Kun. Don't worry about it hinata Chan I do seem a bit slower don't I oh well it can't be helped. H…how much weight is it naruto Kun. Around 30 pounds per leg. I….its that m…much naruto Kun!!!!! Hinata nearly yelled. Ya ero sennins a really strict sensei. E…ero sennin hinata asked w…why do you c…call him that. Oh well he's kind of a pervert he's always goes off to the hot springs and spies on the girls there while he leaves me to train alone. O…oh I see hinata replied a little unsure of naruto's new sensei. Well I guess we should go and get some sleep. S…sure naruto Kun. Actually hinata Chan would you like to go out for dinner tonight just the two of us. S…sure naruto Kun. And don't worry I'll pay tonight naruto said as he let hinata wrap herself around his arm. After about an half an hour of trying to find a place that kurenai sensei hadn't taken them yet the found a small little restaurant on the far side of the village.

Hmm I don't think we've been here yet. N…no I don't think so naruto Kun. The place was called maho's grill and eatery. Well shall we go in naruto asked hinata just nodded? When they walked into the restaurant

They were surprised to see that kurenai sensei was there with some other guy. Hey who's that with kurenai sensei naruto asked. I…I think its asuma sensei he's team 10's team leader. Oh shit kurenai thought to herself as she jumped up from her seat and dashed behind naruto and hinata. Kurenai performed a series of hand seals and patted both of them on there necks. Both naruto and hinata fell asleep in kurenai's arms. Asuma had followed kurenai and saw what she had done. Wheeeuw asuma whistled and I thought I was hard on my team. Don't be mean I wasn't ready to tell them yet help me get them home will ya. You know where naruto lives right. Ya I do asuma grunted well I'll be off.

**Two days later an hour before the first exam**

Naruto awoke to find hinata beside them w…what happened naruto asked confused. Some young genin from another village pulled a prank and cast a mild genjutsu on you and hinata and now it's almost an hour before the start of the first exam. WHAAAAAAAT!!!!! Naruto blurted out I need to get my stuff and equipment. Don't worry naruto it's all here I went to your apartment to get you and you were still under the genjutsu so I got your stuff and carried you here. Oh man. Naruto do you remember the plan sakura asked ya I do he replied as he got up. G…good morning naruto Kun hinata said as she woke up beside him. Morning hinata Chan naruto replied. Well it looks like we'll have to reschedule dinner for another time.

R…right hinata smiled. Confused sakura was trying to figure out how those two had gotten to the "going out to dinner stage" behind her back but that could wait to later. Alright let's head to the exam hall shall we.

Team eight proceeded to the exam hall where by the time they got there they were immediately seated in a large room were all of the other genins who had signed up for the exam were. Once everyone was seated a large man wearing an over coat and bandanna walked into the room along with about twenty chunin examiners. Alright you brats listen up the large man bellowed. My name is morino ibiki and I will be you examiner for the first part of these chunin exams. You have all noticed the pieces of paper in front of you once I'm finished explaining the exam you will turn them over and begin. You will have forty five minutes to answer the first nine questions. The last question witch will be given out during the last fifteen minutes of the exam. Now for the rules. Each time your team is caught cheating you will be deducted one point when you teams points reach zero you and your entire team fail. Alright now BEGIN!!!!. As time went on team after team had been caught and removed from the exam some easily and some by force. Team eight decided it was time to start there plan. Hinata activated her byakugan without hand seals naruto noted. And began to search for one of the chunin examiners who had the answers. Hinata noted that sauske's team had one point against them as did team ten. They seem to have started already she thought to herself. When she found a chunin with the answers she was only able to write down four of the questions before the chunin was taken out. T…they must be making it more difficult as time goes on by eliminating some of the chunins. So hinata began to search for another chunin while she was doing so she noted that her team had a one point deduction now as well. They must have seen me activate my byakugan this time oh well it's only one point. It was another ten minutes before she found another chunin and wrote down the rest of the questions. She gave sakura the signal which was to move her hand through her hair. Naruto caught this. Damn she's beautiful when she does that he thought to himself. Sakura caught the signal as well and put her hands under the desk and performed a series of hand seals step two complete sakura thought to herself. She slowly moved her chair back as to not make a sound witch would disrupt the genjutsu. She gathered chakra to her feet and slowly got up when no one noticed her get up she silently celebrated yesss the shadow walker jutsu is a success. She walked over to hinata's seat and read her answers she then wrote a s on hinata's paper to let her know she was there. When hinata looked around and sakura still sitting in her seat writing she smiled. It looks like everyone on our team has improved. Sakura then walked over to naruto's table and again wrote an s to let him know she was there he smiled and let her write the answers down on his paper. Once she was done she went back to her seat and wrote down the answers on her own paper. And just as she finished writing and dispelled the genjutsu ibiki bellowed that time was up and to put down your pencils. Alright now maggots its time for the last question but before I give it out you have to make a decision. If you choose to receive the question and fail not only will you be eliminated from the exam but you will remain a genin forever. The room was filled with various whispers and grunts and even yells. SHUT UP!!!!! Ibiki yelled out. However if you choose to leave now you and your team can still try again next year as they will be eliminated with you he continued. Now everyone who's going to leave do it now. Around six of the remaining shinobi stood up and a few more after around ten minutes. Ibiki was surprised to see that none of konoha's rookie nine stood up not even flinched. The reason for this was naruto's speech from the academy was still fresh in there minds. "It doesn't matter what gender or rank you are rank is only a classification of how powerful you might be". Well that looks like that's going to be it for this exam. Times up maggots the tenth question is you pass. Naruto and almost every other genin was shocked to here that there was no tenth question. But everything became clear after ibiki explained that being a shinobi you have to learn to never succumb to pressure or torture no matter how painful. As ibiki pointed out by removing his bandanna to show various burn marks puncture wounds and scars of every kind. A just then the window shattered and a black ball of cloth flew in and unrolled right in front of ibiki.

A woman in a tan trench coat red skirt and fishnet shirt rolled out. Alright maggots my name is anko mitsurashi and I'm the second exam proctor for these chunin exams. Hey anko your early ibiki called out from behind the black makeshift curtain. Anko sighed. Fine I'll wait outside as you finish up. She said as she sulked out the door. It's fine now. GREAT!!!! She said cheerfully. Ibiki sighed at her mood change and waved off the genins. Well then maggots I'll meet you at the 44TH training grounds otherwise known as the forest of death the last part being said as anko jumped through a completely different window. Damn she's nuttier than a fruit cake naruto nearly blurted out. All hinata and sakura could do is nod there heads in agreement.

**Forest of death a ****½ hour later.**

Well then kiddies welcome to the forest of death. Basically you'll be spending five days in there trying to find a set of these anko said as she held up a pair of scrolls one white one black. Know make your way over to the tent so I can give ya one scroll and then let you kiddies fight it out to get them. Oh and I almost forgot if you don't show up at the central tower in the five day time limit your disqualified. As sakura went up to get there scroll naruto was confronted by kiba. So you made it through the first part eh naruto. Yep no sweat kiba. Great so you won't mind making a bet on who will get to the tower first your team or mine. Naruto smirked I never back down from a challenge so how much kiba naruto asked. Lets saaayy kiba chimed 60,000 ryo and a bowl of ramen at ichiraku's. Naruto smirked again your on kiba I'll be waiting at the door for your arrival. What ever see you there kiba said as he walked off. What was that about naruto sakura asked as she and hinata returned with the heaven scroll? Oh nothing much naruto replied looking at the scroll. Anko said not to open it until we have both scrolls and were in the tower. Alright then let's head towards our gate naruto chimed as they walked off. Once team eight got to gate 43 they glanced at the timer above the gate which said that it would be 10 minutes until the gate opened. Well it looks like we have some time till it starts so maybe we should come up with another strategy so we can get this done as quick as possible. Why would we need to get there quickly naruto sakura asked. Well I kind of made a bet with kiba on whose team will get there first. WHAT!!!! Sakura yelled how could you do that naruto and how much was the bet. I did it because I believe we can do it and its coming out of my wallet so why do you care. Fine be like that naruto anyways you were right about making a plan. Sakura thought for exactly four minutes and then finally spoke. This is what we'll do. Since we trained with the body flicker technique so much we can cover the entire forest in a day. And as far as I know hinata's byakugan can reach up to at least two kilometres am I right hinata. W…well its up to three kilometres k…know and I can s…see tenketsu as w…well hinata replied. W…wow hinata that's incredible. Naruto complimented. T…thank you naruto hinata replied felling fuzzy as usual. So what hinata will do is search for a team with the scroll we need which is the earth scroll. Once we find a team with the required scroll we'll use the body flicker jutsu to sneak up behind them and knock them out to take there earth scroll. After that well body flicker our way to the tower I estimate the plan will take at least a couple of hours. Wow sakura you sure come up with great plans naruto complimented with a smile. It was about one minute until the gates opened. When a chunin examiner walked up to them. Alright I'm sure you guys already know that you can't back out know but I'm here to make sure you don't run the wrong way. Hmmp suit yourself naruto said as he got ready. The timer reached zero and the gate opened. Much to the chunin examiners surprise the team he was watching was gone in a flicker of leaves. Hmmp well at least they didn't run the wrong way the chunin said as he walked off. Once team eight was inside the forest of death they realized how much darker it was. Hinata is this going to affect your byakugan at all. I…I don't think I…it will be a problem naruto Kun. That's good he replied. A loud scream could be heard in the distance. Well looks like the funs already started naruto smirked. Hey have you found anyone yet hinata naruto asked. I found two teams but the both have heaven scrolls as well. That means that there is an uneven amount of earth scrolls. After five minutes of searching hinata spotted a team from the hidden cloud village. I found a team with a earth scroll hinata called out. That's great hinata naruto chimed. Where are the at hinata sakura asked. They are 2.5 kilometres away to the North West. Alright guys lets do it. Team eight began using the body flicker jutsu and in no time they were only twenty meters away. I'll take care of them naruto called out. It seems only logical since I have more stamina than you guys. Alright sakura called back. But be sure to get them in one shot. Right naruto replied as he picked up his speed. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU naruto called out as he passed the grass shinobi team. From the grass Nin's point of view it looked like three naruto's popped out of nowhere. The naruto clones palms began to glow with a swirling blue chakra. Here we go they all cried out RASENGAN!!!!!. All three naruto clones landed there jutsu's right into the stomachs of the grass ninja's. W…wow sakura and hinata said at the same time as the grass shinobi flew spinning into three different trees. The tree's nearly split in half at the force of impact. Where did you lean that naruto? Jiraya sensei taught it to me he said it was one of the fourth hokage's original jutsu's. W…wow that's I…incredible naruto Kun hinata chimed as she hugged naruto. Well lets claim our prize shall we naruto said as he released hinata and walked over to the where the grass shinobi were lying unconscious. WHAT!!!! This can't be naruto almost yelled. What's wrong naruto sakura asked running over? These guys had a heaven scroll not an earth scroll he replied. W…what Th…that can't be I was sure it was an earth scroll. Let me see it sakura asked. Here naruto replied as he gave her the scroll. Hmm sakura hummed yep just as I thought. Sakura performed a hand seal and tapped the scroll which she had place on the ground with her index and middle fingers. Right before naruto's eyes the scroll changed color and the kanji changed from heaven to earth. These guy my have been pathetic fighters but they were smart enough to place a genjutsu on there scroll. Well know that we got the scroll lets head to the tower. Alright let's go sakura added. A…alright naruto Kun. A few minutes after using the body flicker technique team eight noticed something very odd. The wind was blowing so fast that even when the were using there jutsu that they weren't traveling more than normal speed. Hey what's going on sakura? Naruto asked it must be another one of the exams little difficulties. She replied at this rate we'll be out of chakra before we even get halfway to the tower. L…lets find a p…place to wait out the storm hinata called out through the wind. Good idea sakura replied yelling. After a few minutes more of travel naruto saw a cave built into one of the giant trees' hey lets wait out the storm there guys naruto called out. When there was no answer he went into panic mode. Shit he thought. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU he called out. The clones almost blew away but they attached themselves to the ground with chakra just in time. Go find sakura and hinata Chan the original yelled out. Right the clones replied. Naruto waited about ten minutes and then the first clone came back carrying sakura are you alright sakura san. Naruto asked. Ya I'm fine sakura replied but I lost hinata back there. Don't worry about it one of my clones will find her. How many did you send out naruto sakura asked? About sixteen in all. Sakura sighed. Sometimes naruto that fox there can be a blessing. Naruto smiled sombrely ya I guess your right. Just then the rest of the naruto clones came back carrying a unconscious hinata. DAMN IT!!!!! Naruto yelled what happened to her he asked the clones. Were not sure but from the looks of it she cut her arm than was knocked unconscious somehow. Was she attacked the original asked taking hinata from the clone. I don't see how a different clone spoke up we almost didn't see her in all that. Naruto sighed. Thanks guys he said as his clones disappeared I a puff of smoke. Naruto moved all the way to the back of the cave. Sakura san can you keep watch while I take care of hinata. S…sure naruto sakura replied as she walked towards the entrance. Damn it naruto said to himself again. He grabbed a sealing scroll from his weapons pouch and unsealed it to reveal a medical kit. He grabbed a second scroll and unsealed it as well to reveal a small portable futon. He placed hinata on the futon and rolled up her sleeve to inspect the damage to his loves arm. Well it looks pretty shallow and it's barely bleeding. Naruto grabbed some disinfectant and bandages from the medical kit. He disinfected hinata's arm and wrapped it tight enough to stop the bleeding but loose enough to allow a small amount of circulation.

He then took a look at her head to see a small bump on her head about the size of a small coin. Naruto took another sealing scroll out of his tool pouch. And unsealed it as he did the others to reveal a very large water container, about three litres worth. He then took a towel from the medical kit and dampened the it with the water and placed the cloth neatly on hinata's head. Naruto sighed and walked over to sakura at the mouth of the cave. How is she naruto sakura asked concerned. The cut is not as bad as it looks but she has a bump on her head she'll be up in a few hours naruto replied. Sakura sighed that's good. This storm looks really bad I think it'll be morning when it clears. Hey naruto sorry you won't win your bet. Sakura that's the last thing on my mind when I lost you guys I was so scared i just… don't worry naruto I'm fine and hinata will be fine when she wakes up. Naruto sighed. Hey uhh naruto sakura asked hesitantly. Ya sakura naruto replied. Well uhh you're going out with hinata right. Uhh ya why sakura. W…well I tried talking to sauske and it didn't go to well. Oh I see so you're asking for advice then naruto smiled. Well uhh ya sakura mumbled. Well hinata had a crush on me for awhile. But before I found out and confessed my feelings for her I thought that I was way out of her league with her being the hyuuga heiress and all and the fact that my little free loader was around didn't help either. But how's that suppose to help me naruto sakura moaned.

It's not. Sauske is the kind of guy who thinks he's better than everyone else all you have to do is prove to him that you're truly strong and once he sees that confess your feelings. And if after all that he still doesn't seem to like naruto continued than he probably doesn't like you. Thank you naruto that makes a lot of sense sakura said after a few moment of silence. Your welcome sakura. Naruto replied with a smile. Hey saku- I'll take the first watch naruto go be with hinata. Naruto smiled thank you sakura naruto walked back into the cave to bee with hinata. After about an hour or so it started to get really cold. Sakura released a blanket from one of her sealing scroll. Her mind was ablaze with ideas on how to impress sauske. It wasn't till about an hour later when sakura decided to switch watches with naruto. Sakura made her way into the cave to come across a beautiful yet intrusive scene. Hinata had woken up and naruto had fallen asleep with his head in her lap while hinata was massaging naruto's temples. Sakura looked on awww at how peaceful naruto seamed and how much of an affect hinata had on him. Hinata looked up and smiled while she blushed. Sakura got the hint and left for the entrance to the cave. It was going to be a long night.

Morning came with a loud explosion which woke sakura up and had her reaching for a kunai. I…it was loud but was p…pretty far off hinata said walking up behind sakura with her byakugan active. Oh alright then where's naruto at. He's just re-sealing the equipment. Alright so we'll be ready to go soon right those explosions may be far off but I'm not in the mood to fight right now. Hinata nodded m…me neither. Alright everything's packed up hinata naruto said as he walked up from behind. Oh good morning sakura and I'm sorry about falling asleep on you last night. It's alright naruto sakura said yawning. I can get some sleep at the tower. Alright then let's get going. Team eight headed for the tower which hinata could already see with her byakugan at full range. They decided to use the body flicker jutsu to get there much faster. And once they were at the door sakura collapsed from fatigue. Y…you did great s…sakura san hinata complimented. Ya thanks but I think I'll be sleeping earlier than usual today like in about ten minutes. Thanks again for covering for me sakura san. Team eight walked into the central tower and were surprised to see that they were the first ones there. ALRIGHT!!!! MY FRIEND ARE SAFE AND I WIN THE BET naruto cheered. And I couldn't have done it without you guys. Don't mention it sakura said yawning for the third time. W…we all did it n…naruto Kun hinata added. Thanks guys now what do you say we open these scrolls so sakura can get some sleep. But it was too late. Sakura was already sound asleep on one of the benches. Lets help her to her room naruto sighed.

**Three days later six hours to the end of the second exam.**

Sakura awoke to see naruto and hinata smiling at her. How long was I out for sakura asked? Well with a combination of extremely low chakra and fatigue you were out for three days. WHAT!!!!!! Sakura yelled nearly knocking naruto over from the side the bed. Well you seem fine now naruto smirked regaining his balance. Y…you missed a r…really good speech f…from iruka sensei sakura san. Oh what did he have to say she said rubbing her head? Oh just some stuff on how proud of us he was and all that kind of stuff naruto

Sighed hinata chuckled a little. Well what do you say we get over to the main hall and see who else showed up?


	15. Chapter 14 cpmbat in the prelims

First off I'd like to say thanks to staticinverse for my first ever review

And for the helpful advice on making my story better for everyone to enjoy.

It's really great to have other authors compliment a newbie like my so thanks again.

So without further ado let's get this shit Rollin.

Chapter fourteen: combat in the prelims

Team eight walked down the hall towards the main lobby of the central tower in the forest of death.

Wow there's almost know one here naruto commented. There were only four teams in the main hall at the moment and it was almost time for the end of the second exam. He looky here if it isn't team ten naruto chimed. Oh great ino sulked its blondy and forehead girl. Naruto was relatively unfazed by the insult sakura however was blowing smoke out the ears. You wanna say that again ino pig she fumed sure why not forehead girl ino smirked. Alright this means war sakura charged at ino and then began to wrestle around the room. So how are you doing shino? I am well naruto thank you for asking shino uttered in an emotionless tone. H…how are y…you chouji hinata asked. Oh I'm great hinata I'm just a little hungry that's all. Hinata giggled to herself. T…that's good chouji. Hey will you guys quit it already you'll be wasting your energy for the exams. SHUT IT NARUTO!!!!!! Both ino and sakura bellowed. Naruto who had jumped behind hinata for protection started mumbling something about those two being to much trouble. Hinata was giggling almost out of control. Naruto took another look around the room the other three teams looked pretty tough especially that stone village team. There team had a guy in a long full body cloak witch covered his entire body another was wearing a standard stone ninja outfit. The last one however was the strangest of them all. He was wrapped in a strait jacket with a metal face plate covering his mouth. His pants were covered in small chains and he wore no foot ware of any kind. There was another team from konoha there. One of them was wearing a full green body suit and had bushy eyebrows. The second member was a hyuuga who naruto knew as neji. The final member was a girl with her hair in two large buns. There was also a team from the snow village there. They were all wearing navy blue skin tight body suits and shinobi flak jackets. After talking to shino and chouji some more anko walked in and stood by open doors of the lobby. Well maggots she said yawning it looks like it's almost time an-WAIT!!!!!!! A voice called out from the distance naruto smirked he knew that voice belonged to kiba who came skidding into the exam hall with his team mates walking slowly behind them. Well it looks like were on time sauske kiba smirked. Ya whatever mutt boy, just don't get us lost again. Sure what ever sauske kiba shrugged. Sauske instantly froze when he heard the ear piercing screech of ino. SSSAAAAUUUUUSSSSKKKEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!Ino called out as she ran towards sauske and clamped on to his arm with a force a gorilla would be envious of. Will you kindly get off sauske scowled at ino. Ino slumped and went into a corner to sulk. Sauske was surprised that the other girl that clamped onto his side didn't. She just walked up to him said hi and walked away with the rest of her team. Hmmp sauske said smirking to himself she must have finally gotten the hint that I associate with weak people if I can help it.

Hey kiba naruto called out. Ya what is it naruto kiba said irritated. Naruto stuck out his hand. Pay up. Kiba froze remembering his bet with naruto about whose team would get there first. Ah shit he said quietly to himself as he pulled out his wallet and handed naruto 60,000 ryo and a free meal ticket for ichiraku ramen.

Pleasure doing business with you kiba naruto smirked as he walked off. Kiba sulked to himself as his team assembled in a little area by themselves. Alright maggot's anko yelled as she slammed the doors of the central tower. Congratulations on making it here you all pass the second exam. And that will be my que a man shouted as he walked around the corner. I am haiate gekko and I'm the examiner for the third part of these chunin exams. Everyone follow me to the arena where the hokage will be watching the prelims for the third exam. The genin teams were led into a large grey room covered by stone tiles there was a stage and a balcony the hokage, jiraya and another woman where watching from the stage. And everyone's jonin senseis were up on the balcony. Alright listen up haiate shouted coughing up a storm after words. Everyone who is not fighting will go up to the balcony. But before you do if you wish to drop out do it know because this is your last chance. Everyone who wishes to drop out raise your hand. Two hands slowly reached up. The first belonged to the stone ninja who looked like the grim reaper and the second was from the very large snow ninja. Very well you may leave now haiate said. The two ninja walked back the way they came both receiving dirty looks from there team's. Alright get up to the balcony and wait to be called. All the teams walked up to there sensei's. How are you kurenai sensei sakura asked? Not bad sakura. From what I here you guys were the first team to get here. Yep that's right sensei naruto chimed. Well I can't say I'm surprised but you guys did great. T…thank you sensei hinata said. We will know begin the first match please turn you attention to the large screen aver there. The screen began to scramble through names until it stopped a few seconds later. The first match will be hinata hyuuga versus sayo okiku. As the snow ninja walked down the stairs but hinata was stopped by sakura. Hey hinata is your arm okay. She asked. Y…yes sakura san when we got here a medical ninja took a look at it. It was really amazing the medic completely healed it in a few seconds. Sakura smiled that's good hinata san now go kick her butt. R…right she replied. But before she got down there she was again stopped this time by naruto. Hey good luck hinata Chan. And be safe naruto said while giving her a hug. Hinata blushed a little from being hugged in front of so many people but returned the hug none the less. T…thank you naruto Kun I….I will. Again hinata set off for the arena. She was in front of her oponnet when she heard a foot tapping. It took you long enough sayo smirked. Sayo was actually quiet beautiful. She had long sea blue hair that flowed down to her waist one of her long bangs was covering one of her sky blue eyes. she looks really beautiful with her hair like that I wonder… hinata thought to herself and what was with that hug from was he your boyfriend or something she taunted. Right then before the eyes of everyone there hinata changed from a quiet kind compassionate girl to a loving, overly defensive totally devoted lover that naruto loved so much. D…don't you dare insult naruto Kun o…or you'll r…regret it. Sayo was a little shocked at hinata's sudden outburst. Then she noticed hinata activating her byakugan and sliding into the hyuuga's jyuuken stance. Hmmp well then lets get started then shall we sayo smirked. Haiate raised his hand into the air ready BEGIN!!!!!

Hinata lunged at sayo preparing to attack sayo's lungs with her jyuuken when she noticed sayo performing a string of hand seals. Take this she yelled ICE STYLE: FROST NOVA JUTSU sayo breathed out a large spred of frozen mist which turned into a giant ball of ice a few seconds later. I can't dodge in time hinata thought to herself BODY FLICKER JUTSU and in an instant hinata was behind sayo. Sayo turned around to see hinata entering some kind of stance. Neji smirked I thought she was weak but I guess she's improved quit a bit since then. Neji what is that stance lee asked. That is one of the hyuuga clan's strongest techniques

It's called. Eight trigrams sixty four palms it uses the byakugan which can see an opponent's tenkestsu and then strikes sixty four out of the 361 tenkestsu located throughout the body in rapid succession. Hinata was about to prove herself to naruto and everyone else that she was no longer a weak fragile little girl. But a strong compassionate lover who would protect her friends at any cost. Just like her idle and lover naruto. EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY FOUR PALMS hinata cried as she began to strike sayo rapidly hitting every one of the sixty four tenkestsu she targeted. Hinata was out of breath as she hadn't really practiced that technique and moving her body like that was very tiring for her. Sayo fell to the ground in a heap and was knocked out cold. Haiate raised his hand. The winner is HINATA HYUUGA hinata felt really tired she began to fall towards the floor but was caught in those ever so soft arms of her lover naruto. That was amazing hinata you did really good. T…thank you naruto Kun she said as naruto carried her back to the balcony. Everyone else was less concerned with the fight and were all wondering the same thing. When did those two become a couple? Naruto put hinata down where there team was located at and after various compliments from sakura and kurenai hinata was able to say thank you to each of her team mates. Hey jiraya tsunade whispered I think I found my new apprentice. What who jiraya asked dumbfounded tsunade sighed the hyuuga girl you idiot. What really jiraya asked. Yep she has almost flawless chakra control and with her byakugan she can give a whole new meaning to medical genius. Hmmm I see where your coming from tsunade jiraya thought well it's your decision after all but a good choice none the less. Alright let's start the second match haiate coughed. The screen scrambled through names of the genin there and when it stopped all that could be hared was a loud ear bleeding eeep. And a vary faint ah shit.

The screen read sauske uchiha versus ino yamanaka. This can't happen ino told herself over and over again. Why did this have to happen sauske mumbled? Will the participants come down here please haiate asked? As sauske walked casually down to the arena ino was still standing in one place. Uhhh I uuh excuse me Mr. Examiner I- if you forfeit ino I'll never forgive you sauske interrupted in a voice now one knew he had. Loud and angry. I...uhh w...well I uhh ino replied as she walked down to the arena and positioned herself opposite from sauske. It took everything ino had to not keel over at the thought of fighting sauske. Well if there's no more objections then let's BEGIN!!!! Haiate coughed as he brought his hand down. Hmmp I'll teach her that weak shinobi have no place in my eyes. Sauske activated his sharingan why he wasn't sure and dashed for ino. Ino flinched and didn't see sauske's leg sweep her off her feet. Then sauske brought his other leg over and kicked ino hard into the wall on the side of the arena. Ino coughed up a little blood but didn't want to appear weak in front of sauske so she tried to stand up. But before she could she felt herself being launched into the air from a kick to the stomach. Sauske then decided to try a new jutsu for a change. The loin's barrage. He appeared behind ino and poked her in her back to paralyze her he then kicked her in the arm then the other arm and as he twisted in the air he brought his leg down on ino's stomach just as she hit the ground. Ino coughed up a fair amount of blood and then passed out from the pain. After a few moments of silence haiate declared sauske the winner and cleared the medics to come and look at ino.

After a few seconds of diagnosis the medics took ino away to the infirmary. Sauske was on his way back up the stair when he was confronted by sakura. What do you want sakura sauske sneered? Feeling a little full of him after he decimated ino. Sakura's gaze was hard and emotionless. Can I talk to you for a second sauske alone? Naruto saw what was going on. No sakura not like this he thought to himself. Sakura and sauske walked over to the far edge of the balcony where there wasn't anyone else but them. What is it you want to talk about? Sauske sneered expecting a confession of love or something like that. A loud crack could be heard throughout the entire arena. Sauske was utterly speechless. He could not believe he had just been slapped by a girl who he thought had a crush on him. You are despicable sauske sakura sneered I know ino is annoying but you didn't have to kick the shit out of her like that. After sakura let her word sink in she decided to put the icing on the cake. I can't believe I ever liked you she said as she walked away. Sauske and his sore cheek where stunned. But as sakura walked away he noticed how her hips shake when she walks as he had noticed many a time before. Sauske sighed he knew what he had to do. He walked right past the rest of the teams and went straight for the infirmary. Sakura walked up to her team who were staring at her But said nothing. They all knew sakura made the right choice. Naruto noticed how red sacra's hand was as she tried to conceal it. It looked like it was almost about to bruise up. Naruto smirked to himself I wonder if that made him come to his senses. Alright time for the third match. The screen flashed through the names of the remaining shinobi as it had before until it stopped. No one spoke all that could be heard was the faint footsteps of the two chosen shinobi neji hyuuga and chouji akamichi.

As they took there all that could be heard was mild chatter in the balcony. Alright then BEGIN!!!! Haiate coughed again as he brought his hand down. Chouji performed a single hand seal EXPANSION JUTSU he cried out as he inflated to ten times his normal size. Neji stood completely still. And now chouji cried MEAT TANK JUTSU he cried as his head, arms and legs withdrew into a ball and began to spin rapidly.

As the speeding wall of flesh charged neji he still remained completely calm. When chouji was about ten meters away neji opened his eyes and began to spin. EIGHT TRIGRAMS PALM ROTION!!!!! He cried as blue chakra was formed and the spinning neji created a dome of chakra around him. Chouji slammed into the barrier and was held in place by the force of neji's rotation. Slowly after a few minutes chouji began to slow down and eventually stop then almost immediately chouji was flung into the side of the arena. When neji stoped spinning and the smoke cleared chouji was out cold and still a giant ball. Haiate declared neji the winner and the medical rolled chouji away mumbling about how the hell they were gonna help him when he's like this. The screen began to scramble and then started to slow down. Once it stoped sakura was relieved to finally get a chance to relieve some stress. As the next match was between her and kyuzo aya.


	16. Chapter 15 more prelims combat

Chapter fifteen: more prelims combat

Sakura and the snow ninja kyuzo walked down to the arena below kyuzo was first then sakura who had seen sauske coming down the corridor. Hey sakura he called out. What do you want did you come to show me how you got your face fixed? Ouch sauske replied that one stung. Sakura gasped as she now sauske's face. The slap to his face was already starting to bruise to a shade of dark purple. Sakura instantly felt bad about hitting him. I…I'm s- don't apologize sauske interrupted. That's what I just did and what I'm here to do. Sakura froze she definitely wasn't expecting that. You went and apologized to ino she asked. Ya sauske said sombrely. Sakura smiled slightly well then I guess your not all bad sauske she said smiling. Uhh ok then sauske said to himself. Sakura started to walk away. Hey sakura she glanced over her shoulder. Good luck. She smirked thanks.

About damn time the tall skinny snow ninja bellowed. What is it with konoha shinobi and keeping people waiting? Shut it. That was more important than this match so it took priority. Grrrr I will enjoy freezing you into a statue than breaking you into little pieces. Alright BEGIN! Kyuzo performed a string of hand seals. Eat this pinky ICE STYLE: BURNING ICE JUTSU!!!! Kyuzo let out a large breath of red frost that was headed straight towards sakura. Sakura smirked to slow BODY FLICKER JUTSU sakura yelled and in a flash she was gone. This is the same jutsu her team mate used. Damn I was too cocky I can't do anything until this jutsu ends and this takes a lot of chakra. Sakura then appeared beside kyuzo and began a string of hand seals. This is the end for you DEMONIC ILLUSION: CHAOTIC INSANITY JUTSU. As soon as kyuzo glanced into the emerald eyes of sakura he was done. Kyuzo collapsed out cold on the ground. Uhh what just happened kiba asked? She used a very high level genjutsu. Kurenai answered. That jutsu causes the target to see a series of very painful and torturous images. The technique lasts for about a day or so. But the target might be so freaked out it could cause serious mental damage. Whew jiraya whistled she's certainly vicious. Yes she is a haruno after all. Oh I remember that tsunade spoke up. Isn't that when you tried to get one to go out with you jiraya. Ya ya well lets not get into that. Tsunade chuckled as did the hokage. The winner is sakura haruno. haiate coughed and its time for the next match. The screen scrambled and stopped. The next match will be between kiba inuzuka and chihiro kinezono. Alright it's about time my turn came kiba yelled as he jumped down from the balcony. Chihiro don't go all out kureno told his brother. Chihiro said nothing he just growled in a raspy kind of way. Chihiro jumped way over to the other side of the arena wall and down to the floor to face kiba. Arf arf oh good morning akamaru you sensed that we were about to fight to didn't you arf arf the small dog witch had popped out of kiba's jacket replied. Alright haiate said as he raised his hand BEGIN!!!!!

He coughed. Alright akamaru lets do this. NINJA ART OF BEAST MIMICKRY MAN-BEAST CLONE JUTSU. Kiba became more feral looking and dog like and akamaru transformed into a perfect clone of the new kiba. Now kiba and akamaru began running towards chihiro. NINJA ART OF BEAST MIMICKRY FANG OVER FANG. Kiba and akamaru began spinning in the forms of horizontal twisters and began to overlap each other. Kiba and akamaru slammed into there opponent and skidding to a stop behind him. They waited for the smoke to clear and when it did there stood chihiro with his strait jacket partially ripped. Chihiro growled. that was good now it my turn. Chihiro ripped the rest of his strait jacket to reveal what looked like arms but with countless needles coming out of them. W…what are you the two kiba growled. chihiro chuckled. I am….I am…a monster.

Kiba was shocked. I am my villages ambition two create a being as powerful as a tailed beast. I guess you could say I'm a failed experiment. Chihiro raised one of his arms he aimed it at the kiba on the left side. his arm started to tremble then almost instantly several spikes extended from his arm headed strait for kiba. The spike connected with the kiba who turned out to be akamaru. DAMN YOU!!!! Kiba yelled. He jumped up into the air. TAKE THIS!!!! FANG DESTROYER kiba began to spin as he did before but this time there was only one twister instead of two. As he span towards his target chihiro raised his other arm and like before several spikes extended out towards the spinning kiba. There two attacks collided and were stationary for a moment. but then kiba's attack began to shred through chihiro's spikes. Pieces of chihiro's arm went flying everywhere but he seemed unfazed. In fact chihiro was chuckling. Just before kiba's attack connected with his target. Chihiro brought his other arm with his spikes already extended away from akamaru and slammed it into kiba. Kiba was sent flying into the wall leaving a large crater. The last thing kiba saw before he was knocked unconscious was chihiro standing over him arms raised to skewer kiba. Then he was out. Everyone was frozen and relieved to see haiate step in with a katana to chihiro's throat. Stand down haiate coughed. After a few seconds into the stand off chihiro lowered his arm and began to walk away towards the exit. Everyone was mumbling silently to themselves except naruto who was shocked at what he saw. Aside from sauske kiba was the only one at the academy who could put up a fight against him and he was beaten so easily. Not only that but chihiro was a failed tailed beast experiment. The hokage flicked his fingers and two anbu members appeared behind his chair. Watch him the hokage commanded but don't let him find out. Right both anbu members replied as the disappeared again. I thought that experiments like that were forbidden by the five great shinobi nations at the end of the last great shinobi war jiraya asked sombrely. They were the hokage replied and that boy looks to be about twelve maybe even thirteen so that means the stone village is starting these experiments again. and they only live till about eighteen years of age anyways tsunade added. I'll talk to the tsuchikage about this the hokage sighed. Alright let's begin the next match haiate coughed. The screen scrambled stopped and all that could be heard was a loud FINALLY! The screen read naruto uzumaki versus rock lee. Good luck lee ten-ten chirped. Thank you ten-ten but I doubt I'll need it. Both naruto and lee jumped down the balcony. G…good luck naruto kun hinata shouted. Thanks hinata Chan he replied as he landed In the arena. Lee immediately took up a fighting stance. Well looks like you use the strong fist fighting style naruto called out to his opponent. you must be a taijutsu user to identify it so quick lee replied. Actually I'm not. I just do a lot of taijutsu training naruto shrugged. Then this will be an interesting fight lee smirked. Naruto took the standard shinobi taijutsu stance. Alright BEGIN!!!!! He Coughed.

As soon as haiate brought his hand down both naruto and lee gone in a flash only to appear a few feet away locked in hand to hand combat. The constant disappearing and reappearing was taking its toll on naruto. He had to use the body flicker jutsu just to keep up with lee. After another few minutes they broke apart to catch there breaths. Lee was panting slightly but naruto was struggling for breath. He could keep up with lee but he was nowhere near as strong as him. Lee jumped back a few steps. Let's say we take this up a few levels he called out as he removed his leg warmers to reveal a set of weights. He took them off and threw them aside. The weights left a deep crater in the ground. Naruto smirked well you got weights to there lee. W…what lee gasped shocked at the "to" part of his comment. Naruto pulled up his pant legs to reveal a set of weights much like lee's except they were a bit lighter. He took them off and threw them to side cracking the floor as they landed. Naruto remembered what jiraya had told him about taijutsu users and when they removed there weights they would usually open a few of the inner gates soon after and when that happens you're done. Got to make this quick naruto thought to himself. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!!!! There were now eleven naruto's in the place of one. And in a second they were gone lee didn't even see them go he looked around desperately trying to find his opponent. he then saw a black blur around his body in a circle

And just as if on cue five naruto's appeared around lee and kicked his chest, back and arms lee flew upwards at an incredible speed lee was so stunned by to force of the attack all he could do was level himself out and look up to see the other six naruto's. one naruto dove toward him and punched him back down into the ground. Alright lee this was fun but it ends now. Naruto commented. FIST OF THE FIVE UZUMAKI'S!!!! the naruto clones cried out as four more naruto's came down punching lee into the ground much lick the first one had. The final naruto came down and kicked lee into the ground bringing up a cloud of smoke. naruto was on the ground panting and gasping for breath. Okay let's not do that again he said to himself. Once the smoke cleared there lay lee unconscious in a small crater. The winner of the sixth match is NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!!!! Naruto kun!!!! Hinata cried as she and sakura ran down the stairs towards there friend. He guys you like the show naruto smirked still laying down on the ground. Hell ya sakura chimed that was awesome naruto. Y…yes naruto kun that w…was amazing hinata added. Thanks guys. Hey uhh can you help me up I kinda cant feel anything right now naruto said with his trademarked grin. Sakura sighed your hopeless naruto she said as she and hinata picked up naruto and walked him back up the stairs of the balcony. That was pretty good tsunade admitted you chose yourself a fine student there jiraya.

Jiraya who had tears in his eyes began to weep comically. That's my boy he cried he gets two young ladies and looks good doing it. Tsunade clenched her fist and motioned towards jiraya. When he fist connected with jiraya's face there was a slight crack that could be heard then tsunade healed it with a medical jutsu and repeated the process three more times. I'll say this right now jiraya. tsunade scolded. If I find that you are influencing that young man in anything other than ninja arts and your experiences your going to wish I didn't heal you those last couple of times. U…understood jiraya answered afraid for his life. Good tsunade said smiling changing from a death tank to a mother like kindness almost instantly. The hokage was holding his sides in laughter. Ahh just like old times he gasped. Alright haiate started after a coughing fit from all the dust that was being thrown up the next match will be against kureno kinezono and shino aburame. Both shinobi walked down the stairs and faced each other in a part of the arena that wasn't destroyed. Alright BEGIN!!!!! Haiate yelled coughing up a storm. The shinobi just stood there second after second minute after minute they stood there. W…who do you think will win naruto kun hinata asked. well naruto began finally being able to stand. I don't know either of them very well not to mention there abilities. But I can't say anything until THEY HURRY THE HELL UP!!!! Naruto yelled the last part into the arena. Well I think we've waited long enough kureno smirked. Kureno began forming a series of hand seals EATH STYLE: RISING SPIKE PILLER JUTSU!!!! A large spike made of earth formed in front of kureno then another then another after a few seconds a entire stream of spikes was rushing towards shino. When the spikes finally connected with shino he burst into a million little bugs and began scurrying away. Hey where'd you go kureno yelled? I still want to play. Well the you should have stayed in your village then because in konoha we don't play around. Shino said appearing behind kureno. Kureno winced and instinctively performed a series of back flips. Let's see you get through this then. EATH STYLE: STONE ARMOUR JUTSU. The stone tiles of the arena began to shatter and turn into millions of little pebble which attached to kureno and eventually in cased him in a stone shell. Ha lets see your little bugs get through this kureno confidently yelled. As you wish shino replied. He extended his arms and millions of little bugs began to crawl across the floor and climb up kureno's armour. There are two faults with your jutsu shino said on is that you are immobile until you break the jutsu and two. Is it's not a total defence.

What are you talking about bug boy my entire body is in this armour. Then what about your air hole around your face. Shino's bug where now covering all of the armour and where crawling into kureno's armour from the air hole in his face. AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! Kureno cried out in pain as shino's bug were draining his chakra until there was none left to drain. His armour crumbled to reveal an unconscious kureno. The winner is shino aburame. haiate coughed. The final match will be between shikamaru nara and ten-ten. Ten-ten was down to the arena in a few second but shikamaru was nowhere to be found. Uhh is shikamaru nara here haiate asked again. he's here he's just sleeping sauske called out. What!!!! Ten-ten thought to herself he's sleeping right before our match. Hey shikamaru wake up sauske said to his team mate. Shikamaru remained still slanting on the wall were his team was. oh well I tried being nice sauske sighed. Sauske brought his leg up and gave a kick to shikamaru's head. Shikamaru fell down on the ground holding his head. Ouch man he yelled surprisingly awake. What did you do that for he yelled again? sauske pointed to the big screen. Oh that shikamaru sighed. Oh well might as well get this over with he shrugged walking down the stairs to a waiting ten-ten who was smoking out the ears in rage. Shikamaru yawned hey he called to ten-ten. That does it she said to herself. WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FALLING ASLEEP LIKE THAT YOU THINK YOUR COOL OR SOMETHING GOD I HATE PEOPLE LIKE YOU WHO DON'T TAKE THINGS SERIOUSLY I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN- neji took a few steps back away from the edge of the balcony he knew that when ten-ten was like this you need to run, FAST!!!! After a few more minutes of ten-ten chewing out shikamaru who had his back against the wall in fear. Ten-ten stopped to take a breath. Everyone in the room was afraid for there lives after ten-ten's verbal onslaught. Shikamaru finally worked up the courage to say something. Holy shit, You're scarier than my mom shikamaru almost whispered. THAT'S IT YOUR DEAD!!!!!!! Ten-ten withdrew a scroll from her tool pouch and jumped up in the air. She released a giant ten foot long two foot thick metal club. She grabbed it by the handle and with her muscles nearly tearing brought it down on top of shikamaru. The resulting explosion was enough to make a giant crack across the arena like a line through the middle of the room the balcony was barely holding. Everyone in the entire room stared wide eyed even naruto who was hanging upside down on the ceiling to avoid getting caught in the wreck that had just happened. Haiate was face to face with a giant spiked club. Uhhh begin he said nervously. Tsunade and jiraya stared wide eyed and jaw dropped at the incredible damage that was created by a little girl like that. The hokage however had his face in his right hand. This is gonna cost a fortune to repair. He sighed. The giant club disappeared in a puff of smoke Ten-ten now struggling to catch her breath was barley able to move. Her entire body felt stiff. And she knew she had torn a lot of muscles pulling that off but it was worth it to teach that lazy ass kid a lesson. Once the smoke cleared were ten-ten should have saw an unconscious if not dead shikamaru she saw nothing. WHAT!!!!! She cried how did I miss. Ten-ten then felt her body become immobile. She felt herself turn around but not by her own will. You didn't miss shikamaru coughed ten-ten was wide eyed in horror for two reasons. The first was to see shikamaru still standing the second was to see his left arm crushed and limp at his side. Shadow imitation jutsu success. He panted. Ten-ten had heard about this nara clan jutsu. This one was able to capture and make an opponent mimic whatever the caster did. Shikamaru noted that ten-ten's right leg was in pretty bad shape. She probably tore every muscle in her right leg shikamaru thought. Well she did crush my arm so I guess she will have to suffer some pain for this. Shikamaru took a step forward with his right leg first. Ten-ten winced in pain at the feeling that shot through her leg. She was now breathing very hard her entire leg was throbbing. One more should do it shikamaru thought he took another step forward and ten-ten did as well this time though the pain was dulled out by her passing out. Haiate stood wide eyed the winner of the final match of these preliminary exams is shikamaru nara. Everyone took a sigh of relief when ten-ten passed out the hokage stood up and began to clap slowly as did jiraya and tsunade. That was very well done all of you now I'd like to say a few words about the next exam oh but except for shikamaru. You should get that arm checked out on the double. Shikamaru shrugged and accidentally hurt himself as he walked towards the infirmary. I'm very proud of all of you the hokage continued you have all improved by leaps and bounds since you graduated the academy. I'd like you all to meet two very special people. These two are two of the three legendary sannin from konoha. Hiya jiraya smiled nice to meet you all tsunade smiled. Now for the net stage of the exams. The third stage of the chunin exams will be held in one month's time so that you can develop new skill and hone you old ones. No one spoke after that. The third exam will be a tournament style elimination combat exam. The way you eliminate your opponent will be limited to knocking the unconscious or by there surrender. Sauske raised his hand. Yes sauske the hokage answered. If it's a tournament style combat exam doesn't that mean only one of us will become a chunin. Actually no jiraya butted in your talents and capabilities will be judged by none other than us to determine if you have the right qualifications for this exam. And what exactly are those qualifications shino asked. well if we told you that it wouldn't be much of an exam now would it tsunade answered. So in conclusion everyone is to meet at the chunin exams stadium in one months time so happy training. Once team eight began talking they were interrupted by jiraya. Hey naruto come on over here and bring the young hyuuga girl with you. Oh shit he knows naruto thought to himself but did as his teacher instructed. W…we'll see you later sakura san hinata called out. Ya we'll see you tomorrow naruto added. Alright she called back as she walked out of the now ruined stadium. Once naruto and hinata got to the stage tsunade was instantly inspecting circles around hinata who was a little stunned at that. Tsunade backed off. Well you may not have the build for my super strength but with your byakugan you would be almost unstoppable. E…excuse me hinata asked a little weirded out. Young hyuuga how would you feel if someone say like naruto here got hurt and you were the only one with him at the time. W…well I would do a…anything I could to help him. W…what is this all a…about hinata asked nervously. Tsunade smiled. How you feel like becoming a medical ninja young hyuuga. W…well I have always liked h…how they help people why d…do you ask.

Then it's settled I tsunade the slug sannin will train you to become a medical shinobi. W…what r…really hinata said surprised. Yep and our training starts tomorrow so get a good nights sleep your gonna need it tsunade chuckled as she walked away. Alright same goes for you naruto I'm gonna train you for the exam as well so get a good nights sleep and all that jazz jiraya said as he walked away. Naruto and hinata stood there wide eyed. Uhh what just happened naruto asked? I….I'm going to be a m…medical ninja hinata answered. Well let's get going then naruto chimed lets head back to my place for dinner tonight okay hinata.

s…sure naruto kun.


	17. announcment 2

Announcement 2

Holy crap that took awhile. well at least its done and we can get on to the really juicy stuff later on. As I said in the last announcement there will be a time skip and I've decided that it'll be right after the chunin exams. And guess what boys and girls I already got the matches picked out (of a hat that is) and the gods must be smiling down on me because I predict there will be no writers block in the future. Also I would like to know what you think of the story so far and REVIEWS!!!!!! I need them to live please don't let me die. Ehmm anyways happy reading and peace out till next chapter.


	18. chapter 16 a night to remember

Chapter sixteen: a night to remember

I really didn't think that they would make a safe route through the forest like this naruto said looking around. Y…ya it's kinda weird w…we didn't see it on the w…way to the t…tower hinata added. That because it's concealed by genjutsu tags sakura said feeling smart. It must take a lot of tags to conceal something this big .naruto replied. It takes approximately 12,392 tags to conceal this entire tunnel. Hayate said coming up behind them. And here's the exit he added. Your kidding me naruto moaned as the stepped into the light. They were right behind the booth were sakura and hinata had picked up there team's scroll. You mean to tell us that we had to go through that entire forest and you guys got to go through that tunnel.

Hayate thought for a second. Yep he replied coughing. Naruto smirked thought so. Well see you then team eight hayate said coughing as he disappeared. I gotta go as well guys sakura said. I have to take care of a few things. Alright see you later naruto replied. Y…yes goodbye. S…so naruto Kun shall we head for your place. Yep he replied taking hinata's hand. As they walked hinata noticed naruto was almost unnoticeably limping. She almost didn't notice it but naruto was in pain. N…naruto Kun is there something wrong hinata asked. No why do you ask hinata Chan naruto smiled. O…oh no reason naruto Kun. Oh alright hinata Chan. Hey hinata I've noticed a little something about each one of the sannin that might help with your training.

W…what's that naruto Kun? Well it seams that each one of the sannin have something strange about them. For instance my sensei jiraya is a pervert. And that orochimaru guy left the village in search of power. When there are all sorts of ways to gain power without leaving the village. W…what about tsunade Sama hinata asked. Well I'm not sure about her but maybe when you train with her you could find out. Oh sure naruto she replied. Once they got to naruto's building hinata noticed that limp again when he was walking up the stairs. Hinata knew naruto would tell her if he wanted to so she left it at that. Naruto opened the door and let hinata enter before him. Hinata noticed the apartment was really empty in terms of furniture. There was only a couch a dinner table, four chairs a stand for his little TV and his bed and dresser. But aside from the lack of furniture and décor it had its own little charm to it. Why don't you sit down for a bit while I work on dinner okay hinata Chan.? A…are you sure you don't n…need my help naruto Kun. I'm sure hinata Chan just go make yourself at home. A…alright naruto Kun. Hinata sat down on his couch and began to read a scroll about healing injuries such as broken bones and cuts and scars. N…naruto Kun w…why do keep a medical scroll here. Oh that was one I was about to throw out cause I don't need it anymore hinata Chan. W…why did you need it in t…the first place naruto kun. Naruto went silent for a moment because I wasn't very popular among the villagers when I was younger. Hinata mentally slapped herself for forgetting that her boyfriend was beaten when he was younger. Hinata put down the scroll got up and walked over to naruto. Just as she was about to hug him she saw him falling over. Hinata's quick reflexes save naruto from hitting his head on the stove as she dove under his arm and supported his weight. Naruto Kun are you alright. I don't know I just felt a surge of pain run through my right leg. L…let me help you to your bed naruto Kun. S…sure hinata Chan. naruto winced. Hinata helped naruto to his room and onto his bed. Naruto winced in pain again. N…naruto Kun can you tell m…me what's wrong. My right leg is hurting real bad naruto winced again. May I see naruto Kun hinata asked? S…sure naruto replied. Hinata lifted naruto's pant leg to see a very large deep purple bruise running from his ankle up to his knee. Naruto looked down and saw the bruise. Damn kyuubi he mumbled. W…what do you mean naruto Kun. Hinata asked confused. The kyuubi has yet to realise that if I get hurt it hurts as well and if I die he dies. Actually this isn't the first time he's done this before naruto added wincing. Done w…what before naruto Kun hinata asked suppressed the pain then wait till later to heal it. He has the worst timing in the world naruto added. Hinata was amazed to see the bruise on naruto's leg was already stating to heal before her very eyes. Hinata relaxed and gently pulled down naruto's pant leg. The pains almost gone now naruto whispered to himself. That's g…good hinata sighed. Was the stove on when you fell naruto Kun? No he replied. I guess well have to eat later. Naruto sighed. Naruto was hearing a sound he had heard once before hinata was humming a song of some sorts. Hinata curled up beside naruto on the bed still humming the song. Naruto and hinata were both blushing but enjoyed each others warmth. Hanta Chan what's that song your singing. Oh I…it's a lullaby my mother used to me and my sister sing before she passed away. It sounds really good coming from you naruto smiled. Hinata blushed a bit more. T…thank you naruto Kun she replied. But naruto was asleep with his arm around hinata. Hinata smiled well I guess I'm sleeping over then she thought to herself as she fell into a deep sleep beside her love.

**The next morning**

Are you sure its around here jiraya tsunade fumed not being a morning person. Yes tsunade I'm sure naruto's apartment is around here. In fact it's right there jiraya added pointing to naruto's apartment on the top floor of a red brick building. Well lets go shall we tsunade said storming off up the stairs. Ya ya jiraya moaned. As they climbed the steps and reached naruto's door tsunade knocked quietly. After a few more knocks tsunade reached for the door handle to find it unlocked. If he's not here then he didn't lock his door she mumbled she opened the door to find a pot of water on the burner but it wasn't on. Your apprentice is weird jiraya tsunade smirked. Tsunade took a look around to find the place heavily under furnished.

She walked towards the bedroom and cracked the door a little and immediately went wide eyed but smiled shortly after. She called for jiraya silently. Once jiraya saw hinata cuddled up to naruto with her arm over his chest. Jiraya immediately took out a note pad and jotted down what he saw with a mischievous look on his face. Grrr tsunade grabbed the note book took out a piece of paper from the back and shoved it into her pocket then hit jiraya over the head which knocked him out. Tsunade found a pen and wrote a note for both of them to meet on top of the hokage monument. Tsunade looked back and smiled ahhh young love she said to herself. As she walked out dragging jiraya behind her. She reached for the door lock to find the lock was broken. Tsunade shrugged and walked out of the apartment closing the door.

**Two hours later **

Hinata awoke to find herself wrapped around naruto. I could get used to waking up like this hinata giggled to herself. Naruto awoke to hinata looking up at him smiling good morning naruto Kun she chirped. Morning hinata Chan he replied smiling. She smells really amazing naruto noted like some kind of flower.

We should get up and get ready for training hinata smiled. Y…ya sure naruto replied wondering if hinata had gained some sort of mind reading power overnight. Hinata got up first and walked to the door. I don't remember closing the door before bed last night. Must have been the wind she thought to herself. Naruto let his legs hang off the end of the bed. He extended his right leg to see if there was anything wrong. Hinata noticed and waited. Everything seems to be in one piece naruto smiled. Hinata giggled. That's good hinata said. Umm n…naruto Kun could I use y…your shower. S…sure hinata Chan go ahead there are towels under the sink. T…thank you naruto Kun. As hinata walked into the bathroom naruto decided to get started on breakfast. He walked out into the main room to see a piece of paper that he hadn't seen the night before.

Naruto picked up the note.

_You two are to meet me and jiraya on top of the hokage monument when you wake up. try to hurry up okay._

_Tsunade_

Oh shit. Were the only words naruto could think of? He sighed well someone was bound to find out sooner or later it but just had to be jiraya sensei didn't it. Naruto proceeded to make scrambled eggs as he often did when he had time in the morning. He grabbed two plates and two forks placed them on the table and waited for hinata. Once hinata came out of the washroom fully dressed and looking amazing they began to eat breakfast. Uh hinata Chan. naruto started. Y…yes naruto Kun. Well I think jiraya sensei knows about us.

W…what makes you s…say that naruto Kun hinata said almost afraid to ask. Naruto silently slid the note across the table. Hinata was shocked to see what was written there. She sighed I…I should h…have looked the door last night. Hey don't worry about it hinata Chan the door doesn't lock anyways so it was bound to happen sooner or later. W…why doesn't the door lock naruto Kun. Naruto smirked one of the villagers got a little gutsy a few years back and tried to wreck the place. C…could I take a look naruto Kun hinata asked. Sure go ahead hinata Chan. Hinata got up and walked over to the front door. She activated her byakugan and saw the problem almost immediately. She took out a paper clip from her tool pouch. Naruto joined her at the door and kneeled down beside her. There was a slight click from the lock on naruto's door. Got it hinata chimed. R…really that's great hinata Chan naruto cried as he hugged hinata who in return blushed a little. W…we should get g…going naruto Kun or we'll b…be late hinata stuttered finding it difficult to stay on task. Naruto sighed ya your right hinata Chan we should get going. So after they cleaned up there breakfast dishes they headed for the door which naruto locked for the first time in a long time. The couple walked down the streets of konoha while holding hands. No one seemed to pay any attention however due to the extreme busyness of the chunin exams and all the people who came to watch. They walked in relative silence. Hey isn't that sakura naruto asked. I…I think I…it is naruto Kun. Naruto called to her but she didn't answer. Oh well her lose naruto said as they continued on there course to the hokage monument.

Once they reached the top they were surprised to see both jiraya and tsunade playing cards. Hey were here naruto called out. They both turned there heads to see the couple holding hands. Tsunade smirked but jiraya couldn't take it anymore. GRRRREEEEAAAATTT!!!!!!!!!!! NARUTO I APROVE!!!!!!!!!!! Oh that's it naruto thought to himself jiraya found his face meeting two fists one from naruto and another from tsunade.

SHUT UP ERO SENNIN I DON'T NEED YOUR APROVAL!!!!!! Naruto shouted. DAMN IT JIRAYA WHY DO YOU HAVE TO THINK LIKE THAT AND WERE DO YOU KEEP GETTING THOSE NOTEBOOKS FROM tsunade added as jiraya flew through the air and off the hokage monument much to hinata's shock. A few seconds later jiraya was back at the top of the monument. Jiraya cleared his throat. Now on to less important matters myself and tsunade have decided to take you two on as our apprentices so one day you will become part of the legendary sannin. Naruto and hinata were speechless they had both heard the legends of the sannin and how amazing they were to be in there presence and becoming there apprentices was a whole new level of amazing. Now lets go hinata we should get to our training. B…but why d…don't we train here w…with naruto and jiraya Sama. Because young hyuuga jiraya butted in each individual sannin has there own style that can only be taught to one person at a time and can't be mixed with another sannin's style so in conclusion you and naruto cannot interact while you are training. B…but we'll be able to see each other while were not training right naruto asked hopefully. Only when you are not in a training period so to say can you see each other. Naruto and hinata both looked at each other with sad eye's well I guess I'll see you soon hinata Chan naruto said sombrely as he hugged her. Y…ya she replied returning the hug. They heard a loud whack but didn't care. Once they finished they turned to see jiraya unconscious on the ground and tsunade with another notebook in her hand. Come on hinata lets go she chirped. R…right she replied giving one last look at naruto as she walked off.

**Meanwhile at konoha's weapon shop**

Hey sauske I need to talk to you. What do you want sauske sneered? I need a favour from you.

Oh and what would that be sakura he asked slightly interested. I need you to teach me a fire style jutsu any one will do. W…what why do need me to do that. I don't know sakura shrugged I guess you're the first one who came to mind when I thought about it. Fine but you'll have to be a fast learner I'm meeting kakashi sensei in two days. Fine if I don't learn it by then I'll give up on learning it okay sakura smiled. Sauske was a little caught off guard by the smile but he agreed. Meet me a training ground number 17 in an hour so we can begin. Alright see you then she called out as she walked off.

_So as the genin prepa__re for the upcoming final exam. Shadows appear on the horizon. Shadows cloaked in black. _I heard your brother will be in this year's upcoming exam sempai. The tall figure said.

….yes I also heard that and the kyuubi child will be there as well the shorter figure replied. That's your target right sempai the larger figure sneered….yes the shorter man replied. So what are we waiting for lets go get the kid and be done with this over cheerful village…..we'll wait until the end of the chunin exams when he's weak besides he has the toad sannin with hi and with him around we can't make a move. The taller figure growled in frustration fine but I don't have to like it- the taller figure stopped mid sentence at the amount of killer intent coming off his sempai. Once he regained his nerve the taller figure decided it was a good idea to lay off the complaining. The exam is in one month's time what will we do until then the taller figure asked. We will report back to the leader and inform him we have found my target. Alright the taller figure sighed. In the blink of an eye they were gone without a trace.


	19. chapter 17 the finals begin

Chapter seventeen: the finals begin

**Chunin exams stadium half an hour before the opening ceremonies**

Grrrr where is he it almost time for him to be here. Tsunade was a little pissed at the fact that jiraya was nowhere to be seen and it was half an hour till the exams start. The exam contestants were all waiting up in a balcony in the wall. Hinata who was nervously twiddling her thumbs was wondering if naruto was going to make it in time for her match. Hinata desperately wanted to show naruto how much she had improved in the last month. The hokage looked at his watch it was 24 minutes till they had to begin. He sighed jiraya better not be taking on his apprentices apprentice habit of being late every time. Well it looks like the kyuubi child might not show up the taller figure smirked what a shame. The smaller figure was silent. The two figures were perched on the roof of one of the stands. If he doesn't show we should leave without watching the rest of the matches the smaller figure said emotionlessly. Right the taller figure replied. The hokage glanced at his watch 3 minutes until the exam should begin. Just then a large plume of smoke exploded from the center of the arena. Once the smoke cleared the stood a giant toad with two swords across it's back. ALRIGHT ALL YOU LITTLE BABY BIRD TIME TO OPEN YOUR EYES AND GAZE UPON KONOHA'S LEGENDARY TOAD SAGE JIRAYA!!!!!!!!!. There on the toads head stood jiraya just finishing his little entry dance. Tsunade and the hokage sighed. The rest of the crowd however was in awh at the performance that they just witnessed. Naruto was beside jiraya on top of the toads head. You really got to lay off on that entrance sensei naruto sighed. Hinata brightened when she saw her love standing beside his sensei. When the rest of the crowd spotted naruto they turned from cheering and clapping to mumbling and disappointment. Jiraya could make out a few of the things being said such as "why is the kyuubi child here" and "how could they let him be a shinobi". Naruto saw the look on jiraya's face. This is what I meant sensei. I think it's a cool entrance and everything but I guess you could say I cramp your style. You should get up to the stands with the rest of them jiraya sighed. Ya naruto replied emotionlessly. The toad disappeared in a plume of smoke. Jiraya jumped up to the seat by the hokage and tsunade. Where were you jiraya tsunade fumed? Just finishing up a few things jiraya shrugged. The hokage stood up ladies and gentlemen boys and girls it is my pleasure to see these young ninja make it so far at such a young age. So as a reward for such show of skill and character these chunin exams will be judged by none other than myself and the two sannin that are here with us today. Now with out further ado let the first match begin. Hey hinata naruto said from the stairs naruto Kun she called out as she ran and gave him a hug. I missed you two hinata Chan naruto smiled as he retuned the hug. Young in the first match right hinata Chan he smiled. Y…yes naruto Kun I'm a…against shikamaru Nara. I'm sure you'll do great he smiled. Hinata smiled. Well I…I should go d…down there for my match hinata said breaking the embrace. Good luck hinata Chan naruto called out as she walked down the stairs followed by shikamaru. Once they were in the large arena hinata was feeling a little small at the size of the place. Good to see you both again hayate said as he appeared in a cloud of smoke. Hey shikamaru yawned. H…hello hayate san hinata stuttered. Well lets see how much you guys have improved hayate raised his hand alright BEGIN!!!!!!!.

In the first few seconds of the fight hinata had activated her byakugan and began a brutal assault of jyuuken on shikamaru who was struggling to dodge but avoided getting hit by any of them. It seems your pupil has improved a lot jiraya smirked to tsunade. Before I was done with her hinata had almost no chakra reserves and stamina. I had to apply special methods to increase her chakra reserves without using weights. Since her body is too frail to withstand the required weight needed so in short her chakra reserves and stamina has increased by about 300 since then. Th…three hundred jiraya said shocked. The hokage smirked well that's an improvement. No shit jiraya mumbled. Shikamaru performed a series of back flips until his back was against the wall of the stadium. Judging from the last time I saw her fight I have a 61 chance of winning this but that was a month ago and I don't know how much she's improved. If she hasn't improved much then she'll run out of chakra in about 5 minutes. Just then shikamaru found himself face to face with hinata. Shikamaru jumped and tried to dodge but he was hit in his left leg before he got away. Dam it he cursed inwardly I hate the body flicker jutsu. That should slow down his dodging enough for me to land a few more blows hinata thought to herself. Hinata was surprised to see shikamaru's shadow stretching out across the ground toward her. She jumped to the side barely managing to avoid it. That must be his clans shadow imitation jutsu she said to herself. Hinata used her body flicker jutsu again and landed a few more hits on shikamaru's arms and legs. It was becoming almost impossible for shikamaru to use chakra now and his arms were almost useless. Shikamaru sighed looks like I can try one more thing before I'm out. Shikamaru struggled to raise his arms to form a single hand seal shadow imitation jutsu he called out. Hinata was prepared to avoid his attack but when nothing happened she was a little surprised. Shikamaru was still smiling however. She noticed he was looking behind her. Doesn't he know the byakugan allows me to see behind me as well hinata thought to herself? She saw a shadow come out of the bushes behind her. She jumped forward to avoid it landing on her hands then she saw a second shadow come forward from shikamaru. Not enough time to avoid it she thought to herself. Hinata used her hands to push herself into the air. Shikamaru smirked he changed his hand seal from the rat seal to the bird seal. Shadow sowing jutsu he called out. Shikamaru's shadow began to split into smaller threads and rise into the air. Hinata saw this and knew what she had to do. Hinata used her natural flexibility to twist enough to make her spin in the air. ROTATION!!!! She called out as she was enveloped in a blue sphere of chakra. What shikamaru yelled surprised? The strings of shadow collided with the rotation and where shredded to little pieces. Hinata stopped spinning and landed with all the grace of the hyuuga clan feeling a little dizzy however. She was finally able to see strait and made a dash for shikamaru. She hit shikamaru in a far amount of his tengetsu and he eventually collapsed. Hinata was breathing heavily and was about to pass out herself. The winner is hinata hyuuga hayate yelled raising his hand. He's pretty good sauske commented. She's amazing naruto sighed amazed that hinata was this good. That hinata headed for the stairs and her naruto.

She was me half way by sauske and her cousin neji. Hinata san neji called out. My I speak with you for a minute. S...sure neji Kun she replied expecting criticism from her "perfect cousin" naruto saw this and was prepared to step in but when he saw that wasn't necessary he backed down. Uhh hinata san I have an apology to make. W…what do you mean neji Kun hinata asked surprised as hell. Neji sighed. I used to think you were weak and helpless but when I heard that you were being trained by one of the sannin I was a little surprised to say the least. And now one month later I now see that you are anything but weak and helpless so I'm sorry for how I treated you these past few years. Hinata was about to pass out at the thought of her cousin apologizing to her and didn't really know what to say. I…I guess peoples d…destiny's can be changed after all neji Kun hinata stuttered. Neji was shocked at that remarked but after going through it several times in his head he came to a conclusion. He smirked ya I guess your right hinata san. Could the participants for the next match come down to the arena please hayate bellowed. You should go neji nee-san. Right he replied as he walked off. Hinata walked up to naruto only to be caught in his loving embrace that was amazing hinata Chan he cried out. Hinata blushed to the point of cherry red. Th…thank you naruto Kun she replied returning the embrace. Here did you learn that move hinata Chan. naruto asked. I…I don't really know naruto Kun I j…just thought it up I guess. I think your really amazing and you haven't even shown your full strength yet naruto smiled. H…how do you know that hinata asked surprised. Oh well jiraya sensei has been training me to hone my senses so I guess you could say I sensed it. Naruto and hinata enjoyed each other until the match started. Are you ready to begin hayate asked neji? Yes I am he replied. And you he looked at sauske. I'm ready he smirked. Then lets start hayate raised his hand he glanced over at the combatants they both looked ready to duke it out real good. Hayate smirked BEGIN!!!!!!!!.

Both neji and sauske activated there bloodline abilities as soon as the hand dropped and where now in a taijutsu battle that made lee jealous. Neither one was landing a hit sauske's sharringan was able to predict neji's strikes while neji byakugan was able to see sauske's attacks coming from any angle. Hayate sighed looks like this is going to be a long one. Punch after punch, kick after kick the battle raged on until the both landed a punch to each others stomach witch sent them both flying backwards. Both sauske and neji landed on there feet and were observing each other trying to find a weak spot. FIRE STYLE: PHEONIX FLOWER JUTSU sauske cried as he performed a string of hand seals to release dozens of small fire balls heading straight towards neji. ROTATION!!!! Neji called out as he began to spin and let a blue dome of chakra engulf him. The small fire balls bounced off the dome and where sent in all directions causing small explosions along the arena wall. Hmm it looks like he can use that rotation thing to sauske thought to himself. Lets get serious sauske neji called out a little annoyed. Fine with me sauske smirked. Sauske jumped up into the air. FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU. After performing some hand seals sauske brought his hand to his mouth and let out a giant fire ball witch raced towards neji. Got to save chakra neji thought to himself. He was able to dodge sauske's attack by performing a series of back flips until he got to the wall of the arena and further up the wall. He then launched himself off the wall towards sauske. Neji struck sauske about twelve times before he knew something was wrong. He let himself land to see sauske turn into a log with a plume of smoke. Damn a substitution neji cursed to himself.

All of a sudden sauske appeared in front of him and gave a kick to his jaw witch sent neji flying into the air.

I know this technique neji thought to himself. Sauske copied it off of lee who is my team mate does sauske think he can get me with this technique. LOINS BARRAGE!!!! Sauske cried out as he appeared behind neji he gave a kick to neji's left side witch was blocked then his right side witch neji also blocked finally sauske tried to bring his leg down into neji's gut witch was blocked as well. As they separated on the ground both panting heavily sauske just thought of something and smirked. FIRE STYLE: PHEONIX FLOWER JUTSU just like before after sauske finished his hand seals dozens of little fire balls raced towards neij. Neji smirked do you expect me to fall for the same trick twice uchiha neji called out as he began spinning to perform the rotation. Actually this is a new trick sauske smirked. FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME JUTSU after performing a series of hand seals sauske blew out a giant stream of fire witch formed itself into the shape of a dragon. Neji was barley able to see the giant stream of flame rapidly approach him all he knew was it got very hot very fast. Sauske's fire stream had wrapped itself around neji's spinning rotation and created a spire of flame that rose out of the stadium. The tall figure chuckled well sempai it looks like your brothers pretty good. He is my brother after all the shorter figure replied emotionlessly. Wheeew naruto whistled. Pretty good light show naruto smirked. That's it I'm at my limit sauske thought as he ended his jutsu. There was no longer a spinning sphere just an unconscious neji with slightly burned clothes. Hayate smirked that was pretty cleaver move by the uchiha. The winner is sauske uchiha. The crowd went wild as sauske walked over to the stairs. So tsunade what do you think of this years contestants so far jiraya chimed. Well as for the first match contestants I already know what hinata is capable of and we haven't seen any thing yet. As for the Nara boy that move he made was pretty cleaver and he appears to have pretty good knowledge of his clan's jutsu. His sensei sarutobi asuma informed me that his IQ was well over 200. Your kidding jiraya blurted out. No I'm not the hokage replied smiling. Wheeew jiraya whistled. Well he has my vote he shrugged. Mine to tsunade added. Then it's decided the hokage smiled. What about the last match jiraya asked? Well the hyuuga boy put up a pretty good fight. There no question if he has the skills to become a chunin he just lacks other qualities. Qualities most don't get until they actually become chunins the hokage butted in. true tsunade replied. As for the uchiha kid I think he's a definite yes. What makes you say that jiraya asked? Well I took a look at his teams report and it has all the basic qualities of a chunin and he has the skills of a chunin as we just seen here. So then there both a yes then jiraya asked surprised. I guess so tsunade smirked. Man we got some pretty skilled genins this year eh sarutobi sensei jiraya chimed. Yes we did jiraya. Hey sauske that was pretty smooth back there naruto called out as sauske walked up the stairs. Sauske was a little caught off guard by naruto's comment. Uh thanks naruto he replied as he walked over to the edge of the balcony. Can we please get naruto uzumaki and chihiro kinezono to come down for the next match? G…good luck naruto Kun hinata chirped as she hugged naruto. Chihiro who was until now sitting quietly in the far corner of the balcony passed behind naruto. Naruto instantly knew that this guy means business. Hinata got the shivers but naruto knew that it was something else. B…be careful naruto Kun hinata added. I will he replied as he walked down the stairs. Hey sempai it looks like the kyuubi brat is about to fight the larger figure commented. Yes he is but he is stronger than I expected even though he's suppressing his chakra I can sense he has at least as much as you do without the kyuubi's power the smaller figure replied emotionlessly. Your senses must be a little off sempai he's only twelve there's no way he could have as much chakra as I do. We'll see the smaller figure replied.


	20. Chapter 18 the battle of demons

Chapter eighteen: the battle of demons

Before we begin naruto uzumaki there is something that I want to ask chihiro hissed. Oh and what's that freak naruto replied. Chihiro chuckled. You are a jinjuriki aren't you? Naruto was shocked how this person that wasn't even from konoha know that he was a jinijuriki. H…how could you have known that naruto asked. Chihiro chuckled again. You see uzumaki I'm more like you than you know. Unlike you I didn't have a tailed beast sealed inside me. My genes were manipulated before I was born so the stone village could have a jinjuriki. But me body is unstable and I'm incomplete. I guess you could say I'm a failed experiment. Naruto was speechless this thing in front of him was supposed to be like him. Hey hinata sauske called out. Y…yes sauske she replied. Your close to naruto. Is anything that the freak he's facing making any sense to you. I am also wondering that sauske. Shino butted in. uhh w…well hinata was panicking she wasn't sure if she should tell everybody else naruto's darkest secret. That's something you should ask naruto sakura butted in. sauske shrugged while shino said nothing. The crowd started to boo and yell out slurs such as. Get the fox brat out of here and go to the better matches. Oh that's it jiraya said to himself. ENOUGH!!!!!!!!! Jiraya shouted to get the crowds attention. YOU PEOPLE ARE DISPICABLE NOT ONLY IS NARUTO A KONOHA SHINOBI BUT HE IS THE APRENTACE OF THE TOAD SANNIN!!!!!!! The crowd started to mumble and talk amongst themselves. Hiashi who was watching from the hyuuga's exclusive balcony decided to add to that little statement. I AGREE WITH THE SANNIN JIRAYA. He began. YOU PEOPLE ARE DISPICABLE DO YOU HONESTLY BELIVE THAT NARUTO HAD ANY SAY IN WHAT WAS DONE TO HIM IN FACT YOU SHOULD ALL BE PRAISING HIM BECAUSE IF IT WERENT FOR HIM AND THE YONDIAME NONE OF YOU WOULD BE HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!. Everyone went silent. The children of konoha were confused but it didn't really concern them because it was there parent's choice for them to be taught to hate naruto.

Uhh well know lets begin the match hayate said confused as to why this was taking so long. Ready he called out. Yep naruto replied yesss chihiro hissed. Then BEGIN!!!!. As soon as the last letter came out of hayate's mouth chihiro had shredded his straight jacket and jumped into the air. LET'S SEE HOW GOOD YOU REALLY ARE he yelled down to naruto. Chihiro's arms shot down towards naruto growing many claws along the way. Naruto smirked left or right he thought to himself. Ahh hell I'll catch them both.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and bit his thumbs. Boar, dog, rooster, monkey, ram naruto thought as he named the hand seals he was performing. SUMMONING JUTSU!!!! Naruto cried out as he slammed both his hands onto the ground then erupting in a plume of smoke. You think a little smoke is going to save you chihiro called out as his arms rushed into the smoke only to be stopped. What!!? Chihiro said to himself. It feels like something's grabbing me. The smokes began to clear and were before there was nothing there was now two giant seven foot tall toads one was red and the other was yellow. Both had blue spots on there bodies and were wearing black gloves and blue vests, they both were armed with a giant katana strapped across there backs. T…that's incredible tsunade gasped, did you teach him that jiraya she gaped. N…no I didn't I just taught him the summoning jutsu. I think he's the first person in history to bring out summon creatures this size at the same time. The crowd went wild finally deciding after thirteen years that naruto was a good person. Hey chihiro. Naruto called out. May I introduce my good friends gamatatsu naruto chimed pointing to the red toad. And gamasaru he added pointing to the yellow one. Chihiro growled in frustration. Bring out those toads must have used up at least 75 of naruto's original chakra. The hokage pointed out to his students. An incredible feat tsunade added but not very smart since he used up a lot of chakra with just one jutsu. Jiraya smirked charka is not an issue for naruto anymore. Oh and why's that tsunade glared. You'll see jiraya smirked. Alright guys you know what to do naruto chimed to the toads. Right the replied in unison. The lifted chihiro up off the ground and threw him into the wall behind naruto in a giant arc. As chihiro smashed into the wall the toads let go of his arms which slid back towards him. And time for the second toad attack both the toads cried in unison. They withdrew there katana's and jumped for chihiro's position before the dust even cleared. They brought there swords down on chihiro's position and the entire arena shook with the force of the impact. The crowd was in awh at what they just saw. They weren't sure if they should be amazed or afraid of the child they just recently decided to accept. Alright guy don't destroy the stadium now naruto panicked. Alright then see ya later naruto they both replied disappearing in a plume of smoke. Once the dust settled naruto was surprised to see chihiro still standing Beaten pretty badly but still standing. If you think those little frogs can beat me uzumaki then your sorely mistaken. Chihiro reached for his mouth guard and tore it off to reveal a long slimy tongue sticking out between two large fangs. W…what are you naruto gasped. Chihiro began to laugh insanely. I AM MY VILLAGES FAILED AMBITION FOR POWER AND GLORY AN IM A MONSTER THAT NO ONE WOULD WANT THAT'S WHAT A AM UZUMAKI!!!!!!!!!! Naruto was shocked at how much that sounded like his old self and how he and other used to see him. Chihiro's tongue flew out at naruto and wrapped around his neck lifting him into the air. Naruto tried to tear the tongue off him but with little success. Chihiro laughed insanely again. And now you die uzumaki. Chihiro crushed naruto's neck and as he fell to the ground he heard hinata's cry's. I can't bring myself to keep them fooled longer than this naruto thought feeling terrible for making hinata feel like that. As naruto hit the ground he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. WHAT!!!? Chihiro yelled. FOOLED YA!!! Naruto yelled back falling from the sky. He landed in front of chihiro and immediately jumped to knee him in the face. The hit connected as naruto landed on chihiro's shoulders and launched himself high into the air. He was about the altitude of the hokage and his sensei. THIS IS IT CHIHIRO naruto cried. Hinata heard naruto voice and looked up from sakura's shoulders on witch she was crying on then she saw he love flying high in the air and she lost all will to cry. Naruto clapped his hands together and began to gather the red chakra from deep within himself. A red aura was soon surrounding naruto. He then crossed his index and middle fingers. MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!!!!!! He cried. In a giant plume of smoke there was now at least 1000 naruto's instead of one naruto. Each of the naruto's grabbed another one and sent it flying straight towards chihiro. T…this is amazing hinata said in total aw. I'm assuming you didn't teach naruto that either tsunade asked not taking her eye's off the show that was in front of them. Truly amazing. Was all the hokage had to say. EAT THIS CHIHIRO!!!!! The many naruto's bellowed. NARUTO'S CLONE SKY BARRAGE!!!!! As all the naruto's collided with chihiro all that could be heard other than the explosions from the impacts was a quiet scream and all that could be seen was dust and smoke. Hayate was almost blown away by the shockwave that followed the impact of the clones. The remaining clones in the sky disappeared and the real naruto landed on his two feet then fell to his back. Hayate didn't need to see any more. The winner is naruto uzumaki. Naruto sighed well that was a little tough he said to himself. Out of the blue naruto heard something that he never thought he'd ever here. Applause pure unrestrained applause well it's about time jiraya fumed crossing his arms naruto decided to wave to the audience and they only applauded louder. Naruto sighed I could get used to this he thought to himself. Naruto was walking up the stairs only to be tackled by hinata. N…naruto Kun I was so worried are you all right. Y..Ya I'm fine hinata Chan. Hinata sighed that's good she replied. Hey hinata Chan I'm sorry I worried you like that. T…that's alright naruto Kun I'm just glad your safe. Hey love birds out of the way sakura chimed. Both naruto and hinata looked up to see sakura and shino standing over them. We have a match to get to. They both blushed. Oh s…sorry sakura san naruto replied you to shino. It's fine naruto shino said emotionlessly as usual. Naruto helped hinata to her feet and let sakura and shino pass. Good luck sakura san naruto called out. Thanks naruto she replied going around the corner. We should get up to the balcony and watch the match hinata Chan. Naruto smiled. Hinata just nodded her head and walked along. So jiraya did you know that naruto could do that or was this another surprise tsunade snickered. Actually this one I knew he could do. Jiraya replied I was beginning to teach him how to summon his kyuubi powers. Well it seams to have worked. You don't know the half of it jiraya smirked. What do you mean by that tsunade sneered. Well I mean that naruto hasn't shown us anything close to his full power yet. Hmmp fine don't tell me then. Well sempai what do you think of your target the tall figure smirked. He is far stronger than I originally thought the smaller figure replied. Ya even I would have trouble fighting two summons at the same time the taller figure added.

Hmm who's that over there jiraya thought as he spotted to dark figure on the other side of the stadium.

He snapped his finger and two anbu members appeared behind him. Yes jiraya Sama they said in unison. You see those two figures over there he started as he pointed towards said figures. Yes jiraya Sama they replied again in unison. Watch them and don't get caught… your lives will probably depend on it. Yes sir the replied as they disappeared in a flash. What was that all about tsunade asked? Tsunade be prepared to follow me after the final match okay he said emotionlessly. Tsunade got the hint and nodded. Alright folks the next match will be between sakura haruno and shino aburame. Hayate bellowed sakura was on the far side of the stadium as she had gotten down the stairs first. Looks like there's still enough trees and shrubbery left to work with sakura thought to herself. Alright are you both ready hayate asked. Yes sakura replied. Shino just nodded alright then BEGIN!!!! Shino was acuminating his insects as soon as the fight began. Sakura saw this and jumped back a few steps. Looks like were going with plan 3 she called out

She performed a single hand seal. BRINGER OF DARKNESS JUTSU. Sakura and shino were surrounded in total darkness. But to everyone else in the stadium it just looked like they standing there. Sakura could see shino but shino couldn't see her. Wheeew tsunade whistled I didn't even know her sensei could use the nidaime's jutsu let alone her student. I taught it to kurenai a few years back so she must of taught it to sakura the hokage replied. Sakura made a mad dash for shino to deliver a punch t the face. But it was dodged and sakura was hit in the stomach by shino witch sent her flying backwards effectively ending her jutsu. Shino did not pursue sakura. Once she regained her breath sakura was trying to figure out how shino saw her coming. When she found no reason she decided to ask him herself. How could you have seen me coming shino. She asked still out of breath. Do you really want to know sakura. He answered. Yes she replied without thinking. Very well then Shino reached towards his face and removed his sunglasses and removed them. Sakura was instantly afraid of what she saw. Shino aburame had no eyes at all that was there were creepy little insects in his eye sockets. Once he realized she was grossed out by his eyes or lack of which he quickly put his glasses back on. H…how ca you see shino sakura was finally able to get out.

My insects tell me were to go, they are my eyes. Sakura instantly felt bad for what she was about to do but she would not let it hold her back. She turned towards the bushes she performed a series of hand seals which sauske knew all to well. Sorry shino she yelled. FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU. Sakura released a torrent of flame that hit the trees and shrubs making them catch fire. Smoke was quickly filling the arena. W…what shino cried as his bugs began going crazy and eventually passing out. I can't fight like this he thought further. Procter I shino aburame forfeit this match. Is that your final choice hayate asked. Yes shino replied without hesitation. Very well then the winner of this match is sakura haruno. The crowd semi clapped at the short match. Here shino let me help you to the medical ward sakura offered taking his hand. Thank you sakura shino replied as she dragged him along knowing she would not take no for an answer.

Well then ladies and gentle men we will have a short intermission so you can stretch and use the facilities

Before the next match hayate yelled. Hey sempai I'll be right back the taller figure said as he disappeared in a flash. The smaller figure said nothing as he stared at the contestants balcony seeing the finalists mingle and talk to each other right before they were about to fight. This is the same konoha I threw away seven years ago he said to himself.


	21. Chapter 19 i won't forgive

Chapter nineteen: I won't forgive

So you guy's what do you think of this years applicants. Sarutobi smiled. Well I think there not so bad jiraya shrugged. What are you crazy jiraya! Tsunade blurted out. These kids are incredible she added. Tsunade you've been away for a lot of chunin exams and though there good there not the best I've seen. Jiraya preached. Tsunade understood what jiraya was saying so she decided not to answer. Well I guess we should wait till the end of the exam to decide then. Sarutobi smiled. Both jiraya and tsunade just grunted.

Alright everyone it's time for the first match of the semi-finals to begin hayate bellowed. The large figure reappeared behind the smaller one. Where were you the smaller figure asked emotionlessly. Just getting some lunch the taller figure replied presenting a large bag of popcorn a hot dog and a soda. I told you to keep a low profile the smaller figure said showing no emotion. Don't worry I wasn't seen the taller figure chimed you want some he asked. No the shorter figure replied. Suit yourself the taller figure said taking a long gulp from his soda. Alright can hinata hyuuga and sauske uchiha come down here please. Hayate called up to the balcony. Naruto and hinata gave one last hug to each other and then separated. Sauske stopped beside naruto. I know you have a thing going on with her so I'll try to be nice he smirked. Hinata was about to go down the stairs when she heard sauske. Could naruto Kun be making a deal with sauske for me she thought angered by her own thoughts. Sauske naruto replied. Hinata's goanna need to go easy on you and if you have a problem with her then talk to her about it but if you try to hurt her outside of these exams you'll have to go through me. Sauske just walked away. He knew he couldn't compete with a man in love. Hinata melted as she walked down the stairs. I knew naruto Kun would never do that to me. Both hinata and sauske were now face to face in the arena. So sempai lets see what your sibling can do the taller figure said in between mouthfuls of popcorn. He's an uchihi he'll be fine the shorter figure answered emotionlessly. Alright hayate cried as he raised his hand. Both sauske and hinata swallowed a soldier pill to increase there chakra. BEGIN!!!!

Hinata and sauske both activated there doujutsu's immediately and were using the body flicker jutsu to attack with. Each time they landed a hit they flew back a few feet due to there momentum. Sauske threw several kunai which hinata dodged effortlessly. What she didn't see was a shuriken flying towards her. She thought about using rotation but she then remembered what happened to neji when he used the rotation.

In a split second she leaned to her right as the shuriken clipped her left shoulder. Blood was spattered on the ground and hinata fell to her knees. She held her shoulder in pain. Sauske smirked and was about to attack again when he saw hinata's hand begin to glow a bright green. What is that jutsu he thought to himself. Sauske watched as hinata's wound slowly began to heal and disappear. Sauske smirked so she's a medical shinobi as well as a hyuuga. This could take awhile hayate thought as he leaned against the side of the arena. Hinata's wound was now completely healed and she returned to her jyuuken stance after stretching her arm. You're pretty good hinata sauske called out to bad I'm better he added as he charged her again. Hinata let sauske get close and decided to perform a short rotation to increase the distance between them. It worked as sauske was sent flying backwards he prepared to us a fire jutsu but then he saw hinata cease the rotation. Sauske was waiting for her to make a slip up and he thought she had when she used the rotation but when she ended it so quickly it had ended his plans right there. That's it he said to himself I'm goanna end this now. SECRET FIRE STYLE: DANCE OF IMPERIAL FLAMES!!!!!! After performing about twenty hand seals sauske unleashed a massive amount of purple flames from his mouths.

Sauske's sensei kakashi was watching from the audience and was amazed that sauske could perform such a high level uchiha clan jutsu with such ease. I told him not to read that scroll without asking me first kakashi though to himself. Hinata had little time to react. The flames were so massive in all directions that it would be foolish to dodge and so intense it would be equally foolish to use the rotation. Then that leaves just that jutsu hinata said aloud. Hinata bit her right thumb to draw blood and performed a series of hand seals. SUMMONING JUTSU she cried out. Hinata was enveloped in a thick smoke but the flames just kept coming. Naruto was holding the railing so tightly that his hands were bleeding. It tore him up inside to see hinata fight like this but deep down he knew he couldn't be her protector forever and she might need to defend herself when he wasn't around so kept enough control not to jump into the arena and beat the crap out of sauske. Once the smoke cleared and the flames ceased everyone was stunned to see a giant slug inside the arena with its front badly scorched. Wheeew jiraya whistled I had no idea that your little apprentice could perform the summoning jutsu let along summon the queen of slugs. Tsunade looked worried I taught her the summoning jutsu but she couldn't summon a very large slug without using up most of her chakra and since she's been using her jyuuken this entire fight I'm worried about her health right now. Both hayate and naruto realised this and so hayate stepped in and paused the match. He saw hinata on top of the slug who most knew was katsuyu. Tsunade jumped down from the hokage's balcony to check on her pupil. Naruto saw this and knew if tsunade was needed it would be serious damn it naruto said to himself as he jumped down and landed on katsuyu's head. He ran towards hinata who was lying on katsuyu's back. Tsunade was already there examining her. She's fine naruto she's used up her chakra that's all. Naruto saw hinata and could se and here her breathing due to his newly acquired senses. He nodded and then turned to look at sauske. It took all of naruto's control to keep his fox demon powers back. From the look on sauske's face naruto could tell he wasn't doing a very good job at keeping his murderous intent back . This match is over hayate called out the winner is sauske uchiha. After slight applause hayate figured that naruto would need to fight soon or he'd blow. Hayate respected naruto greatly and did not from the beginning share the other villagers view about him but at the risk of becoming an outcast as well he kept to himself about it. After saying a few words to katsuyu, tsunade jumped back up to the hokage's balcony. Hinata was being taken away to the infirmary on a stretcher. The medics walked past naruto who asked them to stop for a minute. The complied and naruto leaned over to stroke hinata's cheek a little with a sombre look on his face. Hinata stirred a little bit and naruto heard his name from her lips. This made him almost loose it right there. Sakura had made her way down from the balcony and saw naruto looking over hinata and the look on his face. Sakura was being torn up inside she hated seeing her friend and team mates suffering like that. Katsuyu disappeared in a plume of smoke and hinata was carried off to the medical bay. Sakura sighed as she took her place across from naruto. Though it would affect her chances of becoming a chunin she knew what she had to do. Alright it's time for the second round of the semi finals hayate called out.. Are you all ready both naruto and hinata nodded slightly but enough to be caught by hayate. The weather outside was getting cloudy and the arena was darkened over by the clouds it was like the heavens were about to weep at the pain of two friends. THEN BEGIN!!! Hayate called out. Naruto despite being angered and saddened beyond the human limits knew they still had to fight each other. He dashed towards sakura and was in the process of throwing a punch to her. STOP!!! Sakura cried out with a straight face naruto's fist stopped just centimetres from sakura's face. She didn't even flinch naruto thought to himself. I forfeit sakura said sombrely. W…what naruto cried sakura why naruto asked. Because I know I don't stand a chance and my chakra's almost gone. Also I'm not so cruel as to make you fight me when you clearly don't want to sakura smiled. Sakura could see naruto's utterly pained face. Is that your final answer hayate asked. Yes sakura answered. Hayate smiled. Well it looks like someone has some pretty good friend's naruto. Hayate said to himself. Then the match goes to naruto uzumaki he called out. Hey naruto I'm goanna go see hinata okay sakura smiled. Uhh sure sakura naruto answered a little shocked. Sakura began walking towards the medical arena but was stopped by sauske who just got back down after getting up to the arena. Tell the hyuuga girl I'm sorry for me until I can apologize myself. Sauske walked off before sakura could even answer. She smiled. He may not be so bad after all. Sauske ate another soldier pill to regain his lost chakra and stamina. Tsunade and jiraya were both silent. I think young sakura should become a chunin sarutobi said. She has the skills of a chunin and she just demonstrated one of the most important qualities for a shinobi of all ranks Kindness and understanding. I agree jiraya said sombrely feeling his pupil's pain. As do I tsunade said equally as sombre as jiraya. What about hinata the hokage asked. She is equally if not more skilled than sakura and she has demonstrated more than enough qualities of a chunin jiraya said brightening his mood a little. Although it was smart to summon a creature to defend herself from that massive fire attack. Speaking of which what is your opinion of the young uchiha the hokage asked again. Well he defiantly has the skills of a chunin and according to his sensei kakashi he has demonstrated some qualities of a chunin but he has yet to show them here in there fights jiraya answered.

He also gets a little carried away during battles as we have just seen tsunade added. Well there's one fight left sarutobi smiled. What about naruto tsunade asked? despite being put through so much in his life so far he has demonstrated almost all the qualities of a chunin and the one's he didn't he will no doubt pick them up from his team sarutobi smiled. And I can vouch for his skill and it is without a doubt chunin level jiraya smiled. Well then it looks like this year will be pretty good for the village the hokage smiled.

So sempai it looks like your brother is in the finals with our target the taller figure smirked still munching on his popcorn. The target is far stronger than I thought and there are too many people around to make a covert extraction we might have to try again in a few years the shorter figure replied emotionlessly. The taller figure smirked that's just like you sempai always thinking of the mission. Are mission is all that we have to do so we have to do it well. Remember that well. Right got ya sempai. The taller figure replied. Well sauske do you need a break to recuperate hayate asked. Give me five minutes and I'll be fine sauske replied being smug. Shut it you bastard you don't have the right to act that way after what you did to hinata naruto cried out furiously. Why are you yelling at me naruto it was hinata who summoned that slug not me sauske shrugged. You were trying to kill her with that jutsu you used if it wasn't for her quick thinking shed be dead right now you bastard naruto yelled. Sauske winced he didn't realize that his jutsu was that strong until it was to late. I wasn't trying to kill her naruto I…I…I just got carried away sauske said sombrely. Save it you bastard I don't need your excuses. Fine then lets go right now naruto and I'll take you down so I can beat it into your head that I'm sorry sauske blared. Fine lets do this hayate naruto cried. Very well hayate answered but don't kill yourselves alright. There was no answer from either of them. They were to busy trying to find a weakness in each others stance. Hayate sighed BEGIN!!!!!!!


	22. Chapter 20 the sky's tears

Chapter twenty: the sky's tears.

Sauske activated his sharringan and was already forming seals for a jutsu FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU. Sauske let out a large flame from his mouth as it sped towards naruto. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU naruto cried as he split into six. The original naruto jumped into the air while the clones used the body flicker technique. The clones now surrounded sauske and charged towards him at the same time aiming for his face. Shit sauske said to himself as he jumped. The clones all punched each other at the same time and disappeared at the same time. Sauske then saw naruto's shadow from above. Naruto was holding a blue spinning sphere of chakra in his right hand RASENGAN!!! Naruto cried out as he came down towards sauske. Shit sauske thought to himself again. Can't dodge it wait!!! He thought as an ideal popped into his head. He began forming hand seals. FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU he cried as he used the flames to push sauske out of the way of naruto's technique. Naruto's rasengan crashed into the ground creating an explosion that sent fragments of earth flying everywhere. Sauske landed and began forming new hand seals. FIRE STYLE: PHEONIX FLOWER JUTSU. Many small fire balls raced towards naruto which naruto successfully dodged using the body flicker jutsu while throwing kunia's with exploding tags attached to them towards sauske. Sauske was also dodging using the body flicker jutsu. By the time the barrage ended the arena looked like a war zone or maybe that's what it was jiraya thought. One was fighting for the honour of his love and the other was fighting for his own purposes. One for someone else and the other for himself jiraya said aloud. What do you mean tsunade asked confused. Naruto is fighting for hinata and sauske is fighting for himself jiraya pointed out. Oh I see know tsunade replied returning her gaze to the fight. SECRET FIRE STYLE: DANCE OR IMPERIAL FLAMES sauske cried as he unleashed the same jutsu that had defeated hinata. By this point naruto was so pissed off that he was beginning to loose control over the kyuubi. His eye's wear now red and his whisker marks were becoming bolder.

That's not going to work again you bastard naruto called out naruto charged up another rasengan and ran straight towards the flames with his arm extended. The flames collided with naruto but naruto's rasengan and began ripping the flames out of naruto's way. Sauske was surprised to say the least when naruto appeared out of the flames in front of him and nearly hit him with his strange technique. Sauske jumped over naruto and did a series of back flips to avoid any counter attacks. He then looked at naruto and was amazed not by his smoking body and clothes but by his looks. His red eye's and his whisker marks. Naruto what are you sauske called out. Naruto's judgement was slightly impaired due to the rage that he was experiencing. He knew it was the rage because when he was training with jiraya he had been able to use up to the first tail of his kyuubi powers and still be able to control his actions. Well I guess you could call me the savoir of this village or in other words the kyuubi's jinchuriki. Sauske winced. He had heard the legends of the tailed beasts and tale of how the kyuubi attacked this village. So you're the one the yondiame sealed the kyuubi into sauske smirked looks like this will be fun eh naruto. Naruto smirked as well ya I guess your right this will be fun. Suddenly on sauske's forehead a strange seal naruto had never seen before appeared. Do you know what this is naruto sauske smirked. The seal looked like sauske's sharinngan except with three tomes instead of two. No can't say that I do sauske naruto smiled. This is one of my clans sealing techniques used to seal up a incredibly large amount of chakra then when the seal is released the user can use all that chakra he has stored. Pretty cool sauske naruto smirked. I- he was stopped half way when he saw sauske's skin being covered in tomes that were spreading out from his seal. Now that's cool sauske naruto smirked. Alright then lets se how good that jutsu of yours really is sauske cried. Sauske's hand began to crackle with electricity and the sound of many chirping birds. W…what is that jutsu naruto asked his body beginning to bubble with the kyuubi's chakra. This jutsu is called chidori or lightning blade it's actually an assassination jutsu but lets se how it work on you. Naruto just smirked and charged up a rasengan. COME!!!!!!! Sauske cried as he began to charge naruto. TAKE THIS!!!! Naruto cried his body now covered in kyuubi's chakra. The two attacks collided with enough force to rip the arena ground to shreds. Once the smoke cleared both sauske and naruto were both standing breathing hard but still standing. O both of there right arms were bleeding pretty badly. Naruto's chakra began to form a tail and two ears. None of the audience members made a sound or moved an inch at the risk of missing any part of this incredible battle.

**Chunin exams stadium infirmary **

Hey hinata did you feel that sakura asked the now conscious hinata.. Y...yes I did sakura san hinata replied. Do you think naruto's alright hinata sakura asked pouring hinata a cup of tea. I...i know naruto will be fine hinata asked half lying. Hinata still had no chakra to speak of what so ever and sakura was pretty drained to so they decide it would be best for naruto if they both got healthy as soon as possible. But in the last few minutes they have been hearing some pretty loud explosions and were beginning to worry. Do you think we should go to see sakura. Asked. N…no I don't t…think we should. F…from the s…sounds of thing naruto I…is fighting w…with the kyuubi's p…power and you r…remember what h...happened last time. Ya sakura replied.

**Back at the battle**

Sauske's body was now completely covered in tomes from his clan seal and had been ducking it out with naruto for about ten minutes. Hayate was absolutely shocked as well as so many other shinboi in the audience. No shinobi have ever fought this long before it's completely unheard of hayate said to himself dodging another fire ball that sauske had spewed out. Naruto also dodged several fire balls and used the body flicker jutsu to land a punch straight into sauske's face. Sauske was sent flying back a few feet and then regained his control. He took another look at naruto his face was now more feral looking his teeth incisor teeth were long and sharp making him look all the more animal like. Hey naruto sauske called out what do you say we finish this off with a bang. Naruto smirked sounds good but I'll be using something different. Naruto raised his hand over his head and began using the kyuubi's chakra to form his stardust breaker. Sauske formed three hand seals and grabbed his right hand with his left. His hand began crackling with electricity like before. I don't know what kind of jutsu naruto's using so I have to put all I got into this last shot. Sauske's chidori grew by leaps and bounds until it consumed his entire hand and halfway to his elbow. Naruto was emitting chakra particles just like he was when he showed hiashi his technique except this time the sphere he was holding was red instead of purple. Alright my friend lets do this sauske called out. LET'S GO!!!!!!!! Naruto cried. The two shinobi dashed towards each other tearing up the stadium floor along the way. CHIDORI!!!! Sauske cried out STARDUST BREAKER!!!!!! Naruto cried. They collided in the center of the arena and were immediately surrounded by a sphere of white light. After about two minutes both flew out of the sphere in the directions they came from and into the wall both leaving a massive crater. Hayate knew that he should have stepped in sooner but he just couldn't find an opportunity to do so. Naruto no longer had the kyuubi's chakra surrounding him and sauske's seal had receded. Looks like there both out cold hayate called out. That means there is no winner of these chunin exams. The audience was mumbling and then began to applaud. Tsunade lets go jiraya said as he dashed towards the other side of the arena. Right tsunade replied as she did the same followed by five anbu and kakashi who decided to check out who those two figures were. Well sempai that was a pretty impressive match wasn't it the taller figure chuckled. We have company the smaller figure replied. Just then jiraya, tsunade and kakashi appeared in front of them while the five anbu member's appeared behind them. So jiraya began what bring you here to konoha and without a pass no less. Just who are you guy's the smaller figure turned towards kakashi hello kakashi san. The smaller figures eye's turned into that of the uchiha clan's sharinngan

With three tomes. Y…you're the figure removed his hat and unbuttoned his coat a little. Your

Uchiha Itachi. So itachi sempai it appears your still hated in this village the taller figure chuckled. And your hoshigeki kisame. jiraya started. Your wanted in the hidden mist for numerous counts of assassination and other serious crimes. The taller figure known as kisame chuckled. Well it appears I'm well known in this village as well itachi. You have a lot of nerve coming back to this village after what you've done itachi. Kakashi said emotionlessly. Itachi was silent. So is this just a visit to your old home or are you here as part of akatsuki jiraya smirked. Both itachi and kisame winced. Kisame they know to much but there's nothing we can do right now itachi said emotionlessly. Aww damn I wanted to take a piece of them with me kisame whined. What are you after tsunade bellowed? …..the fourth hokage's legacy itachi replied. And with that itachi and kisame were gone without a trace. Damn they got away jiraya moaned. Oh well there's nothing we can do about it now kakashi sighed. Hey jiraya did you sense the chakra coming off itachi. kakashi continued. Ya it's far stronger than when he left the village jiraya replied sombrely.

**Konoha hospital: 2 days later. **

Uhh my head. Naruto moaned as he opened his eyes. Was I hit by an ox or something?. NARUTO KUN!!!!!! He heard two cries and was instantly tackled by both sakura and his love hinata. We were so worried sakura cried. Y…you where out for two d…day's. hinata finished. W…what are you serious? Naruto asked. Hey keep it down over there a voice said from behind the curtain. Some people are trying to sleep. Naruto smirked so your up to sauske. Yep I've been awake for a day now he smirked back. Sauske sighed well might as well get this over with he said under his breath. Hey hinata. Y…yes sauske san she replied. I'm sorry about the match at the chunin exams I guess I got a little carried away. Hinata was expecting an apology so she was prepared. T...thank you sauske san she replied. See now do you believe me naruto sauske said looking straight at naruto. Naruto wasn't to surprised so he simply replied yes. Oh naruto I got some good news sakura chimed happily. Oh what's that he smirked. Sakura and hinata went over to the table across the room and then behind the curtain close your eye's naruto. Sakura called out

What why naruto asked. JUST DO IT IDIOT!!!! Sakura fumed. Naruto shut his eye's immediately knowing he was in no condition to dodge any of sakura's intense punches right now. After a few seconds naruto heard footsteps coming towards him. Naruto prepared for a furry of fists from sakura. Alright naruto you can open your eye's. Naruto did so and saw both sakura and hinata wearing chunin vests and smiles on there faces. Wow you guy's became chunins naruto cried. Yep they both replied and you did to. Sakura gave naruto a chunin vest that she was holding behind her back. Naruto was silent. After a few seconds. Naruto looked up. I'm looking forward to the pay raise he smirked. Everyone in the room burst out laughing. Once everyone stopped laughing they still heard laughing from outside the window. Naruto got up and walked over to the window and opened the curtains. Ahhh!!!! jiraya sensei. Naruto cried. Well well well look who's finally awake jiraya chimed. You should go home and get ready naruto where going on a long training mission that'll take about three years jiraya continued. WHAT!!!!!!!! All the members of team eight screeched. Ya I know it's really short notice and it's a really long mission but it needs to be done for reasons I can't explain in front of your team here. Naruto was silent and sombre. Alright jiraya sensei if you think it needs to be done. All I ask for is a reason why I don't care if it's in front of my friends. Jiraya sighed. Very well naruto. An organization called akatsuki is after you and your kyuubi why I don't know. All I know is the organization consists of ten s-rank missing ninja's from various shinobi villages. They are after all the tailed beasts for some reason. Everyone was silent. During the chunin exams he continued I spotted two of them observing everyone's matches. After your battle tsunade myself and several anbu members confronted them and they managed to escape. They will come for you in a few years naruto so we need to use this time to train you to defend yourself against s-rank missing ninja's. Naruto and everyone else was silent. Can I have a few minutes with my team sensei naruto asked after a few minutes?.

Sure jiraya said sombrely meet me at the village gate in a few hours. Right naruto replied sadly.

With that jiraya disappeared in a plume of smoke. Naruto turned to face his team mates. He sighed well it looks like I'll be gone for awhile. Sakura was on the verge of tears. Naruto sighed again. So you guy's need to train harder and harder for me so I don't need to worry about you. Naruto said letting a single tear fall. Both sakura and hinata came and hugged naruto come on naruto sakura said we'll help you pack. Thanks guy naruto replied after a few moments.

As team eight walked towards naruto's house sakura remembered that she was supposed to see tsunade a few minutes ago and said her goodbye's to naruto. Naruto and hinata got to his house and began packing in relative silence not knowing what to say to each other. Naruto was packed and ready to go. Still silent to each other naruto and hinata walked to the village gate. Once there naruto stopped. He turned to hinata. I…I'm sorry I have to leave you hinata Chan but when I get back I'll be all the more stronger so I'll be able to protect the ones I love better. It's now or never hinata thought herself. The sun was beginning to set on the horizon and the sky was many different shades of reds yellows and oranges. After a few seconds of silence hinata put her arms around naruto's neck and brought her lips to his. Naruto was surprised but then gave in to the kiss as warmth ran through his body. After a few moments of the kiss jiraya appeared behind hinata naruto saw but didn't care he was just enjoying his and his loves first kiss. Jiraya was waiting until he decided that was long enough which was quit long. Alright naruto it's time to go he smirked. Hinata and naruto broke the kiss with blood red blushes on there faces. Jiraya began walking out of the village. I…I'll wait for you naruto Kun hinata said desperately. Naruto smiled and slipped something into hinata's hand. If you ever miss me to much go here you'll know what it's for naruto smirked. Come on naruto jiraya called out now a few meters away. Naruto gave hinata a peck on the lips and the ran off towards his sensei.

Hinata looked down at your hands and saw a key. N…naruto Kun gave me a key to his apartment hinata gasped. Naruto was out of sight but hinata stood there watching long into the night she knew that one day her love would return to her.


	23. announcement 3 and time skip prologue

Announcement 3 and time skip prologue

Whew well all you fanfic fans out there I finally did it I finished the first part of my first story now that all the main stuff is out of the way I can let my true creativity show. Even though I'm smack dab in the middle of exams I continue to update when I can so be thankful. Just a reminder that in the second part there will be a hot steamy lemon scene so if you don't like that kind of thing then skip it and continue to enjoy the story. And one last thing…….REVIEWS!!!!!!! Now for the time skip prologue bitches.

**Naruto's journal **day 65

_I__ have finally perfected the summoning jutsu so I can summon frog much better than I could before._

_Jiraya sensei told me that if we continue there will be unimaginable dangers ahead and the asked me if I wanted to continue our journey. I said yes….but something tells me I shouldn't of._

**Day 67**

_Jiraya told me I should develop my own rasengan. He said since my chakra is so missive I could create a new rasengan to increase it's abilities he said we'll call it Oodama rasengan. After that we walked through a small village. Jiraya told me I will need a __hobby for two reasons on is to keep me sane the second is to cure boredom. I chose one and I'm beginning to get the hang of it._

**Day 136**

_I have finally perfected my Oodama rasengan and while infiltrating a meeting place for akatsuki I received a serious back injury Even with the fox it'll take awhile before I'm back to training level._

**Day 272**

_Due to the foxes lack of commitment my injury has finally healed today after a long time there is still some pain however. We have stated to work more on controlling kyuubi's __power. Also I have perfected my little hobby._

**Day 275**

_During me training I apparently severely injured jiraya sensei his chest is in bad shape so he told me to continue while he gets himself fixed up. Since I started using kyuubi' powers I have been having nightmares no doubt induced by the kyuubi. _

**Day 544**

_Jiraya has decided that my control over the kyuubi's power is sufficient for now so we have __stopped working on it. Even though we have stopped the nightmares from the kyuubi continues. I have finally perfected my stardust breaker. _

**Day 756**

_I still __haven't slept well in over a year I just wish my chakra would run out so I could get some sleep. But then of course the kyuubi will be right there to make sleeping a living hell. Jiraya is starting to teach me a jutsu that only he and the yondaime no…….my father know. Jiraya himself can only teach it since he can't use it if I can master it I will be the second person in history to use it this jutsu is call hiraishin. _

**Day 1038**

_I have finally after a year of working on the hiraishin I have mastered it. To celebrate jiraya bought me a set of __custom kunai so I can use it to it's full potential. We also began working on dispelling genjutsu _

_It seams easy compared to some of the other things I've been learning._

**Day 1091**

_I have perfected dispelling genjutsu today. __I'm not sure if it's due to my kyuubi heightened senses but I feel several familiar preciseness recently. _

**Day 1094**

_I can't take it anymore, jiraya and myself have diverted our course from konoha towards the presences I've been feeling for a few days now I just hope it's not a wild goose chase. I can't stand being away from hinata for any longer. _


	24. Chapter 21 good to see you

Chapter twenty one: good to see you

Hey jiraya I can sense them coming from this direction. Naruto sped off towards the North West, towards what he hoped was something good. Naruto had grown at least 23 inches he still wore all except his clothes were more form fitting. His hair was still short and spiky. Naruto you know I can't go as fast as you slow down. Naruto slowed down a little until he and jiraya both sensed combat coming from the direction they were traveling towards. Hurry it up sensei naruto chimed. You do remember that it might be nothing right jiraya called out panting slightly. I not so sure now the closer we get the clearer stronger the feeling that I know them gets. Naruto I'm trusting you to go on ahead and find out what those feelings are I'll be right behind you jiraya panted. Thanks sensei naruto replied. Naruto was gone in a flash and jiraya could finally show his exhaustion. This damn wound is still getting to me jiraya sighed.

GUARDIAN OF THE EIGHT TRIGRAMS: MYSTIC PALM THRUST the young woman shouted as her palm now charged with chakra was trust into a rouge shinobi's chest. Then she brought her other palm into the second shinobi's chest. HINATA WHATCH OUT!!!! A pink haired girl cried. I see them sakura. hinata cried back EIGHT TRIGRAMS ROTATION two other rouge shinobi that approached hinata from the rear where sent flying away. Sakura watch out hinata cried. Sakura was surrounded by three rouge shinobi

Damn she said to herself. CHIDORI SWORD!!! A young man cried out as he sent three swords made of crackling chakra out of his hand and through the three shinobi. Thank you sauske Kun but watch out!!!!! Sakura cried. Three more rouge shinobi approached sauske from behind. Sauske Kun jump sakura cried as she punched the ground sending the ground flying upwards and into the three ninja. SHADOW GATHERING JUTSU another you man cried as shadows from all over the area struck out and trapped several new shinobi. NOW KIBA!!!! The young man shouted. Here we go shikamaru two kiba's cried

MAN BEAST STYLE: FANG STORM JUTSU!!! The two kiba's now spun to look like horizontal twisters. A few feet from the trapped shinobi the two twisters multiplied into twenty and began to rip apart the trapped shinobi. The shinobi fell to the ground and shikamaru's shadows receded. Great job everyone kakashi and kurenai said at the same time who had just finished of there shinobi as well. After the teams gathered there stuff a final rouge shinobi jumped from the bushes towards hinata who had deactivated her byakugan. Hinata turned around in horror to see the shinobi charging at her with blood lust in his eyes. The shinobi was turned away by two kunai flying from the trees above. The kunai had a strange seal on them almost like exploding tags. The shinobi resumed his dash. All of a sudden the tags on the kunai began to glow. And in a bright yellow flash was a person no one had seen in three years. There were two naruto's who had there forearms together connecting palms began glowing with a bright swirling blue chakra. The sphere was about as big as a basket ball. OODAMA RASENGAN!!!!!! Naruto thrust the sphere into the rouge shinobi's stomach and there was a bright explosion of white light. The next thing anyone saw was the rouge shinobi flying off into the distance through a few trees. Your kidding sauske said wide eyed. I…is that sakura gasped. Shikamaru and kiba just began chuckling. Kakashi brought his hand to his mouth. Oh my he gasped. Kurenai just smiled. NARUTO KUN!!!!!! Hinata cried as she ran towards naruto. Naruto turned around just in time to catch hinata mid flight and twirl her around then bring her in for a long kiss. Sauske and kiba turned around while shikamaru just leaned up against a tree. Kakashi, kurenai and sakura watched in aw but all for different reasons. After about five minutes kakshi was a little annoyed so he coughed to break it up only to receive two fists to the top of his head from sakura and kurenai. Naruto and hinata broke the kiss shortly after. I missed you so much hinata Chan naruto said smiling. Me to naruto Kun she replied smiling. I hate to break up the reunion but we have a mission to complete kakashi stated. Actually kakashi I think it would be best to retreat to a safe distance and re-think our plans. Why do you say that kurenai kakashi asked? Well in case you haven't noticed our teams used up a fair amount of chakra and don't you think our enemy would notice sixteen missing ninja. Good point kurenai kakashi sighed. Alright guys lets retreat 6 kilometres and set up camp there. Right everyone replied as jiraya appeared in front of kakashi. Hey jiraya sensei naruto cried what took you so long. Jiraya was pissed. You know exactly what took me so long naruto he yelled and don't hey me after what you did.

Naruto instantly went sombre and hinata was worried. I told you to only use the oodama rasengan when your life or a friend's life was in danger not just to show off. Actually jiraya kakashi began. Naruto using that incredible jutsu saved hinata. Everyone nodded there heads in agreement. Jiraya sighed well then I guess you could stay here and help you team with there mission naruto but I'll be heading back to the village after a quick talk with kakashi and kurenai. Thanks jiraya sensei naruto replied sombrely. Hinata attached herself to naruto's arm like she used to three years ago. Naruto's mood instantly changed after that from sad to something he hadn't felt but looked forward to for so long. Hey can I get you two to come with me jiraya asked motioning towards kurenai and kakashi. Be ready to leave very shortly guys kakashi called back. After a few minutes of walking kakashi was worried about how far they were getting from there teams. Hey jiraya why are we going so far he asked. Because when un-distracted naruto could possibly sense us from this distance he said stopping. That actually how we found you jiraya added. I…incredible kurenai gasped. You don't know the half of it jiraya said removing his shirt to reveal a large jagged scar reaching across his chest. My god kurenai gasped. Even as an anbu in his youth kakashi hadn't seen a wound this bad before. What the hell hit you kakashi gasped. Kyuubi jiraya answered sternly. Both kakashi and kurenai were amazed. Naruto is able to control up to the three tails form. But once he hits four tails he becomes an out of control berserker that no one can stop. Kakashi and kurenai went silent. I tried my best to prepare naruto for his destiny and he is far stronger than anyone can even begin to imagine. Jiraya grabbed a few photos out of his pocket and handed them to the two jonins. Naruto has seen more terrible things than a boy twice his age should've seen jiraya said putting back on his shirt so if he seams different don't worry. Here he said handing both jonins some small pieces of paper. If naruto should ever go four tails use these seals I developed but be warned if you use them to often then he'll eventually become immune to there effects. The only thing that'll bring naruto out of that state is either those seals or someone he loves deeply like hinata. Oh and one more thing jiraya said beginning to walk away. Naruto hasn't slept well in over a year due to the kyuubi I really don't know how he's even standing let along pulling off the oodama rasengan so be aware he might need medical attention soon. And with that jiraya was gone. Both kakashi and kurenai were speechless and slowly walked back in silence.

**Meanwhile **

Teams seven and eight were sitting waiting for there sensei's to return. Naruto was cuddling with hinata and sakura with sauske. Sauske was wearing a pair of navy blue pants like most shinobi chose to wear. His shirt was white and baggy and to top it off he wore his chunin vest. He also had a long black kusanagi hilted on his waist at the back. Sakura wore a pair of black skin tight shorts covered by a light pink skirt. She was also wearing a hot pink tube top covered by her chunin vest.

Shikamaru was wearing a pair of navy blue pants exactly like sauske's and a long sleeved navy blue shirt covered by his chunin vest. Kiba wore baggy pants and a ripped and tattered shirt and an undone jacket. His chunin vest was ripped and tattered as well. Akamaru was now bigger than kiba was and wore a blue dog collar. Hinata was wearing long black skin tight pants that reached down to her ankles. She was wearing a mesh tube top underneath her chunin vest. She was also wearing a pair of sleeves that were tied at the elbows and ran down to her knuckles. Her hair was now long and straight that ran down to her shoulder blades. Naruto was content at resting his head on it and hinata enjoyed every bit of it. Hey hinata when did those two become a couple naruto asked motioning towards sakura and sauske who were sitting with each other much like naruto and hinata. Oh about a year after you left sakura was so annoyed at sauske's bad attitude that she punched him in the face. After that sauske asked sakura out and she agreed. Naruto smirked I knew all he needed was a good punch in the face. Naruto smirked. So did kiba find anyone naruto asked. No but shikamaru is rumoured to be going out with the envoy to the sand village. YOU MEAN TEMARI naruto almost yelled. Yep hinata smiled. Wow naruto sighed god luck friend naruto said under his breath. Naruto was feeling happiness and joy. Two things he hadn't felt in three years. Just then kakashi and kurenai walked into the area. Alright guys let go kakashi chimed. Right everyone replied as they stood kakashi glanced at naruto now understanding the great Fortune and misfortune he could bring. The teams were gone in a flash about halfway there naruto just remembered he hadn't heard hinata stutter since he got back. Hey naruto what's the rush kakashi called out. Naruto snapped back into reality and realized he was farther ahead of the group then he was supposed to be. Oh sorry sensei he called back as he dropped back to join his team. So naruto how was your journey kurenai asked naruto went wide eyed and winced a little uhh it was fine sensei naruto replied sombrely. I learned quite a few things from jiraya sensei. Kurenai noticed naruto wince and decided to drop the subject. That's good she smiled. It was about a half hour before the two teams reached there retreat point. As team seven began setting up there tents team eight searched for fire wood and water. About ten minutes later all the tents were up and there was enough fire wood for the night as well as water. Everyone sat down around the fire in there respective groups. Naruto with hinata. Sauske with sakura. And everyone else was just by themselves. Kakshi and kurenai were stating on a special dinner for naruto's return. So naruto what was that jutsu you used earlier sauske asked.

Which one naruto replied? The one with the bright light sauske said. Oh well that jutsu is called the hiraishin and it was developed by the yondaime hokage. Naruto went sombre and my father he added. Everyone was shocked except for kakashi and kurenai who knew long before naruto did. Naruto took a kunai out of his holster. This seal on the hilt of the kunai is implanted with my unique chakra and when the seal is activated it brings my body through space and time to the location of the activated seal. W…wow sakura gasped. That kind of jutsu must be s-ranked right sensei. Yes it is sakura kakashi replied. So that's why I couldn't copy it sauske added. Yep naruto smirked. I'm the only living person who can perform this jutsu. So kakashi sensei naruto said if I'm going to be a part of this mission I'm going to need to know its rank objective and payout. Kurenai was stunned. Naruto almost never thought of the mission when he was with hinata and sakura. Well kakashi started this mission is to destroy a terrorist compound. Naruto listened intently. These terrorists have been attacking shinobi villages throughout the land and there numbers are growing. This installation is a meeting place for a few of there leaders so we have been assigned to destroy the facility and if possible gain any information on there plans or reasons for attacking. The mission is A rank and the payout is enough for me to buy a new house. Alright then when do we start naruto asked smiling? Tomorrow in certain conditions apply. Dinner's ready kurenai called out. Everyone rushed over from there respective seats around the camp site to find that they were having ramen for dinner. Looks good s kiba smirked as he dug in naruto was the last one to start eating. Ok now I know something is wrong with naruto hinata thought to herself. The sun was setting on the horizon and everyone was getting sleepy. Sauske and sakura crawled into there tent as did shikamaru and kiba. Kakashi unrolled his sleeping bag and lied down. Well I guess that means I'll take first watch naruto joked as he was going to ask for it anyways. After hinata was finished helping her kurenai slid into her sleeping bag. Naruto sat down and began staring at the fire. Hinata decided to keep Naruto Company for awhile. She snuggled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder and watched the fire with him. Naruto Kun what's wrong hinata asked. Oh nothing why do you ask hinata Chan naruto replied smiling down at her. Naruto Kun I know when something's bothering you please tell me maybe I can help hinata pleaded. Naruto sighed and was about to speak until kakashi interrupted. Naruto, how long has it been since you've slept? Naruto winced so jiraya told you then naruto replied. How long kakashi asked again. I stopped counting over a year ago naruto replied slowly. Hinata was shocked and wide eyed. Naruto kakashi began again. If you don't get some sleep tonight you'll be staying here on guard duty with kurenai. If you don't wake me up in a few hours then I'll know so wake me up kakashi finished and rolled over. Naruto Kun has it really been a year since you've had a good nights sleep. Hinata asked worried. Ya. Naruto replied slowly. Hinata yawned but tried to keep it in. hinata you're tired you should go and get some sleep. But I can still hinata tried to say as she yawned again. See naruto smirked, don't worry I'll be in in a bit okay. Okay naruto Kun hinata sighed as she gave him a peck on the lips and went to sleep. Shortly after naruto could here everyone sleeping except for one. Having trouble sleeping kurenai sensei naruto asked. A little she joked. She got up and walked over to the fire. Naruto you don't know how lucky you are she smiled. Oh and why's that sensei naruto asked confused. Kurenai smiled again when you left at least a half an hour of hinata's day was spent at the village gate waiting for you and the rest of it was spent training when she wasn't on a mission. Naruto was in aw and then felt really bad for how he was acting earlier. Sensei you want to know something naruto asked. Sure naruto she replied curious. When I first started seeing hinata all those years ago the first thing I though was she was way too good for me. But later on I realized that she was the only one for me. Kurenai smiled. I've never felt like that about anyone before naruto finished. Naruto that's what love is kurenai smiled as she walked back to her sleeping bag and went to sleep. A few hours went by and naruto was feeling more tired then he had in the entire time he was away. Hey kakshi sensei naruto called out. There was no answer. Damn heavy sleepers naruto cursed as he picked up a rock and threw it at kakshi hitting him straight in the head.

Ouch naruto you could have woken me up kinder ya know. Sorry jiraya's a heavy sleeper to so it's a habit.

I'm goanna try to get some sleep sensei naruto said as he walked towards hinata's tent .naruto kakashi called out. Ya sensei he replied. I'm going to make you promise me the same thing I made sauske and sakura promise me. What's that naruto asked curious. No sex on missions. Kakashi said sternly. After a few seconds naruto replied with a foot in kakashi's face. No shit kakashi sensei he replied as he walked back towards the tent. Well at least that wasn't as bad as when I told sakura and sauske he chuckled to himself. But even so I didn't even see that kick coming kakashi said to himself. Even when he's that tired he can still perform the hiraishin. Naruto you really are something else. Naruto walked into the tent to find a place set up right beside hinata who was sleeping peacefully. Naruto smiled. Kurenai was right; I am a lucky guy to be with hinata. Well might as well try to get some sleep. Naruto removed his shirt and lied down beside hinata and closed his eye's. Something's different naruto thought to himself. Unlike so many times before naruto wasn't sensing the kyuubi in the back of his mind. Right after that thought he was fast asleep.

**The next morning**

Hinata opened her eye's to see naruto sleeping beside her. Naruto Kun's sleeping hinata thought. She smiled until she saw a strange mark on naruto's right shoulder. She propped herself up to get a better view. The mark was jagged and rust coloured. What is that hinata gasped. Hinata ever so gently lowered the blankets to see the horrid scar ran all the way from naruto's right shoulder across his back to left side of his waist. Oh my god hinata gasped quietly. What could have done this to you naruto Kun? Holy crap that's a bad scar kurenai said quietly sticking her head into the tent. Did he tell you how he got it hinata she asked? No sensei she replied I just saw it now and I was asleep when he came in last night. Kurenai sighed. Well come on lets get some breakfast. Just as hinata was about to get out of the tent naruto still sleeping brought his hand to his head. He looked like he was in pain. Hinata was shocked but kurenai was curious. Hey hinata lie back down again kurenai asked. O…okay hinata replied. As soon as hinata lied back down naruto looked like his pain had subsided. Well I'll be damned kurenai smiled. jiraya said the only things that'll affect the kyuubi's influence on him was the seal tags he gave us and being in close proximity to someone he cares deeply for or loves but I never knew you could have this much of an affect on him hinata. Kurenai smiled. Hinata was speechless but she didn't ask questions. I'll stay with him until he wakes up sensei hinata smiled. I think he needs me more than you guys do. She added. Kurenai returned the smile. I know he does she said as she walked out of the tent.

What was that all about kakashi asked as he was tending to the fire? Me and hinata just figured out how to get naruto to sleep kurenai smiled. Oh and hows that kakashi asked curious. Remember when jiraya told us the only thing that could lessen the kyuubi's impact on naruto was those tags and being close to someone he loves. Ya so what about it kakashi asked confused. Kurenai sighed. Don't you think it's weird that naruto sleeps for the first time in more than a year as soon as he is reunited with hinata. Oh now I get you kakashi smiled. Kurenai sighed again. So what's the plan for the mission kurenai asked. Well me plan is to have you and kiba stay here to guard the camp. But if naruto doesn't wake up I'll change that to leave naruto and hinata here. As for the rest we'll sneak in to the compound steal whatever info we can and destroy the place after were done. Good plan kurenai smiled.

Naruto slowly opened his eye's to see hinata smiling back at him. Did I sleep last night naruto asked still half asleep? Yep hinata smiled. Naruto smiled back. And I know why hinata chimed. Why's that naruto asked smirking. Kurenai told me that the only thing that can weaken the kyuubi's influence on you was a seal that jiraya Sama gave kurenai and kakashi sensei and being close to someone you love. Naruto frowned. Damn that ero sennin I knew about the seal part but it would have been nice if told me about the love part. Hinata giggled. Oh naruto Kun umm how did you get that scar on your back hinata asked?

Naruto winced and started breathing heavily. N…naruto Kun if you don't want to tell me it's alright hinata gasped at his reaction to the question. No I'll tell you just give me a second naruto sighed. It was about a month after I left for training and we were staying in the village hidden in the sand. They were short a few ninja's so jiraya offered my services for a c ranked mission to re-gain contact with one of there outposts.

Once we got there the place was destroyed. My new friend gaara is a jinchuriki like me. We thought that the attackers had left. Once we did a body count we were attacked. The jounin in charge of our group was cut down instantly as was another member of our team. The attacker was headed for gaara. I was able to step in front of him just as his sword came down. It slashed through my back. When I woke up I was still bleeding. The kyuubi was in the process of healing my back. He told my that I would have been dead if the cut was a few millimetres deeper. While I was unconscious gaara killed the attacker and one of his accomplices. I should have known better than to drop my guard at the site of a battle. That's one of the first things you learn at the academy. I told the kyuubi to leave the scar there as a reminder of my foolishness that cost two lives. Oh naruto Kun hinata sighed as she embraced him trying to comfort him. It's okay it wasn't your fault. I know but I feel like I could have done better. Naruto sighed he remembered hinata's unique sent so well and he could smell it even more now that his senses were heightened. Hey in there were about to leave for the mission. Be right out naruto called out. Naruto Kun are you sure you don't need more sleep. I could use another five minutes but that can wait until the mission is done. Okay naruto Kun lets get ready then hinata smiled.


	25. Chapter 22 bringing down the house

Chapter twenty-two: bringing down the house and house warming

Naruto and hinata emerged from the tent fully dressed and fully rested. Well it's about time kiba moaned.

Good morning to you to dog boy naruto smirked. The two began playfully wrestling much to the amusement of hinata and sakura. Hey cut it out guys we got a mission to complete kakashi bellowed. Right sorry sensei naruto smirked helping kiba up until he was knocked down by akamaru and was being licked to death. Kiba help naruto cried. Now even kakashi was laughing. After a few minutes of licking akamaru hoped off of naruto and ran over to kiba. Alright with out further interruptions let's go over the plan. Naruto, hinata, sauske, sakura, shikamaru and I will proceed to the compound while kurenai and kiba stay back and guard the camp. We'll determine the rest of the plan once we see what the enemy has done with the security at the compound everyone understand kakashi asked? Everyone nodded. Then let's go. Everyone was gone in a flash. After about a half hour of speeding through the tree's the teams arrived at there destination. They hid behind several bushes. Hinata can you see how many guards are there kakashi asked. Yes sensei hinata replied activating her byakugan. After a few seconds of counting hinata saw that they had doubled there security. There are twenty four guards on the outer wall and there are seventeen more people inside the complex. The people on the complex are farther spaced out than the people on the out side hinata finished. Well that means a frontal assault isn't an option shikamaru sighed. Actually shikamaru naruto chimed I can take care of all the guards to leave room for you to get inside. Naruto I know you think your strong but there's no way to tell what level those shinobi are and even if there genin level there's still no way you can take on twenty four guards at once shikamaru scolded. Actually that statements wrong shikamaru kakashi said. Naruto you have mastered the hiraishin right kakashi asked. Yep naruto replied. You catch on pretty quick sensei naruto smirked. Actually naruto I've done this before with your father. W…what naruto asked surprised. Yep kakashi smiled. Your father was my sensei when I was young. W…wow naruto asked. You can't be serious sensei shikamaru cried. Just watch shikamaru. Kakashi sighed. Go for it naruto. Everyone else be ready to get in fast. Everyone nodded. Naruto stood. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU he cried as he multiplied himself into twenty four. The clones spread out into a line and withdrew there kunai's. Here we go the said as they threw there kunai's after a few seconds all the clones disappeared in a flash of yellow light. Off in the distance they heard a loud cry RASENGAN!!! Followed by a series of explosions. What the hell did he do now? Sauske sighed under his breath. A kunai landed beside the group and naruto returned in a flash of yellow light. The guards have been taken care of kakashi sensei naruto smirked. You really are his son kakashi smiled. Alright team lets go. They were off dashing towards the compound they saw two more shinobi emerge from the compound to see what happened. Sauske brought his hand in front of his chest as it began crackling with energy. CHIDORI SENBON he cried as he swiped his and sent several little lightning senbon flying towards the two shinobi. All of the senbon connected and the shinobi fell to the ground. Split up and find an entrance kakashi yelled. Shikamaru naruto and hinata went left while sakura sauske and kakashi went right. Hinata can you see an entrance naruto asked. There's one about seventy five metres away naruto Kun she answered. Wait that's strange hinata said. What is it shikamaru asked the remaining shinobi in the complex are escaping through the rear entrance and are leaving the area. What why naruto asked confused? Maybe there genin and seeing the sensei's killed off so quick freaked them out and there now fleeing. Naruto hinata and shikamaru where now inside the complex kakashi sensei were in shikamaru radioed from his ear communicator. And hinata say's the shinobi are leaving the area he continued. Confirmed kakashi crackled back but don't let your guard down guy's roger shikamaru replied. Were now heading for the main library he added. Hinata which way is the library naruto asked. About one hundred metres straight ahead. Great naruto cried lets go then. A few seconds later the trio arrived in the library. Well they obviously weren't very smart genin's shikamaru sighed. Look they left all this info here for us. No doubt naruto smirked. Hinata can you find a scroll that contains anything about what this place is for or about the terrorists plans. I'm looking hinata said scanning the walls with her byakugan. Found something it's about what this place is for. It's on the top shelf behind a thick panel. Naruto lets go see shikamaru sighed as he jumped up to the top shelf. Naruto followed. After moving a few books they found a panel that was locked tight. Shikamaru withdrew a paper clip from his tool pouch. He bent it and began picking the lock. After a few minutes of fiddling with the lock it clicked open to reveal an envelope. Shikamaru opened it and withdrew a few pieces of paper. These are the ones he chimed as he jumped down and put them back into the envelope. Just as naruto jumped down kakashi and his group walked in. what did you find he asked shikamaru. Shikamaru handed kakashi the envelope he found. Alright guys the last thing we need to do is destroy this place and then we can go home. Everyone sighed in relief. Alright let's set the charges an- wait sensei I have a better way of destroying this place. Oh and what's that naruto shikamaru asked annoyed? Let's get out side and I'll show you he replied. Once they walked out side and a few metres away from the compound. Well what are you waiting for naruto shikamaru sighed?

Stand back everyone this is going to be a big one. Naruto bit his thumb and performed numerous hand seals. NINJA ART OF SUMMONING: BRINGING DOWN THE HOUSE!!! Naruto cried as he slammed his hand onto the ground. In a flash a giant toad with two giant katana's across his back appeared above the complex and landed right on top of it. Damn it naruto what have I told you about summoning me on top of buildings the giant toad's voice echoed. Back at the camp kiba and kurenai saw the giant toad and heard the name naruto. Please don't tell me naruto pissed that thing off kiba moaned slapping his head with his hand.

I know you don't like it but you're the easiest way to take out buildings and other large things naruto moaned that why they call you the demolisher toad naruto added. Fine the toad bellowed you can summon me on top of things but I don't have to like it he added. Is there anything else the toad asked? Nope were good for now naruto smiled until next time buddy. See ya the toad bellowed before he disappeared in a giant plume of smoke. Well it looks like jiraya taught you how to do summon bigger toads kakashi smirked. Ya and to think I'm the only one the demolisher toad chose to be his personal summoner.

I can do that to hinata joked as she clamped on to naruto's arm. Oh that's right you can summon the slugs right naruto smiled. Yep hinata smiled and I can even summon katsuyu and not get tired she chimed with a childish grin. Wow hinata you really have improved a lot. Naruto smiled and gave hinata a kiss. Ohh enough you making me nauseous. Shikamaru moaned as he began walking back towards there camp. What you don't do this with temari naruto teased. Shikamaru stopped mid step. How do you know temari!? Shikamaru gasped. Naruto smirked. I stayed in the sand village for a couple of weeks during my training. She actually seems nice but she's kind of a hard ass naruto smirked. Shikamaru winced. I'll tell her you said that next time she visits shikamaru smirked. Oh shit naruto thought. H…hey come on buddy I didn't mean anything by it naruto smiled nervously while walking beside shikamaru on there way back to camp.

Once everyone was back at the camp naruto was on the verge of collapsing due to the enormous amount of chakra naruto used in such a short time. In fact he was being carried back be sauske and shikamaru.

They set naruto down at the entrance of his tent and watched him crawl in. so how'd it go kiba smirked naruto did most of the work sauske smirked. Really kiba asked. Yep hinata smiled as she walked into her tent to join naruto for a nap seeing as how he needed her to sleep for lack of a better term. It was only about 2:30 and everyone was bored. Hey shikamaru want to spar for a bit sauske asked calmly. What do you think shikamaru answered from under a nearby tree? Just asking sauske sighed. How about you kakashi sensei he asked actually sauske I've been wanting to show you something for a long while now. Oh what's that sauske smirked having his interests peaked. Kakashi got up and walked over to him. He kneeled down to the side of sauske's head. Meckangyo sharringan kakashi whispered in his ear. Sauske instantly went wide eyed. Don't screw with me kakashi sensei that impossible and you know it he yelled pissed right off. It's not, I'm not and I'll show you kakashi replied. Fine then lets go sensei. Sauske bellowed. What's going on sakura asked afraid don't worry sakura sauske smiled kakashi's just showing me If it's possible to achieve one of my goals with out causing myself and others pain. Well then let's get this started then kakashi smiled. He lifted his forehead protector to reveal the one and only meckangyo sharringan the pride and joy of the almost extinct uchiha clan. H…how I don't understand sauske gasped. Sauske the only way you can activate the eye without killing someone close to you is through intense amounts of training. That training will involve putting your life on the line. Help me sensei sauske pleaded. First here me out sauske. Kakashi sighed. The reason I did not show you this before was I was concerned that you would go off and leave the village in search of you brother. But now you have obligations that can't be ignored. Sauske was confused.

You know have people to depend on you and that care for you and I promises you sauske itachi will come and when he does it will be your choice to kill him if you want I nor anyone else will stop you. But before I teach you this you have to promises me you won't do anything stupid. I promise sauske said. Alright then after we return to the village I will begin training you to harness this kind of meckangyo sharringan.

**Meanwhile **

Naruto was resting peacefully with hinata in his arms. He was happier than he had been in a very long time.

He was finally able to sleep and he was back with his love hinata. Hey hinata he smiled. Yes naruto Kun hinata replied. You really look beautiful with your hair like that. Naruto said blushing a little. T…thank you naruto Kun hinata replied blushing quite a bit more than naruto. She was about to ask what brought that up when she heard the soft purr of naruto sleeping. Hinata just smiled and followed suit. And before long they were both asleep in each others arms.

**The next morning**

Naruto awoke to the sound of sakura's voice. Come on sensei he can sleep all he wants when get to you know where? Sakura how would you feel if you haven't slept in over a year and one of your best friends woke you up and let's walk for half a day to go home. Kurenai scolded. But the excitement is too much to bare sensei. Sakura you've waited three years you can wait a few more hours. Wait for what naruto asked walking out of the tent with hinata in tail. And where's everyone else. Kurenai sighed they got up with the sun and left ahead of us. We decided to let you sleep for a bit more. But someone kurenai said looking at sakura had to wake you up. Naruto looked over at sakura and waged his finger. Grrr must fight urge to hit sakura aid to her self and walked off towards the fire to do her breathing exercises that tsunade had taught her. What's for breakfast hinata yawned while stretching. Power bars sakura nearly yelled. Oh okay then hinata replied sliding behind naruto. Who instantly burst out laughing? What's so funny naruto sakura yelled as she marched up to him looking him straight in the eyes? It's amazing how some things never change naruto smiled I'm glad I'm back naruto said grabbing both girls into a hug. Were not home yet kurenai smiled. You'll be amazed at how many things do change naruto. After team eight finished there power bars and packed up camp they headed back home to the village of konoha. After a few hours of walking they reached there home. The village hidden in the leaves. The first thing naruto said when he walked into the gates was. Would someone mind explaining to me why tsunade's face is on the hokage monument? Oh that's right you left right before the thirds retirement sakura smiled. So tsunade's the new hokage naruto asked? Yep kurenai replied and if' I may be so bold the village hasn't been this prosperous since the fourth was hokage. Wow naruto gasped. Hey hinata why don't we go say hi to your father naruto smiled. Actually naruto Kun I think we should go somewhere else first hinata smiled. Oh and were would that be naruto asked. Hinata thought for a second. How about ichiraku's hinata smiled? Actually I am a little hungry naruto replied. Sure lets go hinata. Sakura and kurenai sighed. Okay just a sec naruto Kun. Hinata walked over to kurenai and sakura and whispered something to them. Alright naruto lets go hinata smiled grabbing naruto's arm. What was that about naruto asked? Oh uhhh girl stuff hinata replied after a second. Oh naruto replied and walked along towards ichikraku ramen.

Once there ichiraku recognized naruto immediately is naruto he nearly yelled. Hey sir naruto replied with a smile. Wow look at how much you've grown must not have had much ramen while you were training.

Nope nothing but fruits and veggies naruto smiled. Well if that the case my boy than this meals on the house for you and your friend there. T…thanks sir naruto replied having never received anything free before. Old man ichiraku was always kind to naruto but he had never offered a free meal before. Naruto looked at the menu to see what kind of new ramen he had. Then he saw it the uzumaki special two bowls of pork miso ramen for the price of one. Naruto nearly fell over. So I guess you see our special then ichikraku smiled.

Ya but why name it after me naruto asked confused. Cause you're my best customer my boy so if I don't name it after my best customer than who should I name it after. After naruto and hinata finished there free ramen and said there goodbyes they walked off further into the village together. Hinata was looking around like she was expecting something. Hey hinata why are you looking around so much naruto asked.

OH MY GOD IT HIM!!!!! Came a loud screech from down the street. That why hinata cried run naruto. Shit is it a mob naruto asked running. Not exactly hinata cried as she dashed into an ally way. The horde of girls ran right past them. What was that about naruto asked? Things have changed a bit since you've been gone naruto Kun hinata smiled. Like what naruto asked confused. Well for one your fan club over there has been looking for you ever since word got out that you were the fourth hokage's son. Naruto was wide eyed your kidding right hinata that's not funny. I wish I were naruto Kun hinata said snuggling up to naruto. Hey we still got one more stop to make hinata smiled as she pointed up to the rooftops oh okay naruto smiled. He jumped up to the roofs as hinata followed. Lead the way naruto smiled. Hinata chuckled this way naruto she shouted as she ran across the roof tops. Hinata landed on the streets in front of a large tree. Naruto saw sakura sauske and kurenai al waiting at the base of the tree near a stair case. Hey guys what's going on with this place since when did I have a fan club. Sauske began chuckling. Welcome to my world naruto. Naruto chuckled back. Well what are we doing here? Come on and we'll show you sakura cried as she grabbed naruto's arm and pulled him up the stair case followed by hinata, sauske and kurenai.

As they climbed there stair case naruto was able to see a very large apartment in the trees. It was still visible from the ground but harder to see. They only climbed about two stories before they came the door of the apartment. Hey doesn't someone live hear naruto asked. Yep hinata replied giggling as did sakura. I don't remember this being here when I left. Naruto said. That's cause it wasn't sauske smirked. Hinata grabbed set of keys out her pocket and opened the door. She walked in followed by naruto and sakura then sauske and kurenai. Hinata opened the curtains to let the mid day sun shine in. the apartment was fully furnished it had two couches and a chair in the living room along with a coffee table and TV stand. The kitchen had a table and four chairs around it. Come on naruto Kun hinata said grabbing his arm and dragging him down the main hall. There was a large bedroom with a queen sized bed and two dressers. There was also a bed side table with a very familiar looking alarm clock on it. Naruto noted it for later.

The walked down the hall some more to come across a fully stocked bathroom with a large shower. Across the hall was a smaller bedroom with a twin sized bed and one dresser. Down the hall was a large storage closet. Hinata dragged naruto back to the living room were sauske was sitting on the couch with sakura while kurenai was sitting in the chair. So what do you think naruto sakura asked? Well I'd sure like to live here one day but why are you showing me this. Both sauske and sakura smacked there heads with there head while hinata just giggled. What were trying to say naruto sauske began is- welcome home. Hinata interrupted with a smile. You mean to tell me this is my place naruto asked wide eyed. Duh sauske smirked. Whoa whoa whoa let me get this straight naruto cried. You mean to tell me that not only do I have my own special at ichiraku's but I have a fan club and a new apartment!!! Pretty much sakura smiled. Naruto sighed and sat down. You guy's weren't kidding when you said things have changed. Naruto said overwhelmed. And this is all because I'm the fourths son naruto asked. Actually no kurenai replied. This is not because you're the fourth hokage's son it's because you've earned the villages respect and admiration. Naruto they like you for you. Well except maybe the fan club kurenai smirked. Pheeeew naruto sighed this is a lot to take in you guy's don't worry naruto Kun we'll do it together hinata smiled giving naruto a peck. Thanks you guys everyone thought the saw a tear in the iron mask that was naruto's emotional cage which only hinata had seen before but sure enough it wasn't just a crack it was a full blown breach. After naruto finished repairing his emotional mask there was a knock at the door. Wow visitors already kurenai joked. Naruto opened the door to see the third hokage standing there with a smile on his face. Welcome home naruto he said giving him a hug. Uhh hello hokage Sama naruto said surprised. Please naruto call me sarutobi now. My days as hokage have come to an end he smiled. Oh that's right naruto remembered.

Come in sarutobi Sama. Naruto offered don't mind if I do sarutobi replied. After the hokage had a seat that hinata offered he smiled. Oh naruto I'm happy that the day has finally come when the villagers have realised how special you are to this village. To be honest I didn't think I'd live long enough to see it sarutobi smiled. Oh come on sensei your not that old jiraya cried from the window. Hey jiraya sensei naruto called out. Hey naruto. I just came by to say that I'm going to be away for awhile looking for information on you know who. Oh alright sensei I'll se you soon see ya and with that jiraya was gone. How about we start dinner sakura san hinata chimed oh okay she replied. I'll help to kurenai offered getting up.

It was sunset before dinner was finished and everyone except hinata left. Oh naruto Kun do you want to go see my father now hinata asked. Sure I could use a walk after that massive dinner. Naruto replied feeling bloated. Naruto locked his new place and he and hinata took to the roofs. During dinner naruto had discovered that sauske and sakura had a place down the street for naruto's apartment and the hyuuga compound was only a few blocks away.

They reached the main gates of the hyuuga compound which was opened immediately. Welcome home naruto the gate keeper called out. Thank you naruto replied. As hinata walked naruto down the halls of the hyuuga main house naruto noticed the friendly glances of the occupants. This is going to take some getting used to he thought to himself. They were now in front of the door to hiashi's room. Come in they heard from the other side. Hello father I'm home hinata smiled as she went to give her father a hug. He returned the hug then spotted the other occupant in the room. Hello hiashi Sama naruto smiled. Is that naruto he asked? The one and only naruto replied. Hiashi smiled welcome home naruto how was your training. Very productive hiashi Sama naruto replied. But it was far too long to be away from hinata Chan. Hiashi smiled. Naruto I glad you are home. T…thank you hiashi Sama naruto replied. Oh father there is something we need to speak to you about hinata smiled. Oh well then let's go to the gardens and talk there alright hinata. Okay father hinata grabbed naruto by the arm and walked him out to the veranda. Hiashi followed. He noticed hinata that when those two walked together they seem happier than when they walk along. Naruto's arm was around hinata's waist and hinata was grasping on to naruto's arm as if she was afraid to loose him. Hiashi smiled. Just like hiana and myself he thought to himself. Well then that decides it right there.

Once they reached the gardens naruto and hinata sat down on the grass. Hiashi did so as well. So hinata what is it you wish to talk to me about. Well father since naruto began training with the kyuubi's powers he hasn't been able to sleep well without the kyuubi causing him nightmares. Father Naruto hasn't slept well in over a year. That's what it is hiashi thought. When he saw naruto he had seen slight sings of chronic insomnia as well as fatigue. But when we met each other out on the mission we discovered that the only thing that weakens the kyuubi's influence on naruto is being around and in close proximity to ones he loves. Hinata then smiled at naruto and he smiled back. So that is why I would like your permission to live with naruto Kun father. Naruto went wide eyed. Hinata Chan are you sure naruto asked of course I'm sure naruto Kun. If it will help you then I gladly live with you. Hinata Chan naruto smiled thank you he said giving her a small kiss on the lips as not to embarrass her in front of her father. Hiashi sighed. Seeing you to like this reminds me so much of myself and your mother hinata. He smiled. But unfortunately my father wasn't too pleased with me and your mother being together. Hinata I have tried to be a better father to you than my father was to me and I like to think I've succeeded to some degree. So that is why I'm allowing you to live with naruto. THANK YOU FATHER!!! Hinata cried as she hugged him. I'll go pack okay naruto Kun alright hinata Chan he replied with a smile. As she ran off to her room to pack neji watched out of the corner of his eye. I don't think I've ever seen her happier he thought to himself. Naruto hiashi called out. Yes hiashi Sama naruto replied. I'm not sure if I've told you this before but I approve of you being with my daughter and to be honest I don't think I would want any one else to be with her. Naruto was speechless. You are a great man naruto and I'm sure your father is very proud of what you have become. But please naruto sans please protect hinata from the dangers and pain in this cruel world. She lost her mother and I don't want her to loose anything else she has worked so hard to gain. Naruto can I trust you to protect my daughter not just for me or her but for her mother and yourself as well. Naruto was shocked, speechless, surprised, honoured and afraid all at once. All naruto could manage was to speak were seven words. I will protect her with my life hiashi Sama naruto replied that's all I ask naruto san hiashi replied. It was another few minutes before hinata came back carrying two large back packs. Here let me carry those for you hinata Chan naruto offered. Thanks naruto hinata groaned at the wait of the bags naruto smiled as he lifted the bags and put them over his shoulder. I'll see you soon father hinata said as she hugged her father. Be good now he called out as the two walked out of the gate and towards naruto's new home.


	26. Chapter 23 the big suprise

Chapter twenty three: the big surprise

**The next morning**

Naruto awoke before hinata this morning. He looked over to see her with a smile on her face. He reached over and brushed her bang out of her face. He got up and walked out of the bedroom. He was just about to start making breakfast when there was a knock at the door. Who the hell visits this early in the morning he thought to himself. He opened the door to see sakura standing there with her back pack. She instantly blushed when she saw naruto was wearing only his pants. She noted that his chest was now well toned and muscular but still had the signs of youth. Morning sakura he smiled. Uhh ya sakura smiled back. I just came by to tell you that I'm leaving on a mission with kiba and shikamaru today s and it'll last around a week. Oh were you off to naruto asked. Hidden grass village she sighed. Oh I've been there it's really quiet though naruto smiled. Sakura sighed well I guess I'll go tell hinata then. Oh that's not necessary naruto smiled. Oh and whys that sakura sneered. Well naruto said scratching his head. Due to a certain turn of events hinata is living here with me. Naruto braced himself for the verbal onslaught witch he thought would follow. Oh that's just like me and sauske Kun sakura smiled. Come again naruto asked. Ya me and sauske Kun are living together in a place down the street from here. Oh naruto replied remembering the conversation from last night. Anyways let her now for me alright sakura sighed. Oh and hokage Sama wants to see you two when your ready sakura smiled as she jumped off towards the village gate. Naruto closed the door. Who was that naruto Kun hinata smiled as she came around the corner? Oh it was sakura she just came by to tell us she's leaving for a few days and that the kokage wants to see us when were ready. Oh okay naruto Kun hinata smiled as she planted a kiss on his lips. After there breakfast which consisted of toast and juice naruto and hinata proceeded to the hokage tower. It was just down the street so they didn't have to go far. They walked into the lobby and saw shizune. Hey shizune naruto called out. Naruto is that you she asked as she walked up to him. Oh my god you're so tall now she gasped as she compared his height to hers. Ya I guess so he smiled. Hey is the hokage around he asked. Yes naruto Kun in fact she's expecting you two. Oh alright then he smiled. We'll talk to you later shizune. Goodbye shizune sempai hinata smiled. Naruto and hinata walked into the hokage's office. Welcome home naruto Kun tsunade smiled. Thanks tsunade Sama naruto replied. How are you doing hinata she asked motioning to hinata? I very good thank you sensei hinata smiled. Well lets get the first thing out of the way. Kakashi and kurenai gave me a full report on the mission and I have gone over the mission documents. It turns out the facility you destroyed was a training camp for terrorist genin's that are being recruited at an alarming rate. Anyways here's your pay tsunade smiled as she threw two wads of bills in front of the two. Uhh I wasn't expecting any pay naruto asked. According to kakashi you did most of the work yourself naruto Kun. She smiled. Well that's not totally true if it wasn't for hinata and kakashi as well as shikamaru I wouldn't have been able to do anything. Damn it naruto don't be so modest it doesn't suit you tsunade sighed. Hinata just giggled. Anyways you two are going on a mission tomorrow to assist hidden sand shinobi in repelling a series of attacks on there out posts. Just us hinata asked. No kakashi and sauske will be going with you. Alright thanks tsunade Sama naruto smiled. Oh and two more things before you go. Naruto and hinata walked back over to her desk. The first is I have some good news. What's that sensei hinata asked? It turns out that your sensei kurenai yuuhi is going to have a child tsunade smiled. Naruto went wide eyed. She pregnant!!! Hinata gasped. Well no ones that observant tsunade chuckled. I just examined her last night when she came in for her regularly physical. Who's the father naruto asked. Well you'll have to find that out from her tsunade smiled. Oh and naruto Kun. Yes tsunade naruto replied. While you were away I was going through some old documents and found this. Tsunade opened her desk and handed naruto a old book which looked like it's seen better days. What is it naruto asked noticing no title on the cover. Tsunade smiled. It's the fourth hokage's journal. Naruto went wide eyed. But jiraya told me that all the documents and information about the fourth was lost in the kyuubi attack. naruto blurted out. That's what I thought as well until I found that tsunade smiled. Naruto withdrew a scroll from his vest and sealed the journal within it. That'll be all your dismissed tsunade smiled. Naruto and hinata walked out of tsunade's office and back into the lobby. Hinata didn't recognize the look on naruto's face. What's wrong naruto Kun she smiled? Well I'm just confused that's all he replied. I mean I never knew my father and all my life I've been told I had none then in the last three years I've been told I not only had a father but he was the fourth hokage the one who sealed the kyuubi within me. Hey try not to dwell too much on that now hinata smiled giving him a hug. Your home now and that's all that matters. Ya your right naruto smiled giving her a peck on the lips. So were do you want to go first naruto smiled. I want to see kurenai sensei hinata chirped. Alright then let's go through the training grounds to get there faster he smiled. Naruto and hinata walked down the street hinata grasping around his arm and naruto with his arm around her waist. They entered training ground number 46. As soon as they entered naruto sensed a threat. Hinata get down he cried and pushed both of them out of the way of a flying kunai followed by a loud cry. DYNAMIC ENTERY the green blur cried as he collided with a tree. Naruto who before they landed moved himself to the bottom of the pile was already up and awaiting the next attack. Naruto Kun I'm glad you have returned the green figure cried. Now we can finish our match. Lee is that you naruto asked already knowing the answer. Lee unleashed a flurry of punches. Naruto was barely able to dodge them. I can feel the force of his punches even though I'm dodging them naruto thought. How about this naruto lee cried the first one to land one hundred punches on the other will win the battle. Uhh lee I'm kind of in a hurry naruto sighed. That is too bad naruto Kun lee replied. Naruto sighed again. Got to get him before he takes off his weights naruto thought to himself. Naruto jumped up in the air and withdrew ten kunai marked with the hiraishin seal from his weapons pouch. He threw them down around lee. Naruto Kun your aim is very poor lee smirked. But naruto was gone. In a bright yellow flash naruto was beside lee and punched him in the face. Then he was gone in another yellow flash beside lee and kicked him in the stomach. This process repeated until naruto counted one hundred hits. Naruto Kun are you sure he's alright hinata asked. Don't worry about him a voice said from the bushes. Ten-ten and neji emerged and walked up to lee who was out cold. Ten-ten kneeled down beside lee and knocked him on the head a couple of times. See his skull is so thick that a collapsing building couldn't crack it. Hinata chuckled wile naruto smiled. Well we should be going naruto sighed. Hey naruto neji called out. Ya neji he replied. Thanks for knocking lee out now we can get some peace and quiet for awhile. Naruto smirked don't mention it neji. And with that naruto and hinata walked out the other side of the training area. They reached kurenai's house in ten minutes and knocked on the door. The door was answered by none other than anko mitsurashi. Hey look who's back in konoha anko smiled catching naruto in a head lock. Ya I'm back all right naruto smiled appearing behind hinata. Anko was stunned. She thought she had naruto in a head lock. The naruto who she had in a head lock disappeared in a plume of smoke. Anko smiled a shadow clone huh looks like you've improved naruto. Anko sensei why are you at kurenai's house hinata asked. Oh well I'm helping out kurenai since I heard the news. I'm guessing that's why you two are here anko smirked. Yep naruto smiled. Well then come on in anko smiled kurenai's upstairs. Thank naruto smiled. They walked upstairs and knocked on kurenai's door. Hey guys she smiled. Sensei hinata cried as she ran up to kurenai smiling and congratulating. Naruto just seated himself in a nearby chair and smiled. So who's the father naruto asked? Ya sensei who hinata added.

Oh you mean you two don't remember. Nope they both replied. Do you remember three years ago? When you went to that restaurant on the edge of town and you saw me and- just then the door burst open and the one and only asuma sensei was out of breath. Alright what needs to be done now kurenai dear? Oh that's good for now asuma Kun kurenai smiled. Asuma sighed naruto and hinata were wide eyed. Oh hey there kids asuma smiled. You mean hinata asked. Yep kurenai replied. And you two naruto asked. Yep kurenai replied again. Hey asuma can you take naruto for a walk and you know what with him kurenai smiled. Sure I'll take the kid for a walk asuma smiled putting naruto in a head lock and dragged him out the door out the door. Hey asuma sensei what are you doing naruto asked as he was dragged out the door. Were going to have a talk naruto san he smiled. About what naruto asked. Asuma smirked. Girls. Oh no not another one of these talks naruto sighed. What do you mean naruto asuma asked. I spent three years with the world's biggest pervert and you think I don't know about girls naruto sneered. When asuma spoke next they were again at the training grounds. Well you may know about the mechanics of love but you don't know the feeling. No offence asuma sensei but while I was away the only thing that kept me sane was the knowledge that I would see hinata Chan again. If I didn't have that I would probably be dead now.

Asuma smiled. Well that's love if I ever heard it naruto san. Looks like this talk wasn't necessary. There was a loud explosion in the forest near the training grounds. Sauske came flying through the trees with intense speed. He crashed into the ground and rolled a few times before getting to his feet. Without a word he began charging a chidori. And with that he was gone. Uhh what the hell was that about naruto asked? Oh kakashi has been putting sauske through the ringer training wise. I think it would be best if we went back to my place asuma smiled. On the way back to asuma and kurenai's place a messenger hawk brought a message that said for asuma to meet a couple other jonin's for a mission. Tell kurenai I'm sorry for leaving and I'll see her tonight. So with that naruto walked back to kurenai's house. Anko was just walking out the door for the same mission as asuma. Well how did your talk with asuma go naruto anko smirked? There was no talk anko sensei naruto smiled. Oh I see anko sighed well see ya. And with that she disappeared.

Naruto walked up the stairs to find hinata and kurenai talking up a storm. Oh hey naruto kurenai smiled as she saw him come in. asuma received a mission and had to go naruto smirked. He said he was sorry and that he would see you tonight. Oh thanks naruto. Kurenai yawned. It's so boring being off work kurenai sighed. I wish I had some music or something. Naruto smiled. Ask and you shall receive. Naruto withdrew a scroll from his vest and unsealed an acoustic guitar. Naruto began playing a song witch hinata knew very well. N…naruto Kun hinata stuttered. Naruto was playing the lullaby hinata sang to him three years ago on his guitar. After naruto finished his song hinata was in aw. When did you learn how to play the guitar naruto kurenai asked? On the way to suna at the beginning of my journey jiraya said I should choose a hobby naruto replied. Hinata was still speechless. What song was that kurenai asked? I'm not sure what it was called but hinata sang it to me three years ago. Its actually the only song I can play. Well thanks for that naruto kurenai smiled. He remembered hinata thought to herself. Well we should be going hinata we still got some shopping to do. Oh right hinata smiled snapping back to reality. See ya later kurenai sensei naruto smiled. Naruto and hinata walked down the streets of konoha. They came across ten-ten's weapon store. We should stop in here naruto said. Okay hinata replied. Hey its hinata and naruto ten-ten called out from behind the counter. What can I get you he smiled? Actually ten-ten I need you to make some kunai for me. Why don't you just buy some that are already made naruto? Well these kunai are slightly different. Naruto showed ten-ten a picture of a three bladed kunai. I need about sixty of these made naruto smiled. Sure thing me and my dad can have them done in about a week. Thanks ten-ten naruto smiled as he walked out of the store with hinata wrapped around his arm as usual. They walked for a bit more until they came across the clothing store naruto usually shopped at. Hey is that naruto the elderly man cried. Yep how's it going sir naruto smiled. Not bad naruto what can I get you. Let's see naruto thought. Can I get six more pairs of what I'm wearing and two training outfits? Sure naruto is there anything else. Oh hinata have you or sauske ever been to suna before. I haven't and I don't think sauske has either. Hinata smiled. Then can I get three tan cloaks naruto asked the shop keeper. Sure thing my boy he smiled as he piled the cloaks on top of everything else. Tell you what naruto I'll give these to you for half price today alright. T…thanks sir naruto replied a little shocked. See you soon the man called out. Naruto Kun I want to show you something hinata smiled. Oh okay hinata Chan naruto replied. Hinata led them to a large grassy hill just above the training grounds. There was a lone cherry blossom tree on top of the hill. Hinata sat down under the tree and motioned for naruto to join her. Naruto lied down on the grass beside hinata. Hinata moved naruto's head into her lap and began fussing with his hair. Naruto was gazing at the setting sun and enjoying the slight breeze that carried hinata's scent for the winds to enjoy. Its beautiful naruto sighed as the sun began to set on the horizon in front of them. About a half hour went by until the sun had set. Hey hinata lets get some dinner naruto smiled. Oh okay naruto. After naruto had dropped his clothes off at there place both naruto and hinata walked towards the restaurant were naruto and hinata were supposedly knocked out by kurenai three years ago. After dinner naruto had to carry hinata out of the restaurant because the waiter got her drink mixed up with strong sake and needless to say she was drunk.

**The next morning**

Hinata awoke from one of her more…erotic dreams about naruto with a splitting headache. She got up to find that not only was naruto not beside her she was wearing one of his shirts. Then there was a knock at the door. Come in hinata moaned. Naruto walked in holding a cup of boiling liquid. How are you feeling hinata Chan naruto asked? Sitting down on the side of the bed. Like there's a kunai through my head hinata sighed. Well that's what sake will do to you naruto smirked. Wait sake hinata gasped but sake kills brain cells and I'm under age. Naruto chuckled a little bit. Then tsunade and jiraya must be the stupidest people in the village. Hinata laughed until she remembered she had a splitting headache. Oh so that's were my other shirt got to naruto said. Hinata blushed a little judging from naruto's reaction she must have mistaken his shirt for hers. Here drink this naruto smiled as he handed hinata the cup of liquid. What's this hinata asked holding her head. It's the toad sage's secret remedy number four naruto smiled. In other words instant hangover cure. Were did you learn to make this hinata asked taking a sip of the vile tasting liquid. Hey when you're on the road with jiraya you pick up a couple of things. Hinata's head began to clear almost instantly. Wow this really works hinata gasped. Well we should get ready for the mission today hinata said getting out of bed. Already ready naruto smiled. Backs are packed and ready to go oh thanks hinata smiled. Oh if you up already that means. Hinata thought aloud. NARUTO YOU DIDN'T GET ANY SLEEP LAST NIGHT!!!!! Hinata cried. Hey don't worry about it takes three days to get to suna so don't worry about it naruto smiled. As he walked out of the room to let hinata get changed.


	27. announcement 4

Announcement 4

What's up yall? Just wondering what you all think of the second part of the story so far.

I know I ask this every time but I need your reviews to help me make a better story more to your liking. So suggestions and comments welcome. Anyways I'm sorry I haven't been updating regularly but you know how it is with exams and work and all. But fret not for I have good news. EXAMS ARE DONE!!!!!! So I can now update more often to please all you readers out there. Until next time


	28. Chapter 24 the one who feels nothing

Chapter twenty four: the one who feels nothing.

**Konoha main gates**

There late sauske sneered to himself. Naruto and hinata came around the corner. Good now that you're here we'll have to wait an hour for kakashi to get here sauske sighed. Oh ya sakura was telling me kakashi sensei is always late naruto smiled. An hour later kakashi appeared in front of them. Sorry I'm late I got lost on the road of life kakashi smiled. Save it kakashi you're always late. Oh sorry kakashi said scratching his head. Hey kakashi have you ever been to suna before naruto asked. Yes about seven years ago why do you ask naruto? Oh no reason sensei. So with that the team was off on there way to suna. It'll take about three days to get to suna from here naruto said. How do you know that naruto kakashi asked? Because I visited all the shinobi villages when I was with jiraya he replied. We'll stop around the border of fire country for tonight kakashi stated. Right everyone replied. Hinata was at the front of the group naruto was second then sauske and finally kakashi. Naruto noticed that in three years hinata's figure had filled out. She was taller. About eye level with his shoulder. Her breasts had filled out but were still petit compared with other girls her age and like the last time they fit together with the rest of her body. Her legs were long and slender. Naruto sighed at her beauty and grace as she jumped from tree to tree. Sauske was still thin and slightly pale. His hair was the same as it was before. Kakashi was well….kakashi. He was the same old kakashi he knew three years ago. The rest of the day was spent running among the trees with the only conversation being naruto and hinata talking to each other. By the time they reached the edge of the fire country it was sunset. Naruto withdrew a scroll from his vest and unsealed a fully set up tent. Kakashi did the same.

Damn it rained here a day ago so there's no dry wood. No a problem kakashi sensei. Hinata finished setting up the pot for dinner and filled it with water that she unsealed from a scroll. Hinata step back sauske called out. FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU sauske cried under his breath as he released a small stream of flames from his mouth. Looks like you're even able to create small flames sauske kakashi asked. It was my first jutsu sauske smirked of course I'm able to. Hey I know why don't we each tell each other about our first jutsu's to pass the time naruto chirped. Oh okay kakashi smiled. Well my first jutsu he started as everyone sat down around the fire. Was the clone jutsu a simple academy level jutsu but the thing is I was about five when I mastered it. Wow that's cool kakashi sensei naruto smiled. My first jutsu was the shadow clone jutsu. I learned it when I stole the hokage's scroll as a prank I learned it when I was ten I think. That's right I remember that kakashi smirked. I already told you my first jutsu sauske sighed. I learned it when I was six my father taught it to me before he died. Sauske made himself wince. Well I the first thing I mastered wasn't a jutsu but my clans hyuuga style hinata smiled. Oh by the way hinata how is your new taijutsu style coming along kakashi asked. New taijutsu style naruto asked? Oh well it's still got a few kinks to work out hinata smiled but it's almost done. Uhh I'm confused naruto said. Hinata has been working on a new taijutsu style of her own sauske said annoyed. Oh naruto gasped. Well it looks like dinners ready kakashi said inspecting the pot. After dinner sauske took the first watch while everyone else slept. Naruto and hinata were curled up in there tent. Naruto was fast asleep but hinata was observing naruto with a careful eye. Aside from his scar his back was well toned as were his arms. Hinata blushed a little at some of the thoughts going through her head until fatigue washed over her and she fell into a deep slumber.

**The next morning **

Naruto awoke to the unique scent of hinata who was getting dressed beside him. He did not look as to respect her privacy and waited until she was fully dressed and out of the tent to get up. Hinata was dressed in her mesh under shirt and long black pants. She wore her sleeves and chunin vest with her head band tied loosely around her neck. Naruto wore his black shirt and black pants with long sleeves. He now wore his long head band on his for head rather than around his arm. Naruto walked out of the tent he noticed sauske no longer wore his chunin vest. He wore a baggy white robe and black pants. His kusanagi was still tied around his waist at the back. Kakashi was well…kakashi. He wore the standard shinobi uniform of the hidden leaf. We don't have time for breakfast this morning kakashi said so we'll have to have a big dinner.

Good morning naruto called out as he walked out of the tent and re sealed it into the scroll. The four of them began to dash through the tree tops again and they eventually found themselves at the border of sand country. If I know I geography right that means in three quarters of a day we have traveled through all of river country naruto asked. Yep kakashi smiled under his mask. Naruto remembered jiraya's explanation on the border of wind and river countries. The trees stop here because unlike most places the ground goes from being fertile and alive to baron and dead an a few feet. Naruto said aloud. That's right naruto kakashi smiled in surprise. I could have told you that sauske smirked trying to get a reaction out of naruto. But naruto was to space out to hear. Naruto Kun is something wrong hinata asked clasping on to his hand. No I'm just thinking naruto replied snapping back into reality. We should head off in that direction naruto said aloud. Why's that naruto kakashi asked. Because there are a series of caves just a little out of our way from suna he replied. Naruto began pulling out three tan cloaks. He gave one to sauske and the other to hinata. Kakashi took out his cloak and put it on. What are these for sauske asked? Sandstorms are a pain in the ass here naruto smirked. Alright then let's head off in that direction towards the caves kakashi smiled. After about an hour and a half of walking an intense sandstorm hit the desert hard. See I told you sauske naruto yelled over the howling winds while holding on to hinata's hand. Hey hinata can you see how far we are from the caves naruto asked. Sure she replied. BAYKUGAN!!! She cried as she activated her blood line ability. After a few seconds of searching she saw the caves. Were about a kilometre and a half away hinata cried. Thanks hinata naruto replied. Hey kakashi we should pick up the pace sauske called out. I know he replied. Everyone channelled chakra to there feet and ran off into the intense storm. After a few seconds of running the storm picked up to incredible speeds. Ah shit sauske cried. Hold on I got it covered naruto cried. Naruto created a shadow clone and connected his forearm with the clones. OODAMA RASENGAN naruto cried as a large blue sphere of chakra appeared in his hand. The sphere appeared to be cutting through the winds of the storm allowing the four shinobi's to get through the storm faster. What an incredible jutsu kakashi thought. He smiled a little. The fourth would be proud he thought to himself. He naruto how long can you keep this up kakashi asked. The longest I've had this thing active for is three minutes and I've already gone past that so your guess is as good as mine he replied. After another half hour of running hinata sensed something ahead of naruto. She activated her byakugan. Naruto Kun stop she cried. Naruto slowed down just in time to avoid smashing into a large stone mountain. The clone and his jutsu dissipated. Were here naruto smiled as he jumped up onto a ledge with the rest of the team following suit. Naruto felt his way around the wall of the ledge until he found the edge of a cave. Over here he yelled. Everyone dashed into the cave. Naruto walked down a few meters until he came to a small room that was lit. There was a large piece of glass acting as a skylight. The glass was very jagged and rough. When did you find this place naruto kakashi asked? There were three little tent like shelters surrounding a fire pit. All of it was made of sand. Naruto sighed. I never thought I'd have to come back to this place. You didn't answer my question naruto kakashi said. This cave was made by my friend gaara while I was unconscious the last time I was in suna. Gaara and I were seriously injured and he made this cave so we could survive until the suna rescue party's found us. Well make yourself at home we could be here for awhile kakashi smiled. And why's that kakashi sauske asked. Some sandstorms can last for day's even weeks kakashi said sombrely. We don't have that many supplies hinata sighed. So let's hope this storm passes over by tomorrow. Naruto was sitting down breathing heavily. Naruto Kun what's wrong hinata asked sitting down beside him. He's probably exhausted kakashi sighed. Not only does the oodama rasengan take up a lot of chakra but it puts a stain on the user's body for awhile kakashi smiled. Right naruto. Naruto smirked. Nothing gets past you does it sensei. Not much kakashi replied. Lets get some sleep kakashi said unsealing some wood from a scroll and making a fire. Naruto curled up beside hinata. He was so close she could feel his heart beat. N…naruto Kun hinata gasped blushing an intense red. Sometimes in the desert it can go below zero during the night naruto sighed as he fell into exhaustions grasp and sleep. Hinata pulled a blanket out of her pack and covered both of them up and leaned onto naruto and soon fell asleep.

There pretty cute together don't you think sauske kakashi smirked. They may be cute but they got nothing on me and sakura. Sauske smirked beaming with pride.

**The next morning**

Naruto awoke to find hinata asleep on his chest he could feel her heart beat and her hands cupped in his.

She's so beautiful naruto thought to himself as he tried not to make any movements that would wake her.

Hey naruto kakashi whispered. Ya sensei he replied. Tell me what the effects of the hiraishin are. Kakashi asked. Why do you want to know that naruto asked? Because the fourth or your father was my teacher and he never got around to telling me the effects the hiraishin has on ones body. Well naruto began. Hinata was awake and listening intently as was sauske. It supplies the body with extra amounts of stamina and energy but it also reduces the need for sleep witch can wreck havoc on ones mind if you go to long with out trying to sleep. I'm fine though because I was able to get a power nap every now and then but I still had the nightmares cause of this damn fox naruto sighed. Hey are you guy's going to talk all morning or are we going to finish this mission sauske sneered. Good morning to you to naruto sneered back. Sakura wasn't a morning person and now you aren't either naruto smirked sarcastically. Hinata arose from her position on naruto's chest. Oh hinata did we wake you naruto asked concerned. No I'm fine but we should get going hinata smiled. Oh alright naruto agreed. Once they were packed up and out side the cave. Sauske, kakashi and naruto jumped off the cliff. Then felt a killer intent coming from somewhere. EARTH STYLE: MULTI EARTH CLAW JUTSU!!! A voice shouted seconds before the group of three landed. Many claws made of stone emerged from the sand and grabbed hold of the trio's arms legs and shoulders. Hinata had just jumped down to see her team mates trapped in an earth jutsu. What the hell is this naruto yelled? It's a restraining jutsu kakashi sneered. Ah just as expected from konoha's infamous copy ninja the voice laughed. A figure began t materialize out of the sand to reveal a stone shinobi with a slash through his fore head protector. A rouge ninja sauske sneered. That's right and I've been sent here to stop you from reaching suna the ninja laughed. Hinata dashed at the man with her palms ablaze with chakra she struck the shinobi right in the chest. The shinobi just stood there are you finished he smiled. Hinata tried to jump back but was grabbed around the neck by the rouge ninja. Let her go you bastard naruto cried his eye's changing from blue to red. Oh you mean her well okay the ninja smirked as he punched hinata in the face which sent her flying sideways. DAMN YOU!!!! Naruto cried as red chakra began bubbling around him. Naruto struggled with the claws. Struggle all you want you won't break free the rouge ninja chuckled he walked over to hinata and kicked her in the stomach. STOP IT YOU BASTARD!!!!!! Naruto cried as he began to grow a second tail. Shit this is not good kakashi thought to himself. When naruto breaks out of there and he will he'll utterly destroy that guy. The claws around naruto's arm's and leg's began to crack. What the hell the rouge ninja said. Hinata just regained consciousness. To see naruto break free of the claws and stand there. Naruto had red bubbling chakra surrounding his body. He had two ears made of chakra. His eyes were blood red and surrounded by a black out line. His teeth and nails were long and sharp almost dagger like. I don't know what the hell you are but there's nothing you can do to hurt me the rouge ninja smirked. And why's that naruto growled in a feral voice. Because my body no longer feels anything let alone pain due to experiments conducted on me in my youth. Lucky you naruto growled. SHUT UP!!! The rouge ninja yelled throwing several kunai at naruto. All the kunai hit naruto much to hinata's shock. Naruto pulled out the many kunai to reveal his wounds healing so fast you could see it. A third tail began to grow from naruto. Damn what a time to forget the sealing tags kakashi thought to himself remembering the conversation with tsunade, kurenai and jiraya once the were back at the village.

_Flashback_

_So why did you call us here jiraya kurenai asked. To show you just how dangerous naruto can be jiraya sighed. He removed his shirt to reveal a large hideous scar across his chest. You've already shown us this jiraya kakashi said. But what I didn't tell you is that this was caused when naruto was only in his four tailed state. Everyone gasped. I though to do that he would have to be in at least the seventh tailed state kurenai gasped. I only got to see the fourth tail. When he is in his first tailed state naruto has almost complete control over his actions. While in the second tailed state he almost no control over his actions but he can still determine friend from foe. Once he hits the three tailed stage naruto looses all control over his actions only the most basic of thoughts gets through to him. In the fourth tailed state naruto becomes and enraged berserker destroying everything in his path friend or foe he destroys everything. I placed a seal on him that prevents him from entering the fourth tailed state but if you can't knock him out after the first tail get the hell away as fast as you can.. Also in the fourth tailed state his body is constantly destroying and regenerating his cells witch is in turn shortening his life and killing him. _

_End flashback_

This in intense sauske gasped. This chakra it's full of bloodlust and malice. The way it feels on my skin it…it hurts. What happening to him hinata gasped? What the hell are you the rouge ninja asked? But was cut off by a fist in his face. What the hell I can fell that the rouge ninja gasped as he flew through the air. Naruto appeared behind him and punched him into the ground. Is this naruto kakashi gasped? Naruto was continuously punching the shinobi into the ground each hit making the crater he was in larger and larger. Naruto's knuckles were bloody and bruised but he continued o punch the shinobi into the ground. Hinata was in total shock. This isn't naruto she gasped. Naruto charged a rasengan into his palm witch began to turn red. RASENGAN!!! He roared as he brought his fist down engulfing himself and the ninja in a giant red explosion NARUTO KUN!!!! Hinata cried and ran over to the explosion. The claws holding kakashi and sauske crumbled and they both ran towards the explosion as well. When the dust cleared kakashi and sauske saw hinata holding on to naruto's shoulders trying to get him to calm down. Kakashi could see that hinata's hands were being burnt by the intense chakra of the kyuubi. Naruto Kun it's alright you don't need to do any more I'm safe please!!!!! Hinata pleaded desperately to try and get naruto to calm down. Suddenly the kyuubi's chakra began receding from hinata's hands and eventually from naruto's entire body. Naruto collapsed onto hinata shoulders unconscious. Hinata followed suit by falling unconscious onto naruto's shoulder. The rouge ninja was still alive but dieing and severely wounded. He was trying to crawl out of the crater. Both his legs were crushed and his right arm was shattered. Kakashi stepped in front of him and he looked up. You'll never escape my men the man said as he died right there. Hey kakashi I can see four more guys coming in fast sauske sneered. Well if there anything like this guy was then well have a hard time kakashi sighed. Hey think of it as training sensei sauske smiled. The rouge ninja were about ten metres away when the sand beneath them rose up in many claws like columns and eventually turning into a giant sphere. DESERT PRISON a voice from behind them as the sphere collapsed in on itself crushing the victims inside. Well if it isn't the kazekage himself kakashi smirked. There stood a young man with red spiky hair. He had a giant gourd on his back he was wearing a long black trench coat covered by a breast plate. Hey don't forget about us a females voice said. There was also a blonde girl with four pig tails she was wearing an all black kimono and had a giant fan across her back. There was also a young man who wore an all black suit and had three scrolls across his back. He had face paint on as well. We should get you guys back to suna the young man said.

Naruto was running down a hall. The walls were made of stone. The earth began to shake and giant red claws burst from the walls gabbing at him. He tried to gather chakra but he couldn't feel any. The claws grabbed hold of him and began to tug at him. They pulled with incredible force and he eventually ripped apart.

WHOA!!! Naruto awoke breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. Your up a voice came from a nearby chair said. Gaara, naruto gasped. Long time no see old friend the red headed man smiled. Ya naruto replied realizing what had happened a few hours ago. How did I get here naruto asked? I dragged you here gaara smiled. Thanks naruto smiled. WHAT ABOUT HINATA!! Naruto gasped realizing she was hurt in the attack. She's fine and uninjured gaara said emotionlessly. You can see her after I finish my talk with you.

Shit did I break a rule already naruto smirked. Gaara smiled a little. I see you kept you scar naruto he sighed. Ya I keep it to remind me of the mistakes I made back then. Same with mine gaara smirked. Have you found out anything about akatsuki gaara asked after a few moment of silence not realizing hinata was at the closed door? I haven't found out much other than that they'll be coming after us soon and we have to be ready. Jiraya is still scouting on them naruto added. I see gaara sighed. There was a knock at the door. Come in gaara said. Kazekage Sama a sand ninja said bowing there is something that requires your immediate attention. Gaara sighed well naruto I hope I'll be able to see you again before you leave but in case I don't let me say this. Naruto listened intently. Be safe and don't get yourself killed. Naruto smiled alright _kazegake_ Sama naruto chimed. Gaara smirked as he walked out of the room. Naruto sighed and fell back into his bed. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Come in naruto said. The door slowly opened to reveal hinata. Uh hinata Chan naruto winced. Remembering how he hurt her. She walked over to the bed and then jumped towards naruto. Naruto Kun she cried tears' welling up in her eye's I'm so glad you're safe. H…hinata Chan naruto stuttered. You mean after what happened- of course naruto Kun I would never leave you. Naruto sighed. But I do want to know what's going on hinata sniffed. Naruto sighed alright. You remember when we faced that hidden stone ninja all those years ago naruto asked. Yes I remember naruto Kun. That was the second time I've every used the kyuubi's chakra the first was when I defended myself from some angry villagers. Anyways he sighed. During my training with jiraya we began working on accessing more of the kyuubi's power but when we got up to the fourth tail I ended up nearly killing jiraya sama. N...naruto Kun hinata gasped is that why you didn't tell me this before. Ya naruto sighed I was afraid that I'd loose you hinata Chan. Hinata moved toward naruto and kissed him. They were like that for about ten minutes. Once they broke the kiss they lied beside each other until sleep claimed them.


	29. Chapter 25 happy birthday

Chapter twenty five: happy birthday

Snow was falling as naruto, hinata sauske and kakashi arrived at konoha. Brrrrrr hinata sighed shivering. Hey why don't you go home to warm up while I run some errands okay naruto smiled to hinata? Are you s…sure naruto Kun hinata asked continuing to shiver? Sure I'll be home in a few hours okay naruto smiled again. Alright hinata finally agreed watching naruto dash off into the distance. Naruto sighed taking in the beauty of the powder snow covered konoha. It reminds me of hinata's eyes naruto smiled. Wow I'm away from her for five minutes and I miss her. Naruto chuckled to himself. Winter came in late December to konoha as it was a hot country. Another reason the snow reminded him of hinata was that her birthday was in late December on the 27th I believe he thought to himself. Now I just need to find here the right gift naruto sighed. But first I need to find shikamaru. Before he left suna temari gave naruto a letter to give to shikamaru. Obviously a love letter naruto chuckled still finding it funny shikamaru was going out with temari. Naruto looked for shikamaru on the rooftop of his favourite cloud watching place. Sure enough he was there gazing at the cloud covered sky. He shikamaru he called out as he landed beside him. What's up naruto he asked annoyed? Got a letter from suna with your name on it naruto chimed in response. Shikamaru's expression changed from annoyed to one naruto didn't recognize. He took the letter and opened it. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes shikamaru was blushing while reading the letter. Is it a good read naruto joked? Yep shikamaru smiled. But don't you have something to be doing. Yep naruto replied as he disappeared. Shikamaru sighed. Going over the letter again.

**Meanwhile in the hokage building**

Shizune poked her head into the door. Uhh tsunade Sama there's some one to see- shizune was shoved aside by none other than kakashi who closed the door behind him. Tsunade having never hid her sake so fast in her life was a little peeved. There had better be a good reason for barging in here kakashi- I am recommending teams seven and eight for the jonin and or anbu exams kakashi interrupted. Tsunade went from being pissed to utterly confused. I have already spoken to anko and kurenai and they both agree these two teams are not only capable but are willing to better themselves and this is one of the only ways left kakashi added. Well we do have a serious lack of high level ninja but are you sure that these kids are ready tsunade sighed. Do you think I would barge in here like this if I wasn't sure hokage Sama kakashi sighed.

Tsunade smiled no I suppose not. Well ask them in a few days and get back to me. Right kakashi sighed and disappeared.

**Konoha Main Street**

Man I've been looking for and hour now but I can't find the right gift naruto cursed to himself.

Naruto saw sauske walking around the corner and decided to ask him for advice. So you need help getting a gift eh naruto sauske smirked. Ya I've been looking forever but I can't find the right one. Well what does she like other than you sauske asked? Well I know her favourite food is cinnamon buns but I already thought of that. That's not much help sauske sneered. Naruto and sauske thought for a few minutes. What's her favourite flower sauske asked. Uhh I'm not sure but there is one person in konoha who would know.

Ah hell no sauske sighed. Come on man naruto sighed lets go. Sauske followed naruto towards the residence of the only person in konoha who would know hinata's favourite flower. The only reason I'm going with you is because no man should ever have to talk to that girl on his own sauske sneered. Thanks that means a lot naruto sighed as the two male shinobi stopped in front of the one and only yamanaka flower shop. The opened the door to be welcomed by the aroma of many flowers and a high pitched screen coming from Ino. SAUSKE KUN YOU FINALLY LEFT SAKURA HAVN'T YOU!!!!!!! She cried out. Why do you ask me that every time I see you sauske sighed? Ino sighed in response? So you haven't then she asked. Nope he smirked. Then what can I get you ino smiled her mood instantly brightened. Oh hey naruto she sighed as she gazed at sauske. That was cold naruto thought to himself. It's naruto who needs the help not me sauske sneered. Ino sighed. What do you need naruto ino asked her gaze not leaving sauske. I need you to tell me what flower would be good to give to hinata. Ino's interest was peaked so you remembered her birthday then. No shit naruto sighed. Well let's see ino smiled going over the many shelves of flowers. AHA!!! Ino cried if it were alive it would have bit me she said as she brought down a flower. Here it's called the blue dawn flower. It's the only one in all of konoha she said beaming with pride. You think hinata would like it naruto asked hopefully. No naruto I just brought it down to show you for the sake of showing you OF COURSE SHE'LL LIKE IT!!!! Holy shit naruto thought to himself as he hid behind sauske. Sorry ino sighed. The only problem is that it's really expensive with it being the only one in konoha and all she smiled. Cost isn't an issue naruto smiled as he withdrew a large amount of money from his wallet. Oh and could you keep it for me until tomorrow naruto smiled. Uh sure ino said dumbfounded by the huge amount of money. Alright let's go sauske naruto cried running out of the store. Sure he replied as he followed. Ino sighed as she put the flower behind the counter. After naruto made a quick stop at the bakery to order some cinnamon buns he and sauske walked by a new jewellery store. That wasn't here when I left konoha naruto said. Ya it opened up a few months ago Sakura is always asking me to go with her to come here sauske sighed. Naruto looked in the window and saw a matching pair of lockets. That's perfect naruto cried. Really sauske asked. Ya naruto smiled. The lockets were made of silver. They were round like a pendant but they had room for a picture inside. Naruto dashed into the store like they were about to fly off the shelf. He came out holding two small boxes. So you got them sauske smiled. Yep naruto smiled. They began walking back towards there street. How much sauske smirked? You don't want to now naruto replied. Sauske laughed at that and they both cheerfully talked the rest of the way.

Hey I'm back naruto called out as he shut the door to his place behind him. On the way back home naruto stopped in at the hyuuga compound to ask hiashi for a copy of his most recent picture of hinata. He complied and after there good bye's naruto was off again. Oh hello naruto Kun hinata replied from the kitchen. Naruto could smell something cooking. It amazes me to no end how she can act like nothing's going when her sixteenth birthday was just hours away. "What's cookin good lookin" naruto said with a smile making hinata blush. Oh just some soup hinata replied. Smells good naruto smiled. Thanks hinata smiled. I'm beginning to wonder if she even knows it's her own birthday naruto thought to himself while having dinner. Oh I saw ino today naruto said taking a sip of the strangely delicious soup. She seems weirder than I remember naruto added. Ino hasn't taken well to sakura and sauske being together hinata said with a sad smile. Oh well naruto sighed. After dinner naruto did the dishes and un-packed there bags much to hinata's dismay. It's like it's my birthday hinata chuckled to herself. Wait a second she said realization hitting her like a ton of bricks. It is my birthday tomorrow hinata gasped. Oh naruto Kun kakashi said he needs to speak to us in two days cause his teams going on another mission. Oh alright he smiled as he finished packing the bags. Naruto fell down and hit the floor. NARUTO KUN hinata cried as he fell. Must be the fatigue from the kyuubi setting in he sighed as got up and walked over to the bed. Hinata checked him over with one of her medical jutsu's and after she was satisfied he was alright she curled up to naruto and they both fell into a soft slumber.

**Early next morning**

Naruto awoke with the sun to reveal konoha covered in a soft blanket of snow about an inch deep. Naruto quietly and gently got up. He checked to see if hinata was still asleep. When he was sure he walked out of the apartment and met up with his first stop was to get the flower from ino which he did with incredible speed much to ino's surprise. Then he stopped at the bakery and got the cinnamon buns. He then dashed back to his place with inhuman speed. Once he got there he walked into his apartment to find hinata still asleep. There was a quiet knock at the door. Naruto opened it to find sakura and kurenai standing there both holding a box. Naruto got the drift and let them inside. Hey could you guy's wait out here while I wake her up naruto asked. Both women nodded as naruto walked into there room closing the door behind him.

Naruto admired hinata's sleeping form for a few seconds then sat down on the bed and shook her gently.

Unnn naruto Kun she moaned. Hinata Chan naruto replied. He lowered his head beside hers happy birthday he whispered. Hinata's eyes shot open. M…my birthday she nearly yelled. Yep naruto smiled reaching into his pocket. Hinata was surprised to see naruto pull out a silver locket. He fastened the chain at the back of her neck. Hinata gently grabbed the locket and opened it. There in all it's glory was a picture of naruto. Naruto reached into his shirt and pulled out an identical locket with a picture of hinata inside. Now even when were apart we'll have a little piece of each other naruto smiled but was cut off by a kiss from hinata.

Hey you should get up and see who else came to say happy birthday naruto smiled. Hinata got up with out a word and followed naruto into the living room. Naruto was surprised to see hiashi, neji and hanabi with the group he had invited in. hinata was wearing her pyjamas and was surprised to see not only her family but a far bit of her friends. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!! They all cried as hinata walked into the room. Uhhh t…thank you she stuttered now fully awake. After everyone congratulated hinata and talked a little sakura noticed the locket hinata was wearing. Hinata that's such a pretty locket she smiled wear did you get that. She blushed a little and looked at naruto. Oh my god sakura thought to herself. Naruto you sly fox.

Let's open presents hanabi cried happily. Hanabi Sama you should be more respectful of hinata. There was a knock at the door. I'm get it naruto sighed. He opened the door to see ten-ten smiling happily holding a wrapped box. Uhh hi ten-ten naruto said confused. Hi I'm sorry I'm late. Sure come on in naruto replied. Hey neji she smiled and kissed him, happy birthday hinata she smiled giving her the present she was carrying. Thank you ten-ten she replied. Come on open it she squealed. O…oh okay she replied. Hinata opened the present. It was a pure white kunai perfect in every angle and shape. Thank you ten-ten she smiled. Here here hanabi smiled holding out her gift. Oh okay sister hinata smiled. She opened hinabi's gift to find a bottle of white nail polish. Oh thank you hanabi hinata smiled giving her a hug. Ten-ten sighed all I got was a thank you. Neji heard her and hugged her from behind. How's that he smiled. Suck up she mumbled. As the morning went on hinata received a bottle of perfume from sakura and a pair of hair clips white hair clips from neji. Here you kurenai smiled hinata slowly opened the gift as she did with the others. Oh wow she gasped. It was a picture from almost four years ago when team eight was first formed. Kurenai was behind naruto who had his arm around hinata's shoulder. She was blushing obviously and sakura the picture was taken while sakura tried to hit naruto. Naruto looked at the picture. He chuckled a little you never could hit me could you sakura he smiled. You said you threw this one away sensei sakura said. I was saving it for a rainy day kurenai replied. No one noticed naruto slip away to the kitchen. How about some cinnamon buns he smiled as he tripped over some of the wrapping paper. Shit he thought to himself. He crossed his fingers shadow clone he cried out. A second naruto caught the cinnamon buns and walked over like nothing happened. The naruto that was lying face down in the wrapping paper disappeared in a plume of smoke. Hiashi smiled. Did you catch that neji Kun ten-ten asked? Nope he smiled. Hinata was a little shocked. The only person she told about her favourite food was naruto. That was a dead give away she thought. After everyone finished chewing down on there bun. Hiashi pulled out an old wooden box. Happy birthday hinata he smiled. What this hinata asked as she opened the box. She gasped and took out a photo and a ring. Wow everyone gasped. Its mothers ring hinata gasped. She wanted you to have it when you turned sixteen hinata hiashi smiled as to the photo it was the only one I could find of you and her together.

The photo was of a very young hinata being pushed on a swing by a woman that looked like she did now except a little older. Thank you father hinata smiled. Ten-ten, sakura and hanabi nodded to each other. Now we act sakura said to herself. All three girls got up and dragged hinata to her room. A few minutes later she was dragged back out fully dressed. Were going out for the day sakura and ten-ten chimed we'll be back around dinner time. W…wait hinata gasped but to no avail as she was dragged out the door and away. Kurenai followed in hot pursuit. Uhh I think my girlfriend was stolen naruto said confused as hell as to what just happened. I believe there taking her for something called a shopping spree neji sighed. A what naruto said even more confused. Hiashi just laughed. They did the same thing on ten-ten birthday neji sighed. Although they had to use much greater force to get her to come. Naruto laughed I bet he smiled. So what do you want to do naruto asked? Well if there all out having fun why shouldn't we hiashi suggested. And what could we do other than training neji sighed. Lee and gai sensei are driving me to the brink of insanity. Well there is one thing we could do hiashi smiled.

**Meanwhile**

It was only about an hour later and hinata was dragged through at least seven stores had tried on and was bought at least ten things from each store including a swimsuit. Why the others bought her a swimsuit in the middle of winter she had no idea. She sat down on a bench to catch her breath. After a few seconds she was handed a soda by kurenai. This is obviously your first shopping spree isn't it hinata. Yes kurenai she replied taking a sip from the soda. Hinata sighed how am I going to pay all you guy's back. You don't need to sakura smiled popping up from behind hinata earning a slight eeep. W…what do you mean sakura she asked. All of us have been saving up for your birthday so we could have fun like this. Oh hinata ten-ten called out from a store window. She was dragged off the bench she was sitting on and the shopping spree continued.

**At the hyuuga library**

Hiashi was swinging a set of keys around his finger while walking toward the vault of the hyuuga library. Naruto was looking around ecstatically. He had never been in the hyuuga library before. Neji however had been there on many occasions so he wasn't too impressed. Hiashi unlocked the large metal door and opened it. He led naruto and neji inside then closed the door behind. Well what do you think of the hyuuga clan's jutsu vault naruto hiashi beamed. Its pretty sweet naruto replied looking around. Hiashi began digging through mountains of scrolls after a few seconds he found the scroll he was looking for. Ah here it is he said holding out a scroll towards naruto. Here you go learn this jutsu naruto as a gift from me. Naruto opened the scroll. Shadow clone explosion he gasped. It's a jutsu that will cause your shadow clones to detonate creating a very large explosion. Wow thanks hiashi Sama. Your welcome naruto now go and practice to keep yourself busy. Alright sure hiashi Sama naruto chimed. Hey neji lets go naruto called out as he opened the vault door and walked out. If you're anything like le or gai sensei when it comes to training I'm leaving neji complained following naruto out of the vault. Hiashi smiled to himself. There goes the future of our village he said to himself.


	30. Chapter 26 another exam begins

Chapter twenty six: Another Exam Begins

**Naruto's apartment 5:30pm **

Hinata, sakura, ten-ten and hanabi walked into naruto's apartment to see naruto, sauske and neji all beaten up and bruised, talking as if they just woke up. Sakura dropped the bags she was carrying and ran over to sauske. Partly to see if he was alright and also to welcome him back. Ten-ten ran over to neji to see if he was fine and to beat him for getting hurt. Hinata ran over to naruto to see if he was alright and find out what happened. Hanabi was standing there confused. After the guy's assured the others that they were okay naruto told them that they had helped him master a new jutsu. Hey sauske when did you get back sakura asked. The mission was easier than expected so kakashi said he could handle it by himself so he sent us back to the village sauske replied. Then why didn't you come and find me sakura asked a little hurt. Because I ran into naruto and he said were out on one of your shopping sprees with hinata so I decided to help him train. Oh alright then sakura sighed. After about an hour of talking everyone began to leave ten-ten and neji brought hannabi back to the hyuuga compound. Hey naruto, hinata sauske sighed as he walked out the door. Ya what's up naruto replied. All day today kakashi has seamed a little distracted, He was obviously thinking about what he was going to tell us tomorrow. Could it really be that important naruto asked turning serious. I think so sauske sighed. Just be prepared. Alright thanks sauske naruto replied as sauske and sakura walked out of the door. After naruto shut the door hinata walked up to him and hugged him. How was your shopping thingy naruto asked? Uhh well it was uhh exiting hinata replied struggling to come up with a description of her day. Oh that reminds me naruto gasped. He ran into the closet in the hall. Close your eye's hinata Chan he chimed from the closet oh okay naruto Kun hinata closed her eye's. alright you can open then naruto said after a few seconds hinata opened her eye's to see naruto standing there holding a beautiful blue flower. Oh naruto Kun it's beautiful, where did you get it from hinata gasped. I got it from ino at her family's flower shop she said it was the only one in konoha he replied smiling. What's its name hinata asked? I think she called it the blue dawn flower, she also said it was one of the few flowers that bloom at night instead of the day. Hinata set down the flower and kissed naruto. After they broke the kiss hinata sighed. This has been the best birthday I've ever had she smiled. Glad I could help naruto joked.

You didn't just help you are the main reason it's good. Hinata smiled. It would have been a great birthday even if none of this happened because I you are with me hinata blushed. Hinata Chan naruto gasped. He then smiled and gave her a passionate kiss. After they broke the second kiss they both sighed. That just made it all the better hinata joked. After dinner and a bit of TV naruto and hinata went to sleep un-aware of what tomorrow would bring.

**The next day**

Naruto awoke to a knock at the door. He carefully got out of bed as to not wake up hinata and answered the door. Oh hey kakashi sensei what's up naruto asked. You and our team are to meet me and team seven on top of the hokage stone faces in two hours don't be late. And with that kakashi was gone in a plume of smoke. Uhh okay then naruto said confused. Naruto looked at the clock. It read 6:30. He sighed well might as well wake up hinata. After he woke up hinata and explained the situation hinata hoped in the shower wile naruto made breakfast. After hinata was done naruto hoped into the shower while hinata got dressed and ate breakfast. Hinata made sure to put on her pendant as well as her mothers ring. After naruto was out of the shower and dressed they ran out the door and towards the hokage stone faces.

Naruto and hinata arrived at the stone faces in record time to find shikamaru, kiba, sauske and sakura all waiting by a tree. Hey guy's naruto called out hey kiba and sauske cried out shikamaru just waved. What took you sakura sighed. We took ourselves naruto joked. Grrr sakura began doing her breathing exercises. Well it seems that everyone's here kakashi said as he appeared before them. Holy shit!!!!!! Kiba, sauske and shikamaru screamed. Was it something I said kakashi asked looking around confused? Your early sensei kiba cried. Akamaru barged loudly in agreement. Well I've been getting lost on the road of life so many times I think I've covered every square inch of it by now. Everyone sweat dropped. That was bad sensei naruto sighed. Sorry he replied but now on to much more important matters. Everyone shifted to listen better. You eight have been chosen to become either jonin everyone gasped. Or anbu black ops. Naruto and sauske twitched at the last one. I'm very proud of all of you kakashi began. Each of you has developed skills that exceed your predecessors or will exceed them. So let me explain. For the jonin exams you'll undergo tests similar to the chunin exam but on a far more difficult level. As for the Anbu exams that is a little more complicated. Everyone was still listening intently. The Anbu are a specialized squad of highly trained ninja's dedicated strictly towards defending the village and assassination missions. I can tell you guy's from experience that the exam is significantly harder than the jonin exam also if you become anbu you run a very very high risk of ending up in many enemy villages bingo books but that's your choice to make. Any questions everyone was silent until sakura spoke up. So you're saying we have a choice of the anbu exams or the jonin exams she asked. Or neither kakashi added if you feel you're not ready then you don't have to take part this year. The exams are tomorrow you have until then to make your choice. Hey kakashi sensei sauske said. Yes sauske he replied. I've already made my choice and I want to enter the Anbu exams. Sauske Kun sakura cried. Me to naruto smirked. Naruto Kun hinata cried. Very well here are the papers. Sauske and naruto filled out there papers tuning out protests from there friends. Naruto Kun why do you want to become an anbu hinata cried out. Naruto sighed. Because becoming an anbu will give me a greater chance of running into akatsuki. Hinata was stunned. She had forgotten all about akatsuki wanting to get naruto for his kyuubi. Hinata withdrew into herself a little. What about you sauske why did you join sakura fumed. Because it gives me an increased chance of running into my brother who I've recently found out is part of akatsuki. Sakura also withdrew into herself a little. Hey kakashi sensei kiba cried. I and shikamaru are going to join the jonin exams. What the hell kiba shikamaru cried. Why are you dragging me into this? Two reasons kiba smirked. One is your little girlfriend is already a jonin. Shikamaru winced remembering the first time she bragged to him about becoming a jonin. And the second is I'm not doing it alone so let's go! Shikamaru sighed troublesome bastard. That's me kiba smiled. Akamaru baked loudly. Alright naruto and sauske will come with me for the rest of the day kiba and shikamaru go tell your family's you need help with your training. Why do we go with you kakashi sensei naruto asked. Kakashi turned around and smirked. Were going make you master a sword in one day's time. Alright naruto sighed see you at home hinata he smiled and with that they were gone leaving sakura and hinata there by themselves.

**Later**

After a few minutes of silence hinata and sakura decided to go for a walk to clear there heads. What do we do sakura asked? Hinata just sighed. I fell really badly for not remembering there goals sakura sighed. Me to hinata replied. But you can't blame us. We were having so much fun with them we forgot all about there problems. Not there problems are problems hinata gasped. What do you mean sakura asked confused. Think about it hinata said sitting down on a bench. Were not only there friends but were there best friends. And friends share there feelings and problems with one another right? Yup sakura answered. So it's our duty as there friends to help them with there problems! No offence hinata you're starting to sound like shino. Sakura smiled. Although you're right she smiled. Were going to stick with them through and through sakura cried aloud. And let's face it hinata smiled, If were not there who is going to bandage them up when they get hurt. Sakura giggled. Your right hinata. Let's go find a scroll on swords alright hinata suggested. To the library sakura cried.

**Meanwhile**

Alright then naruto kakashi sighed while being pinned to a tree with a sword at his neck it looks like you pass the sword exercise. That jutsu I leaned yesterday was harder than this naruto smirked. It was actually sauske smiled from a nearby rock. Oh well it's getting late you two should head home now. Naruto had no idea that it was already. Wow I guess we should head out then sauske naruto smiled. Not so fast a voice came from the distance. There was a large cloud of smoke and then appeared jiraya on top of a giant toad.

What up sensei naruto smirked? Nothing much naruto. Hey I just got the news that you're becoming an anbu. Yup naruto replied. Then let me give you a good luck gift. Jiraya jumped down from the toad and landed beside naruto. Jiraya performed a few hand seals. CONTRACT OF THE SUMMONER JUTSU he cried. Jiraya's right hand began to glow. Lock hands with me naruto jiraya commanded. Sure naruto replied. Naruto locked his right hand with jiraya and then his hand began to glow. Once the glowing ceased naruto looked at his hand to see a summoning tattoo of the toads on his hand. Hey thanks sensei naruto smiled. Don't mention it naruto you've earned it. Anyways jiraya smiled. I'm going to need you and sauske to come with me for a bit. Is that all right with you jiraya asked motioning to sauske? Sure I don't mind he replied. Oh sorry kakashi you can't come along with us this time. Alright then see you he smiled and disappeared. The giant toad disappeared in a plume of smoke. The three began walking towards the monument. So what this all about sauske asked? Well jiraya began it's been decided that there will soon be a need for a new set of sannin naruto and hinata are the first two chosen ones. And what does this have to do with me sauske sneered. Jiraya stopped in front of a small shrine. You're the chosen one to be the next snake sannin he smiled. Sauske smiled. So what are we doing here? This shrine is dedicated to the backup snake summoning scroll. Backup sauske asked confused? Yup jiraya smiled. when orochimaru left the village he brought the snake summoning contract along with him so before he left the third hokage made a backup so that one day we could make a new sannin. The only problem with this back up is that you need to summon the king of all snakes and then earn his permission to summon them… if you live that is. Why do you say that naruto asked? The king of snakes is not very easy to get along with to say the least. Sauske opened the door to the shrine and withdrew the snake summoning scroll. Let's do this he said. Alright then the first thing you do is sign your name in your own blood then make a hand print in your own blood. After sauske finished naruto and jiraya backed up. Sauske bit his thumb and performed the proper hand seals. SUMMONING JUTSU he called out. He was then surrounded in a cloud of smoke. Once the smoke cleared the in all his glory stood a giant purple snake. Here's Manda jiraya sighed under his breath. Who the hell are you manda bellowed and how did you summon me. My name is sauske uchiha. Sauske smirked. I told orochimaru not to let anyone sign the summoning contract now I have to kill you manda hissed. In a flash of blue light manda found his mouth sealed shut by three of sauske's chidori swords. Sauske curled the ends of the sword so he didn't escape. You listen to me snake I am you new master and you will do as I say or I'll end your pathetic life here and now. Jiraya was utterly speechless. I can't believe your friend is doing this. Me neither naruto smirked. Manda began to laugh hysterically. Good very good you're the first person in a long time that has been able to catch me like this. Very well young uchiha me and my brethren will serve you and as an added bonus I won't charge you one hundred sacrifices for summoning me so until you need me again don't call on me. And with that manda disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Well that's was fun sauske smirked. Hey sauske look at your arm naruto gasped. Sauske looked down to see a summoning tattoo that looked like a snake. Well you two should get home since you got a big day and all tomorrow. Ya alright naruto yawned. Naruto walked into his apartment quietly. He set down his new sword which kakashi had given to him. The sword had a blue hilt with no hand guard. The blade even had a slight blue hue to it. He walked into the bedroom to see hinata sleeping. He marvelled over her beauty before joining her in soft slumber.

**The next morning**

Hinata awoke with the sun and got out bed softly as to let naruto sleep. She got all of her equipment and walked out of the apartment softly closing the door.

**Sauske's and sakura's apartment**

Sakura awoke and admired sauske's form for awhile before getting out of bed and gathering her equipment then walking out of the apartment.

**Later**

Naruto met sauske along the street were they both lived. They slowly walked toward the Anbu headquarters. Were sakura naruto asked yawning. Don't know she must have left early, what about hinata sauske asked. Same naruto replied. So you ready for this naruto asked. Are you kidding sauske replied? Naruto chuckled your right forget I asked. They were about ten metres away from the anbu building when the saw two people sitting on the bench outside. What took you sakura asked? My legs naruto replied. THAT'S IT TO HELL WITH MY BREATHING EXERCICES!!!!! Sakura yelled as she dashed towards naruto. She raised her fist and smashed it into were she thought naruto was witch ended up making a giant crater in the ground. Looking for me naruto smirked. He was sitting on the bench beside hinata. So you two decided to come participate then naruto smiled. We can't let you have all the fun hinata replied after giving him a kiss. Just then kakashi appeared in front of them. Yo he smiled. Hey the all replied. Alright it seems that everyone who is coming is here so let's go inside and get you suited up kakashi smiled. They walked into the anbu headquarters to see a desk, two locker rooms and a door. These are this year' applicants for the anbu exam kakashi said walking up to the desk. There was an anbu member behind the desk .ah sharingan kakashi or should I say dog the young man said from behind his mask. Kakashi said nothing. Very well here are the uniforms the anbu member said as he reached behind the desk and pulled up two male and two female anbu uniforms. Proceed to the locker rooms and put these on and then come back out here. The four of them just nodded. Sauske and naruto had brought there swords but sakura and hinata's uniforms came with them. Once everyone was changed they walked out of the locker rooms. Naruto noted how beautiful hinata looked in her uniform. The tight clothing showed off her curves all to well. Everyone's uniform consisted of a grey chest protector that strapped on over there shoulders. They all wore arm guards that were the same colour. Underneath the chest protector they all wore pitch black muscle shirts. Under there arm guards they all wore long pitch black gloves that reached up to just below there shoulders. Tight pitch black pants completed the uniform. Naruto was beginning to notice that sauske kept his sharringan active almost all the time now. You all look pretty good kakashi smiled. But unfortunately I can't go with you during the exam. So I wish you all good luck. And with that kakashi disappeared.

I noticed that there were no masks with the uniforms naruto asked the anbu member. You will receive the mask if you pass the exam he replied. Proceed through the door for the first test. Naruto led the way through the door witch led them through a hallway. They came to another door at the end of the hallway. Sauske opened the door this time. They walked into a large black room the walls were painted black and the lights were very dim. This could affect sakura's ability to fight in here naruto thought to himself. Across the room was a desk. There were three people sitting at the desk. The first was an anbu member wearing a white cloak instead of a black cloak. Then there was another anbu member but this one was wearing a black cloak. Then in the middle there was tsunade. Greetings applicants' tsunade smiled recognizing the four of them. The anbu in the white cloak stood. My name is raidou I am the captain of the anbu black ops forces. Everyone was silent. The first exam is a test of your assassination skills. For this test you will have to kill the anbu in the black jumped in the center of the room. Wolf here raidou continued. Wolf is a battle hardened anbu member who has served us for almost ten years. The fist combatant will be the blonde. Alright then if I have to naruto sighed. Wolf I'm sorry but I have to do this. Showing sympathy for your enemy will get you killed before you even pass the exam wolf sneered as he took off his cloak. Then I'll guess I'll die here naruto smirked. Wolf smiled. He's a smart one he though to himself.


	31. announcement 5

Announcement 5

It has been brought to my attention that my grammar sucks. So after this next chapter

(Chapter 27) there will be an improvement in my writing (hopefully). So please be patient all you readers out there you'll just have to bear with me. Also I need reviews. How will I know what you like and or dislike about this story you may also feel free to ask questions about the story. (But please no flames)

sandydeath101


	32. chapter 27 to kill or be killed

Chapter twenty seven: kill or be killed

You may begin when your ready raidou bellowed. Naruto withdrew seven kunai from his tool pouch and threw them at wolf. Wolf easily deflected them with his sword they landed in a circle around him. Do you honestly think you can get me with tho- wolf wasn't even able to finish his sentence before he was surrounded by seven naruto's with a rasnegan charged in there palms. What the hell he wolf cried before he was enveloped in a powerful explosion. Once the smoke cleared naruto stood in the center of the crater. You can come out naruto cried. Wolf appeared behind the desk at the other end of the room. How id you know he asked. Shadow clones have no scent naruto smirked. I see wolf smiled. Congratulations you pass the first test raidou bellowed. Next is the hyuuga girl raidou bellowed? Hold one you mean we don't have to kill a real person sakura cried. You seriously think we would have you kill one of our own tsunade smirked. Well ya I kind of did sakura sighed. Hinata was in the center of the room. I half to pass for naruto Kun's sake she thought to herself. Wolf jumped toward her at lightning fast speed. Hinata activated her byakugan and dashed at wolf. Time to put this to the test hinata thought to her. Hinata began moving her body in a way that combined with her speed created after images of herself. Is that the new style she was talking about naruto sauske asked. I'm not sure she never showed it to me before naruto gasped. Hinata was moving as gracefully as a swan through the water. She's incredible naruto thought to himself. What the hell is this wolf thought to himself he was struggling to land a hit on hinata even though he knew of the hyuuga's blind spot but the way she was moving kept the blind spot in her field of vision. This style relies on her flexibility and speed tsunade though to herself. In an instant hinata was behind wolf. How did she wolf thought before he was struck in the back of the neck? Wolf disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Hinata relaxed and walked over to the others. How did I do naruto Kun she smiled? You were amazing hinata Chan he smiled as he hugged her. How did she kill him in one shot raidou asked? She used a medical ninjutsu called the chakra scalpel. It seems like she severed his spinal cord at the base of the neck witch cut off all brain activity to the body essentially killing him tsunade smiled. Impressive raidou replied. Next is the uchiha raidou bellowed? Good luck sauske Kun sakura smiled. Thanks sauske smiled back. In an instant wolf was in front of sauske bring his sword down upon sauske's position. Sauske looked at wolf and then the disappeared in a plume of smoke leaving sauske standing there smirking. What the hell tsunade gasped he just looked at him. Raidou began laughing. What's so funny tsunade asked? It looks like the young uchiha has found a way to activate the full potential of his bloodline ability. You mean he's. Yep raidou chuckled. Tsunade smiled. So now there are three. Next is the pink haired girl raidou bellowed? Sakura walked into the center of the room as wolf appeared I front of her. He was about to bring his sword down when he felt a fist break through his mask and destroyed the shadow clone. I'M IN A BAD MOOD NOW SO LETS JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY sakura cried. Sauske appeared behind her and hugged her. Calm down sakura he sighed getting angry will affect you ability to fight. Sakura sighed and fell limp. Your right sauske she smiled. Holy shit tsunade smiled to herself. Alright so it looks like you all pass the first test. Now proceed through this door to move on to the next test. Sauske led the way through the door into another pitch black room with dim lights. The next test raidou bellowed from behind another desk is to defend a small child from numerous attacking enemies. First up is naruto. A small child appeared behind naruto. Please mister helps me the child whined. Don't worry kid I'll keep you safe. Six anbu members dashed out of the darkness headed straight for the child. SHADOW CONE JUTSU naruto cried six more naruto's appeared in front of him and caught the anbu member in mid air. The original naruto jumped towards the kid and covered him with his body. In an instant the naruto clones exploded taking the anbu member with them. That's pretty impressive raidou smirked. He's able to use the self-destructing shadow clones even when he has seven of them. He must have used up an incredible amount of chakra tsunade smirked. Next up is hinata hyuuga, raidou bellowed. Hinata walked up to the child and smiled at him. The anbu clones attacked with lightning speed. Hinata again activated her byakugan and dashed toward the approaching anbu members. Hinata began using the body flicker jutsu to one by one take out the anbu members by striking them with the chakra scalpel. These kids are incredible raidou gasped. Well I trained one of them and jiraya trained another tsunade smirked. What about the other two raidou asked? Well I taught sakura haruno the secret to my strength and she is almost unbeatable in genjutsu as for the uchiha he is to become the next snake sannin tsunade smiled. So all of the sannin successors are going to be anbu raidou chuckled. Looks that way tsunade smiled. Hinata had finally finished taking out the anbu members. Alright next is sauske uchiha. Sauske walked up to the child sharringan ablaze. Just like before six anbu members dashed towards the child. No offence hinata but naruto had the right idea for this test sauske smirked. None taken hinata smiled while holding on to naruto. SUMMONING JUTSU sauske cried as he bit his thumb and performed a series of hand seals. A giant blue snake surrounded the child. Sauske was surprised the child didn't scream at the snake surrounding him. Now I can focus on you fools sauske smirked as he performed a string of hand seals. FIRE STYLE: FIRE DRAGON FLAME MISSILE a large stream of fire erupted from sauske's mouth and formed into a large fire dragon. The dragon wrapped itself around the anbu members and dissipated them. The snake surrounding the child disappeared as well. Impressive but it is to be expected from the last uchiha raidou smirked. Anyways sakura haruno you next raidou bellowed. Sakura walked up to the child and winked at him. Like before six anbu appeared out of the darkness. Sakura performed a few hand seals and then dashed towards one of the anbu members. Her fist smashed into the anbu on the far right killing off the shadow clone. By now the other five anbu member had drawn there swords and were almost on top of the child. The child then began to warp and eventually turned into another sakura. This sakura gave a sweeping leg kick and took out the remaining anbu members. The child then jumped off her back. The sakura that had taken out the first anbu member then disappeared. Was that a shadow clone raidou asked. No tsunade smiled it was genjutsu. Please explain raidou asked tsunade. Well the first thing she did was use genjutsu to disguise herself as the child then she made a second genjutsu to look like her. But then how did she take out the anbu clone raidou asked. She didn't tsunade smiled. She merely cast a genjutsu to make it look like she had destroyed one of the clones when she actually cast a genjutsu to turn him invisible. She did all that in such a short time raidou asked a little surprised. Apparently tsunade shrugged. Anyways she smiled since the last test is a tough one you guys are allowed a small one hour rest period to regain your strength. Once your time is up hinata and sakura are to proceed through the left door while sauske and naruto are to proceed to the right door. Why are we splitting up tsunade sensei hinata asked? You'll see when your finished resting a voice said from behind them. A purple haired anbu member without her mask was standing right beside none other than hayate gekkou. Oh hey hayate naruto smiled. Welcome home naruto he replied. My name is yuugao uzuki and I'll be _guiding_ you two through the next part of the exam. I have a feeling were not going to like the next part of the exam sakura whispered to hinata. Hinata nodded in agreement. Don't worry I'm sure you'll do fine hinata Chan naruto smiled giving her a hug. Thanks naruto Kun she replied. Oh I'm sure she will yuugao chuckled as she walked through the door. What did she mean by that naruto frowned. No idea sauske and sakura replied at the same time. Well what do you want to talk about while were waiting. Naruto asked. How about nothing sakura said yawning. Awww did we wake you up naruto chimed. NOW YOU DIE!!!! Sakura cried. She tried to punch naruto but only hit air as usual. Sauske got up and calmed sakura down while naruto chuckled to himself.

**An hour later**

Raidou poked his head through the right door. It's time naruto and sauske. Well se you on the other side naruto smiled as he got up. Alright naruto Kun hinata smiled. Come this way raidou said as he escorted sauske and naruto through the wooden door. Alright you two it's time yuugao chimed happily poking her head through the door. Both hinata and sakura gulped as they walked through the door. Lets get started shall we she said walking over to hayate.

**Meanwhile**

Alright for this next test you have the choice of bailing out and failing or proceed with this very dangerous exam raidou said sitting across the table from both naruto and sauske who were standing. The room was dark but they could tell that it was much smaller than the rooms they had been in before. What does it involve sauske asked? Glad you asked raidou snickered. For this test you will have a very powerful forbidden jutsu, this jutsu places you in your subconscious mind, there you will face an opponent that is created by your mind. You must defeat that opponent. Sounds simple enough naruto said. But if you loose to that opponent it will have disastrous effects on your mind and could possibly kill you. Not so simple naruto said correcting himself. Sauske raidou said looking at him. When you brother became an anbu this is what probably messed him up raidou added. Noted sauske replied. Then you're up first raidou said as he got out of his seat and began performing a string of hand seals. After about a minute of rapid hand seals raidou aimed his palm at sauske. DEMONIC ILLUSION: CHAOTIC DISTORTION JUTSU raidous palm flashed and then second's later sauske fell to the floor.

Sauske opened his eyes to see nothing but black all around him. This is kind of disturbing sauske said to himself. There's nothing here. Then sauske started hearing a faint dripping of liquid. A small child then slowly became visible out of the darkness. Sauske then started to smell blood, a lot of blood. Sauske took a step toward the small child but stopped at the fell of liquid beneath his feet. Sauske activated his sharringan to see that the liquid beneath his feet was blood. What the hell sauske said aloud. The small child began laughing slowly but it gradually became more intense and sinister. Who are you sauske asked?

The child slowly raised his head. I'm you sauske he cackled. The child was a younger version of sauske. About the age he was when his clan was massacred. There was blood running out of the child's eye's ears and nose. Sauske winced a little at the sight. I'm your past your present and your future sauske uchiha the child smiled evilly. You are not your future sauske sneered. Oh but I am the boy smiled as he began to morph into a different form. When the child was finished morphing there stood himself as what he looked like right now. Except this one had pure white skin and black eyes. This is what you should look like sauske the figure smiled in a deep voice. Not likely sauske sneered grabbing the handle of his sword. Come on sauske you know you are an avenger, you know you were meant to kill itachi and you know you were meant to be alone, Forever. Sauske smirked. Is this what I used to think like? Its how you think now the figure said. Wrong sauske cried. How so the figure sneered. Sauske dropped his guard and stared directly at the figure before him. Because I have sakura he smiled. You mean the pink haired wench the figure bellowed, she means nothing to us she is a nuisance that needs to be killed. Now I'm pissed sauske sneered its one thing to insult me but to insult sakura in front of me means death. Do you think you can kill me the figure cried as he performed a string that sauske recognized as the dragon flame jutsu. Sauske smirked and closed his eyes just as the figure was about to unleash the fire attack sauske opened his eyes. Part of the figures body vanished in a flash of light. His right arm and leg as well as most of his torso were gone. There were black flames surrounding the edges of were his body was gone. The figure fell to the ground without a word. Sauske walked up to the figure. How can you use the ammeratsu that naruto kid isn't dead yet the figure gasped? The black flames were beginning to burn away what little was left of the figure. Sauske smirked. I can use it because sakura has given me the will to protect her and my friends in this village, I still plan on killing itachi and I'll most likely die in the process but until that say comes I will live my life for not only myself but for her as well. Then you will never defeat itachi the figure gasped as the rest of his body was burned away.

Sauske awoke to see naruto looking at him. What? Sauske asked. How'd it go naruto smiled? Good sauske smiled. Holy shit!!!!!! naruto gasped. What sauske replied gripping the handle of his sword? You just smiled naruto gasped. Sauske sighed. Don't be an idiot naruto sauske smiled. There it is again!!!!! Naruto yelled. Raidou Sama I don't think sauske is who he says he is naruto said looking back at raidou while pointing at sauske. Well according to my palm it went well raidou replied. Sauske smacked naruto upside his head. You really are an idiot he sneered. Oh false alarm naruto smiled while rubbing the lump on his head. Sauske smiled along with naruto. Sorry to break this up but it's your turn naruto raidou coughed.

Right smiled right before he fell unconscious and hit his head on the table as he fell.

**I also noticed since I began this chapter that I have been spelling sasuke wrong and now I fell like a total idiot for ****spelling it sauske for this entire story. This is just one of the mistakes I tend to correct so please be patient with me.**

**Till next time bitches **


	33. Chapter 28 visions of pain

Chapter twenty eight: visions of pain

"Were the hell am I" naruto thought to himself. "It's freaking hot in here" he said aloud. The scenery around him was black but the sky was a blood red and orange hue. Just then, a red bubbling type of chakra appeared before him, the figure was growing larger and larger by the second. "You have got to be kidding" naruto gasped as the bubbling chakra formed into none other than the kyuubi no youko. "Well look at what we have here" the kyuubi roared. "So I have to fight you" naruto sighed. "Yes brat but first take a look at what I did for you". Just as kyuubi finished his sentence the ground that's was no shrouded in shadows became totally visible. Naruto fell to his knees wide eyed. All of his friends were dead in front of him. Shino was lying on the ground with all his bugs eating away at his body while kiba was lying beside akamaru with numerous claw marks across his back and chest. Shikamaru was completely burned almost beyond recognition while ino was bleeding from her head all over the ground. Ten-ten was lying on top of neji with a sword sticking through both of them while lee was beaten to death; sasuke was pinned to a wall by four giant shuriken with sakura at his feet with two giant shuriken sticking out of her back. And then he saw her. Hinata was crawling towards naruto with almost every weapon imaginable sticking out of her back. "Naruto kun please help" was all she said before she died. Naruto's eyes flashed red and he soon sprouted three tails of kyuubi chakra. "Very well brat lets go" the kyuubi bellowed. Naruto bit his two thumb's "SUMMONING JUTSU!!!" naruto cried as the entire area was enveloped in a plume of smoke.

The smoke cleared to reveal naruto standing on top of gamabunta's head. There were two other giant toads there as well. "This could be troublesome" the kyuubi sneered. "You die now fox" naruto roared. Without a word gamabunta and the two other toads leaped into the air and landed in a triangle formation around kyuubi. All three toads withdrew there words and leaped towards the kyuubi. "To easy" the kyuubi snickered as he leaped into the air, avoiding the toad's blades. The three toads collided with each other as there blades clashed together. The three toads instantly jumped into the air. They passed the kyuubi midair and were still gaining altitude. "WATER STLYE: LIQUID BULLET" they cried unanimously and spit out three giant bullets of water each. The bullets collided with the kyuubi witch sent him flying back into the ground. "Shit that hurt" he roared. Gamabunta landed first. "OIL!!!!!" naruto roared as he prepared a kunai with an exploding tag attached to it. Gamabunta unleashed an insane amount of oil from his gullet just as naruto threw the exploding kunai. "FIRE STYLE: TOAD FLAME BOMBS" naruto roared as the kunai exploded inside the stream of oil turning in into a hellish stream of flames. The kyuubi roared in pain as the flames connected with his body. Once the flames ceased the kyuubi was charred to a deep black and was motionless. The two other toads landed with there swords drawn. They then dashed towards the kyuubi's sides, one with it's blade over its head and the other with its blade sliding across the ground. "NOW YOU DIE YOU DAMN FOX!!!!!!" naruto roared insanely. The two toads sliced through the kyuubi separating it in four pieces. Just as the toads jumped away from the kyuubi it exploded in an enormous amount of bubbling red chakra which bubbled away and disappeared. Naruto roared an insane roar as everything around him went black.

"HINATA!!!!!" naruto leaned up so fast he hit his head on the end of the table "damn it!!!" he cried. Naruto felt two hands on his shoulders. "Calm down naruto" sasuke sighed "it's all right" he added.

Naruto was breathing hard and fast. "What the hell just happened" he asked. "You tell me sasuke replied helping naruto to his feet. Naruto didn't respond. "Congratulations you both pass the third and final exam" raidou said shaking his head violently. "Please proceed to the next room and await tsunade and myself" he added opening a door for them. Both naruto and sasuke walked through the door. "so what did you see in there" sasuke asked. "I don't want to talk about it" naruto said emotionlessly sasuke smirked a little "ya me neither" he replied. They walked through another door into a bright room that looked similar to the hokage's office but instead of papers and posters on the wall there were swords and weapons. Naruto saw hinata and sakura sitting side by side twiddling there thumbs. "HINATA CHAN!!!!" naruto cried as he ran towards her. Both sakura and hinata jumped at the sound of naruto's voice. Hinata turned around and embraced naruto who was now wide eyed. She looked at sasuke who just shrugged his shoulders. Hinata could tell from the look in naruto's eyes that he was scared, and that also made her scared. Naruto calmed down and broke the hug they were sharing just as tsunade and raidou walked in. tsunade sat down at the desk while raidou stood beside it. Tsunade folded her hands under her chin and observed the four chunins carefully. She then reached into the desk and pulled out four white ovals and placed them on the desk. The ovals were completely smooth and white as snow. They were about the size of a persons face. "Come forward" raidou said. Naruto, hinata, sakura and sasuke stepped towards the desk. Tsunade sighed. "Congratulations you are all official anbu black ops members" "now for the final task" raidou added

"Place you right hand on one of the masks you see in front of you one at a time" raidou commanded

Sasuke placed his hand on the mask closest him. The mask began to glow with a white light. Sasuke removed his hand from the mask to see that it now had markings on it. "Looks like a dragon" sasuke said

"Very well from now on you will be known as dragon" raidou said. "Now you naruto" tsunade smiled.

"Alright then" naruto sighed releasing his grip on hinata's hand. He placed his right hand over the mask just as sasuke had done. This time however the mask glowed with a red light instead of a white light.

Naruto removed his hand from the mask. The mask was now blood red instead of white. That's odd raidou said. "It's a fox" tsunade laughed. Naruto sighed. "Anyone could have guessed that it would be a fox".

"It's alright naruto Kun" hinata smiled as she placed her hand over the mask closest to her. The mask glowed with a white light just like sasuke's had. Hinata removed her hand to reveal a mask that looked like a raven. "It suits you" tsunade smiled "it should" raidou added "these masks are based off your personalities" he said. "Next is you sakura" tsunade smiled. "Sure sensei" she smiled as she placed her hand over the remaining mask. Like before it glowed with a white light. When sakura removed her hand the mask looked like a rabbit. "Awww so cute" sakura chimed. "Now put on you masks" raidou said. All four of the new anbu members grabbed and put on there masks. Raidou looked them over carefully. "you all look like true anbu members" raidou smirked. Every anbu team has not only a leader but a nickname", "It will be your choice to choose a leader among you" raidou smirked. "Oh great were going to be here awhile" sakura thought to herself. "Both naruto and sasuke will want to be leader". "I vote for sasuke" naruto smirked looking towards sasuke. "WHAT!!!!" everyone gasped? "I think sasuke has the better capacity and ability to be leader" naruto added. Tsunade smiled. "Naruto you've just taken I big step forward on the path to becoming hokage" she said to herself. "Very well if there are no other objections the leader of this team is sasuke uchiha and the nickname of this team will be- let me" tsunade interrupted.

"The nickname of this team will be" Tsunade began "Shugokage!!!!" "I like it" sasuke smirked. "Very well hokage Sama" raidou replied. "Shugokage is to report to the front desk of this building at 9:00 tomorrow morning for mission assignment" raidou ordered. "Yes sir" they replied as they walked out the door and towards the locker rooms. "Those four are going to be incredible shinobi one day" tsunade sighed.

"Hokage Sama I wish to discuss what I saw in naruto's or rather the kyuubi's mind" "what do you mean" tsunade asked? "I saw visions of pain that made even me feel sick, naruto ended up fighting the kyuubi in his mind and it was an incredible battle". "But isn't that jutsu supposed to place the target in a vision of pain?" tsunade replied. "But it allowed the kyuubi to show naruto that vision not the jutsu" raidou said.

Tsunade smirked. "I have great confidence that naruto will be fine". "Very well hokage Sama" raidou bowed and then disappeared.

**Later**

Hinata had naruto's head in her lap and was stroking his blonde locks. They had left sakura and sasuke so they could talk and were now under a tree on top the Hokage Mountain. Hinata was a little shocked at what naruto had saw while under the influence of that jutsu. Naruto looked up at her with his cobalt eyes. "What

Are you thinking about hinata chan?". "Oh nothing much naruto Kun I was just wondering what to say to father when I tell him I'm an anbu now". Naruto smirked. "Say hey dad I'm an anbu now, how was your day today". Hinata giggled. Naruto gazed at the setting sun letting its fading warmth sooth him. "It's about time we meet up with sasuke and sakura" he sighed "alright _fox Kun_ hinata cooed. Naruto smirked and performed the transformation jutsu. Once the tiny cloud of smoke cleared there was a small red fox curled up in hinata's lap. Hinata gasped at the fox's cuteness. She gathered the tiny fox into her arms and started to stroke the length of its body. Hinata then heard footsteps approaching them. Hiashi walked over up the hill. "Hinata are you here" he called. "Yes father over here" she replied still holding onto naruto. "Hinata I heard rumours that you have become an anbu black ops member is this true?" hiashi asked calmly. "Hinata smiled a little bit yes father I have become and anbu" she replied hiashi had a mixed expression of happy and worried shitless. He walked over towards hinata and then stopped. "As a father I am both happy and concerned for you and your safety" he sighed. Naruto jumped out of hinata's arms and released the transformation. "Don't worry hiashi Sama I'll be with her" he smiled. "Oh hello naruto san" hiashi smiled.

"I havn't forgotten my promise to you hiashi Sama" naruto added becoming serious. Hiashi smiled. He walked over to naruto and put his hand on his shoulder." That's good naruto san now I see my worry's are no longer there". "Now you two should get going your friends are waiting" he added. "Thank you hiashi Sama" naruto smiled as he helped hinata to her feet. We'll see you later father hinata smiled as she walked along with naruto down the hill.

**Meanwhile**

"Where are those two it's not like them to keep us waiting" sakura was pacing outside of the restaurant they were supposed to meet naruto and hinata at. "Relax sakura chan they'll be here soon" sasuke sighed.

"Hey sorry were late" naruto called out from down the road. "It's alright" sasuke called back. "So how long have you guy's been waiting for" naruto asked. "Not long" sakura smiled. "Then lets go" in naruto replied.

"Hey wait up!!!!" a loud voice came from down the street. Kiba jumped down from the roof followed by shikamaru. "Hey guys mind if we join you" kiba smiled. "Not really" sasuke shrugged. "Great" kiba smirked "then let's eat". the group of six was led into the restaurant and shown to there seat. "So how did the jonin exam go you two" sakura asked? "Easy as hell" kiba sighed. "How so" hinata asked? "Well there wasn't any first test and you had to get through the forest of death in half a day and the rest of the day we had a tournament similar to the chunin exams" shikamaru replied. "Here are your meals" the waitress smiled holding two trays with six plates on them. "So how was the anbu exam" kiba said shoving his food down his throat. Naruto, sakura, sasuke and hinata winced. "That bad huh" shikamaru sighed. "But you did pass right" kiba asked. All four of them nodded silently.

After dinner shikamaru and kiba left the rest of the group. "See you guy's later then" kiba cried as he jumped to the roofs. "Ya see you" skikamaru sighed as he walked home the other end of the street.

Naruto, hinata, sasuke and sakura all walked back to there street, said there goodnights and went to sleep.


	34. chapter 29 a mission finally

Chapter twenty nine: a mission (finally)

"Aaaaarrrrrggg THIS IS SO BORING!!!!!!" a red masked anbu member cried. "Don't worry fox kun we'll get a mission soon" another anbu member reassured. "I know that raven chan it's just really boring doing the same thing every day" fox replied. Team shugokage had been on village guard patrol for three weeks now and it was beginning to get to all of them. "I agree with fox Kun on this one" sakura said through the radio. "As do I" sasuke sighed. "I'll have to talk to the hokage about that" he added. Sasuke decided that the team should split into two parts so they could cover more ground on the patrols than if there was one group so that's what they had been doing for at least two weeks now. "HHEEEELP!!!!!" a woman screamed from the streets below. We got a live one naruto smiled jumping down from the roof with hinata in tail. Naruto saw a man running down the street holding a purse. The woman was on her knees in the street screaming. Naruto dashed by the woman while hinata kneeled down beside the woman. "What happened miss" hinata asked? "That man stole my purse" the woman cried pointing to the man running away from them. "Did you catch that fox Kun" hinata said into the radio? "Did I ever this guy must weigh a tonne" naruto replied appearing behind them carrying the thief. "Here's your purse Miss" Naruto smiled.

"T…thank you anbu san" the woman replied. Suddenly sasuke and sakura appeared behind them. "Come on guy's are shift is over" he sighed.

**Hokage's office** **1 hour later**

Team shugokage had just gotten back from konoha prison and were reporting to tsunade.

"Everything was normal, there were no abnormalities or suspicious persons in the village during our patrol" sasuke said finishing up the report on his teams daily patrol. "Very well thank you dragon you may go now" tsunade sighed obviously wanting her sake. "Actually hokage Sama there is one more thing" sasuke added. "What's that" tsunade sighed. "I believe my team and I are more capable than just doing patrol missions all day, I request a mission for my team that involves a change of scenery" sasuke smiled.

Tsunade took a long hearty sigh. She began looking through a few envelopes and eventually pulled out a piece of paper. "This mission is A-rank and involves assassination" she smiled holding out the paper for sasuke to see. Sasuke began to read it and then smiled. "You leave immediately" tsunade added.

"Very well hokage Sama" sasuke smiled and then disappeared. "Finally now I can get a drink" tsunade smiled pulling out a bottle of sake. Just then the door burst open to reveal a very out of breath shizune.

Shizune paused when she saw tsunade pausing inches away from the rim of a sake bottle. "This isn't what it looks like" tsunade laughed nervously.

**Anbu headquarters **

Naruto, sakura and hinata were sitting in the waiting room of the anbu headquarters awaiting sasuke's return. Sasuke walked in the door holding a piece of paper. "Let me guess patrol mission" naruto sighed.

"Nope assassination mission" sasuke smiled. "THANK GOD!!!" naruto replied. Both sakura and hinata chuckled. "And we leave right now" sasuke added. "Damn it" naruto replied. Both sakura and hinata were full out laughing now. Well let's go then sasuke snickered.

**Konoha main gate twenty minutes later**

Team shugokage was atop the village main gates making final preparations for there mission.

"So are you going to tell us the mission specs or what" naruto asked? Sasuke grabbed the mission documents from his pocket. "Our target is kaname sagara" sasuke began "he is one of the five terrorist faction leaders that consists of shinobi leaving there home village's". "Naruto you remember that guy you killed in the desert" sasuke asked? "Unwillingly" naruto replied. Well it turns out he was on of the five leaders of this faction. "What are these guy's objectives anyways, it's not like they can up and attack another village with the limited supplies they have" sakura asked. "It's not our mission to find that out, our mission is to assassinate this kaname guy with as little collateral damage as possible" sasuke replied.

So that means we go straight to the target, take him out then get the hell out of there right? Naruto asked.

"We might have to take out a guard or two but ya pretty much" sasuke replied. "Then lets get two it I want to get this done as quickly as possible" sakura moaned. "Hold that thought" a voice from behind them sighed. "Hello kakashi" sasuke smiled from behind his mask. "Cut the act sasuke I know who you guy's are" kakashi sighed. "I'm here to warn you guy's that your first assassination mission will be hell" kakashi said turning serious. "How so sensei" sakura asked? "Well none of you guy's have ever killed anyone before for starters" sasuke and naruto chuckled. "Something funny" kakashi asked. "Well I'm not proud of it but I have killed a few people" naruto said sombrely. "Naruto kun" hinata sighed to herself. "And I was whiteness to an entire clan's murder lest you forget sensei" sasuke said equally as sombre as naruto.

Sakura winced but resisted the urge to embrace sasuke. "And don't forget hinata is a medic so she has seen her far share of bad things" naruto added. "And sakura is a genjutsu user so she has to think up some pretty scary stuff" sasuke said. Sakura just smiled. Kakashi sighed. "Well then it seems my visit was unnecessary but good luck and be safe anyways" he smiled before he disappeared in a plume of smoke. "Well let's hit the road" naruto smiled. "Right" they all replied unanimously.

**Fire country forest area two hours later**

The sun was setting over the tree tops and the shadows were creeping through the trees. Team shugokage was wearing there anbu undercover which were long black cloaks with a hood. Naruto had always though that anbu looked like ghosts when they were dashing through the village. And now he was one of those ghosts and was damn proud of it. "The sun is setting so we'll camp out for the night" sasuke sighed. Sasuke was better at hiding his fatigue but they all new that he was completely drained. After about a half hour sasuke stopped and decided this would be a good time to sleep. "I'll take first watch" sasuke sighed.

"actually I think it would be better if I took first watch' naruto replied. "And why's that" sasuke asked.

"Because it doesn't take a genius to see that you're completely drained" naruto smiled. Sasuke sighed. "Fine go ahead naruto". "Thanks" naruto replied. Sasuke sat down with his back against a tree and was soon joined by sakura. Naruto did the same against a different tree and was joined by hinata. "You know these cloaks make pretty good blankets" hinata joked. Naruto smiled. "You should get some rest hinata chan" hinata yawned a little "alright sure naruto Kun" she replied. After a few minutes naruto withdrew a scroll and released his guitar. He began playing the only song he knew. The lullaby hinata had sung to him.

Sasuke smirked a little. Hinata and sakura just smiled.

**Next morning 5:30 am **

Sasuke awoke with the sun to find that everyone was already awake and ready to go. "According to this were about two hours from the compound at top speed" sakura said going over the mission specs". "I don't know about you guy's but I want to get this mission over with as fast as possible" sakura said. "Why's that" naruto asked. "Oh no reason" sakura said nervously. Sasuke smirked "Then lets head out" sasuke smiled putting on his mask. "Right" they all replied also putting on there masks. And with that they were gone without a trace of even being there.

**Two hours later terrorist compound**

Team shugokage had just arrived at the three story compound that housed there target. "Hinata can you get a clear view of the structure" sasuke asked. "I'm trying but the walls are made of metal and are at least a meter thick". "Tight security" naruto whistled. "The most I can tell you is the target is on the third floor and is being guarded by four other shinobi" hinata added. "How many shinobi are in the complex altogether" sasuke asked. "About forty two" hinata replied. Sasuke sighed. "Alright here's the plan once we get in each one of us will choose one of the guards and take them out, who ever finishes there target first takes out kaname and after that sakura will hold the door closed to prevent reinforcements from entering the room".

"The only problem is how to get in without using the front door; my rasengan is powerful but not enough to break through a meter of steel" naruto said. "And I really don't think I can punch through that kind of thing" sakura sighed rubbing her wrist. "That won't be a problem" sasuke smiled taking off his mask. Sasuke's sharingan eyes were fully activated and changing into the mangekyou sharingan. "Everyone take off your cloaks and seal them" sasuke commanded everyone sealed there cloaks into a scroll "be ready to move" sasuke said. "Sasuke are you sure about this" sakura asked worried. Sasuke closed his eyes and then opened them everyone gasped when a two meter hole appeared in the wall of the complex. The holes edge was surrounded by black flames. Sasuke quickly put his mask back on and dashed towards the hole.

"Don't touch the flames or your dead" sasuke cried as he dashed into the hole followed by the rest of his team. Sasuke immediately withdrew his sword and dashed towards one of the guards. Sakura say a guard withdraw a kunai out of the corner of her eye and decided that was her target. She quickly dashed towards him and smashed his body into the wall with her hand on his face. "Bye bye" she chimed as she shoved his body through the wall and out into the forest. Sasuke was duelling with his opponent who was obviously jonin level as was naruto. Hinata dashed towards her opponent. "GUARDIAN OR THE EIGHT TRIGRAMS: 100 PALMS OF FURY" she cried as she hit one hundred of her targets tenketsu essentially

Immobilizing him. She took a quick glance around to see she was the only one not occupied with something. Sakura was at the door holding back numerous guards while naruto and sasuke were in the process of dealing with there targets. Hinata sighed and dashed towards the mission target sitting behind the desk. Kaname got up and into a battle stance just before hinata was in front of him. Instantly, hinata disappeared and reappeared behind kaneme with her palm glowing with chakra much to his surprise. Hinata tapped the back of kaname's neck and he fell to the ground. To hell with you sasuke cried as his hand began crackling with the energy of chidori. He smashed the chidori into the stomach of his target killing him on impact. I agree naruto cried as he charged a rasengan and smashed it into the stomach of his target. "Our missions done were pulling out" sasuke cried as he spotted hinata standing over the dead body of there target. Sakura, naruto and hinata dashed out the hole in the ground while sasuke dropped several exploding tags on the ground to stop any pursuers and dashed out the hole himself.

**Several kilometres away from the compound**

"Hinata is there any sign of pursuit" sasuke asked. "No they appear to be staying at there compound" she replied. "Woohoo next stop home" sakura cried. "I think that went well don't you" naruto said motioning to sasuke. "Yes I think it did as well" sasuke smiled. "Hey hinata chan are you alright" naruto asked? Oh yes I'll be fine naruto Kun I'm just a bit tired that's all" she replied smiling. Naruto wasn't to sure though but left it alone. "We should be in konoha by sundown if we keep traveling at this speed" saskura chimed. "But then we have to report to the hokage" sasuke sighed. "Oh well" saskura sighed.

**Konoha main gate**

"Alright you guy's can go home I'll report to the hokage" sasukecalled out as he ran off towards the hokage's office. "I'll go with you sasuke" naruto called out following him. "I'll see you at home hinata chan" he called back. "So what the hell was that jutsu you used to blast a hole in that wall" naruto asked after he had caught up. "Jealous" sasuke joked. "Well kind of" naruto smiled. Sasuke sighed. "It's called amaterasu it's a secret ability of the sharingan that creates a flame that's burns the target into a different plane of existence and burns for seven days and seven nights". "Cool naruto replied.

**Naruto's apartment 1 hour later**

Naruto walked into the apartment which was strangely vacant. "Hey hinata are you here" he called out. Naruto walked into the bedroom to see hinata sound asleep on the bed naruto smirked a bit and joined her on the bed. "I guess I'll tell her in the morning" he thought to himself as he joined her in a deep sleep.


	35. Chapter 30 vacation?

Chapter thirty: vacation?

"Hey hinata are you going to sleep all day" naruto whispered. "Mmmnnn what time is it naruto Kun" hinata asked still half asleep. "Time to pack" he whispered again. "I don't want to get up" she whined pulling the covers over her head. "Not even on vacation" naruto cooed. "What do you mean naruto Kun" hinata asked poking her head from under the covers. "Apparently its standard procedure that all anbu member are to have a vacation after there first assassination mission" naruto smiled. "When do we leave" hinata asked rubbing her eyes. "Were supposed to meet sasuke and sakura at the front gate in an hour and a half" naruto said walking out of the room. Hinata got up and poked her head out the bedroom door. "Umm naruto Kun what do I pack" she asked. "two days worth of clothes and a swimsuit and I'll worry about the rest" he replied with his trademarked foxy grin. "There's something I haven't seen in awhile" hinata thought inwardly. Hinata watched naruto pack for while admiring his good mood. "Well guess I better get dressed and packed" hinata said to herself. Hinata packed four days of summer clothes and her one piece swimsuit that the girls had bought her almost a month ago. Hinata walked out of the room dressed in her black pants and tank top with a mesh shirt underneath. Naruto was dressed like he was three years ago wearing his baggy black shirt and pants. "So are you all packed" naruto smiled. Hinata just nodded happily. "Good then lets meet sasuke and sakura" he smiled as he picked up his backpack. Hinata did the same and followed naruto out the door.

"So were will we going naruto Kun" hinata asked as they walked to the gate. "That's a surprise that only me and sasuke know" he replied wit a smile. "Hey what took you so long" sakura called out as they neared the gate? "Well I had to get up and then pack then and then we walked here" naruto smirked. "Okay" sakura chimed. Naruto jumped back behind hinata "there's something wrong with her" he gasped. Hinata glanced at sakura who was wearing a pink sun dress that ran down to her shins. Hinata saw that sakura had a huge smiled plastered on her face. In fact sakura was radiating with a strange aura of happiness hinata could have sworn she saw sparkles around her. Sasuke looked pretty happy to. He was wearing black pants and a muscle shirt with a mesh shirt underneath. He had a slight smile on his face but for him that was a clear sign he was happy. "So let's head out then" sasuke smiled as he walked out of the village. "It'll take about two hours to get there at walking speed so were in no rush" sasuke said. Hinata was curious. What could have put sakura in such a great mood, she didn't even try to take a swing at naruto. Just then hinata noticed a small almost completely unnoticeable limp in sakura's step which was covered up by the bounce in her step. Hinata thought for a second. "Good mood, easy going, slight limp in her step what could it all mean" hinata thought to herself. Then it hit her. Hinata gave a loud gasp she was so surprised. Everyone turned around in alarm. The group had no weapons on them so they were being extra cautious. Hinata blushed a little "sorry I thought I saw a snake" hinata said putting everyone at ease.

"It's been two hours were is this place" naruto moaned. "You mean you don't know were it is" sakura asked calmly. "We know the general area of were it is but not the exact location" sasuke replied. Hinata activated her byakugan. "There's just forest in three directions but there's a cliff face in that direction about thirty meters away" she said. "Bingo" naruto and sasuke said unanimously. "You mean were camping under a cliff face, isn't that a little dangerous" sakura asked. You'll see naruto cooed. As he and sasuke walked towards the cliff. Once they arrived at the cliff face naruto and sasuke began searching for something along the wall of the cliff. "Found mine" sasuke called out. "Me to" naruto replied.

"On the count of three" sasuke called out. "One, two, THREE" as soon as sasuke said three both him and naruto began pouring there chakra into the wall. "Uhh what are you guy's doing sakura asked? "Opening a door" naruto replied. A few seconds later a large piece of the wall began to move to the side and open revealing a passageway leading into the cliff. Naruto and sasuke walked in front of the passageway. "Shall we" sasuke smirked. "Uhh sure" sakura replied. The group walked for about ten minutes through the dark tunnel and eventually saw a light at the end of the tunnel. "Well were here" naruto smiled. Team shugokage walked into the light. Once there eye's adjusted they saw a beautiful landscape. The entire area was surrounded by a mountain which they saw had a hot spring due to the rising steam. There was a large grassy area just before a beach witch was connected to a beautiful crisp and completely clear lake.

"WOW!!!!! It's beautiful" sakura and hinata gasped. "Ya it is aren't it" naruto agreed. "Well lets set up camp so we can enjoy it for the next few days" sasuke smiled. We'll set up the tents" naruto smiled.

They each took a scroll from there packs and unsealed it to reveal two tents built for two. "Umm sakura san let's go check out the hot springs" hinata suggested. "Alright hinata" she replied as they walked off into the small forest separating the hot springs from the rest of the camp. "Wow it's pretty big isn't it hinata" saskura gasped as she saw the size of the hot springs. "Umm sakura can I please heal your wound" hinata asked. "Wound what wound" sakura asked nervously. After a few seconds of silence sakura sighed "I guess the jig is up huh". Hinata nodded. "Go ahead saskura sighed again. Hinata began healing sakura's _wound_. "It will take a f…few minutes" hinata said. "You want to know how it was" sakura cooed. "I…I d…didn't say that hinata stuttered" but I can see it in your eye's sakura smirked. Hinata blushed a little. "Well hinata the only way to describe it was well incredible" sakura sighed. "I mean it hurt a little at first but it was well worth it for what came next" she added. Hinata was silent with her cheeks slightly red. Sakura smirked "you want to with naruto don't you hinata" she smiled. Hinata winced. "Well I umm uhh I don't really well" sakura chuckled a little bit. "I do but I'm not really sure about him" hinata sighed. Sakura smiled

"Face it hinata naruto was never very good at showing people his feelings especially since he came back from training he just kept them bottled up inside him until he broke down or lost it. It's the only way he used to be able to keep on going". "Used to" hinata asked confused. Sakura smiled again. "Ever since you walked into his life he has been able to open up let his feeling come out slowly, not as much as most people but enough to show affection and love for his friends". Hinata smiled. "And let's face it when it comes to stuff like this naruto is about as dense as the village monument". "So what do I do" hinata asked. "Well we both went through assassination by seduction training for the anbu exam so just take out the assassination part and you should be fine" hinata chuckled a little. That's not really what I mean" she added. "Hinata the only way your going to have that kind of relationship with naruto is if you make the first move" sakura smiled. Hinata thought for a second, she knew she loved naruto enough to go through with this and she knew naruto loved her enough to promise her father of all people to keep her safe from all harm. "I guess that makes sense" hinata smiled. Good now lets get back to our loves sakura cooed. Hinata blushed but chuckled a little.

Once hinata and sakura got back to the camp naruto immediately began asking questions. "Girl talk" sakura smiled. Sasuke blinked at that. "Fine but then I won't tell you what me and sasuke talked about" naruto cooed. "You mean the best way to eat ramen" sasuke said. "No not that the other thing" naruto replied.

sakura and hinata began laughing hysterically. "Care to share the joke" naruto asked. "How about we go swimming" sakura suggested after coming to her senses. "Sounds fine with me" naruto replied.

Sakura and hinata crawled into a tent and started to change. "Would you like me to heal that as well" hinata asked noting sakura's hickey. "No I'll keep this one thanks" sakura smiled. Sakura walked out of the tent wearing a pink one piece swimsuit with a red strip across the stomach. She saw naruto and sasuke were fast changers. Naruto had a black swimsuit on while sasuke had a blue one. Naruto still had his shirt on however. Naruto dove into the lake and began swimming laps of it sakura dipped her toe in to see if it was alright. The water wasn't cold but it was warmer doe to the close proximity to the hot springs. After she was sure it was safe sakura dove into the lake. Sasuke just walked on top of the lake. "Why don't you come in sasuke Kun' sakura asked treading water. "I will as soon as I see naruto" he replied. Sasuke felt a hand grab onto his ankle and was soon dragged under the water by naruto who surfaced with a triumphant smile.

Sasuke surfaced and arose on top of the water with a smile on his face. "So you want to play rough huh" he smirked. Sasuke placed his hand on top of the water and used his chakra to cause a huge wave. "Oh hell" naruto gasped as he tried to out swim the wave. They wave crashed down on top of naruto and after a few seconds he washed up face down on the shore of the beach. "That was a cheap shot sasuke" naruto cried spitting the sand out of his mouth. Naruto stood up only to have a pair of hands cover his eyes. "if you two don't play nice I won't heal you when you get hurt" hinata smiled. Hinata could feel naruto smirk as his arms reached towards her stomach and began tickling her. Hinata tried to hold it in but she couldn't help but laugh and hold her sides. Naruto used this opportunity to jump on top of the water. He placed his palm on top of the water much like sasuke did. Water style: get hinata wet jutsu naruto cried as he pulled out a sphere of water from the lake and threw it at hinata. "Where would be the fun in dodging it" hinata thought to herself just as the ball of water slashed her. "Sakura and sasuke began laughing hysterically. "So you want a water fight then" hinata cooed she flipped her long black hair back. Naruto wasn't to attracted to looks but at that very moment every guard and barrier that he had set up to prevent such attractions from happening over the years had come tumbling down. Hinata was wearing a black skin tight on piece bathing suit which seamed to blend with her hair. Hinata brushed a long bang of her hair behind her ear. Naruto didn't show it but everyone could tell he was awestruck at hinata's beauty. "now's my chance" hinata thought to herself as she dashed to he edge of the water and took out a sphere of water much like naruto had. Instead of throwing it however she used her chakra to shoot it at him effectively knocking him into the water from the force. Sakura was inwardly squealing in excitement "I can't believe she just did that" sakura smiled to herself. Naruto floated face up to the surface and just floated there eyes open. Hinata walked up to him and kneeled down. "Are you okay naruto Kun" she asked. Naruto's eye's locked on to hers. "Something tell me by the time we get out of the water I'm going to need healing" he whispered. Hinata began giggling. "There's an opening" he whispered. He grabbed hinata's ankle and dragged her down into the water. Then both sasuke and sakura were dragged down under to. Naruto surfaced and crossed his arms.

"Any second now" he smiled. As if on cue sasuke sakura and hinata surfaced to see naruto with a giant ball of water being held above his head by two arms. Both saskura and hinata gasped when they saw the size or the ball. "Naruto that could hurt someone sakura gasped. "Oh okay let me put it back then" naruto smirked as he threw the water ball in front of his three friends essentially swamping them. "Looks like I win" naruto smiled. Sakura, sasuke and hinata surfaced and began laughing hysterically. "So do we all admit I win" naruto called out. Alright you win sakura gasped trying to catch there breathes. "I won't surrender" sasuke laughed. "I surrender" hinata giggled so the water fight continued between naruto and sasuke. Both hinata and sakura watched from the shallow waters of the lake. And for once in a long time team shugokage was happy and completely carefree. Hinata hadn't ever seen naruto like this before he was having fun or what most people considered fun. "Naruto told me a long time ago that all he did for fun was train and study jutsu scrolls" hinata smiled. "It's great to see them relax like this isn't it" sakura added. One of sasuke's waves blew off naruto's shirt to reveal the scar across her back. Sakura brought her hand to her mouth. "I had now idea it was so bad" she gasped. "I mean I've seen it before but not in full day light like this" sakura sighed. Sasuke was equally surprised at seeing the scar but he knew naruto had it. "I asked him if he wanted me to heal the scar but he said he wanted to keep it as a reminder of his foolishness" hinata said sadly. Sakura looked over at hinata. "But every time I see it I think of what he must have endured and suffered during his travels" "has he told you anything more about what he's done over the years" sakura asked. Hinata shook her head sadly. "We should get started on lunch huh" sakura said becoming cheerful.

"What should we make" hinata asked getting out of the water. "Ramen" sakura smirked.

After about an hour of causing the splashes of the never ending tidal waves caused by the two shinobi still in the water naruto and sasuke began to smell food. "I guess lunch is ready" naruto smirked "I guess so" sasuke replied. Both shinobi walked back to the shore. "I guess lunch is ready huh" naruto smiled. "Smells like ramen" sasuke smirked. "Yep" sakura replied handing sasuke a bowl. Hinata handed a bowl to naruto as well as another shirt. Naruto smiled a soft smile. "So after lunch lets go exploring" sakura chimed grabbing a bowl of ramen for herself. Hinata did the same. "What do you say sasuke" she asked. "I'm game" he replied. "What about you naruto Kun" hinata asked. Naruto sighed and grabbed his forehead.

"What's wrong naruto" sakura asked. "The fox wants to talk' naruto replied before slumping over.

"Why the hell did you bring me here fox" naruto called out recognizing the area as the just outside the kyuubi prison. "What do you mean why we haven't talked in weeks since you disabled me at the anbu exam and you ask why I brought you here" the kyuubi's voice boomed. "Yes" naruto replied. "Fine then lets skip the pleasantry's I want to reward you for defeating me and warn you that if you try to call on my power when I'm in a state like that you will get absolutely nothing" the fox snarled. "I don't want any reward from you fox" naruto replied. "Really not even the ability to completely control up to the four tailed state without significant risk to your health as an added bonus" the kyuubi smirked. "And why would one such as yourself give me this _gift_" naruto asked walking up to the fox. "Because believe it or not I've taken a liking to this _hinata _girl you're so attached to and I don't want anything to kill her these new abilities will help you do that for me" the fox snapped. Naruto was utterly speechless. "Now get out of here or unless you want to spend the rest of your time off here talking to me, don't forget time passes slower her than out there" "right" naruto replied.

Naruto opened his eyes to see that it was now almost sunset. "So what did the kyuubi say to you naruto Kun" hinata asked helping naruto up. "well for one thing it seems he's taking a liking to you" naruto smiled rubbing his head. Naruto looked up to see clouds forming on the horizon. "I hope it doesn't rain" hinata sighed. "Hey were are sasuke and sakura" naruto asked. "Oh they went to bed early tonight" naruto yawned

"That's sounds like a good idea" naruto replied crawling into the tent. Hinata followed suit and joined naruto for a nights sleep.

Hinata had no idea what time it was but she could tell it was late. It wasn't raining and the winds were calm but the thunder and lightning were so loud and intense that it amazed her how naruto could sleep. Naruto was the one who helped her get over her fear of storms so she wasn't afraid but it still startled her to some degree. A loud crack came across the sky and hinata let out a slight eeep. She saw naruto stir and open his eyes slowly. "How could he sleep through that but wake up when he hears me" hinata thought to herself.

"Are you alright hinata chan" he asked still half asleep. "I'm alright naruto Kun I just can't sleep" she replied. Naruto closed his eyes and was starting to drift back to sleep. Then hinata felt something totally unexpected. Naruto snaked his arms around hinata's waist and pulled her closer to him. Naruto and hinata had held each other before but this time was different. Hinata could feel the curves of naruto's frame on her back she had never been this close to him before. The two fit together like a puzzle piece matching every shape and form of each others body. Hinata could feel his heart beat and his slow soft breaths on the back of her neck. Hinata felt herself get warm under the contact. She could tell naruto was asleep by the way he breathed. Hinata felt herself get drowsy and soon the only thing she could hear was the soft beat of naruto's heart which she fell asleep to

**Next morning**

Hinata awoke to see that she was no longer wrapped in naruto's arms. She gave a deep sigh as she walked out of the tent. She saw sasuke sitting by the fire cooking something. "Morning" he said noticing her. "Good morning sasuke san" she replied "I think I'll head to the hot springs for awhile" hinata said gathering a towel from her pack. "I believe sakura chan is already there" sasuke replied "oh okay then" she replied absently as she walked towards the hot springs.

**Other side of the mountain**

"I hope this is far enough away" naruto thought to himself as he began forming hand seals. "can I really trust the fox what if he was lying" naruto thought as he finished the last hand seal. "I have to know for everyone's sake" naruto felt the seal that held back his kyuubi powers begin to dissipate. The seal was now gone. Naruto sat down and began to meditate as jiraya had taught him. He could feel the kyuubi's power begin to flow from deep within. Naruto looked back to see he already had two tails of bubbling red chakra he felt the third but unlike before he did not seem to loose control of himself. "One more to go" he said to himself as the fourth tail sprouted. Naruto stopped his meditation he could now see the ground was rumbling slightly under the force of his chakra.

**Back at the camp**

Hinata had joined sakura at the hot spring and was talking about the events of last night. "well if you were that close he should have felt something" sakura reassured. Hinata sighed and let herself slip under the hot water. "You really love him don't you" sakura asked already knowing the answer. Hinata just sighed and nodded. The water began to ripple slightly But then stopped as soon as it started. "What do you think that was" sakura asked. "I'm not sure" hinata replied.

Sasuke stood from the pot after feeling the vibration as well. "A tremor no it has to be something else" naruto walked out from the bushes. "Hey what's up sasuke" he smiled "did you feel that naruto" sasuke asked. "You mean the tremor ya I felt it" naruto replied "what about it" he added. "oh nothing I just mentioned it that's all" sasuke replied going back to the fire. "Naruto's not telling me something but I'll never get it out of him" sasuke thought. "Close call" naruto said to himself.

**Man oh man I bet the suspense is killing all you lemon fans out there as well as everyone else. **

**Anyways I know the last few chapters have been really mild and boring but the next few chapter are going to be way better. I just got a lot of stuff flowing around my head and it's a pain in the ass to sort it al out but fear not the next chapter will be on it's way soon enough.**

**Your humble author sandy death 101**


	36. Chapter 31 moonlight passion

**H****ey all, this chapter contains lemon so if you don't enjoy that kind of thing then you can just skip ahead to the next chapter. So without further ado let me proudly present you with chapter thirty one of the shinning lights of konoha.**

Chapter thirty one: moonlight passion

Hinata gazed at the clock, it read eleven twenty three. Sasuke decided it would be best if they went home a day early. Though no one said it, he could tell they all missed work and the village. So after a stop at ichiraku's and the hokage's office they went home and to bed. Although hinata didn't intend on sleeping that night, tonight was the night she decided she would show naruto just how much she really did care about him. But she was having difficulties. "What do I do, how do I ask, what if he says no or worse, he doesn't like me like that". Those were the things flying around hinata's mind. The moon was full and was shinning through the windows blanketing there forms. "Hinata chan what's wrong"? Hinata jumped slightly at the question. Naruto was awake and she was nervous as hell. "Come on hinata you can do this you passed the anbu exam and you can do this to". Hinata took a deep breath and began climbing on top of naruto. "h-hinata chan w-what are you" naruto gasped in surprise. "Naruto kun let me express my true feelings for you". "What do you mean hinata chan" naruto gasped again. Just then naruto noticed hinata was wearing just her bra and panties. Realization hit naruto with the force of one of his rasengans. "You mean" naruto asked. Hinata just blushed and nodded her head. Hinata leaned down to kiss naruto and was met halfway. Naruto felt her tongue prodding his lips begging for entrance. Naruto gladly complied and there tongues began to dance in each others mouths. Hinata felt as if the temperature in the room rose ten degrees. Hinata broke the kiss and lowered herself towards naruto's now erect member. Without thinking she quickly freed it and began to massage it gently. She looked up to see if naruto objected in any way. But instead she saw pleasure and bliss in his eyes. Naruto began to arch just as hinata took his member into her mouth. Naruto threw his head back and clenched his fists on the bed sheets. "How in the hell could she be this good" naruto thought to himself. "Hinata I'm going to" naruto gasped after a few moments of hinata massaging him with her mouth. Hinata looked up but it was a little too late as naruto came into her mouth.

Hinata was a little surprised to say the least but cleaned herself off with part of the bed sheet. Hinata gasped as she found herself underneath naruto who immediately kissed her. Hinata undid her bra and threw it to the side to give naruto a full view of herself. Naruto began giving her small pecks all the way down her neck and between the valley of her breasts. Naruto kissed across her stomach and down to her panties.

Naruto gave a quick glance to see if he had her permission. She nodded in between breaths. Naruto removed her slightly moist panties and began to kiss her nether regions. Hinata was gasping and had her fists clenched firmly onto the bed sheets. "na-ru-to kun" she panted out. "He didn't take the exam how does he know so much" hinata thought to herself. After a few more diligent licks hinata arched her back and came.

Naruto cleaned himself off and soon found hinata was on top of him again. Hinata nodded while blushing.

"Are you sure hinata chan" naruto asked only to be met by a deep kiss. "I guess I have my answer" naruto said to himself. Hinata raised herself and slowly brought herself down onto naruto's manhood. "for once in my life I think I glad to have jiraya's woman advice" naruto said to himself as Hinata kept slowly lowering herself onto naruto. Naruto felt hinata's vaginal barrier break and A tear slid down her cheek but was quickly wiped up by naruto delicate finger. Naruto leaned forward to make it easier for hinata. Naruto let hinata set the pace as she began rocking up and down. The two began kissing as they rocked there frames against each other. "Now more than ever I realise I'm the luckiest person in the world to have you hinata" he said as he bit down on to the crook of hinata's neck. "No naruto Kun I'm the luckiest" hinata replied as she did the same to naruto's neck both actions leaving large hickeys on each others shoulder blades. "Naruto kun I'm" hinata managed to let out between breaths. "Me to" naruto replied right before the two came hard. Hinata got off of naruto cleaned herself off and lay down beside him both snuggling to get as close to each other as possible. "Hinata chan you are the world to me" naruto panted. "And you are the world to me" hinata replied equally as tired. Naruto gave hinata one last kiss before falling into a deep sleep and hinata followed suit.

**Whoa man that one was a little steamy 0o sorry if it's not the best lemon you've ever read but it's hard to keep the characters personalities in synch with what's going on. ****Anyways I'm feeling slightly evil as of late so I might just do something……drastic Heh heh heh. And there just might be a visit from none other than akatsuki in the near future. Who knows? I'll be updating this chapter along side chapter thirty two entitled mission: defend our future. **

**P.s review's, you got em, I need em, so send them to me loyal readers. Sandy death 101**


	37. Chapter 32 mission: defend our future

**Sup yall you ready for another chapter. Of course you are. If you find the start of this chapter a little confusing because you skipped the last one TOO BAD (boo lemon haters) so enjoy this chapter and remember to gain wisdom you must share it so review please. **

Chapter thirty two: mission: defend our future

Naruto was rudely awoken by the sound of a large explosion. "That was no accident" naruto said to himself as he grabbed his anbu uniform. Naruto looked over at hinata to see her already healing the bruises in between her thighs. Naruto smiled. After they were fully dressed the jumped out the window to see a horrible sight. "THE VILLAGE IS UNDER ATTACK!!!!!!" hinata gasped loudly. Naruto looked down to see enemy shinobi throughout the streets and buildings of konoha. "Lets head to the staging area" naruto called out as he and hinata jumped towards the hokage monument. "It looks like everyone has started stage two" hinata said as she jumped beside naruto. "Yeah" naruto replied "that means we have about twenty minutes" he continued. "Hey wait up" another anbu member called out from behind them. Naruto looked back to see sakura and sasuke running to catch up with them. "Were heading to the staging area" sasuke said as he jumped to front of the group.

**Anbu staging area a.k.a ****hero's memorial monument. **

Raidou was standing in front of at least seventy anbu assigning them areas of the village to cover when the signal came. Suddenly naruto, hinata, sakura and sasuke landed in a kneel right beside him. "Ah team shugokage we thought you might have been killed but I'm glad we were wrong" raidou smirked from behind his mask. "What going on" sakura blurted out? "The village is under attack by the terrorist faction that has been amassing as of late and there are about two hundred shinobi of varying rank and skill currently in the village" raidou replied. "Two hundred" everyone gasped. "Team shugokage is to kill any enemy shinobi in the hyuuga sector and the surrounding area's" raidou boomed. "Any chance of reinforcements" sasuke asked. "Due to the number of enemy's it's unlikely anyone will be available to aid you" raidou replied softly. A bird began chirping overhead. "Looks like the evacuation was over quicker than expected" raidou smirked. "Alright everyone you know what to do" all the anbu including team shugokage disappeared in a flash. "Go and defend the future of our village" raidou sighed as he himself disappeared.

**Ichiraku ramen**

"We just had to be assigned the furthest location didn't we" naruto growled. A flurry of kunai interrupted his thought as he jumped down to the street to see four enemy ninja's and a young konoha boy.

The ninja who held the boy brought a kunai to his neck. "You try anything and this kid gets it" the enemy ninja sneered. "I thought the evacuation was complete" hinata gasped. "Oh so you fell for the false signal" one of the enemy ninja smirked. "Damn they were smart enough to send a false signal" sasuke sneered.

Just then the sky began to get dark and a distinct buzzing sound could be heard. "All you did by creating a false signal was bring out the full force of the konoha shinobi" a voice bellowed from the rooftops. Hinata activated her byakugan and saw that the sky wasn't dark it was covered by an insane amount of insects. Just then the bugs began accumulation into a giant meteor. "Insect meteor jutsu" the figure cried as the insane amount of insects which were in the shape of a ball came crashing down on the enemy shinobi. The boy looked as if he was hovering over the giant cloud. "Get going" the figure said. "Thanks shino" sasuke said as he and the rest of team shugokage dashed towards the hyuuga compound.

**Yamanaka flower shop**

"Were getting closer" hinata said byakugan still blaring. They saw the yamanka flower shop down below.

"Shikamaru, ino, chouji and there fathers were fighting what looked like ten enemy shinobi. "Go get them guys" naruto thought as they passed them from overhead.

**Kurenai's house **

"NINJA ART OF BEAST MIMICKRY: FANG OVER FANG!!!!!" kiba yelled from the front door of kurenai's house. He and akamaru spun towards three enemy ninja. "LIGHTNING BLADE!!!" kakashi yelled as he dashed towards two other ninja. All there attacks hit and sent the five enemy ninja flying towards the street. Kiba and kakashi both waved as team shugokage passed overhead.

**Uchiha compound**

Sounds of battle could be heard up ahead as team shugokage neared the uchiha compound. "RISING TWIN DRAGONS" a female's voice cried. "That's tenten's jutsu" sakura called out. "MAD DANCE OF INFINITY" a mans voice cried. "That's lee" sasuke smirked. "EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY FOUR PALMS" another man cried. "That's neji" hinata smiled. Team shugokage landed right beside team gai.

"Did you guy's see anymore enemy's in the direction of the hyuuga compound" sasuke asked. "I head sounds of combat in that direction a few minutes ago but it stopped just as these ninja attacked" neji replied. No one else caught it but naruto saw hinata's brief look of total shock. "Neji, you and your team will remain here and make sure that no enemy shinobi are following us" naruto said as he surveyed the area. "We don't need to take orders from you naruto" tenten snapped. "Actually he's anbu and your chunin so yes you do need to take orders from us" sasuke replied. "s-sorry sir" tenten replied. Naruto said nothing as he jumped off towards the hyuuga compound. Sasuke joined him followed by hinata and sakura.

"Naruto next time let me order them around" sasuke said catching up to naruto. "Sorry just wanted to see how it feels" naruto joked. "Naruto seems a little preoccupied with something" sasuke thought to himself.

"Were nearing the hyuuga compound" hinata called out but was cut off by a loud cry or pain in the direction of the hyuuga compound. "THAT SOUNDED LIKE HANNABI" hinata cried before dashing ahead. Naruto followed her increase in speed leaving sasuke and sakura behind them.

**Hyuuga compound**

Hinata and naruto touched down on the inside of the hyuuga compound. "Anbu san please help my father" came a voice. Naruto and hinata turned to see hanabi crouched over hiashi who was lying on the ground unconscious. "Oh no" hinata said to herself as she dashed over to hiashi. Naruto followed just as sakura and sasuke touched down. Hinata after hinata performed a few hand signs her palms began to glow a bright green. She placed her hands over hiashi's chest "his internal organs are completely shredded there nothing I can do" hinata said to herself. Hinata's anbu mask fell off. Tears began falling from hinata's eyes. She placed more chakra into her hands. "No" she gasped. "No, no, no, no, no, no" hinata began panicking she placed an intense amount of chakra into her hands. The green glow enveloped hiashi's body. Hanabi had a shocked look on her face. The first reason her sister was an anbu. Second reason her father was dead.

Sakura hid her head in sasuke's arms "NOOOOOOOOOOO" hinata forced the last bit of chakra from her body into her jutsu. "Hinata" naruto said under his breath. Hinata began crying once her last bit of chakra was used up. Several anbu and team gai appeared behind them. Neji stared wide eyed but did nothing. Naruto enveloped hinata in a hug and she began t cry on his shoulder. Neji walked over and took hanabi's hand. He led her away from the scene along with lee and tenten.

**Two hours later**

Team shugokage was at naruto's apartment. Hinata had cried herself to sleep while sasuke and sakura were in the living room. Naruto was inside the doorway to there room. Naruto gazed at hinata's now sleeping form. Tear stains covered her face and though he couldn't see it, the once beautiful white eyes he had fallen in love were know stained red. The invasion of konohagakure had failed miserably and only seven people lost there lives. Hiashi hyuuga, head of the entire hyuuga clan and hinata's father was one of them. They were awaiting the anbu report on invasion to be delivered. Naruto quietly closed the door to the bedroom and walked out into the living room. "Is there any word from headquarters" naruto asked sombrely? Sasuke just shook his head from the couch. Naruto walked towards the front door. "Where are you going" sakura asked? Naruto didn't respond as he walked out the door and jumped towards the hokage's monument. "Sasuke you should go after him" sakura sighed. "Why" sasuke asked. "Because she needs him here" sakura sighed again.

**Hokage monument (fourths head**)

"DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT" naruto cried as he punched the ground after every word. "Why did this have to happen it was all going so well" naruto yelled as he punched the ground again. "If you keep punching the ground like that you'll bring down the whole monument". Naruto looked over to see kakashi leaning against a tree reading his book. "What do you want kakashi sensei" naruto snapped his eyes glowing blood red. "Better watch what I say to him when he's like this" kakashi thought.

"Why aren't you with hinata now naruto" kakashi asked putting away his book. Naruto's eyes narrowed "she's sleeping right now" he replied standing. "And who do you think she'll want to see when she wakes up naruto" kakashi sighed. Naruto winced "I I hate seeing her in pain like that" naruto replied looking away. Kakashi walked up to naruto, put his hand on his shoulder and sighed. "Quit being selfish naruto she just lost the last family she had how do you think she feels" kakashi snapped. Naruto winced and then narrowed his eyes "I would like to be alone to think kakashi sensei" naruto almost growled. Kakashi could feel his hand start to burn as a slight column of steam rose from his shoulder. Kakashi withdrew his hand and began walking away. "Kakashi sensei" kakashi turned. "Yeah" he replied "thanks" naruto said as he sat down his legs hanging over the ledge. "Don't do anything stupid naruto" kakashi said to himself as he disappeared.

**1 hour later**

Naruto was still perched in the same position he was when kakashi left. He stared at the midday sun. naruto had placed his anbu mask over his face to hide the tears he had been shedding. He felt pathetic he hadn't cried in almost four years, since he, sakura and hinata had become a team. "It's going to rain soon" naruto said to himself. Then naruto felt it. Two incredibly strong chakra presences almost right behind him. He turned his head slowly and saw black cloaks with red clouds. "Well well well itachi san it looks like he sensed us" the taller man smirked. "Kisame hoshigake and uchihi itachi am I right" naruto sighed looking back towards the village. "Well it looks like the kyuubi jinjuriki knows about" kisame was cut off by the sudden shaking of the ground. Kisame noticed the air become harder to breath and it felt like it was pushing down on him. "Itachi san you feel that" kisame asked. Itachi merely nodded. Naruto slowly stood "in case you haven't noticed I'm in a very bad mood so maybe we could do this another time" naruto sighed. "This is only his murderous intent he hasn't even begun to show us his chakra levels yet" kisame said to himself as he began to smile. "Itachi san I know he's your target but I want to have some fun with him" itachi stepped back as kisame griped his sword. "Kisame hoshigake s-rank criminal from the hidden mist village, wanted on numerous counts of murder and robbery and is currently an active member of the criminal organisation akatsuki" naruto smirked. "Abilities include insane amounts of chakra, mastery of water style ninjutsu and uses a large sword samehada which is known to drain chakra". "Well I'm flattered but I can't say I know as much about you as you do about me" kisame smirked drawing his sword. Kisame suddenly stopped as the ground began to shake harder. "This kids chakra is insane even more insane then my own" kisame said to himself. "Awww are we intimidated" naruto cooed. "Not in the slightest kyuubi" kisame snapped. Kisame charged at naruto bring his sword down on his position only to meet thin air as naruto performed a back flip landing behind kisame. "Time to test out tentens handy work" naruto smiled to himself as he reached in his kunai pouch and threw eight strange looking kunai. "Do you really think that's going to work kyuubi" kisame smiled as he moved samehada to block all eight of the strange kunai sending them flying towards the ground in seemingly random directions. Kisame charged again heading towards naruto with impressive speed. "Damn no time to dodge" naruto cursed to himself. Naruto grabbed his sword and brought it to defend himself from kisame's samehada. Kisame roared as he brought his samehada down on naruto shattering naruto's anbu sword. Naruto winced as a piece of his sword was sent flying into his shoulder. Naruto performed a series of back flips and landed at the edge of the cliff. Naruto winced as he pulled the piece of metal from his shoulder. Kisame chuckled "where's all you're big talk now kyuubi". "Even though he can't use his ninjutsu he's still incredibly strong" naruto said to himself assessing his situation. "Looks like I'll have to step it up a little" naruto smirked. Naruto reached for his kunai pouch and pulled out eight more kunai. "You really think that will work kyuubi" kisame smiled as he charged again. Naruto threw his kunai only to have them blocked again by kisame's sword. "Got to do something about that sword" naruto said to himself. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" naruto cried as three clones appeared in a plume of smoke. Two of the shadow clones charged kisame holding three bladed kunai. "Oh lets have some fun then kisame smirked as he destroyed the first shadow clone. The second shadow clone dodged kisame's sword and slashed kisame's arm right before kisame destroyed it with a kick to the chest. Kisame looked up but didn't see the other two naruto's "what the hell, where'd they go" kisame roared. "looking for us" came two voices. Kisame turned around to see the two naruto's charging at him with there forearms together. "Take this" they cried "OODAMA RASENGAN!!!!!!"

**Oh don't you just hate cliff hangers ******** sorry these chapters are so late but between the new puppy, work and moving soon I don't have as much time to write for you lovely people as I would like. Anyways I have just allowed anonymous reviews so everyone can review now also I am considering writing a continuation of this flick ( a second story) and I'm having difficulties deciding weather to do that or write a sasuke and sakura fanfic so let me know what you would prefer.**

**See you all next time**

**Sandy death 101**


	38. Chapter 33 pain and forgivness

**Hello ****all my fanfic viewers here's another great chapter from yours truly so enjoy and never forget. **

**No one dies a virgin because life fucks us all******

Chapter thirty three: pain and forgiveness

"OODAMA RASENGAN" naruto cried as he and his clone charged at kisame with a perfect sphere of blue chakra in the hands of there connecting fore arms. "How the hell did you get behind me" kisame cried as he brought his sword up to defend himself from naruto's attack. "Perfect" naruto smiled to himself. Naruto smashed his oodama rasengan into kisame's sword. The entire area was enveloped in white light right after the impact. Kisame was shot out of the light nearly knocking him off the cliff. The light faded to reveal both naruto and kisame with numerous pieces of samehada sticking out of there bodies. "What the hell did you do to my samehada kyuubi" kisame roared. "Well from the looks of it fish head, I destroyed your little sword" naruto smirked. Naruto pulled out six pieces of samehada from his left arm, right leg and torso throwing them on the ground. "You'll pay for that you bastard!!!!" kisame roared as he performed a string of hand signs. "HIDDEN MIST JUTSU" kisame smirked as the mist began rolling in and eventually covered the entire area. "I can still smell you fish head" naruto called out through the mist. Naruto dodged a punch from behind only to be hit from the front. "Your fast fish head" naruto called out right before he was punched in the face. "And your slow kyuubi" kisame shot back as he picked up naruto. Naruto smiled "got you fish head" the naruto kisame held exploded sending kisame flying into a tree. "Looks like he knows the shadow clone explosion jutsu" itachi smirked. Kismet got up only to have eight more of naruto's strange looking kunai thrown at him. Kisame side stepped to avoid the kunai. "Where are you kyuubi" kisame chimed. Kisame then head a whirling sound right before the mist cleared. "Looks like you used your jutsu to disperse the mist" kisame smirked. "Aww give fish head a medal your parents must be proud of you" naruto smirked dissipating his rasengan. "Maybe before I ate them" kisame roared as he charged at naruto. "Have a taste of my fathers jutsu you bastard" naruto cried right before he disappeared and then reappeared right behind kisame. "What the hell" kisame gasped. Naruto kicked kisame right between his shoulders. And then disappeared to appear in front of kisame and kick him in the stomach. Eventually naruto was disappearing and reappearing so fast that the only thing you could see was a yellow blur.

"This jutsu…I can't track it with the sharingan" itachi said to himself a bit surprised. Naruto gave a final kick to kisame's face and skidded backwards. "That's what three thousand kicks feels like fish face" naruto smirked breathing heavily. Kisame slowly got up from where he fell on the ground and smiled. "Times up kyuubi" he smirked grabbing samehada's handle. Kisame poured his chakra into samehada. The scales that made up samehada flew towards the hilt of the sword collecting into samehada's original shape and form.

"And here I thought I took care of that thing" naruto cursed to himself. Kisame laughed manically "look whose back kyuubi". Kisame dashed towards naruto raising his sword above his head. "I don't have much chakra left and I'm bleeding pretty badly as well" naruto cursed to himself. Naruto sighed and slid into a defensive position. "You can't think you can take on samehada" kisame roared as he brought his sword down onto naruto with incredible force. The ground shook at the force of the impact leaving a large crater where naruto was. The dust was so think it was hard to breath let alone see. The dust cleared to reveal naruto holding onto samehada with one hand. Kisame was utterly shocked that he couldn't pull his sword away. "My arm right arm and leg feel like there not even there" naruto said to himself. "Alright fish face your end has come" naruto slowly moved his hand away from his side "look behind you" naruto said sombre. Kisame turned his head to see another shadow clone with a charged rasengan. Kisame looked back to the original naruto to he now held a charged rasengan in his hand. "Now you die kisame hoshigake" naruto smirked. The clone and the original naruto brought the rasengans down and into kisame's stomach and lower back. Both rasengans grew larger on impact and enveloped kisame in there swirling energies. Kisame cried out in pain before he was silenced by the loud whirling of the two rasengans. The two rasengans exploded sending naruto flying the edge of the cliff. "Itachi uchiha" a voice came. Another anbu landed right between naruto and itachi. The anbu took off his mask to reveal a three tome sharingan. "Sasuke uchiha" itachi smirked. "Before you think about attacking me you should think about your friend" itachi smirked in his emotionless tone. Sasuke looked back to see naruto holding on to the edge of the cliff with one hand. Sasuke looked back at itachi. "You will die itachi but not today" sasuke sneered as he walked towards naruto. "And before you flee remember this" itachi stopped mid step. "I have achieved mangekyou sharingan" sasuke said the last part slowly. Itachi winced but then smiled As he fled the scene.

Sasuke noted the bits and pieces of kisame's akatsuki cloak fluttering through out the air but saw none of kisame. Sasuke pulled naruto up from the cliff and surveyed the damage to him. "Multiple flesh wounds, several broken ribs and your right arm and leg are completely shattered" sasuke said aloud. "The important question is did I get him" naruto gasped. Sasuke smiled as he picked naruto up by his good arm and headed towards the hospital "ya you got him good naruto" was all naruto heard before he passed out.

Naruto opened his eyes and then quickly shut them from the brightness of the room. "N…naruto Kun" a voice asked. "Where am I and why is it so bright" naruto moaned. "Don't try and move you idiot" an older woman snapped. "That sounds like tsunade" naruto sighed. Naruto opened his eyes once more and let them adjust to the brightness of the room. Naruto looked over and saw hinata. "Hinata chan you're awake" naruto smiled. "You are to naruto Kun" she smiled giving him a small kiss. "Alright now that were all acquainted would you like to tell me what the hell happened" tsunade fumed. "She obviously hasn't hade a drink in awhile" naruto smiled to himself. "Oh shit where's itachi" naruto gasped trying to sit up but was unable to. "Please don't move so much naruto Kun" hinata urged. "ITACHI, you mean uchiha itachi!!!!!" tsunade gasped. "Yeah he and his fish friend decided to come and get me after all this time but I took care of hoshigake kisame". "WHAT!!!!!" tsunade cried? "Oh yeah hoshigake kisame is dead". "Naruto" tsunade started. "It's true hokage sama hoshigake kisame was killed by uzumaki naruto" sasuke said coming in from the window. "What of itachi uchiha and why didn't you explain this to me sasuke" tsunade fumed. "I apologize hokage Sama but it wasn't my place to tell you" sasuke replied. "As for itachi I believe he is no longer in fire country" sasuke added. "I see" tsunade sighed "well for now naruto I'm taking you off of mission duty along with the rest of your team until you recover" she added. "What are you talking about hokage Sama I'm fine" naruto said trying to get up but was pushed back down by hinata. "Hinata chan" naruto gasped. "if you call numerous flesh wounds, six broken ribs and a mild concussion fine then you really aren't human, not to mention if tsunade sensei and myself weren't here then your right arm and leg would have to be amputated due to the fact that they were completely shattered" hinata said tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Tsunade and sasuke smiled "she must be the only one who can get him to sit still without the use of restraints" tsunade smiled to herself. "Alright hinata chan" naruto said sombrely wiping the tears from her eye's with his good arm. Tsunade walked out of the room and sasuke was in the process of doing so. "Wait a second sasuke" naruto called out. Sasuke turned his head. "Thanks for helping me, I know it must have been hard to help me instead of going after your brother" naruto smiled. "You don't know the half of it" sasuke shrugged. "But given the same situation I would have done it over and over again" sasuke said after a few seconds of silence. Naruto smiled as sasuke jumped out of the window and out of sight. Hinata and naruto sat in a very uncomfortable silence neither of them knowing what to say.

"Hinata chan I'm sorry I left you" naruto said blandly. Hinata gasped "don't be sorry for that naruto kun, if you hadn't left when you did then those akatsuki members would have come into the village and hurt a lot of people" hinata then felt tears begin to well up in her eye's but quickly wiped them away. "I just wish I could have been there to help you" hinata said more tears beginning to come fourth. "Hinata I would never put you in danger like that ever" naruto said cupping her cheek. Hinata couldn't hold back her tears any longer. "You're always like this" hinata sighed. "Like what" naruto asked? "You're always trying to do things on your own and by yourself; you never consider your own safety or well being, you just think of other people and making them happy" hinata smiled. "But you don't realize that I'm happy if your happy and nothing will ever change that…because I love you naruto Kun" hinata said the last part slower and with a blush. Naruto smiled a little and sighed. "You've been unconscious for a whole day so you should get some rest" hinata said answering naruto's question. "I've been out for a whole day huh" naruto smiled staring up at the ceiling. "Umm naruto Kun" hinata said quietly. "Ya hinata" naruto replied. "Well fathers funeral is tomorrow and" "of course I'll be there hinata even if I have to drag myself there with my good arm" naruto interrupted. "I know that naruto Kun" hinata smiled "but after the funeral there is a hyuuga council meeting" she added. "Oh I se naruto smiled. "And it would really mean a lot to me if you could be there to help me through it" she added giving a slight blush. "You know I'll be there for you but is that even allowed" naruto asked? Hinata got up and walked towards the door. "Of course it's allowed after all I'm the hyuuga clan heir" hinata smiled. "Visiting hours are over you should get some rest naruto Kun" hinata sighed. "Just for you" naruto smiled while blowing her a kiss. Hinata blushed but decided she needed to return the favour. Hinata ran back to naruto's bed and gave him a deep kiss. After a few seconds hinata ran back out of the room. Naruto was a little surprised to say the least but decided that was for the best. Naruto sighed knowing he would not get any sleep tonight as he lowed himself further into the very hard hospital bed.

**That night **

"_You awake boy"?_ Naruto was shocked out of his train of thought to hear the kyuubi of all things.

"What do you think fox" naruto mentally snapped. "_Just wondering" _the kyuubi shrugged. "Why wonder if you already know the answer fox" naruto replied. "_I was wondering because I wish to speak with you_" the kyuubi replied. "Then speak seeing as I have nothing better to do than to talk to you" the kyuubi mentally sighed. "_I wanted to congratulate you on defeating an akatsuki without using any of my chakra furthermore I want to reward you for your accomplishment"_ the kyuubi chuckled at the last part. "Why is that so funny fox" naruto snapped. "_I just enjoy seeing you all beaten up like that that's all_" the kyuubi replied. "What is this reward you are offering because if it's the ability to control more of your chakra then you can just keep it" naruto snapped again. "_it's not the ability to control more of my chakra it's the ability to manipulate my chakra into shapes or sizes so for example if you wish to fly you can create chakra wings when your using my power or you could create more than just two chakra arms when using my power_". "But I still have to use your power for this _gift_" naruto sighed. "_True enough brat_" and with that the kyuubi receded into the depths of naruto's mind. "Damn fox and his _gifts_" naruto cursed. "If he really wanted to give me a gift he should have let me sleep for once"

**Naruto's apartment **

Hinata was wide awake and unable to sleep. "The bed doesn't feel right without naruto" she thought to herself blushing slightly. "I hope he's alright" she sighed. Hinata gazed out the window at the moon which brought tears to her eyes. "Why does the moon remind me so much of father?" hinata was actively crying now. She could no longer hold back the pain of loosing a part of what little family she had left. The only ones she had left were hanabi and her naruto Kun and hanabi was never kind to or fond of her in any way. Hinata gave a deep tear filled sigh. "If anything were to happen to naruto Kun…" hinata let herself drift off.

Her eyes shot wide open. "Me and naruto Kun had sex without protection!!!!" she cried. She dashed to the washroom. "I never thought I'd have to use one of these so soon" she said to herself. She scrambled through the cabinet looking for the home pregnancy test tenten had given to her on her birthday secretly of course.

After a few minutes of waiting hinata was partially relived to find out that she wasn't pregnant. There was a slight sadness in her mind though. She always wanted to have a child and she used to have fantasies about raising a family with naruto. But at that time her father hadn't approved of naruto. "Father…" hinata was rewarded with fresh tears. She crawled back into bed and decided to guess what tomorrows council meeting will bring. "Will they force me to leave naruto Kun or will they do something else" hinata just stared at the picture of her and naruto on the bed side table. The picture was of her, naruto, sasuke and sakura on the day they all became anbu. Naruto was on the far right beside hinata with an arm around her should while giving the thumbs up with his spare hand. Hinata was twiddling her index fingers with her head slouched and a cherry red blush on her face. Sakura had her hands folded neatly in front of her smiling happily. Sasuke was on the far left with his anbu mask on the side of his head and his arm was gripping his kusanagi at his side.

Hinata looked over on the self and saw three more pictures. The first was of naruto and iruka sensei. Iruka was standing behind naruto with a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked as calm and emotionless as he did back then, no smile just an expressionless face. The next photo was of team eight. Kurenai sensei was standing behind them with her arms spread in a hug like fashion. Hinata was on the left with her arms up hiding most of her face, she was blushing furiously. Naruto was in the center with his arms crossed and an almost unnoticeable smile across his face. "I guess we really did have a big effect on him" hinata smiled. Sakura was on the far right with her fist raised to try to hit naruto. "She always missed him" hinata chuckled. The final picture was of naruto and hinata. Naruto had just gotten back to the village from his training. Naruto was standing with his arm around hinata. And he was smiling. Hinata was smiling with a slight blush across her cheeks. Hinata smiled and pulled the covers up over herself to try once more to get some sleep. Sure enough sleep came to her and she welcomed it with open arms.

**sniff shit man that one mad me a little weepy………well maybe not any way's I'd like to say sorry for the short chapter and the long gap in upload times. I would also like to remind you that once this fic is finished I am considering writing a second one ( of coarse there will be better grammar all the way through and not just the part way through. (Sorry again about that). Anyways I would like to know your opinion so please review. By for now and I hope to update soon.**

**Peace**


	39. Chapter 34 hinata's decision

**Hello all I'm sorry my updates are so spaced but I'm in the process of moving and I just got back from a family reunion anyways h****ere's another wonderful chapter of shinning lights of konoha courtesy of yours truly so enjoy and remember. Build a man a fire, he'll be warm for a day. Set a man on fire, he'll be warm for the rest of his life. **

Chapter 34: Hinata's decision

Naruto gazed out at the rising sun that was beginning to show itself over the horizon. As usual, he had not gotten any sleep last night after the conversation with the kyuubi. Naruto stressed over the fact he was barley able to move his right arm and leg. "Damn I hate being immobile like this" naruto cursed inwardly.

**Hokage's office**

"You can't be serious jiraya" tsunade cried with a voice full of hope. "I'm happy to say it's true that the akatsuki are ceasing the actions at present time which means that naruto will have a few more years to train to face his destiny" jiraya smiled. "But" jiraya added. "But what, this is something to celebrate" tsunade smiled reaching under her desk for a bottle of sake. "Well I've never been one to refuse a drink but there's something else we need to talk about" jiraya said taking the glass that was handed to him. "And what would that be old friend" tsunade smiled taking a sip of her sake. Jiraya went sombre "I plan to take naruto away from the village again for a few more years, there is still more I can teach him". Tsunade nearly choked on her drink "you can't be serious jiraya not only is he in no physical condition to go anywhere but I'm not willing to put him through that again" "there is nothing more he can learn here if he stays here he'll die in no time flat" jiraya bellowed. Tsunade was shocked; jiraya had never raised his voice to her like that before. Tsunade set her cup down on the desk and walked to the window. "How long" tsunade sighed. "Tomorrow" jiraya replied. "ARE YOU INSANE, HE'LL BE LUCKY IF HE'S ABLE TO STAND BY THE END OF THE WEEK!!!!" tsunade cried turning around. Jiraya stood. "Then dispatch a medical Nin to accompany us I really don't care, but naruto and I are leaving konohagakure tomorrow.

**Naruto's apartment **

Hinata was just getting out of bed when she realised that naruto was wearing ripped and blood stained clothes. She slowly got up and went to his dresser which was a little messy. Hinata smiled softly and took out naruto's funeral clothes. She set them on the bed then got into the shower.

**Sakura and sasuke's apartment**

Sasuke was already in the kitchen when sakura walked down the stairs wearing only her bra and panties. Sasuke raised his eyebrow slightly as he was taking a sip of his coffee. Sakura trudged over to the table and slumped into the chair across from sasuke letting her head slam on the table in the process. "You know the funeral's today right" sasuke asked already knowing her answer. "Why do they have to make funerals so early" sakura moaned. Sasuke smirked a bit "it's almost nine this is Farley late in the day". "Not after last night" sakura replied lifting her head to reveal a slight blush along with the bump on her forehead. "I'm up aren't I" sasuke replied taking another sip of his coffee. "That's because you have the stamina of an elephant, not to mention your addiction to that stuff" sakura said pointing to the cup in his hand. "It's not an addiction I can stop whenever I want" sasuke said taking another sip. Sakura sighed as she trudged back up the stairs. "Don't be to long" sasuke called up.

**Nara ranch **

Shikamaru rolled over rubbing his eyes. "So you are up then huh" a feminine voice came from beside him. "I am now" he replied. The woman rolled over onto him there nude forms pressing together. "You mean to tell me you can still keep going, how troublesome" shikamaru asked. The woman slid a finger along the ridge of his nose taping the end of it once she got there. "Unfortunately we have a funeral to get to but after I just might be able to fulfill your request" the woman said climbing off of him. The girl sighed. I didn't know I would be attending a funeral so I didn't bring proper clothes. "It may be troublesome but you could wear some of my mothers clothes" shikamaru sighed Grabbing his pants from the closet. "ewww I'm not wearing your mothers clothes the woman hissed crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Besides if they went missing she would defiantly know I was here" she added. Shikamaru shook his head. "my mother is out of the village at her relatives and my father is still on patrol missions so there is no way anyone will know. The woman sighed "fine I'll wear them".

**Konoha hospital**

Naruto had managed to sit himself upright and hang his legs out over the bed just as tsunade burst in the door. She instantly went wide eyed. "With al do respect hokage Sama before you tell me not to move for a week let me tell you that I am going to hiashi sama's funeral and there's nothing you can say or do to stop me. Tsunade smiled and threw naruto a crutch with enough force to knock him down onto the bed. "I know you well enough naruto, you don't have to tell me that" tsunade smiled. "But you'll rest until hinata gets here" she said leaning up against the door frame. "H...how do you know about us" naruto gasped. "Tsunade began to laugh hysterically. " I wasn't born yesterday naruto; you've been living together in the same house for several months and spending almost all your free time with each other for even longer" tsunade wiped a tear from her eye. Naruto smiled "well I guess the cat's out the bag". Tsunade chuckled. "Naruto the cat was never in the bag".

**Naruto's apartment **

Hinata had put on her funeral dress and was in the process of walking out the door when it burst open to reveal sakura. "S…sakura san what are you"-"no time, were late, need to get naruto" sakura managed to pant out. "Sakura san were not late the funeral is at noon". "Sakura went wide eyed and then glared at sasuke who was casually walking up the steps. "You knew didn't you sasuke" sakura sighed. "No offence but if I didn't say it was earlier we would really have been late" sasuke shrugged. Sakura sweat dropped and slumped down the stairs followed by hinata who locked the apartment on the way out.

The group walked down the surprisingly vacant streets of konoha. "Why are there so little people here" hinata asked. "Probably because there all getting ready for the funeral" sasuke replied. "It's amazing how many people are attending the funeral though" sakura pondered. "Well he did die an honourable death protecting the village" sasuke replied. Hinata was beginning to tear up but she tried to hide it. "Yes my father died honourably. "Sasuke and sakura could see the hurt in her eye's even when she tried to hide it and decided to drop the subject and walk the rest of the way in silence.

The group had arrived at konoha hospital and were walking up to naruto's room. There was a crash coming from his room followed by a wall of dust. "I AM NOT LEAVING THE VILLAGE AND THERE'S NOTHING THAT WILL CHANGE THAT!!!" there was another loud crash and Hinata ran towards the room at full speed. When she got to the door she saw naruto standing across from jiraya. Naruto's left hand was surrounded by chakra wisps which was a clear sign he had just used a rasengan. "Naruto kun what's going on here" hinata cried as she ran over to him. Hinata escorted naruto to his bed and lied him down. "Naruto I know you don't want to but there's no choice in the matter" Jiraya sighed. "What are you talking about I took out one of the strongest akatsuki" naruto snapped. Jiraya sighed again "you may have killed him but if sasuke didn't show up you would be dead by know or did you forget itachi was watching your whole fight" jiraya bellowed. "Jiraya Sama this is a hospital please keep your voice down" hinata pleaded still confused as to what this was all about. "Naruto kun you said something about leaving the village" hinata asked hoping she was wrong. Naruto looked away from his love from a combination of pain and guilt. Pain, because he didn't want to leave her and guilt because he knew he was in no condition to disagree with jiraya. Hinata saw this and knew what she had heard was true. "Why does naruto have to leave jiraya Sama" hinata asked voice turning serious. "Jiraya took his eyes off naruto but only for a second to see if the girl would try to attack him like naruto did. "This girl looks pissed" jiraya thought. "I had better break this to her lightly" jiraya sighed. "Naruto may have defeated a powerful foe but it nearly cost him his life and now his other foes are regrouping after loosing such a valuable member…they are getting stronger". Hinata looked down at naruto then back at jiraya. "Naruto Kun is in no condition to go anywhere not without help" hinata tried her hardest to sound strong in the company of one of the sannin but jiraya saw through her defensive front. He saw that she was utterly scared not of him but for naruto. "So she must be the girl naruto's getting all friendly with, and she's a hyuuga no less" jiraya smirked a little. In a matter of seconds she made jiraya feel like shit for having to drag naruto away from her but he knew it had to be done. "If naruto Kun goes I go" hinata said as stern as she could sound. "Hinata chan you can't" naruto cried. "I can and I will naruto Kun" hinata said grabbing his hand letting her healing chakra flow through into naruto's chakra burnt hand. "Well looky here, it appears that I've found a healer" jiraya smirked. "Then it's decided" jiraya bellowed. "What's decided" naruto snapped. "it's true your in no condition to go anywhere so that's why the hokage has ordered me to bring a medical ninja along on our little quest and I've decided that the medical ninja will be this fine young lady" jiraya smirked at the last part. This made naruto feel a little better about leaving knowing hinata will be with him…but. "The only way me and hinata will go is if keep your hands off and leave the pervyness to an all time low". Jiraya thought for a second just as tsunade, sakura and sasuke walked in the door. "Jiraya sighed very well naruto it's a deal and by the way we leave tomorrow" and with that jiraya disappeared in a plume of smoke.

**Under the hokage monument**

Naruto looked around at all the people and shinobi that came for one mans funeral. Naruto's gaze focused on one person who was making his way towards the front of the crowd. It was none other that sarutobi or better known as the third hokage. "The hyuuga clan has given me the distinct honour of delivering the eulogy for hiashi hyuuga and for that I thank you". Naruto then herd a series of grunts of acknowledgment from around him. Hinata had managed to get her clansmen to allow naruto into there section which was close to the front. In fact they were in the front row. Sarutobi began to speak but naruto was more focused on hinata who was lightly sobbing into his arm. Naruto was standing but with the assistance of a crutch so he could not comfort her. Naruto was hurting along with hinata. Hiashi was one the first adults in the village to treat him like a person instead of a monster when he was younger.

**Several hours later**

The funeral had ended and naruto and hinata were slowly walking towards the hyuuga compound. "naruto kun some of the things will seem a bit strange in there so please try to understand I need to do this" hinata said after several minutes of silence"Hinata after what you did for me at the hospital I would do anything for you" naruto said before leaned down and kissed hinata. "Thank you naruto Kun" she replied after the kiss. They were now at the hyuuga compound gates which were open so that outsides may pay there respects to hiashi. "Ahh hinata Sama we have been waiting for you" a very old looking hyuuga said from the entrance. "Elder sama are we late" hinata asked. "We?" the elder hyuuga asked curiously. He glanced at naruto and then turned towards hinata. "You do realize it's forbidden to bring outsiders into hyuuga clan meetings. Hinata straightened her posture and put a finger over naruto's mouth as he tried to say something about stuck up hyuuga's and there rules. "I'm allowing my accomplice to accompany us to the meeting under my authority as heir to the hyuuga clan" hinata said trying to sound serious. The hyuuga elder snorted and turned his back. "Very well hinata Sama, please, follow me". The hyuuga elder led hinata and naruto towards the center of the hyuuga complex, a place naruto had never been before. They were led into a large rectangular building that was built in the traditional Japanese style as most hyuuga buildings were.

The elder hyuuga opened the building doors and walked inside followed by hinata helping naruto.

Hinata motioned for naruto to take a seat beside her on the mat. Naruto looked around; the room was dim due to the blinds over the windows. There were around twenty very old looking hyuuga's along with some familiar faces. Neji was seated beside hinata and hanabi was seated beside him. Naruto remembered that hinata had told him that while he was away the last time neji became the head of the hyuuga branch family due to his experiences and skills. "Guess that's why he's here" naruto smiled to himself. "Before we begin this meeting I would like to ask what an outsider is doing in a hyuuga meeting hinata Sama". Naruto was about to tell off the other hyuuga but was silenced by both neji and hinata this time. Hinata too a deep breath. "As I have already explained to elder hiakati sama I am allowing naruto uzumaki to join this meeting under my authority as heir of the hyuuga clan". All the elders murmured amongst themselves at hinata's choice but knew they could nothing about it. "Very well then let us begin this meeting with the topic of balancing the powers of the main and branch family's" a white bearded hyuuga cackled. "Are you insane we need to choose a new clan head before our clan falls into chaos and revolt" another yelled. The room changed from an eerily quiet room into an agonisingly loud riot. "Naruto could here hinata trying to get everyone's attention which was surprising due to the volume of the room. Naruto could also see neji desperately trying to get the elders attention. Naruto gave a heavy sigh and slowly raised his broken hand. "This jutsu is loud enough but I can only use my right hand to do it not to mention it's been awhile". Naruto's broken hand was above his head "stardust breaker" naruto muttered under his breath. The room was suddenly filled with thousands upon thousands or tiny chakra particles and there was a long whirling sound. The hyuuga elders stopped there squabbling and looked on in awe. Hinata was also shocked that naruto was getting there attention. She could also see that using a jutsu so soon after his hand was healed was causing him tremendous pain and yet his facial expression was one of annoyance. Just as suddenly as the stardust breaker began it ended right before naruto cradled his arm in pain. Naruto looked up at the elders who had finally shut up. "Your clan heir would like to say something" naruto was so tempted to add in you self righteous bastards but decided against it. All eyes slowly moved fro naruto towards hinata who was vigorously trying to heal naruto's arm. The room was still quiet once hinata finished healing naruto.

Hinata suddenly felt nervous but knew she had to do this. Hinata took another deep breath. "As heir to the hyuuga clan I have made a decision that I believe will not only benefit myself but the entire clan as well".

The entire room was serious and tense. Hinata took another deep breath. "I have decided that I will pass on the title of heiress of the hyuuga clan from myself to my younger sister hanabi. The entire room was shocked. "hinata Sama you do realize that if you go through with this you will not only loose your title of heiress but of hyuuga as well' the white bearded elder bellowed. "I have thought this through and I believe my younger sister is a far more capable heir than I" hinata replied sternly. The room was filled with mutters and whispers. Neji was pissed. He had had enough. "Elders please show respect to the heir and cease your incredibly rude murmuring and whispering, not only is it rude but remember the heir and her accomplice are shinobi and can here everything you say" neji bellowed. The elders ceased the bickering and went silent. "I mean no offence but hanabi is not nearly old enough to run the clan what do you suggest we do until she is. Naruto was about to leap up and kick the shit out of that white bearded bastard until hinata gave a reassuring squeeze of the hand and a smile. "I suggest that the representative of the main and branch family's work together to make collective decisions for the clan until hanabi is ready to take on the role of head of the clan. The white bearded elder sighed. 'Very well hinata as of this moment your title of heiress and hyuuga are no more I will kindly ask you and your accomplice to leave". The entire room went silent as hinata helped naruto to his feet and walked out of the room. Hanabi was not really sure what just happened but she knew she would be in for some more training.

**Outside the hyuuga compound**

Naruto and hinata walked back to there apartment in silence until naruto stopped. "I can't help but feel that you did this for my benefit" naruto asked. "What do you mean naruto Kun" hinata replied. "You just gave up everything you had left just to be with me, am I really that important". Hinata was silent for a moment; she really didn't know what to say. "Well if I can't find word I'll use actions" she said to herself. Hinata cupped her hand on naruto's cheeks and leaned in for a kiss. But this was not like most of there other kisses. It was like the one they shared on the night they became one. Hinata had thrust her tongue into naruto's mouth. Naruto was a little surprised to say the least but returned the favour. They stood there in the street for what seemed like hours but in reality was only several minutes. Hinata broke the kiss to regain her breath. "I'm still confused hinata chan why did you give up your family like that". Hinata thought for a second. "Because the life that was thrust upon me is not the life I wish to live". Hinata turned her herself away from naruto. "And what is the life you wish to live" naruto asked sombrely. Hinata giggled a bit. "You'll have to catch me before you find out. And with that she ran off down the street. "Hey that's not fair" naruto called out smirking as he reached in his pocket. Hinata was a fare ways down the street when she turned to see naruto still in the same spot. Suddenly a kunai embedded itself in the wall beside hinata and naruto appeared right beside it and tapped hinata on the shoulder. "Caught you" he smiled.

Hinata began to laugh uncontrollably. "What's so funny" naruto asked. "You still don't know what kind of life I want to live" hinata asked between giggles. "Should I know" naruto asked curiously. He felt hinata poke her finger onto his forehead. After a few seconds naruto understood. "You mean me" he asked. Hinata nodded. "Why do you think there is a compound for hyuuga's to live naruto Kun?" "Because they don't like other people" naruto guessed. Hinata nodded. "The clan would have eventually ordered me to move back into the compound…….I had a choice to make" hinata went sombre. "And I chose you naruto Kun".

Naruto put his arm around hinata's waist and began to walk. For the rest of the way home neither of them said a thing. They just bathed in each others presences.

**Konoha main gate the next morning**

Naruto and hinata were at the main gate awaiting there new long term traveling partner. "He was always late" naruto grumbled. Naruto looked up to see five people enter here company. "Came to see use off eh" naruto smirked. "Lost the crutch is see" sasuke smirked. Yep, thanks to some excellent patch work by hinata I'm almost as good as new". Naruto flexed his arm earning him a laugh from hinata, sakura and tsunade. "Naruto I hope you'll come back to us even stronger than before" sakura said beginning to tear up.

Sasuke held her tightly as she began to cry. "Naruto I'm sorry to do this to you again but it's for the best" tsunade sniffed. Whether or not she liked it tsunade had become attached to naruto over the years. With naruto leaving she felt like she was losing a part of her family. "Naruto I guess when I see you next we'll have a new member of are team" kurenai smiled placing her hands on her now enlarged mid section. Naruto smiled. "Let's only hope he's as good as his uncle naruto" he smiled. This earned a laugh from everyone. Kakashi stepped forward and put his book away. "naruto although you may not have been my student I feel for some strange reason that you were so I have one last bit of advice for you. "Naruto knew from what sasuke had said when kakashi put his book away he had something important to say. "Naruto always remember not to have sex on missions". Kakashi's face was met with four feet. One from naruto another from sakura, one from sasuke and the final kick came from none other than hinata. Within seconds of receiving four kicks to the face kakashi was sent flying off into the distance. "Bye-bye" naruto called out bring his hand up to shield his eye's from the light of the rising sun. "Are you guys going to end the sappy goodbye's so can go or what" jiraya sighed hanging upside down on the inside of the main gate's frame.

"Sensei when did you get here" naruto asked. "The same time they did and the reason you didn't sense me is exactly why were leaving to train" jiraya fumed. 'Someone's a bit hung over" naruto sighed. "Alright that's it, no more goodbye's were leaving now" jiraya said jumping down in front of them. Tsunade picked up a pebble and threw it at jiraya's head sending him flying out of the gate and into the dirt. "If you're going to be like that then leave now" tsunade bellowed. Hinata leaned over to a now freaked out naruto. "We should leave before sensei gets angry". Naruto nodded and turned from his friends and began to walk. After a few steps naruto stopped and turned back to his companions back in the village. "I still plan to become hokage but after recent events I have chosen to do so for different reasons, there are things I plan to change when I become hokage, and when I do, things will be a lot better off for everyone. Naruto looked down. I have given my life to this village and its people so I might as well go all the way. And with that naruto uzumaki, hinata hyuuga and jiraya of the sannin were gone

Shinning lights of konoha

End?

**Whoa man were did that come from I wonder……sniff alright who am I kidding this one made me cry and I was the one writing it. Yes everyone the first story off sandy death 101 is done. ****BUT FRET NOT I SAY TO THEE!!! For this is not the end or our hero's adventure OH NO in fact it is just the beginning (it will be continued in another story and trust me when I say it will be of better quality all the way through. **

**Reviews (holy shit!!!!!!)**

Moonlight village anbu- **you are my new best friend and would really appreciate your help on revising the first few chapters of this story and I might just call on you to help me with a lemon or two in the future story. (Yes to all those lemon lovers out there I will put a great many more lemons in the next story with them being older and all) and I thank you for your kind words. **

Incalu- **thanks you very much for reviewing man and I appreciate your constructive criticism. However I hope you aren't one of those people who decide to read the first chapter and decide if the story is crap or not but if you are that cool to and thanks again**

**p.s the title of the continuation story will be ****HERO'S OF THE LEAF**


End file.
